Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: A BMBAM Spinoff: What would've happened if Yami defeated Raphael in his duel? May, Max and Mokuba, the three chosen to save the world are now thrust into a future dystopia where the people they could trust hate them and the world is ruled with corruption and anger. To survive, the three must learn their powers, fight with people from the past, and save the world from armageddon.
1. Prologue: When the World Changed Forever

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Prologue-**When the World Changed Forever

The duel between Yami and Raphael was very tense for a three reasons.

First, Yami played the Seal of Orichalcos, letting the Seal consume him with evil and hatred.

Second, Raphael was close to losing his soul, his life points down to 100. Yami, on the other hand, was down to 600.

Third, and last but not least, the Chosen that consisted of three children—May, the Goddess of Joy, Max, the Prince of Wisdom, and Mokuba, the Defender of the King—were watching the duel with horror and fear. They were supposed to help the Pharaoh in his darkest hour, but there was nothing that they could right now. They failed with their objective.

"Well," Yami smirked. "You've stalled your inevitable loss for one more turn, Raphael. And since your Swords of Revealing Light disappear once I end my turn, all I have to do is just sacrifice one more monster to end this duel. But for now, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind the chained Kuribabylon and Catapult Turtle. The swords that prevented him from attacking vanished. Still, Yami kept that crooked smile on his face.

"Yugi has this duel in the bag!" Tristan exclaimed. "Isn't that right Joey?"

"...This isn't Yugi," Joey replied. "That Orichalcos is warping his mind, making him become a monster...just like Mai."

"Isn't that a good thing, though?" asked Duke. "At least it's not that blond muscular hulk who's using it."

"But it's not right at all," said Mokuba. "We have to destroy it before it gets worse."

Raphael stared at the situation in the duel and then laughed. The laugh was wicked and harsh as the biker stood up from the blow.

"I knew that the Seal would show who you really are." He commented. "You're wicked and full of hatred and the darkness inside you grows as time goes by. Look around you, Pharaoh. You tainted your monsters with this evil and made them become shadow creatures! You lost all respect for them."

"...So what if I have?" asked Yami. "They are my monsters, they have no **_choice_** but to obey me!"

"What?" May, Max and Mokuba looked on in horror when those words escaped the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle's lips.

"You sicken me," Raphael snarled, drawing two cards from his deck. "It's time for me to end this nightmare once and for all."

When Raphael drew those two cards, a pair of ghostly, angelic wings shielded his body. Mokuba saw this and gasped.

"What is it, Mokuba?" asked May. "Do you see anything?"

"I do..." Mokuba whispered. "It's a very powerful spirit that's going to change the whole duel. It's a power so great that it rivals that of the gods."

"That can't be right..." said Max.

"I activate Celestial Sword!" Raphael cried, raising the card in the air. The card depicted a brown-haired angel in pink robes behind a pair of crossed swords. The Magic Card was replaced with a glowing sword that fell from the sky, piercing through the Seal of Orichalcos.

"With Celestial Sword in play, I summon my most powerful monster." The Swordsman continued. "Come forth, Guardian Eatos!"

A white bird of light flew into the air, soaring into a storm of dark clouds. Lightning crashed and thunder boomed as a figure descended from the sky. It was a woman in a Native American outfit with a headdress similar to a hawk's head. She grasped onto her sword as she flew near her master's side. (2500/2000)

"That must be the aura you were seeing, Mokuba!" Max exclaimed. "But what does it do?"

"I don't know," said Mokuba. "But I know it's bad..."

Eatos raised her sword in the air as orbs of light escaped Yami's Duel Disk. The lights transformed, revealing to be all of the sacrificed monsters that were used as fodder for Catapult Turtle.

"No way!" said May "That thing can use all of the monsters in his graveyard?"

"It seems that way!" said Max. "But what for?"

"Poor Pharaoh," Raphael smirked. "Thanks to all of your sacrifices, my Guardian Eatos can use their attack strength to boost her own attack. With all of their attack power, she now has 10,000 attack points!"

The spirits of Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Berfomet, Gazelle, and Big Shield Gardna were absorbed into Guardian Eatos's sword. (2500/2000) -) (10000/2000)

"Ten thousand?" Rex and Weevil exclaimed. "No way!"

"Yugi's going to lose the duel!" said Duke. "And he'll lose his soul!"

"That monster..." Tristan growled.

Yami didn't say anything as Raphael pointed a finger at him. He didn't say anything when Guardian Eatos prepared to destroy his monsters. Instead, he smirked as he raised a hand into the air.

"I activate the power of Magical Hats!" He cried. "Shield my monsters from this monster!"

Four top hats each bearing a red and white checkerboard ribbon and a ? mark appeared on the field, shielding Kuribabylon and Catapult Turtle from the , Eatos attacked the hat on the far right, only to find nothing inside.

"What?" Raphael exclaimed. "No!"

"Yami just saved himself for one more turn!" said May. "What happens now?"

"Whatever happens," said Max. "We hope for a miracle...we're going to need one right now.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yugi was about to give up hope. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape the barrier the Seal of Orichalcos created, blocking him from his partner. Now, that very same Seal was underneath his feet, tempting him to give into the darkness.

"Go away!" The young boy cried. "You're nothing but pure evil! I don't want you near me!"

_**We are only evil to those who believe we are evil...**_The Orichalcos hissed. **_Have you not seen the duel? The blond Swordsman is fighting for the side of evil, but he acts like he wants to save the world. He is a hypocrite...he just wants to prove a point!_**

"But you were the one who caused Mai to betray us! You were the reason that Pegasus lost his soul!"

_**That man lost the duel. That woman chose to give up her soul to the devil. Your friend chose to use the power to save the world! You chose to hold onto that catalyst!**_

Yugi's eyes widened when he took the stone from Rebecca; that was the same artifact that amplified the temptations in Yami's heart. Had he not taken the card, would things have been different? Would Yami be this evil?

_**You are beginning to understand, little one.**_ The Orichalcos purred. **_You made the decision to take that stone with you—you are the evil one! You saw what the stone could do, and yet you took it with you! You are no worse than your friend!_**

"No!" Yugi screamed, falling onto his knees. "I...it wasn't me! I didn't mean to!"

_**YOU DID!**_ The Orichalcos screamed in his mind. **_Now take responsibility and give in! Give into the darkness within your heart and let it run free! Lash out at the people who hurt and betrayed you! Attack those who kept secrets from you. Attack the Chosen!_**

"You mean May and Max? No, I can't hurt them! They're..."

_**They know who the Pharaoh really is! They know that he was a wicked and heartless Pharaoh! They know that and they kept it secret from you! They know all about the Pharaoh's past and more about his evil heart. They knew that it would hurt you so they kept it secret. You call them friends, yet friends don't keep secrets from each other, do they? They might've told your friends and kept it all to themselves. That's how much they don't trust them—that's how much you shouldn't trust them.**_

As the words continued to pound his head, Yugi began to think. May and Max's looks when Yugi asked them about the monsters, Atem threatening to kill him if he tried to get close, the monsters that May had in that duel. Something was wrong—they didn't come to Domino City and San Francisco for an extended vacation. They came to destroy him and the Pharaoh.

_**Don't you see? **_said the Seal. **_You must fight those who are evil, and you must stand tall. Accept the Orichalcos, and let it consume you. Choose wisely, and you shall be free._**

Yugi bit his lip and stayed silent. The Seal was right—all of these unknown secrets that were kept from him made him suspicious. He brushed it aside and gave May and Max the benefit of the doubt. But he couldn't do so anymore; they kept something from him. They kept everything from him.

Yugi saw two things that were on his neck—the Millennium Puzzle and the Orichalcos Stone. He held them in his hands and stared, weighing his decision. He closed his eyes as a symbol appeared on his forehead, symbolizing his decision to which side he belonged to.

"I choose freedom." He said, the Orichalcos shining on his forehead. "I choose power. I choose darkness!"

The Millennium Puzzle shattered in his hand when he gripped it, the golden pieces scattered everywhere when they touched the Seal beneath his feet. He made his decision.

_**Excellent...**_ The Orichalcos chuckled. **_Welcome, young one. Take the Orichalcos to your heart and discard your kindness for cruelty. There, no one will harm you ever again._**

"Yes, master." Yugi replied, an aura of green covering his body. "No one will ever keep secrets from me again."

**0-0-0-0-**

"This duel ends here, Raphael!" said Yami. "End your turn so I can defeat you."

Raphael growled; Yami was right. Kay'est and Backup Gardna failed in comparison with Attack Power against Yami's remaining monsters. He didn't expect the Pharaoh to actually make a rational move in his Orichalcos-induced haze. He had lost.

"I end my turn." He said. "Your move."

"Very well," said Yami, drawing his card. At the same time, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"W-what's going on?" asked Max, seeing the Millennium Item shining. "Is that..."

"It's Yugi," said May. "I think he's trying to fight this madness."

"He better be quick," Mokuba noted. "This is the last move of the duel!"

"I activate Heavy Storm!" Yami exclaimed, playing the card. "Now all of our Magic and Trap Cards are sent to the card graveyard!"

"But the Orichalcos stays on the field!" said May. "That means..."

A large gust of wind blew across the field, destroying Yami's Magical Hats and Raphael's Nightmare Binding, Limit Tribute, Rod of Silence-Kayest, and Celestial Sword-Eatos. Now there were only five monsters on the field. Guardian Eatos had her Attack decreased back to 2500.

"I lost..." Raphael whispered. "No..."

Yami laughed as an aura of darkness surrounded him. The red tint on his eyes were expanding, replacing amethyst eyes with crimson.

"This is the end of you!" He said. "Kuribabylon, destroy his Guardian Eatos!"

Kuribabylon charged toward Eatos, lowing its head as its powerful horn pierced through Eatos's heart. Eatos screamed in pain as blood splashed everywhere and her mouth was set in a permanent gasp.

"EATOS!" Raphael screamed. "NO!"

Guardian Eatos slowly turned around, the corners of her lips curved to create a smile. Then she vanished, taking the last of Raphael's lifepoints with her.

"Come back..." Raphael gasped out, collapsing onto his knees. "I still need you..."

Yami smirked as the monsters vanished. The Seal of Orichalcos shrank until it was beneath Raphael's feet, ready to claim its prize.

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle approached his opponent and placed a hand on their forehead.

"A little present before you go," He explained. "Your little trick to make me see the light failed. Let's see what happens when I give you that very same treatment."

"What is he doing?" asked Tristan. "What's going on?"

"Don't tell me..." said Joey. "He's not going to..."

There was a scream as dark energy appeared in Yami's hand. One hand was on Raphael's forehead, the other at his heart. The Swordsman's eyes were wide with terror as he continued to scream.

"This is madness!" said Rex, covering his ears. "It's worse that stupid girl's bird cloud!"

"That scream..." said May, covering her ears. "Make it stop!"

"What is he doing?" asked Max. "Mokuba, do you know?"

"I do," Mokuba replied. "I've seen battles where people are subjected to punishments that only the darkness can create. And Yami is instigating one of those punishments on his opponent. Whatever it is, I can assure you it's not pretty."

"We have to stop him!" said May. "We have to stop Yami from doing this! Come on!"

May ran toward the broken bridge and jumped. Beautifly began to glow blue as it lifted its trainer into the air with Psychic. Max and Mokuba nodded their heads as they did the same thing, Banette lifting them into the air. Once they were near the two duelists, May descended onto the ground.

"Beautifly!" She cried. "Use Silver Wind!"

"BEAUTIFLY!" Beautifly cried, crescents of silver light flapping from its wings. Yami turned around as he was hit with the attacks dead on.

"Banette!" Max cried as he and Mokuba also descended. "Attack with Will-O-Wisp!"

"Bane..." Banette was soon surrounded by blue orbs of fire that were fired at the Pharaoh. Yami tried to shield the attack with his Duel Disk.

"Not so fast!" A voice cried. "Shield us, Orichalcos!"

A dome of green light barricaded Yami from the attack and the flames disintegrated into nothing. A figure emerged from the shadows, their forehead branded with the Seal of Orichalcos.

"What?" asked Max. "What just happened?"

The barrier vanished as the figure approached them, scattering pieces of gold all around them. The darkness that covered them dispersed, revealing a familiar face.

"It can't be!" said Tristan. "Is that..."

"We have to get out of here!" said Duke. "Everyone in the car!"

Rex and Weevil immediately started to hightail it out, immediately pedaling away on their makeshift bike far, far away from the situation. Duke was preparing his convertible to drive back to Professor Hawkins and the others and Tristan immediately got in the front seat.

"Come on, Joey!" said Tristan. "Get in the car!"

"We can't just leave those kids there!" said Joey, pointing to May and the others. "We-"

"They have their powers, but we're still human! Besides...it's better that they left us alone." Tristan kept that last part to himself.

Joey hesitated before turning to Copernicus who had stayed still the whole time. He immediately went to the horse and climbed onto the saddle, grabbing the reigns. He took one last look to the Chosen and shook his head before leaving.

The Chosen stared at shock when they saw the figure staring at them with a scowl on their face. After some time, May was the one who said the person's name.

"Yugi?" She exclaimed. "But...you..."

Yugi smirked, his innocent amethyst eyes tinted with crimson. He looked the same, but those eyes showed a soul consumed by evil and corruption.

"Nice to see you, Goddess of Joy." Yugi hissed. "Seems that we need to have a chat about a certain someone."

"What do you mean?" asked Mokuba. "How could you side with the Orichalcos? You know that thing is evil!"

"Wrong!" Yugi growled. "You three are the evil ones! You claim to guard the Pharaoh and you have! You hid his past from us; Yami was an evil king long ago, wasn't he?"

The Chosen gasped in surprise. Yugi took that as a "yes."

"I should've known," He said. He turned to Yami and narrowed his eyes. "What do you suggest we do with them?"

Yami stared into Yugi's eyes before smiling. He released his hands on Raphael—by then, the screaming had stopped—and wrapped his arms around his Vessel. Yugi just leaned back, so their foreheads touched.

"W-what are they doing?" asked Max, nervously. "Why are they smiling?"

"They're talking in their heads," Mokuba answered, stepping back. "They're planning on how to kill us!"

"No..." May gasped. "NO!"

Yami stepped back as Yugi smiled once more, his eyes lowered half-mast. He took a step toward the Chosen, specks of darkness licking and kissing his skin in worship.

"When the world cries for justice," said Yugi. "When the world screams for blood...when the world lies to each other...that is the world we live in. You are the instigators of this destruction. You were supposed to save the Pharaoh, and you failed. You kept us in the dark and you could've taught him his past. But no, you kept it all for yourself!"

"Listen to yourself!" said May. "Since when are you so pushy about knowing about the past? Isn't there some things that should just be left in the sands of time?"

"Everything will be found sooner or later," Yugi retorted. "You should've told me that night instead of crying out for help. No one is going to help you now..."

Yugi waved his hand as a ring of black fire wrapped around the Chosen. The blaze began to rise higher and higher, taking away any oxygen the three could use to breathe. The three were on their knees, trying to gasp for air.

"Can't...breathe..." May gasped, returning Beautifly into its Pokéball. "S...stop..."

Max returned Shuppet to its Pokéball as he started to cough. Mokuba collapsed and his vision felt blurry. Still, he concentrated on a single thought.

_Khonsu..._He thought to himself. _I'm so sorry...I couldn't save the world..._

Yugi stared at his handiwork before turning to Raphael. While the fire burned, the soul of the Swordsman was taken and was now inside the Seal of Orichalcos card. Instead he set his gaze at Raphael's deck. He picked up the cards and smiled.

"What do you suggest we do with this, Pharaoh?" He asked the spirit.

"We keep it," Yami laughed. "A gift for our rebirth. The Orichalcos showed me who I truly was. I was the Pharaoh who let Egypt burn. I was the Pharaoh who set my land on fire when the kingdom kept secrets from me. Yes, everything is starting to make sense. It is time to scour the land for my past. It is time for the world to burn once more!"

"Then shall we start by seeing Dartz? He's the only one in our path that is stopping us from achieving our destiny. Better yet..."

The whir of a helicopter was heard as the two looked up. Inside the helicopter was Alister and Valon, the two looking down in shock.

"What the hell's going on down there?" Valon exclaimed. "There's two of those brats?e"

"And they both have the Orichalcos on them!" said Alister. "And they took Raphael's soul!"

Yami just grinned as he snapped his fingers. The helicopter exploded in a burst of flame and began to fall into the chasm. The only sound that was heard were Alister and Valon screaming as they fell to their deaths.

Yugi laughed as he took the Eye of Timaeus from his deck and tore it in half, the card halves falling just inches near the black fire barrier. Noticing this, May took as much as air as she could and slowly began to inch her hand toward the card. However, when her fingertips touched the barrier, she let out a gasp when she felt how much it hurt.

"No..." She weakly gasped before her eyes closed.

Mokuba was already unconscious and Max was struggling to stand up. His mind concentrated on only one thing before he felt himself fall down.

_I wish we weren't here! _He thought. _Take us to a somewhere that isn't here! Please...anywhere but here..._

As if to answer his question, something began to glow in his pocket. Max slowly pulled it out, seeing his father's special wishing tag glowing in a faint light. Then, that light began to expand, dispelling the black fire and enveloping the Chosen. While the Swordsmen, Yami and Yugi were in their scuffle, the three children vanished.

It was if they were never there to begin with.

**0-0-0-0-**

**May: Where are we? It seems familiar...**

**Max: Yeah, it does. But at the same time, something seems off.**

**Mokuba: People we know don't know us or hate us. What did we do to deserve this?**

**Max: I have no idea, and we need to find out what's going on.**

**May: Next time: "Chapter 1: When the World Grew Old"**

**Mokuba: This is insanity...we're not in Domino City anymore...**

**Max: You mean...**

**May: We're in a place where the world hates our guts...**


	2. I: When the World Grew Old

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their bonds to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 1-**When the World Grew Old

May was the first to wake up. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a bench in the middle of a park. The skies were grey, giving the prediction of heavy storms coming into the city. She sat up, seeing both Max and Mokuba on the ground, both unconscious.

"Guys!" She cried, shaking them awake. "Wake up! Are you alright?"

"Ugh, my head..." Max moaned, sitting up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," said Mokuba, rubbing his head. "But wherever we are, it's far away from Death Valley."

May stood up and placed her hands inside her fanny pack. She found her Pokéballs, her decks and the Winged Dragon of Ra safe from harm. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I haven't lost anything," She said, checking her Duel Disk. "How about you guys?"

"All of my cards and everything else are here," Max answered, checking through his backpack. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'm fine too," Mokuba replied, opening the card locket to see a picture of his brother. "Now we just have to-AHH!"

The Defender of the King fell to the ground as shadows grasped onto his body. He got on his knees, but couldn't shake the binds off.

"W-what are these things?" He cried, struggling to move. "Who's doing this?"

"There he is! We finally caught him!"

May and Max turned around, seeing two figures in dark armor rushing toward them. One was taller than the other, wielding a large claymore that was made out of machinery parts. The other one was short with spikes covering their armor and sharp claws on his gauntlets. The one with the claymore pointed the heavy sword toward the Chosen. The knight helms covered their heads, obscuring any facial features that they had.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time," The claymore-wielding knight said. "You're needed for our Lords."

"Hate to break it to you, but we're not going anywhere." said May, activating her Duel Disk and drawing some cards. "But it's time for you knights to meet with the dragon. Go, Dark Horus!"

A bolt of lightning clashed, separating the Chosen from the knights. When the lightning crashed again, the site of a giant black-scaled dragon with the head of a falcon and a tall headdress appeared. It let out a powerful screech at the knights.

"What the-?" said the spiky armored knight. "Did she always have that..."

"Stick with the plan," said the claymore-wielder. "They were anticipating this sort of thing."

"Go Dark Horus!" said May. "Attack with Dark Flare Blitz!"

Dark Horus roared and exhaled a gout of black flames at the knights. The two stepped back as the fire separated them from their prey.

"Let's go!" said Max, pulling Mokuba away from the shadows. "We have to get away!"

Mokuba nodded his head as the three ran off. Dark Horus vanished once the Chosen were out of sight. When the flames dimmed, the knights saw that the children were gone.

"Damn it!" The shorter knight cursed. "What do we tell the Lords?"

"We should be lucky that they've been patient for this long," said the taller knight. "They could've casted us off a long time ago." The knight sheathed the claymore on his back and turned around. "Let's get going; we have to tell the news."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"That was close..." May panted, hand on her heart. "What did those things want with us?"

"I don't know," Max answered. "But we have to figure out where we are."

"The landscape seems familiar," said Mokuba, looking around. "But...I just can't put my finger on it."

The three walked around the center of town. The streets were empty, and many of the shops were closed. No birds chirped and no voice spoke. It was a ghost town.

"This place gives me the creeps," said May, running her hands up and down her arms. "I don't like where this is going..."

Suddenly, there was a villainous laugh. The three turned around, seeing a jester in front of the, standing next to a Mystic Box.

"Hello, little children." The jester cackled. "Will you help me put on a show?"

"Um, no thanks." said Max. "We actually like to know where we are."

"You're on Earth, little boy. Isn't that obvious?"

"He means the name of the city, Doink the Clown." said Mokuba. "Can you give us that?"

"I can give you 'that'." The jester pulled out a bouquet of flowers from his sleeve and tossed it to the boy. I can give you **_that_**!" He giggled and laughed at his own joke.

"Look, Mister Clown." said May, activating her Duel Disk. "You don't want to mess with us; we have special powers."

"Hmph, you don't have to be so annoyed. Why, I have the powers of summoning too! Observe!"

The flaps of the Mystic Box opened as a figure stepped out. Max was the one who looked in shock.

"Dark Magician?" He gasped out. "But he's covered in red. Then that means..."

The jester pulled off his costume, revealing a man dressed in a dark blue tuxedo with a top hat and a red and white domino mask covering his eyes. In his hand was a cane topped with a sphere that depicted the Seal of Orichalcos.

"I'm glad you remembered me, brat!" The man hissed. "I've been waiting for my revenge since that duel at Industrial Illusions."

"Arkana?" May exclaimed. "How are you even here? Your soul was sealed away when Max defeated you!"

"My Lords gave me strength and revived me," Arkana answered, pacing back and forth. With each step he took, he tapped the ground with the end of his cane. "And I waited and plotted to have my revenge. This gave me time to be reuinted with my beloved Katherine and have her by my side once more."

"Katherine?" asked Max, turning to Mokuba. Mokuba just shrugged.

"But enough stories about the past," said Arkana, pointing his staff toward the children. "Dark Magician, bring the glasses boy to me!"

The red Dark Magician floated toward the group, preparing a spell under his breath. The orb of his staff began to crackle with energy.

"Run!" said Mokuba, drawing a card from his deck. "Go, Celestial Spirit-Scutum! Shield us!"

A silver and blue shield depicting a constellation appeared just as the spell was fired. The shield began to glow as the attack connected and reflected the spell right back. Dark Magician grunted when he was attacked by his own spell and disintegrated into nothing.

"What?" Arkana gasped. "But how..."

"Come on out, Maiden of Macabre!" said Max. "Keep him busy!"

A blue-skinned geisha emerged, dressed in an elaborate kimono. She had a fancy headdress and in her hands was a scythe decorated with skulls. She rushed toward Arkana and raised her scythe in the air.

"Hyah!" She cried, slicing the magician's head clean off.

Max was far away when his monster cleaved the magician's head. Still, Maiden of Macabre continued to hack away at the body until it was nothing but bloody limbs everywhere.

**0-0-0-0-0- **

"This is insane!" said May as the three continued to run. "How is Arcana even talking to us?"

"I don't know," Max answered, trying to keep up with his sister and friend. "But we—uh oh!"

In front of the three children were a group of bikers all dressed in black gloves, catsuits and boots. The three skidded to a stop as the leader, depicted as the only biker with a red helmet out of a multitude of black, removed it. The leader had a head full of long blond hair and fierce purple eyes.

"Mai Valentine?" May exclaimed. "What are you-"

"Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" Mai cried, drawing a card from her deck. "Destroy these three!"

The bikers rose into the air, showing off a pair of blue feathery wings. Their helmets shattered, revealing the faces of the infamous Harpie Ladies, and their gloves and boots were discarded to reveal their sharp talons.

"Not good!" said Mokuba. "What do we do?"

"Go Neko Mane King!" said May, playing a card. "Protect us!"

A small Ancient Egyptian cat totem appeared while a large blue, fiery phoenix swooped down onto it. The cat let out a meow as a giant explosion was seen. Smoke filled the area as Mai covered her face with her hands. When the smoke was clear, the children were gone.

"Damn you!" Mai cried. "Where are you, you brats?"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Okay, this is getting insane." said Max. "What do we do now?"

"We find a place to land that doesn't have everyone and their grandma chasing after us," Mokuba replied, staring at Celestial Spirit-Draco's card. "What's the situation below?"

"No sign of Mai or Arkana or those knights down below," May replied, looking down below. "We're safe for now."

"Um, that was spoken a little too soon..." said Max, looking in front of them. "Look!"

May and Mokuba turned to see a Red Eyes Black Dragon flying toward them. Sitting on the dragon was a figure in black scaly armor that looked similar to the dragon. The figure's red eyes glared at the three while they pointed a lance toward them.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" The voice shouted. "Incinerate them!"

The dragon opened its mouth and released a gout of fire toward its target. Max immediately started drawing cards from his deck. When he found the card, he placed it in his Duel Disk.

"Go Magic Cylinder!" He cried. "Reflect the attack!"

Two cylinders with arrows painted on them appeared. The fire was sucked into one of the cylinders before being blasted out of the other.

"Fool!" The armored figure cried, drawing a card from a pouch. "Jinzo, disable that trap!"

A large cyborg dressed in green and yellow appeared, wearing a pair of red goggles. Lasers escaped its eyes as it disintegrated the Trap Card.

"What?" Max exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Jinzo negates the effects of all Trap Cards on the field!" Mokuba exclaimed. "That means..."

Jinzo rushed toward the group, producing a large of of black energy in its hands. Mokuba drew a card from his deck.

"Celestial Spirit-Cetus!" Mokuba cried, playing the card. "Swallow him up!"

A low moan was heard as a large whale speckled with stars emerged. It opened its mouth and swallowed Jinzo whole just as the Machine-type mosnter was about to attack. The whale let out a mournful cry as it vanished from the field.

"Impressive," said the warrior. "I never knew you had something like that, Mokuba."

"How do you know my name?" asked Mokuba. "Wait, why should I be asking you? I bet you're with the other people who've been assaulting us! Draco, attack!"

Draco opened its mouth and a blast of green fire escaped its mouth. The figure grunted as Red Eyes Black Dragon was hit dead on. While the dragon was weak, Celestial Spirit-Draco flew away, becoming nothing more than a white and yellow speck in the sky. The figure smirked as they crossed their arms against their chest.

"Not bad," They said to themselves. "I should keep an eye on these three..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

After about ten minutes of flying, Celestial Spirit-Draco landed near some food stands and returned to its card. The three Chosen stayed at a noodle stand—the owner was very jolly and optimistic despite the gloomy weather—and said that the meal was on the house. The Chosen thanked the owner and ate till they could eat no more. They left him a tip before walking off. As they did, they saw people lining up for food and people ladling it for them.

"Outside soup kitchens?" asked Max. "Is this place that poor?"

"Judging by the stores that were closed and the empty streets we passed, it looks like it." said May. "It doesn't explain all of those people trying to kill us and—OW!"

"What is it?" asked Mokuba. "Something wrong?"

"Something hit my forehead," May answered, bending down to pick the item up. "It's a...die?"

Suddenly, a pair of dice flew toward them, hitting Max and Mokuba in the foreheads also. A figure emerged as the people at the soup kitchens began to flee in terror. The person had black spiky hair and was dressed in a red longcoat and black pants. Their green eyes glared at the Chosen while a hand tossed some dice into the air.

"Well, well, well..." said the person. "I haven't had prey in such a long time."

"Duke Devlin?" Mokuba exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where's Tristan and Joey?"

"Those buffoons?" Duke sneered. "Probably in hiding, like the rest of this shitty town should be. But you three..." Duke smirked. "I heard there's a reward for any sighting of you in this half-ass town."

"A reward?" asked May. "What do you mean a reward? Like we're on some sort of Wanted poster or something?"

"Oh, you don't know? You poor, unfortunate souls...it seems as you're in the dark. Well, I'll show you what you're up against! Dimension the Dice!"

Duke threw a blue die onto the ground, the face depicting a five pointed star with the number three on it. The dice unraveled into a cross of six squares, revealing an orb of light.

"W-what's that?" asked Max. "What are you doing?"

"I summon Orgoth, The Relentless!" Duke exclaimed. "Eliminate them!"

The orb transformed into a enormous knight in purple and gold armor, wielding a large sword. It glared at its targets and rushed toward them.

"This is getting annoying!" May exclaimed, drawing a card. "Go Belial-Marquis of Darkness! Attack!"

A storm of purple feathers blinded Orgoth's vision before it was face to face with a white-haired angel in purple armor and a white tunic. The angel sliced Orgoth in half before rushing toward Duke.

"Go dice roll!" Duke cried, tossing three dice onto the ground. The dice revealed two arrows and a pair of crossed swords. He smirked.

Belial was ready to pierce its target's heart before Duke vanished within a blink of an eye. The Fiend-type monster frowned before returning back to its card.

"This is nuts!" Mokuba exclaimed. "What's next? We're surrounded by robots?"

As if to answer her question, a humanoid woman with long black hair and sword descended from the air, the sword ready to pierce someone's head.

"Oh come on!" said May, drawing a card. "Go, Mirror of Reflection!"

The Trap Card appeared, transforming into three dice similar to to the ones Duke used moments ago. They fell onto the ground with a clatter, revealing the same crests of two arrows and a pair of crossed swords.

"Please let this work," May whispered, closing her eyes. "Teleport us to a place familiar to us..."

The three vanished just as the woman stabbed May's forehead. Instead, the sword stabbed the ground, causing it to crack.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"That was another close one," said Mokuba. "I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"So where are we now?" asked Max, looking around. "This place doesn't look familiar..."

May approached the building in front of them...something was familiar about it. She saw the letters "G-A-M-E" above the door of the building...it hit her.

"It can't be..." She said. "It's impossible."

"What? What's going on?" asked Max. "Where are we?"

"We're in Domino City." May answered, turning around. "We've been in Domino City this whole time!"

"That's impossible!" said Mokuba. "This doesn't look like the Domino City I know! It's so...deserted!"

Max went to the door and began to knock on it, hoping that someone would open up.

"Open up, Mr. Muto!" He exclaimed. "It's May and Max! Please!"

There was some silence as the three waited for the door to open. When it didn't open after a minute, May approached it and pulled her arm back.

"Hyah!" She cried, punching the glass panes of the door with a gloved hand. The glass cracked at the punch.

"W-what the?" said Mokuba. "Since when could you do that, May?"

"I...I don't know..." May said to herself, staring at her hand. She didn't feel any pain from the punch and she didn't even know how it happened. She just knew that she had to do it. A light bulb lit up as she looked at her hand once more. "But I bet this will help us get inside!"

She stepped back and performed a roundhouse kick on the door. This time, the door fell to the ground with a thud. Seeing this, the Chosen entered the Game shop, seeing the place surrounded with dust and broken glass.

"This looks just like the scene when the Egyptian God Cards were stolen," Max noted, staring at the torn posters. "That was around four days ago."

Mokuba ran a finger across a counter, running the dust through his fingers. "But it looks like this place hasn't been in business in years." He said.

"Guys..." said May, looking at something on the wall. "Look at this..."

Max and Mokuba turned to where May was at. They looked up, seeing a calendar that read July 14, 2008.

"F-four years?" Max exclaimed. "But that can't be right! It's impossible!"

"It was only 2004 when we were at Death Valley," said Mokuba. "How did we wake up in the future?"

"Something isn't right," said May, seeing the calendar in front of her. "Something is very, very wrong."

"And where's Mr. Muto, anyway?" asked Max, looking around. "Is he here?"

"And if he isn't, where is he and everyone else?" said Mokuba. "What happened to Téa, Rebecca and Professor Hawkins? What about my brother? What happened to him?"

"I'm sure he's alright," said May, staring at the calendar. "He has to be alright."

Max poked his head out to see if anyone was out there. They were very tense seconds, but after a while no one came.

"The coast is clear," He said. "It looks like this will be our hideout until night falls. We'll find Kaiba when no one is looking for us."

"Good idea," said Mokuba. "But what if people find us here? We're defenseless!"

"Maybe not," said May, staring at the cards in their display cases. "Come on guys, we've got some work to do."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

In a temple far away from the city, the two lords sat on their thrones, surrounded by stone tablets depicting the horrified faces of people trapped within them. The two knights bowed toward their lords, lifting their heads to see them. One of the lords looked down at the knights.

"This had better be good, you two." He said in an irritated tone. "It's been too long since they were seen. Are they here?"

"Yes, they are." said the claymore-wielding knight answered. "They were able to evade us and the other obstacles in their way."

"But we still don't know where they went off to after all these years," said the spiky-armored knight. "It was if they vanished off the face of the Earth."

"But they are back, and that is all that matters." said the other Lord, manipulating a glass orb with a hand. "They have the key to creating our Paradise in their hands."

"The Winged Dragon of Ra," said the claymore knight. "Damn them..."

"We will take them from their cold, dead hands." said the spiky-armored knight. "We promise you that..."

"Go then," said the two Lords. "Destroy those Guardians of the Pharaoh!"

"Yes, sir." said the knights. "We obey your every command."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Well," said May, wiping some sweat off of her brow. "That should do it."

The three of them were sitting on a couch, resting after some time preparing the Game Shop for their needs. The cards in the shop were happy to find someone to use them and pledged their eternal servitude toward them. Some were assigned as guards who patrolled the Game Shop for intruders, while others were welcomed into the decks of the Chosen. They also helped dust and clean the shop to give it the illusion that it was still in business, and helped repair the door that May destroyed.

"If we're done with recreation time, we have to plan our next move." said Max. "First off, what do we know?"

"We know that people are chasing us for no reason," said Mokuba, counting on his fingers. "We also know that both Yami and Yugi are corrupted by the Orichalcos, we're somehow wanted fugitives, and that we've been sent four years into the future..."

"And that Domino City has become a ghost town at that time," May finished. "Something's not right. How did we end up here in the first place?"

"I remember making a wish to Jirachi," said Max, closing his eyes. "I wished that he would take us someplace safe...but how we're at least four years in the future is beyond me."

"It's a warzone out there," said May, staring at the cards she used during their run across the city. "Why everyone's fighting is beyond me, but it's not a good sign."

"There's nothing we can do about it now," said Max. "We're just going to have to go to Kaiba Corp. and see if Kaiba can tell us more about the situation."

"Provided that my brother is alive and doesn't try to kill us," Mokuba noted, gripping onto his card necklace. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"Well, we have no choice but to..." said May, standing up. "I'm going to take a nap; I need to save all my energy for a midnight run tonight."

"Me too," Max yawned, covering a mouth with his hand. "I'm so tired from all that running..."

"You guys go to bed, I'll catch up with you." said Mokuba. "Good night, then."

"Night," said the Petalburgh siblings as they climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. When they had disappeared and the sounds of their footsteps could not be heard, Mokuba closed his eyes and began to meditate. He needed to retreat to his Soul Room and talk to Khonsu about what was going on. Perhaps the Moon God would have knowledge about the situation at hand.

Taking some deep breaths, the Defender of the King was soon surrounded by bright light.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Khonsu: Mokuba, this world is a dangerous place...**

**Mokuba: I know that, but we just can't sit down while the city is in shambles.**

**Max: It looks like our rendezvous with Seto Kaiba is going to be pretty difficult.**

**May: Seems like we're not the only one who enacted a "Duel Monster Security Team" into his building.**

**Mokuba: I only hope that Seto is alright and that he'll be glad to see me again.**

**Khonsu: "Next Time, Chapter 2: When the World Lost Everything"**

**May: Are you guys ready for our mission?**

**Mokuba: Operation Midnight Run is about to commence right now.**


	3. II: When the World Lost Everything

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their bonds to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 2-**When The World Lost Everything

_When word spread out that the younger brother of Seto Kaiba went missing, impersonators of every kind tried to get into the CEO's good graces and pretend to be Mokuba Kaiba. Fortunately for the rest of the world, they were easily found out._

_However, with the shares of Kaiba Corp. being bought and the mysterious buyer unable to be traced, combined with the loss of the CEO's remaining family missing, things started to fall apart. Eventually, the CEO stopped making public appearances and while he was eventually able to buy back all of the shares, his life was never the same again._

_More and more monsters continued to roam across the world even though the Duel Disk technology had nothing to do with it, people were dying left and right without reason, and the people that this proud CEO allied with started turning against each other. The only thing he could do was hide in secrecy and do what he would never thought possible._

_He would dabble in the 'hocus pocus' in an attempt to bring the only person that gave him happiness back to his side._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Mokuba opened his eyes to find himself in his Soul Room. Nothing had changed: there were still toys in the shape of all of his Celestial Spirits, the four poster bed with blue sheets, and the desk which had the old picture of him and his brother playing chess. Sitting on the edge of the bed was the Moon God himself, a small smile on his face.

"Hello Khonsu," said Mokuba. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine, my Vessel." Khonsu replied, getting off the bed. He then approached Mokuba and placed a hand over the crescent pendant. "I'm just glad that you were able to survive that ordeal."

"That's what I want to talk about. Do you know how we transported to a Domino City four years into the future? How is it even possible?"

"Even I don't know what has happened," said Khonsu, rubbing his chin in thought. "What do you know about it?"

"Max said he wished for the three of us to get out of here—I guess he never mentioned _when_ though." Mokuba sighed. "I guess all we can do is figure out what happened while we were gone while avoiding everyone trying to kill us. And at the same time we need to stop Yugi and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle from causing too much damage."

"To do that, you need to know more about that day..."

"You mean...The Day that Egypt Burned? May, Max and I know what happens: Atem and Kura got the Heart of Chaos, became evil as they grew up and raised a living hell before their souls were sealed away."

"It's more than that," Khonsu explained. "The Book of Secret Arts depicts more of this horrible story than I can tell you right now. I believe that Yugi and his partner have been trying to look for it while you three were gone. I doubt he's found it."

"What do you mean by that?" Mokuba gasped as it hit him. "You don't mean..."

"The Book of Secret Arts lies within the hands of the Goddess of Joy," Khonsu explained, his eyes glowing. "It hides deep within the basement of her own house, waiting to be reclaimed."

"Mokuba...hey, Mokuba!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Mokuba," said May, shaking the Defender of the King's shoulder. "Wake up!"

Mokuba snapped out of his trance and looked up. He saw May and Max smiling at him.

"Did you have a good nap?" asked Max. "It looked like you were sleeping peacefully."

"Peacefully...yeah..." said Mokuba, lightly grasping onto the crescent pendant worn on his neck. "I guess you can say that."

"Naptime's over," said May, putting her Duel Disk on. "We're heading off to Kaiba Corp. and getting some answers."

"But how are we even going to get inside?" asked Max. "For one thing, that thing must have high security—we'd be easily spotted."

"And second," said Mokuba. "Seto might've changed the security codes while we were gone—there'd be no way to enter the building even if we could get through the guards."

"That's why we have to come up with our strategy," said May. "It's our only way to ensure a successful mission. We need to make sure that Kaiba is perfectly okay with us breaking into his corporation and about us talking with him about why we suddenly appeared after being gone for so many years."

"Gee, that's an amazing plan." Max noted sarcastically. "But it's not like we can do anything else."

"Then it's settled." May turned to Mokuba and asked, "Do you remember the layout of the security cameras and guards around the company?"

"I have a pretty good memory about it," Mokuba answered. "But when it comes to some of the underground vaults and stuff like that, Seto is the only one who has access."

"Underground vaults?" asked Max.

"It's where we keep some of our most valuable tech so rival companies can't steal it. The tunnels that lead to there are connected to Kaiba Corp., making it easier to get back and forth much easier. If we want to find my brother, then we're going to have to go through them."

"Good idea," said May. "No one would suspect three kids entering through there. It'd be the last place to see children playing."

"We better get going soon," said Max, looking at his watch. It was half an hour to midnight. "Operation Midnight Run is about to commence."

"Are we really calling it that?" asked Mokuba. May and Max nodded their heads. "Well, if you say so."

May stretched her hand out. Seeing it, Max and Mokuba stretched their hands out and did the same so their fingertips touched.

"All right," said May. "As the Goddess of Joy, Prince of Wisdom and Defender of the King, we have a duty to save the world and figure out why the world is like this. It's dangerous, but we were chosen to do this. We can't fail anyone else. Are you guys with me?"

"All the way!" said Max, pumping a fist into the air.

"I'm with you till the end," said Mokuba. "Let's do this."

"Yes," said May. "Let's get ready."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Getting to Kaiba Corp. at midnight was a very smart choice. The streets were completely empty, and there were no signs of Mai, Arkana, Duke or anyone else trying to kill them. Still, the three decided to climb up the side of apartment ladders and run across rooftops so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Something's bothering me," said Max, jumping off of a roof with ease. "How do we disguise ourselves?"

"What do you mean disguise ourselves?" asked Mokuba. "Seto will probably be overjoyed to see me after all these years. We don't need disguises."

"Well, we don't want to alert security other way," said May. "Look, we're almost here."

The three stood at the ledge of the building, seeing the building of Kaiba Corp. standing tall. Despite the ruins and empty stores of Domino, the company stood tall, shining like a beacon of hope. Max opened his backpack, pulling out a rope made out of bedsheets and tied it to a smokestack near by. The bedsheet rope unfurled until the end of the rope was about three feet above ground. He went down the rope, slightly tugging it as he began to scale the building.

"It's a good thing we found these," said May, following her brother. "Hope Mr. Muto doesn't mind."

"I doubt he's minded for the past few years," said Mokuba, also going down the rope. "It's better that they were used like this than catching dust."

The three finally made it to the entrance of Kaiba Corp., keeping an eye for any security camera that would record their presence. Mokuba would give signals to May and Max as to when to freeze or move depending on where the camera was facing at the time. Then he would keep an eye on the security guards patrolling the perimeter, making sure that their eyes or flashlights took note of the intruders.

"Shh!" said Mokuba, pointing to something far away. That said something was guarded by two guards. "That's our entrance. We need a distraction."

"Coming right up," said May, pulling out a card from her fanny pack. "I think this should do the trick."

The card began to glow and a blue dragon with an orange bomb in its claws appeared. It gave a few clicks as it flew past them. After a few seconds, there was the sound of an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" said one of the security guards nearby. "Was it an ambush?"

"Those Cyber Commanders must be having a meetup again," said another. "Let's get them!"

The two guards rushed toward the source of the bomb, leaving their post empty. Mokuba motioned for the Petalburgh siblings to follow him as they approached the item: a manhole cover.

"This is a tunnel that leads to the underground vaults." He explained, lifting the cover. "There's an elevator at the end that'll take us to my brother's office. If he's not overworking himself to death, he's asleep at the desk."

The three jumped down the tunnel, crashing into each other in the darkness. Max was the first to stand up, pulling out a card from his Duel Disk.

"Come on out, Consecrated Light." He said. "Show us the path."

A small pink orb with a smiling face and shut eyes appeared, radiating with light. It began to float away, illuminating the path. The three children walked toward what was supposedly the elevator.

Instead, they saw a terminal with the words "Death T-1" on it. Consecrated Light vanished and returned to Max's card.

"W-what is this?" asked May, reading the letters. "What's a Death T?"

"This can't be right," said Mokuba, shaking his head. "What is this doing here? I thought that thing got demolished!"

"You know about this?" asked Max, turning to the Defender of the King. "What is it?"

"In the past, my brother got defeated by Yugi in a Shadow Game and he was to 'experience death'," Mokuba replied, shuddering at the memory. "That changed him and he created this sick game called 'Death-T' to kill Yugi and his friends in front of an audience. They had to go through four challenges before reaching my brother."

"And...what were those challenges?" asked Max.

As if to answer that question, the terminal opened, revealing a laser-tag arena, revealing barriers and a starry backdrop. To their left were racks of laser-tag armor and ray-guns.

"This challenge was to aim for the pad at the heart," said Mokuba, starting to place the armor on. "However, my brother had a sadistic twist: he hired real mercenaries and rigged it so that Yugi and the others couldn't land a single scratch on them. But they won since Seto didn't realize that he accidentally gave them a spare gun that could be used against him."

"And that's just the first challenge?" asked May. "I'd hate to know what was inbetween that and five."

Suddenly, a few spotlights began to shine on them. There was a drumroll as a laugh was heard on the loudspeakers.

"Well, well, well." The voice said. "It seems as a few mice have found the maze. But there's no cheese for them as a reward. These three are all playing for their freedom at Death-T!"

Another laugh boomed through the speakers.

"Who are you?" asked Max. "And where's Kaiba?"

"Kaiba-boy's not here at the moment," The voice replied. "But if you want to see him, you'll have to clear the first four floors of Death-T to do so. Think you can do so by sunrise?"

"We don't want anything to do with your sick games!" May exclaimed. "Come on, fight us!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" said the voice. "I'm giving you a fair chance in finding him. The poor boy barely comes out of hiding ever since this fiasco came about. Only the worthy are given the chance to enter here...or they would if there were any worthy people out here."

"So you want us to play your game?" asked Max. "Fine! We'll do it!"

"Splendid!" The voice laughed. "Then get suited up, kiddies! You're due in five minutes!"

The speakers turned off as the three were met with silence.

"Now what do we do?" asked May. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"We'll just have to improvise, May." said Max. "Let's get the armor and guns on and think of a strategy to fight our opponents and win. I mean, our opponents won't be expecting what we have in store, right?"

"Here," said Mokuba, tossing two laser guns to his friends. "We need to get through this obstacle as soon as we can. We don't have time to waste."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"So is everyone ready?" said May. "Then let's get going."

The figure seeing the three children in Death T-1 smirked. No one who found the underground tunnel even made it past the first round; what difference did it make if some kids took it head on?

Still, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them. He looked at the chessboard sitting on a table to his right. Some of the squares had small barricades similar to the ones in Death T-1, along with three white pawn pieces and an assortment of Duel Monster figurines. He took one into his hand and placed it one square forward.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

It was only five minutes into the game and the rules of this deadly Laser Tag game were upside down.

First, the opponents weren't human. They were Machine-type monsters, many of them having the ability to launch missiles and bombs at the children.

Second, the goal was to destroy the 'leader' of the Machines. Doing so would let them win the game.

And third, while there was a Machine King in Duel Monsters, there were three Machine Kings in play: Machine King, Machine King Prototype and Perfect Machine King. There was a one in three chance on which Machine King was the real 'King' of the monsters that were chasing them. Combined with the first rule above, May, Max and Mokuba had enough trouble on their hands.

May was already luring a Ground Attacker Bugroth to her, shooting its domed head with her laser gun. Pulses of electricity went across its body before it turned toward her. She stood on top of the barricade, her mind only concentrating on trying to get to the monster its guarding: Machine King. When Bugroth got close, she jumped, her feet landing on the domed head before launching an attack at the center of Machine King's chest. The Machine Monster didn't see it coming and screeched in terror when it was attacked. Then, it collapsed into pieces with a clunk and clatter.

Max was fighting against a Red Gadget, a Yellow Gadget and a Green Gadget. His back was against the wall as he only saw the Perfect Machine King on his throne. As he focused on his target, he didn't notice the Electric Lizard above him, its body pulsing with electricity. The Prince of Wisdom had a split-second to react. He immediately pulled out a card and tossed it into the air, shooting it with his gun. The card—Radiant Mirror Force—created a dome of light that surrounded the boy and bounced the electricity back at Electric Lizard, the Gadgets and the second Machine King. They exploded into shrapnel once they were hit.

Mokuba was trying to take shots at a Launcher Spider protecting a Machine King Prototype. The machine would fire at least four to five missiles at a time at its target, only to miss when the Defender of the King went to a new barricade. It would repeat the same pattern every minute or two, reloading the missiles onto its launcher. This gave May and Max enough time to catch up to him and discuss a strategy.

When they finally figured out their plan, Mokuba was on top of the barricade, two card in hand. He played them on his Duel Disk as he waited for Launcher Spider to strike. The Machine-type monster fired its missiles, expecting to kill the young boy.

Instead, it was met with a warrior dressed in green with a blue shield and sextant in hand.. It blocked the attack as May, Max and Mokuba went for the kill. They cried battle cries as they fired their guns at the monster. The spider could not concentrate on its targets as its missiles were drawn to the green warrior, so it could only stand there and take the electrical attacks before powering down. When it was done, Mokuba rushed toward Machine King Prototype and placed the muzzle of the gun on its forehead.

"You're already dead," He spat as he pulled the trigger.

The head of the Machine King exploded and fell to the ground as the Defender of the King let out a sigh of relief.

"It's finally over," He said to May and Max. "All three Kings have been toppled."

"But the door hasn't open, and there's no announcement about our victory," said Max, crossing his arms. "Something's wrong here."

May stood on one of the barricades, looking around for something out of place. Now that they weren't being chased by monsters, she could actually see the statues of monsters lining the arena. One of them looked similar to a king on his throne. Wait a second...

"Guys," she said, pointing to a figure near the entrance. "Look over there!"

Max and Mokuba turned to where May was pointing at, seeing the king on his throne. It was a robot with golden armor and green circles decorating its body. There were wires connected to its body and its eyes were also glowing green.

"What is that thing?" asked Max. "I've never seen it before."

"Of course!" said Mokuba, lightly tapping himself on the head. "It's a Machine King-3000 BC! It's the predecessor to all Machine King monsters! That's the real 'king' out of them all!"

"And we were so worried about the monsters trying to kill us that we didn't have a chance to take a look at our surroundings." May mused. "Well, that's all about to change."

She raised her weapon so it could fire at the statue's heart. With a pull of a trigger, a pulse of electricity fired at the spot on the Machine King's chest. Its eyes began to beep and glow red.

"Congratulations!" said the voice on the speaker. "You figured it out! Now shed your armor and step into a world of your own worst nightmares! I'll see you in Death T-2, kiddies!"

A door opened as the Chosen threw off the armor and guns. The only thought they had in their head was that there were only three more trials before T-5, and that they had to survive until then. Once they did, then they could probably get some answers regarding their time away from the world.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"So let me get this straight," said Max, as the three went down the path to Death T-2. "We're supposed to ride in electric chairs and if any of us scream, we're hit with more electricity than Team Rocket gets in a daily basis?"

"That's just the beginning," Mokuba explained. "Then you had to choose out of four buttons that will lead you to the exit or else your hands get chopped off a guillotine. And once you beat that, you fight off a serial killer with a chainsaw in a pit of tar while one wrist is chained to the other and the only way to win is to kill your opponent."

"That's disgusting," said May. "But at the rate we're going, I think we're going to bypass 'Electric Torture' and 'Guillotine Guess' and we're off to 'Kid Killer' immediately. Whomever is doing this must really love children."

The three walked into a cemetery marked with gravestones. The gravestones were topped with either a Fiend-type monster like a Whiptail Crow or a Fairy-type like Doma, The Angel of Silence. Some gravestones had the names of people that died here—or at least, they would if they weren't written in a strange language.

"It's straight out of a Call of the Haunted Trap Card," Mokuba noted. "I think I figured out what our challenge is."

"Have you know?" That sadistic evil voice cried from a gargoyle's mouth. "Welcome to Death T-2, 'Zombie Tag'!"

"Zombie tag?" Max repeated. "What's that?"

"It's quite simple, actually." The voice explained. "There are three of you, and there are three zombies that will be your opponent, blocking your way to the coveted exit. Your task is to get to the other side _**without**_ getting those zombies to touch you. If they do, the zombie virus they carry will go into your bloodstream and you'll join them in a never-ending rave! A HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I rather be mummified than hear your stupid laugh," said May. "Bring on your challenge!"

Suddenly, arms from three of the graves rose into the air. Waking from their eternal were three Zombie-type monsters: Armored Zombie, Clown Zombie and Dragon Zombie.

"This should be easy," said Max, drawing a card. "Come on out, Dark Red Enchanter!"

A spellcaster in red robes and a golden helmet appeared, wielding a staff with a gold crescent and an orange orb on top. Two glowing orbs of light appeared by his side, increasing his power.

"Attack!" The Prince of Wisdom cried. "Crimson Glow!"

Dark Red Enchanter fired a blast of magic at Clown Zombie, the monster letting out a wicked laugh at it exploded, becoming nothing more than leftover zombie parts.

"All right!" said Max. "That worked!"

"Uh, I don't think so..." said May, pointing to the ground. "Look!"

Suddenly, the limbs and head of Clown Zombie flew back onto its body as if magnetized. The zombie let out a wicked scowl as it stared at Max once it was put back together.

"That's impossible!" Max exclaimed. "Dark Red Enchanter was stronger than Clown Zombie!"

"They're zombies, Max." said Mokuba. "You can't kill them that easily! We have to run to the exit!"

"Come on out, The Hunter with 7 Weapons!" said May, placing a hand on one of the cards worn around her neck. "Defend us from these monsters!"

A warrior wearing green armor, a red cape and brandishing the legendary seven weapons, appeared on the field. He took one good look and grinned.

"Help them out, Celestial Spirit-Orion!" said Mokuba. "Destroy those monsters!"

An archer in a white tunic and sandals appeared, a laurel wreath on top of a head of long, black hair. In his hand was a longbow in which he started to fire arrows at Dragon Zombie. While the monsters duked it out, May, Max and Mokuba headed for the exit.

"We're almost there!" said Max. "Now we'll—AHH!"

Max tripped over a vine and fell to the ground. May and Mokuba turned around.

"Are you alright?" asked May. "What happened?"

"This vine's grabbing onto my leg!" Max exclaimed, pointing to a green slithering thing wrapped around to his ankle. "It's...dragging me away! HELP!"

May grabbed onto her brother's hand and began to tug. Mokuba wrapped his arms around May's stomach and also began to pull. The vine tightened its grasp on Max's ankle, determined to obtain its prize. Max was drawing cards from his deck, but couldn't find anything good.

"I'm slipping!" Max exclaimed, feeling his grip on his sister's hand loosen. "Don't let go!"

"I won't!" said May. "I won't lose you again!"

The Hunter with 7 Weapons threw one of its swords at Armored Zombie, but the Zombie was quick and stepped out of the way. The sword was heading toward May.

"Look out!" Mokuba dragged May out of the way, just as the sword pierced a tombstone. May's grasp on her brother's hand was gone and Max was pulled toward the vines.

"HELP!" Max cried, grabbing onto a statue of an Ocubeam. "I...can't...hold on!"

"We'll get you!" said May. "We'll...what the?"

Following the trail of vines, May found a large pumpkin rising from the grave. It had one eye and a golden crown topping its head, and a wicked grin carved onto its face.

"A Pumpking the King of Ghosts!" said Mokuba. "That thing must be preventing the Zombies from dying."

Pumpking laughed as he flung purple crystals at the monsters. The zombies grabbed them and began to enlarge.

"What is it doing, Mokuba?" asked May. "Why are those monsters growing?"

"That giant gourd is giving them Violet Crystals!" Mokuba explained. "They increase the attack strength of Zombie-type monsters by 300! Let's just hope there's no more Equip Magic Card equivalents here."

Clown Zombie stuck his hand into an open grave and pulled something out. It was an Axe of Disrepair.

"Now we're in trouble." said Mokuba. "We have to get Max and stop the zombies from tagging him!"

Max grunted as he wrapped his arms around the statue tighter. He felt his fingers loosening its grip once more as he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't let go, and even if he did there was no easy access to a card in his deck to stop him. That's when he looked down at neck. An idea struck his mind.

"Hey, Great Pumpkin!" He cried, turning to Pumpking the King of Ghosts. "Take this!"

He released his grip on the statue and felt himself being pulled straight into the Zombie-type Monster's mouth. Pumpking opened its mouth wide and swallowed the boy whole.

"Oh no!" May exclaimed. "Max!"

"We have more things to worry about," said Mokuba. "Our monsters aren't strong enough against these Zombies!"

Armored Zombie pierced The Hunter with 7 Weapons with its sword, Dragon Zombie exhaled a gust of wind that caused Celestial Spirit-Orion to fall, and Clown Zombie cleaved Dark Red Enchanter's head clean off! The three Zombies soon walked toward the Defender of the King and Goddess of Joy, the two stepping back until they bumped against a gravestone. The two looked up, looking deep into the eye of a Zombie Tiger.

"Is...this really the end?" asked May. "I never thought I'd die as a zombie."

"Me neither..." Mokuba laughed lightly. "We were way in over our heads...and we failed the world. Isn't that amazing?"

May tried to laugh, but it came out forced. "Yeah...I guess...this is the end..." She said.

Pumpking began to laugh at its victory when it suddenly stopped. Then, it let out a painful screech and cracks began to appear on its body. It howled as it exploded into nothingness.

"Look over there!" said Mokuba, pointing to the remains of Pumpking the King of Ghosts. "What is that?"

A glowing white turtle appeared and turned its gaze toward the zombies. The Zombie-type monsters looked in horror as the turtle opened its mouth. It released a blast of white energy that obliterated them, the only sound heard was the zombies screaming in pain before they vanished. When the light dimmed down, May and Mokuba found Max levitating in the sky with Banette.

"Hey guys!" He cried. "How did you like Radiant Spirit?"

"Don't scare us like that, Max!" May exclaimed, partly relieved and partly angry. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Sometimes you have to do something crazy in order to do something smart!" Max answered, floating down. "Now come on, Death T-3 awaits!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The figure snarled as he saw the three children enter Death T-3. Inside the blank white room, the three decided to sit down and meditate, looking at their Duel Monster Cards in preparation for exchange. Something was off about those three...something very very off.

He stared at the chessboard once more and placed a card in the middle. The card began to glow as he let out a crooked grin.

"Let's see how they survive this." He said to himself.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"What have we learned so far?" asked May, counting on her fingers. "The first challenge involved Machine-type monsters, the second were Zombies. Also, someone has recreated Kaiba's Death-T game for their own amusement."

"What was T-3 about, Mokuba?" asked Max, shuffling some cards back into his deck. "It's too eerie for it to just be a blank room."

"After some time, blocks would rain down onto the floor and stack up," Mokuba explained. "Your goal is to get to that opening over there." He pointed to an opening on the back wall many feet above them. "The blocks fall in a pattern and then accelerate their speed. Seto made it so that Yugi be the only one to make it out alive, but both Joey and Téa made it too. Tristan got trapped, but I helped rescue him out."

"Wait, you were part of Death-T too?" asked Max. "But...you don't look like someone who'd be involved in these killing games."

"Don't remind me," Mokuba replied sardonically, bringing a knee to his chest. "I don't like to remember that I used to be some sort of monster...back then I was like that to prove something to my brother. Seto used to be such a kind and caring soul before Gozaburo took us in."

"Gozaburo?" asked May. "Who's that?"

"Our former step-father. Seto won a game of chess to take us in, but Gozaburo tortured my brother to the point of insanity in shaping him to be the next CEO of the company. It came to the point that Seto had to obtain 51% of the company's shares. It came with a lot of pain...mostly on me." Mokuba nursed a cheek as he continued speaking. "I held a mere 2% of the company back then, but it was enough to turn the tide of the competition."

"And you chose your brother in the end, despite what happened." May finished. "But why did your brother torture you like that?"

"Stress is a high factor of abuse, May." Max answered. "The pressure must've been starting to kill him."

"And it's going to kill us if we don't have keep focused on our goal." Mokuba added. "We need to find my brother and somehow figure out how we stop this future from happening. Not to mention, we need to figure out what happened to Joey and the others while we were gone."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, stone panels began to rise from the ground, separating the Chosen from each other.

"Wh-what is this?" asked Max.

"Labyrinth Wall!" Mokuba answered. "The game has been changed!"

"You're right!" A voice cackled. "The labyrinth contains a key that will let two people escape through a secret passage. The other must stay within the walls of the labyrinth for all eternity, unable to escape! Choose wisely...you can't trust anyone but yourself."

The voice went silent as the three Chosen stayed silent. The three were always a team, but who deserved to escape more? Who deserved to meet up with Seto Kaiba the most?

"Mokuba," said May. "Can you hear me?"

"I can," Mokuba answered, taking a turn to the right. "What's the plan?"

"You go on ahead and try to find the key. Once you do, the closest to your position will go and escape. The other will stay behind."

"Good idea, May." said Max, his voice far away. "But how do we decide?"

"I have a suggestion," Mokuba said, his voice suddenly harsh. "Who should be the one to tell me why they never said anything about the Book of Secret Arts?"

May and Max stayed silent.

"Well?" The Defender of the King repeated. "Is someone going to say something or are we going to become zombies for the next set of players in Death-T five thousand years from now?"

"We didn't know about the book until after we came to Domino!" Max explained, pulling out a pocket knife from his backpack. He made a mark on the wall before taking a right. "We were so worried about Manaphy and Jirachi that it slipped our minds!"

"A likely story. What about you, May? It's in your house, and the spirits were sealed there. Why haven't you revealed that?"

"I made a promise to Atem not to tell anyone about it," May answered, taking out her Pokéblock case. She laid a Sky Blue block onto the ground before taking a few more steps. "I mean, if Yugi found out, he'd flip."

"But he knows about Yami being evil thanks to the Orichalcos stone on his neck. Which reminds me, who was the one who had to remind Yugi about that stone necklace he gave to Rebecca?"

"I was just trying to give him a clue; I didn't know it would cause this!" May closed her eyes and recalled the memory. If she could go back there, she'd get some duct tape and seal her mouth shut.

"That's what they all say," Mokuba spat out, placing a hand on a wall. A small white crescent symbol appeared as he took a few more steps forward. "Ever heard of something called 'For Want of a Nail'? It tells how an insignificant thing causes a catastrophe and spirals into a domino effect of chaos. Should you be that want of a nail when it comes to the Orichalcos?"

"May only said if Rebecca had the stone. Yugi was the one who asked to take it!" Max exclaimed. "And we followed him to make sure we could stop him."

"We had a stupid duel which delayed us!" Mokuba screamed. The scream echo as he continued to walk. He then found the key staring in front of him and picked it up. "May only wanted to calm us down—she prevented us from progressing!"

"SHUT UP!" May screamed, covering her ears. "I'm sorry...just stop it!"

"NO I WILL NOT!" More silence came as he took a step. With each step he took, the key in his hand made a chiming sound. "You were the one who met up with Atem, you unbound the book, you were the one that made Yugi unsure about us...this is all your fault! What kind of Goddess are you! I know...you're a Goddess of Discord!"

May began to sob and got on her knees. She didn't mean for anything of this, but what if it was true? What if she was the one who caused all of this pain and suffering? What did that mean right now? Was it her fault that everything collapsed?

"Mokuba, what are you saying?" asked Max, hearing the chime from the key. "My sister isn't a part of causing this—it's the Orichalcos! How can you be so inconsiderate?"

"I'm just telling the truth," Mokuba explained. "And it hurts, doesn't it?"

Max caught up with Mokuba and rushed up to him. The Defender of the King didn't have time to react when he felt a punch to the face. The Prince of Wisdom was breathing hard, tears streaming down his eyes.

"How dare you say that to my sister!" He exclaimed. "She's doing her best to fix things, and you're making her your scapegoat! Well that makes you no different than the people that accuse us of doing wrong! You can say all you want, but that won't change this: May is the Goddess of Joy, I am the Prince of Wisdom and you are the Defender of the King. We have to band together as the Chosen and Guardians of the Pharaoh and save him from himself! We won't let our faults destroy us—we'll keep fighting and we won't stop until our duty is done. You got that?"

Mokuba stayed silent as the Prince of Wisdom finally let the tears fall down his face. The Defender of the King patted the boy's head.

"I got that from the beginning." He answered. "I know it wasn't either of your fault, but I needed to know who was more determined to stay in the Labyrinth and know how deep our bond was. We're not letting that voice get to us. Right May?"

"Yeah!" said May, slowly wiping the tears away from her eyes. "We can atone for our sins and make sure that we don't repeat the same mistakes. We'll save everyone from the darkness through our bonds! Max, Mokuba...go on without me! I'll find a way out on my own!"

"Are you sure?" asked Max. "Will you be safe here?"

"I'll be fine! You need to get to Kaiba at Death T-5 as soon as you can! We have no time to waste!"

"All right then," said Mokuba, gripping onto the key. "Let's find our exit."

As Max and Mokuba searched for their way out, May began to traverse her way through the twists and turns of the labyrinth. The three knew what was in store, and they could not afford to fail due to petty squabbles or mistrust. Max and Mokuba found their door and entered, and May followed a trail to a section of a maze protected by a Gate Guardian. The monster created by Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin and Suijin turned to her. May just activated a Duel Disk and drew her cards.

"Bring it on." She said, playing a card onto her Duel Disk.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"So Mokuba," said Max, as the two followed their exit from the labyrinth. "What challenge were you giving Yugi in Death T-4?"

"I used to play a game called Capsule Chess." Mokuba explained, pulling out something from his pocket. It was an egg with a black star and a number "4" in the middle. "Basically I rigged the machine that dispensed the capsules so I got the high leveled monsters. However, my arrogance got the best of me and Yugi used it to defeat me. My brother showed no mercy since I was a 'loser' in his eyes.

"However, Yugi saved me from dying of monsters trying to kill me in hallucinations. I could never ever forgive myself for that..." The Defender of the King pocketed the capsule and sighed. "That's when I decided to change my ways and I guess it's paid off. I'm now the Vessel of a powerful God and I have some new friends."

"See? It all worked out." Max smiled and took Mokuba's hand into his own. "Now come on, T-4 awaits!"

Mokuba nodded his head as the two went toward the light at the end of the tunnel. When the light dimmed, the two found themselves on a stage. Everything else was shrouded in darkness.

"All right, whoever you are." said Mokuba, activating his Duel Disk. "What's your Death T-4? I'll take you down in whatever you want!"

"Oh Mokuba, you think you're as tough as your brother? Too bad you weren't there when he needed it!"

Mokuba turned to his opponent and gasped. The red suit, that white hair...it was him.

"Pegasus?" The Defender of the King exclaimed. "You're the one who brought Death T back to life?"

"And you say like it's a bad thing," Pegasus shook his head. "Same on you, Mokuba. Haven't you kept up with the times? Ever since Duel Monsters got their bad rep, Domino City's been needing some new entertainment. So Death T was instigated by Kaiba-boy to get some people back on his side."

"Kaiba would never unleash anything like this!" said Max. "You liar!"

"Me? A liar?" Pegasus just laughed. "Oh you naïve boy; you have no idea how the world works, do you? People love being entertained, and they love anything involving people beating each up until they're black and blue! What better way than through a set of elimination games such as this?"

"That's enough out of you!" said Mokuba. "I've had it with your lies and it's time for me to end this once and for all. Duel me, Pegasus! You're the obstacle for Death T-4, right?"

"How smart of you to notice that!" Pegasus laughed. "I shall be the one who sends you to your death! There, you and Kaiba-boy can be reunited!"

A Duel Disk appeared on Pegasus's arm, depicting a tray to look like a feather and the Deck holder/Lifepoint reader resembling an opened book. Mokuba just readied his Lunar Duel Disk and snarled.

"Be careful," said Max. "He's the Creator of Duel Monsters—who knows what type of cards he has?"

"I know what he's capable of," Mokuba answered, nodding his head. "I don't think he knows what _I_ can do!"

The lifepoint meters of both competitors went to 4,000. The duel was about to begin.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Max: Pegasus can use any card he wants since he created the game. That pretty much means he can create a deck to defeat you, Mokuba!**

**Mokuba: I know that, but I'm prepared for anything that comes in my way. I need to see Seto again.**

**May: There's something wrong about this scenario that doesn't sit right with me. We need to figure it out.**

**Pegasus: Come now, you three. You should leave that to the adults and act like the children you are! There's nothing important for you out there!**

**Mokuba: There's more important things that we're dealing with that you could even realize!**

**May: Next time: "Chapter 3-When The World Spun Lies"**

**Mokuba: I'm not going to let any of your words hurt me, Pegasus! They can't hurt me at all!**

**Pegasus: Really now? Would you believe me if I told you about your brother's mental health? Or how he made human sacrifices to bring you back?**

**Max: Take it back, Pegasus! Or else.**


	4. III: When the World Spun Lies

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their bonds to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 3-**When the World Spun Lies

_Industrial Illusions wasn't faring well without Maximillion Pegasus. Unable to figure out why the Creator of Duel Monsters was stuck in an deep coma, the world continued to be attacked by these monsters. There was never a day that people lived in terror of these monsters waiting to kill them._

_People all around the world started to spread rumors as to why it was happening. They would point the blame to the CEOs that related to the Duel Monster craze. No one could prove what was going on, but they had to get a scapegoat to ease their pain._

_Then, more and more insane theories popped up. Some say that the monsters arrived as revenge for all duelists who mistreated them. Others said that they were a sign that signaled the apocalypse._

_Whatever the theory, the world became divided over these monsters and the fact that they were powerless to stop them._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May dodged a burst of wind from the middle section of Gate Guardian before drawing a card. She had already sent at least three Dark Monsters to their death while trying to formulate a plan. As she drew another card from her deck, an idea struck.

"Go, Ritual Raven!" She cried, playing the card. "Come on out!"

A small black bird with small, grey hands and large yellow smiley-faces for eyes appeared on her shoulder. It let out a caw.

"And now, it's time to go." May continued. "Prophecy of the Pharaoh, summon Atem onto the field!"

Ritual Raven let out a large caw as it burst into flames. The flame leapt off of May's shoulder before transforming into the pharaoh himself. Dressed in a long white tunic, purple cloak and golden jewelery, the brave Pharaoh turned his crimson-eye gaze to his Goddess of Joy.

"Are you alright?" asked Atem. May just nodded her head in reply.

"I'm fine," She answered. "Atem, can you use your power to do a mass Dark Resurrection?"

"I am perfectly capable of doing such a thing."

"Good. Summon all the Dark Monsters that were sent to the grave. I have a card that will boost your strength."

Atem slashed a section of Labyrinth Wall with his sword, carving out some hieroglyphics. As he did, he began to chant an ancient spell.

"Come, monsters from the abyss." He cried. "I summon you back from the realms from whence you were born. Rise and serve your Pharaoh!"

A portal made from shadows appeared behind Atem. Rising from the portal were four monsters: Ritual Raven, Gorz-Emissary of Darkness, Chaos Hunter and Kura-The Thief Lord.

"About time I got out of that place," Kura muttered, unsheathing his dagger. "Took you long enough, Pharaoh."

"And now, here's step two!" said May. "I play Revenge of the Dark King!"

The Magic Card appeared, depicting Atem on his throne while a black dragon guarded him. On the Pharaoh's back was a pair of dark, dragonic wings. The card began to glow as all five Dark Monsters felt themselves become stronger.

"Thank you, Goddess." said Gorz. "I shall do this power justice."

"This darkness fills me up!" Chaos Hunter giggled. "You are a generous soul, after all."

Ritual Raven just let out a caw before flying onto May's head. It let out another caw as a thank you.

"You're welcome," May replied. "Now, Gate Guardian...prepare to be attacked!"

Gate Guardian—if it had any eyes—could see the looks on the monsters it was facing. It began to look on in fear as Atem approached it with his kopesh sword.

"Attack!" Atem cried, rushing toward the monster. With two swipes of his sword, Suijin was destroyed. Chaos Hunter jumped into the air and wrapped Kazejin with its whip. With a grunt, the Fiend-type monster hurled it into the air, where it met with Gorz's fierce claws. Kura took Sanga of the Thunder down with his dagger, the thief grinning in delight as the monster was destroyed.

Labyrinth Wall disintegrated as May sat down. She wiped off sweat from her brow and sighed.

"Well," The Coordinator noted. "That was fun. Now we could—AGH!"

Lightning coursed through her body as a figure descended onto the ground. It was a teenage boy with short, white, spiky hair, a mask covering all but his eyes, and dressed in a black body suit with silver lining. Three grey rings wrapped around his torso and legs as a black bracelet wrapped around each wrist. In one hand, he held a whip that held a blade on its cracker. His fingertips crackled with electricity as he looked down at his target.

"Goddess!" said Atem, rushing toward May. "Goddess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." May gasped out. "It doesn't hurt..."

"You monster!" Kura snarled, brandishing his dagger. "Who are you?"

"Call me Lightning Punisher," The boy smirked, sparks of electricity dancing in his hand. "And I got called here by my master should the mouse caught in the maze somehow survive the guardian. To ensure that the stranded person stays, I come and kill them when they're down!"

"Die then, you fiend!" Chaos Hunter snarled. "You don't belong in this world."

"Ha!" Lightning Punisher laughed. "Who's gonna stop me? Oh wait, NO ONE!"

Lightning Punisher fired bolts of electricity at all five of May's monsters. They screamed in terror as they returned to May's deck. May slowly stood up as she glared at the monster.

"I don't have time for a fight!" She said. "I need to get to Kaiba!"

"Kaiba isn't here," Lightning Punisher replied. "He's not in Death-T, and you won't reach him at the fifth level. So you might as well have a little sparring match with me."

"Don't give me your lies. I know Kaiba is here and he's going to reunite with his brother. Now get out of my way!"

"Ah ah ah..." Lightning Punisher waggled a finger at her. "I can't let you do that. You have to fight me in an Equip Weapon match."

"And what, if I my ask, is an 'Equip Weapon match'?"

"It's quite simple really: Take one Equip Magic Card from your deck and you'll fight me with it. We are only allowed to use a combination of three Magic and Trap Cards each to aid us—no monsters are allowed to interfere. The person who can knock your opponent down for the 3-count wins. If you win—and I know you won't—I'll let you go free. And if not..."

"If not?" May raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be sent into the Shadow Realm for all eternity!" Lightning Punisher laughed as the room became swallowed by shadows. "So dance with me, little girl! Brandish your weapon!"

"If that's what you want, fine!" said May, drawing a card from her fanny pack. She smiled as she announced, "Here's my weapon: Lucky Iron Axe, appear by my side!"

An iron axe with golden writing and a red strip of cloth wrapped around the handle appeared in May's hand. Lightning Punisher smirked.

"Not a bad choice, little girl." He said. "Now..." He snapped his fingers as three cards hovered above his head. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Hope you're ready to to be swallowed by the darkness," May snarled. "Have at thee!"

The two combatants rushed toward each other, preparing to strike.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Pegasus: 4,000)**

**(Mokuba: 4,000)**

_My second official duel and it's with the Creator of Duel Monsters himself._ The Defender of the King thought to himself. _I can't afford to lose._

_Mokuba..._The voice of the Moon God rang in the boy's head. _I feel uneasy about this whole situation. Something is not right._

_What do you mean?_ Mokuba thought, drawing five cards from his deck. _Do you think there's some sort of dark force at work?_

_Yes. Let me investigate this area while you duel. I shall come back once I've searched the area. But I will need something important from you._

_What do you need?_

_Your locket. Do you mind?_

_...All right, then. _Mokuba fiddled with the locket and held it in a tight grip before nodding his head._ Do what you need to do. I trust in your judgment._

Khonsu nodded his head as he took the locket into his ghostly hands before vanishing. The Defender of the King looked to his hand and nodded his head.

"For my first move, I summon **Celestial Spirit-Andromeda**," Mokuba announced. "And I'm placing her in Defense Mode."

The monster appeared, revealing a young woman with blond hair chained to a rock. She was dressed in white, but her face didn't show any sign of struggle. (500/1,500)

"And then, I play one card facedown." The Defender of the King placed a card into the Duel Disk. "And that ends my turn."

"That's it?" asked Pegasus, drawing a card. "I was expecting more from the younger brother of Kaiba-boy. This won't do at all. No bother. I'll be placing one card facedown and ending my turn."

_You're toying with me, Pegasus._ Mokuba thought to himself, drawing a card. _Fine, be that way. While you have fun playing games, I'll be winning._

"I summon a second monster onto the field," said Mokuba. "I summon **Celestial Spirit-Cassiopeia** onto the field in Attack Mode."

Another monster appeared, revealing a woman dressed in a fancy white dress and crown. She sat on her throne, wielding a staff on one hand, and a crescent moon in the other (1,000/1,500)

"And when she's on the field, I can summon her husband." Mokuba continued. "From my deck, I summon **Celestial Spirit-Cepheus** in Attack Mode!"

A second monster appeared, revealing the royal king on his throne. With a sword in hand, the king glared at his opponent. (1,500/1,500)

"Those monsters..." Max noted. "Do they all know each other,"

"You can say that," said Mokuba. "There's an old legend concerning these three. Cassiopeia boasted to Poseidon on how she and her daughter were more beautiful than the Nereids."

"Nereids?"

"Water nymphs and children of Poseidon. Poseidon was angry, and summoned a large sea beast to destroy them. So an oracle told them that in order to appease the god, the king and queen would have to sacrifice their daughter. But that's another story." Mokuba pointed to Cepheus. "When Cepheus is on the field, he can give his wife and daughter an attack boost of 600 points."

Cepheus raised his sword and pointed it toward his wife and daughter. Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda smiled in reply. Cassiopeia now had 1,600 Attack Points, while Andromeda was now at 1,100.

"Now I attack! Cassiopeia, attack with Aethian Blast!"

Cassiopeia smirked and waved her staff at the facedown card. It flipped over, revealing a flower with yellow petals and a cat-like face, shielding itself with its leaves before being destroyed. (300/300)

"What the heck was that?" asked Max. "I've never seen that thing before?

"That, my dear boy was my Dandylion," Pegasus answered. "And when he's sent to the grave, he gives me a little gift."

"What's that? Some dead rats at your doorstep?" asked Mokuba. "No thanks."

"He gives me some tokens for sacrificing," Pegasus explained. "I can't use them on the turn they're summoned, but oh well."

Two dandelion seeds with angry faces appeared in replace of the Plant-type monster. (0/0 x2)

"I can still attack," Mokuba snarled. "Cepheus, slice that seed down!"

Cepheus leapt off of his throne and sliced one token in half. He then retreated back to his throne.

"I end my turn at that," said Mokuba. "Your move."

_What have you done, Mokuba? _Max thought to himself. _Pegasus can use that token to bring out another monster on the field. Who knows what he has in store?_

_And May, what are you doing? Are you alright?_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"You can't win, girl!"

"I can try!"

Lightning Punisher and May duked it out in the blank room. The Electro-Whip would crack and send sparks everywhere while the Lucky Iron Axe would block the attacks. Lightning Punisher had an edge with his electric attack, but May was persistent. The two wouldn't back down from the fight, their weapons clashing with another.

"I...can't...let you...win..." May panted, her mouth trying to get air. "Need...to...fight..."

"And that's my opening," Lightning Punisher grinned. "Magic Card 1: Paralyzing Potion!"

A Magic Card depicting a bottle of green liquid in a horned glass vial appeared in his hand. Then, a real vial appeared in his hands.

"What does that do?" asked May.

"It's simple, really." Lightning Punisher answered. "All non-Machine monsters who get effected by this can't attack. And I don't seen anything like that on you, do I?"

The Thunder-type Monster splashed the potion all over May. The Coordinator grunted as she felt her body feeling sluggish. Everything was getting dizzy as her knees got shaky. Still, May summoned the willpower to grab onto a card in her waistpack.

"You won't win!" said Lightning Punisher. "Magic Card 2: Sword of Dark Destruction!"

A sword with a purple blade and feathered hilt appeared in the monster's hand. He grinned as he charged toward May.

"Magic Card...Number 1..." May gasped. "I play...Command Silencer!"

Lightning Punisher's eyes widened when he was met with a large totem pole blocking May. The speakers on its wings emitted a loud screech with pounded in his eardrums. May drew another card from her waist pack and grabbed onto it carefully before bringing out another card.

"Magic Card Number 2," She said. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Quickplay Magic Card appeared and washed away the potion with a powerful torrent. Lightning Punisher snarled as he saw May give him a glare.

"I'm not going down easily," She said. "I'm not going to be weak anymore! I'll fight until I can't stand up!"

Lightning Punisher grinned and let out a laugh. "I love this!" He exclaimed. "Come at me with all your strength!"

"Gladly." May charged toward Lightning Punisher once more, the Lucky Iron Axe in hand ready to slice his head clean off.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"My turn!" Pegasus cried cheerfully, drawing a card. "Now I play Toon Kingdom!"

"Toon Kingdom?" asked Max. "What the heck is that?"

"I'm in trouble." Mokuba snarled to himself. "It's like Toon World, isn't it?"

"Think of it as the main attraction!" Pegasus laughed. "And we're here to stay!"

A green story book appeared, the front of the book depicting a comical king and the back a comical bird. Then with a burst of color and smoke, the book opened. A pop-up book with braziers and dead trees emerged from the pages.

"Admission is the top five cards from my deck," The Creator of Duel Monsters explained, taking the top five cards from his deck into his sleeve. "And now I can sacrifice my last Fluff Token for this!"

The token disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Replacing the monster was Dark Magician Girl. Or rather, it looked more like a young girl dressed up as her. (2000/1700)

"Toon Dark Magician Girl?" asked Mokuba. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" asked Max. "You can take her out! Your monsters are stronger than she is!"

"You don't get it, do you? Toon monsters can attack their opponents directly! And unlike most Toons, Toon Dark Magician Girl can attack on the turn she's summoned!"

"Correct!" Pegasus laughed. "Now Toon Dark Magicial Girl, put a smile on this boy's face!"

Toon Dark Magicial Girl nodded her head and removed her hat. She stuck her hand in it and pulled out a bomb. Then, she hurled it toward her opponent.

"Not so fast, Pegasus!" Mokuba cried. "Go Amorphous Barrier!"

A Trap Card depicting a barrier made of light purple threads appeared. The bomb hit the barrier and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said the Defender of the King. "I'm not letting you beat me that easily."

"Oh, what fun this shall be then!" Pegasus laughed. "I'll just end my turn right there."

"And I'll start mine right now," said Mokuba, drawing a card. "And here's where things get fun. I summon **Celestial Spirit-Perseus**!"

With a mighty cry, a warrior in plate armor appeared, brandishing a large sword and a sack his hands. (1600/0)

"He's too weak to fight against my Toon," Pegasus commented. Toon Dark Magician Girl giggled.

"Really now?" asked Mokuba. "Perseus, why don't you show Toon Dark Magician Girl what's inside your sack."

Perseus opened the sack and pulled out the item. It was the head of Medusa. Toon Dark Magician Girl screamed as she turned into stone!

"Wow!" said Max. "What just happened?"

"Perseus is a legendary hero who slew Medusa and then saved Andromeda from her fate." Mokuba explained. "And when Celestial Spirit-Perseus is summoned onto the field, all monsters on your side of the field can't attack or change positions until my next turn.

"And that's not all. I play my Equip Magic card **Hand in Marriage**!"

A Magic Card depicting a man and woman grasping their hands in a wedding chapel while rice was toss around them. Perseus turned to Andromeda and took his hand into hers.

"When Celestial Spirit-Andromeda is on the field when I play this card, Celestial Spirit-Perseus gains Attack Points equal to Andromeda's attack score. And since Andromeda received that boost from Celestial Spirit-Cepheus, Perseus gains 1100 Attack Points!"

Perseus felt power rush through him as Andromeda kissed him. (1600/0) -) (2700/0)

"And now I attack! Celestial Spirit-Perseus, attack with Gorgon Slash!"

Perseus rushed toward the petrified Toon and sliced her in half. Then, the halves were joined back together as the Toon freed herself from the stone prison.

**(Pegasus: 3300)**

**(Mokuba: 4000)**

"W-what?" asked Max. "How is she even alive?"

"It's quite simple, little boy." Pegasus answered, drawing a card from his deck. "By sending the top card of my deck to the grave, I can keep my precious Toon on the field. So much for your attack."

"I'll just place Cepheus in Defense Mode then," said Mokuba. "And I end my turn."

As Cepheus sat on his throne and nodded his head, Pegasus drew another card. When he stared at the card, he let out a laugh.

"Oh, this is swell!" He said. "I have just the card to put you in your place. First, I activate Cost Down!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting two swords piercing the stars of a card.

"What's that do?" asked Max.

"By sacrificing one card from his card, all monsters get their levels reduced by two for one turn." Mokuba explained. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh no..."

"Have you figured it out?" asked Pegasus. "Here I go! Toon Dark Magician Girl, take a break!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl waved bye-bye before she vanished from the field. Toon Kingdom closed shut and spun around before opening itself again with a burst of confetti.

"I summon onto the field my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" Pegasus exclaimed. "And he's here to stay!"

With a burst of smoke and the sound of trumpets, the toon version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared with a grin on its demonic face. (3000/2500)

"W-what the?" Max exclaimed. "That thing's a monster!"

"Oh don't be like that!" said Pegasus. "He's a real doll when you get to know him. Although, you'll have to wait since he can't attack this turn. So, I'll end my turn with a card facedown." A card was placed beside Toon Kingdom. "It's your turn."

"And I'll start my turn," said Mokuba, drawing a card. "I'll first play my **Zodiac Wheel** Magic Card."

A Magic Card appeared by his side, depicting a circle with all twelve zodiac signs divided into four sections.

"This lets me draw four new cards from my deck, but I can only keep the monsters that were drawn." Mokuba drew four new cards, stared at them, and then discarded two into the graveyard. "Next, I'm sacrificing Cassiopeia for **Celestial Spirit-Cancer** in Attack Mode!"

Cassiopeia raised her nose into the air as she was replaced with a warrior in red knight armor wielding two hook swords in hand. A white crab was on his breast plate and a pair of white eyes emerged from the helm. (1800/1400)

"And when he's summoned, I change the position of one monster on the field." The Defender of the King continued. "So now your Toon Dragon is in Defense!"

Cancer rushed toward the dragon and tripped it up with his swords. The dragon was soon flat on his back, struggling to get up.

"I'm not done," Mokuba added. "Now I equip Fairy's Meteor Crush to Perseus to damage your lifepoints! And with that, I attack!"

A meteor with a glowing pink and white streak appeared before being absorbed into Perseus. The warrior rushed toward the dragon and pierced his sword into the toon's heart. However, the attack made a _boing_ sound and Perseus was pushed back toward Mokuba's side of the field.

**(Pegasus: 3100)**

**(Mokuba: 4000)**

"Not bad," said Pegasus, discarding a card from his deck to the graveyard. "You've become a natural at this."

"Stop with the flattering and make your turn," said Mokuba, placing a card facedown. "It's your move."

"Indeed it is!" Pegasus drew a card and smiled. "And now I think I'll just place my monster back into Attack Mode-"

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon stood up, puffing its chest out.

"And then I'll sacrifice 500 lifepoints to attack you directly!"

**(Pegasus: 2600)**

**(Mokuba: 4000)**

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon took in a big breath and then exhaled a blast of energy at its opponent.

"Not this time," said Mokuba. "I activate my Trap Card, **Easel of the Animator**!"

The Trap Card flipped over, revealing a painter at his easel painting a fairy. On the painter's shoulder was a similar looking fairy. The card was replaced with a painter on his easel, furiously painting Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.

"Oh, a fan!" Pegasus exclaimed. "How cute!"

"He's more than that," said Mokuba. "When he's on the field, he can make a copy of one monster on the field for the cost of two Monster cards in my deck. So for my sacrifice, this artist will make a perfect rendition of your Toon which you must destroy."

The painter finished his painting as the painting emerged from the easel. (3000/2500) Then, it was obliterated by the breath attack before retaliating with its own.

"Ha ha ha!" Pegasus laughed, sending another card to the graveyard. "Very good, Mokuba! But it won't be good enough to defeat me! I activate Toon Rollback! And you remember the move I gave your brother, right?"

Mokuba gasped when he saw the canister of film on the field; this meant that Pegasus had another chance to attack him. He knew where this would lead to.

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon laughed as he was replaced with a second Toon Dark Magician Girl. (2000/1700) The Toon grinned as she blasted her magic attack at Mokuba, the Defender of the King not even screaming at the pain that tore through his body.

**(Pegasus: 2100)**

**(Mokuba: 2000)**

"That's enough excitement for one turn, don't you agree?" asked Pegasus. "So with that, I end my turn!"

_This isn't good..._Mokuba thought to himself, staring at his hand. _I don't have anything to help me now...I have to make this next turn count or Death T-4 will be lost!_

_Khonsu, what are you doing at this moment? Where are you?_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Khonsu walked in the darkness, his body glowing in the dark. All around him were pulses of electricity and wires that hummed with a whirr. That wasn't what concerned him; what concerned him was the magic aura that radiated in the area. The Machine monsters, the Zombies, the Labyrinth...these couldn't be created by technological means. They were alive, and they were being controlled by someone.

Walking deeper and deeper through the area, the Moon God began to hear voices. Curious, Khonsu closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was hearing.

"Please wake up, you can't stay in here forever..."

"I won't leave until I see my brother again..."

"But your brother is here! He's dueling that creat-"

"You're lying! No one's ever been gotten that far!"

"Seto, you can't stay there forever. You've been like that for-"

"GO AWAY! I don't want you here!"

Khonsu continued to listen to the conversation as the two voices continued to argue. He looked at Mokuba's card locket and opened it, showing a younger Seto Kaiba about to make his move in a game of chess. An idea formed in his mind and a smile crept onto his lips.

_Perhaps I shall take a walk in my Vessel's shoes..._The Moon God thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and began to chant something under his breath. As he did, the white aura that usually surrounded him began to fade.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May and Lightning Punisher continued to assault each other for what felt like hours. The speed and agility of Lightning Punisher was equal to the force of May's Lucky Iron Axe, making the two unable to place a significant blow on the other. Still, May was showing signs of fatigue while Lightning Punisher grinned.

"It's time to end this!" The Thunder-type monster said. "I activate Magic Card 3: Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your Lucky Iron Axe!"

A large feather appeared and swept May's axe away. May gasped as she found Lightning Punisher about to strike her down with his sword. Thinking quick, the Goddess of Joy blocked it with her Duel Disk.

"You...may have destroyed my axe," She grunted. "But I get to draw a card for my trouble."

"Draw all the cards you want, lady." Lightning Punisher smirked. "I'm still powerful than you. Even if you did win, Kaiba isn't here. He's no longer in the world of the living."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that he..."

"Took his life? Yes. Yes he did."

"LIAR!" May kicked Lightning Punisher in the gut, pushing back. She drew a card from her deck as she panted for breath once more. "You're lying!"

"If that's what you think, then sure. I'm a big, fat liar that is going to kick your little girly butt and smear your blood all over this room. You're down to your last card and I know it won't be something that can be used as an attack."

"You're right," said May, drawing a card from her waist pack. "And so, I activate Magic Card Number 3: Spell Reproduction!"

Lightning Punisher's eyes widened when he saw a black crystal orb with a Duel Monster card inside it. He then recalled May using Lucky Iron Axe and Command Silencer—it let her draw the two cards necessary to activate Spell Reproduction's effect!"

"And I think I know what card to reproduce," May continued, tossing her two cards into the air. "Harpie's Feather Duster, do it!"

The feather descended onto the ground and swept up Lightning Punisher's two Equip Magic Cards. The monster just snarled.

"I still have my power," Lightning Punisher snarled. "I can still send you to the shadows!"

"Who said you can send me to the shadows?" asked May. "A Thunder-type monster should easily be able to blast me with ten million volts of electricity, and not use the darkness. Who is this master that you speak of?"

"Like I'm telling you anything! You little punk...who are you to judge?"

"I am May of Petalburgh City, and the Goddess of Joy!" May replied. "I am a Guardian to Pharaoh Atem and a Chosen to save the world. If you get in my way, you shall suffer my wrath!"

"You lie! The Goddess of Joy disappeared years ago during the Collapse of the Worlds! You could be an imitator of hers!"

May narrowed her gaze as she brought out an item out of thin air: a sistrum. She then raised it into the air.

"I call upon the Gods of Egypt," She chanted. "Let me reveal my true form to this disbeliever and make him understand my words. I ask for my power of the Goddess of Joy to be shown!"

In a blast of light, May's blue outfit was now a white tunic and a blue hooded cloak with red lining. Adorning her feet were sandals and she also wore a gold heart locket around her neck. Her blue eyes were radiating with energy as she looked at the Thunder-type monster.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked. "Get rid of these shadows and let us return to where we need to be."

"You...really are her," Lightning Punisher gasped. He got on his knees and bowed. "Please forgive me. I was sent here by Master as a test. He needed to know."

"Know what? What is it that he needed to know?"

"He needed to know if the spell he casted work; that he brought the one that would make him happy come back to him. He wants the Defender of the King."

"Who does?"

"His name is—AGGH!"

Lightning Punisher was assaulted by the shadows in the room, pinning the monster onto the ground and blocking the use of his hands. He looked up at May, his eyes showing nothing but fear and horror.

"Save me!" He cried. "Please, Goddess of Joy! I don't want to go back!"

May stared at the monster as she pondered her choices. He did try to attack her, but this Master who hired him was more ruthless than the Thunder-type was. Seeing this monster reminded her of her inability to save Yugi...she wasn't going to let someone be lost into the darkness.

"Go away, shadows!" She cried, raising her sistrum. "Flee from whence you came! Fall back into the darkness and do not harm this darkened soul! Let my light rescue him from the evil within his heart!"

With a blast of light, the sistrum began to destroy the shadows. May waved it around like a wand, letting the light continue to eat away at the darkness. The shadows shrieked and began to fall back as Lightning Punisher got on his knees. He saw the white room returning and the darkness slowly leaving them behind. May closed her eyes and sighed, getting on her knees.

"That came out of nowhere," She said to herself. "I never felt that power before..."

"You..." said Lightning Punisher. He got on one knee and took a hand into hers. "Thank you for rescuing me. You are a Goddess."

"I never want to let anyone fall into the darkness again," said May. "Whether they be human or monster, they all share the same heart and emotions. It is my duty to protect the Pharaoh, but it is also my duty to protect his subjects. I never ever want myself to fail in this mission ever again."

"I understand what you are saying, and I want to help. Will you let me?"

"Yes," May smiled at him. "I need your help, Lightning Punisher. I need you to tell everything you know."

"I will, I will! But you must make an agreement with me."

"For what?"

"I wish for you to become a Vessel, but not just any vessel. I wish for you to become a Weapons Vessel so you could harness my powers and the powers of other willing Monsters. What do you say to that?"

"Anything to help the world," May answered immediately, slowly standing up. "Will you make this ritual for me?"

"Yes, I am qualified to do so." Lightning Punisher nodded his head. "I will need some blood of yours for this to work."

May nodded her head as she bit deep within her thumb, deep enough for the blood to draw out. When she felt the metallic taste, she gave her thumb to Lightning Punisher, running the thumb down his mask.

"And with this, we can create the bond." He said. "Repeat after me: I, the Goddess of Joy, wish to help the souls of all the monsters that wander within the darkness. With my power, let me guide their souls into the light, and let them be filled with hope amongst despair."

"I, the Goddess of Joy," May chanted. "Wish to help the souls of all the monsters that wander within the darkness. With my power, let me guide their souls into the light, and let them be filled with hope amongst despair!"

With that cry, May felt power bubbling in her. She closed her eyes and let her body be washed away by this feeling.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"My move, Pegasus!" said Mokuba, drawing a card. "And I'm playing Card of Sanctity so we both get to draw cards until we have six in our hands!"

The Magic Card appeared, depicting men collecting coins falling from the sky. Mokuba and Pegasus both drew four cards until they had six. The Defender of the King stared at his hand.

_Yes!_ He thought to himself. _I think I have the cards needed to end this duel! I better be able to survive one more round of these Toons..._

"I play Mystic Wok!" Mokuba announced. "And by using this card, I can choose one Monster on my side of the field and gain lifepoints equal to either their Attack or Defense! So I'll sacrifice Celestial Spirit-Cancer to gain 1800 lifepoints!"

A Quickplay Magic Card appeared, depicting a wok cooking vegetables under a fire. Cancer vanished as Mokuba felt his lifepoints rise again.

**(Pegasus: 2100)**

**(Mokuba: 3800)**

"And now I attack!" The Defender of the King continued. "Perseus, attack!"

Perseus charged toward Toon Dark Magician Girl and tried to slice her in half. The toon just blew a raspberry while she blocked the attack with her staff. Pegasus just shook his head while he sent another card from his deck to the graveyard.

**(Pegasus: 1900)**

**(Mokuba: 3800)**

"Will you ever learn, Mokuba?" asked the Creator of Duel Monsters. "They can't be destroyed while my Toon Kingdom is on the field. They're immortal!"

"No they aren't!" said Max. "They have a weakness and Mokuba will exploit it!"

"I'm ending my turn with a card facedown," said Mokuba, placing a card into his Duel Disk. "It's your turn."

"Gladly!" Pegasus smiled as he drew his card. "And now, I play Shadow Toon!"

"Shadow Toon?" asked Mokuba. "What's that?"

"It's a really nice card that lets me take lifepoints equal to your strongest monster on the field," Pegasus answered. "Now tell me, how many Attack Points does Perseus have?"

Mokuba saw a ghostly shadow escaping the book of Toon World before he felt his vision blur. Everything became black and dizzying as he got on his knees.

**(Pegasus: 1900)**

**(Mokuba: 1100)**

"And here's the grand finale!" Pegasus continued. "Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack!

Toon Dark Magician Girl smiled as she prepared her staff. She then threw out a display of fireworks that would attack the Defender of the King.

"Not so fast!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Go, **Hunter's Arrow**! With this card, I destroy one Magic or Trap on the field and then remove this card from play! And I know what I want to destroy."

The facedown card was flipped over, revealing an arrow going through the holes of twelve hatches. Then, an arrow flew straight through Toon Kingdom, shattering it into pieces!

"NO!" Toon Dark Magician Girl cried when Toon Kingdom was destroyed. She disappeared in a puff of smoke just as the attack was about to hit.

"All right!" Max cheered. "He's defenseless!"

"End your turn, Pegasus." said Mokuba. "I know who you truly are—you're an impostor!"

"An impostor?" Pegasus exclaimed. "Impossible! I'm the real Pegasus, head of Industrial Illusions and-"

"LIES!" Mokuba roared. "I knew you weren't the real one when you mentioned how you used the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon-Toon Rollback-Toon Dark Magician Girl strategy. But you didn't; that was Alister _**disguised**_ as you! Your soul was already taken by that point in time. So that leaves me to ask you again: who are you?"

Pegasus didn't answer, but was instead silent and signaled the end of his turn. Mokuba just snarled.

"I'm going to make you talk," said the Defender of the King, drawing his card. "Celestial Spirit-Perseus, attack directly!"

Perseus roared as he rushed toward Pegasus. The Creator of Duel Monsters didn't even scream as he was sliced in half, nor when he collapsed onto the floor.

**(Pegasus: 0)**

**(Mokuba: 1100)**

Andromeda, Perseus and Cepheus vanished from the field as Mokuba approached Pegasus—or at least whoever was Pegasus anyhow.

"Let's see who you really are," said Mokuba, seeing the defeated Creator. "Who are you and why are you even here?"

"C-congratulations on winning Death T-4," 'Pegasus' just said with a wicked smile on his face. "If you made it this far, then you know that I'm not the real Maximillion Pegasus. I'm just a golem created in his likeness to see whether if you are the one."

"The one?" asked Max. "What do you mean?"

"Take the five hundred steps to Death T-5, and that's where Kaiba-boy rests." 'Pegasus' let out a laugh. "Step into his shoes and find him before the madness takes over his mind! You better hurry before he can't see what's real and what's illusion!"

The golem let out a bitter and cruel laugh that echoed in the area. Mokuba snarled and summoned his crescent blade. Without even flinching, the golem's body was sliced into hundreds of pieces. The laugh became softer and softer until there was no more sound left.

"Something is definitely wrong here," said Max. "We need to figure out what's wrong."

"May should be there by now," said Mokuba. "Let's see whether or not 'Pegasus' was telling the truth. I want some answers."

"We all want answers, but sometimes the answers we want are the answers that change everything." Max stared into the darkness and nodded his head. "But it's up to us to discover those answers and use it to help the world."

"Let's go," said Mokuba, taking Max's hand into his own. "We're off to see my brother."

The two boys walked toward the darkness, counting their steps until they reached that fated number.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Celestial Spirit-Andromeda (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Water

Level: 3

Attack: 500

Defense: 1500

Description: _The daughter of Cassiopeia and Cepheus, she is the sacrifice to Poseidon for her mother's vanity_

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Cassiopeia (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1500

Description: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned onto the field, Special Summon one "Celestial Spirit-Cepheus" from your hand or deck onto the field.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Cepheus (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1500

Description: Increase the Attack Points of "Celestial Spirit-Andromeda" and "Celestial Spirit-Cassiopeia" by 600.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Perseus (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 0

Description: When this monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned onto the field, all monsters currently on the opponent's side of the field cannot attack or change position until your next turn.

**0**

**0**

**Hand in Marriage (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Equip

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: _A bride and groom at a wedding chapel holding hands_

Description: Equip to "Celestial Spirit-Perseus". Increase this monster's Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of "Celestial Spirit-Andromeda"

**0**

**0**

**Zodiac Wheel (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense:-

Image: A circle showing the signs of the Zodiac, divided into four sections.

Description: Draw four cards. Discard all Magic and Trap cards drawn to the graveyard.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Cancer (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Water

Level: 5

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1300

Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can change the position of one Monster card on the field from Attack to Defense or Defense to Attack.

**0**

**0**

**Easel of the Animator (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: An artist painting a fairy on an easel while a fairy is on his shoulder.

Description: Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase. Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon one 'Painter Token' which will have the same Type, Attribute, Level, Attack and Defense of the selected monster. On the turn this card is activated, the token is the target of all of your opponent's attacks until the end of his turn.

**0**

**0**

**Hunter's Arrow (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: An arrow flying through the holes of twelve hatches.

Description: Destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field. This card is then removed from play.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**May: So this whole thing is just an entire lie?**

**Max: But something is just off about this...I'm not liking where this is going.**

**Mokuba: Death T-5 awaits, and we can't let the host of this game get into our heads. We're almost there.**

**May: But are you sure it's alright? I have a bad feeling aboutt his.**

**Max: Next time, "Chapter 4: When the World Left Reality"**

**Mokuba: Seto, I'm here...just wait for me a little longer.**

**May: We need to get into Seto Kaiba's head and fast...he doesn't have that much time left.**


	5. IV: When the World Left Reality

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their bonds to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 4**-When the World Left Reality

_As time went on, people were said to become 'insane'. Many of these people were beginning to appease these gods that caused their world to suffer, detaching themselves from their world in the hopes of attaining peace in this torn Earth._

_It was not uncommon to find parades of people praising different deities for their safety. Nor was it uncommon to find people sacrificing each other in order to appease the skies (and also because the sacrificed people were death seekers to begin with). People who didn't belong in the cults were slowly succumbing to the madness, some even going as far as to believe they were the monsters and attack their own kin._

_The psychological warfare of having to face these monsters every single day of their lives caused these people was literally mind-shattering. How one could feel so optimistic in a world such as this was beyond most people, but to those that were it meant two things._

_First, it meant that the person was truly optimistic, believing that there will be a brighter tomorrow coming toward them._

_Or second, they held a mind so broken and shattered that the just appeared to be broken._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"495...496...497...498...499...500!"

Mokuba finished counting the paces and looked around him. There were only lamps that barely lit the darkness and nothing else. He sighed.

"I knew not to trust that thing," He said. "Now where are we?"

"I hope it's some place that doesn't surprise us." said Max. "I hate having these people coming from out of nowhere trying to kill us!"

"You and me both. What's next?"

"Mokuba!" cried a voice. "Mokuba, is that you?"

Mokuba turned around and gasped. Standing underneath a light was his brother. There were too many emotions that were in him. He didn't know whether to cry, sigh in relief or just rush up to his brother.

He did all three.

"Seto!" The Defender of the King cried, rushing toward his brother. "You're alright!"

But just as he was about to embrace his older brother, he felt a slap. Max looked in horror as the Defender of the King was stopped in his tracks, nursing the wound on his cheek. The emotion on Kaiba's face was full of anger and hurt.

"Seto..." Mokuba gasped. "Wh-"

"You left me," Kaiba growled, lifting the Defender of the King into the air. "You left me and you decide to come back after all these years? How dare you!"

"B-but it's not my fault! Please..." Mokuba was thrown across the room, colliding into Max with a moan. The CEO started to turn back.

"Get out of my sight," The CEO spat out. "I never want to see you again."

"Really now?" said a voice. "I think we all need to see who you really are."

Kaiba turned around, only to be blasted with bolts of electricity straight to his heart. There was a scream as the CEO collapsed, eyes wide in shock. The person who attacked him was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black pants covered in silver lining. Three bands of grey wrapped around their torso and legs, and a mask covered all but their eyes. The person ran a hand through their short white hair as they placed a black boot onto their prey's chest.

"You're not the real CEO, are you?" said the person. "Who are you?"

"I'm the real Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba snarled. "Get off of me now!"

"Prove it," The person narrowed their eyes. "Tell me, what do you think of this magic stuff that's affected your company?"

"There's no such thing as magic! It's all make-believe."

"That's our answer. Mokuba, what do you think?"

"That's not my brother..." Mokuba answered. "He admitted that he still had that belief in magic...that grain of sand. This isn't him...not at all. It's a golem of my brother..."

"So, what are you going to do with him? He's our obstacle."

Mokuba stood up and approached his brother. Balling a fist, he once again summoned his crescent blade. He closed his eyes and raised it into the air.

Then with a swift motion, the golem was decapitated. Mokuba continued to hack against the monster until there was nothing but discarded limbs and the face of the golem was disfigured. Max looked on in horror as Mokuba continued to hack the body into pieces. Then, after some time, the Defender of the King panted for breath and began to cry.

"It's not fair!" He said. "What type of crazy person is doing this?"

"Someone who wants all of our blood," The white-haired figure answered. "We're all in this, and there's no turning back."

"Speaking of which," said Max. "Is that...you, May?"

The figure, May, smiled as a card escaped her chest. She was wrapped in light before it dimmed to reveal her in her blue blouse, biker shorts and bandanna. Lightning Punisher's card was in her hand as she nodded her head.

"It is," She answered. "It's sort of a long story as to what happened, but I learned a lot in the labyrinth."

"Like what?" asked Mokuba. "What's going on?"

"Well, you'll have to follow me. But it is strange to find you here, Mokuba. When I was on my way here, I thought I already saw you with some other person in white."

"A person in white?" Mokuba repeated. "Wait a minute...what else did he look like?"

"About your height, liked playing computer games, has green hair, has an eyepatch, plays chess, somehow likes talking about a dead body in a glass coffin and..."

"Green hair and chess?" Mokuba exclaimed. "Take me there now! I have to see him!"

"What's going on?" asked Max. "Why is it important to see this person?"

"I haven't told you everything," Mokuba exclaimed. "You see, my stepfather had a reason to adopt me and Seto...he used to have a son named Noah..."

"Your step-brother, then." said May. "But..."

"It's a bit of a long story. I'll explain it to you as you tell me where you last saw him. It's still a touchy subject..."

**0-0-0-0-0-  
**

"And that's what happened," said Mokuba, finishing the story. "That's the story of my life."

"Wow," said Max. "That's pretty amazing..."

May walked up to a door and placed a hand on it.

"This is where Lightning Punisher told me where Noah and that corpse was," She said. "Shh...let's hear what they're saying."

"Hee hee!" said a voice. "This is so much fun! I love that you're teaching me chess!"

"Wait, that's my voice!" Mokuba hissed. "That must be Khonsu there with him..."

"What's he doing there?" asked Max.

"He said he noted something strange during my duel with Pegasus and went to investigate it. He took my locket and I think I figured out what's making him worry. But let's listen to their conversation just in case."

"Wish we can just phase through this door and see what's going on..." Max noted, lightly tapping the door with the back of his hand. "I want to know what's happening."

"I'm glad to see you again, Noah." Khonsu's voice continued, still in an eerie duplicate of Mokuba. "I really am. I can't believe that Seto revived you from the virtual world."

"It took some doing," a second voice said, most likely Noah's. "But after that, I helped rebuild Death-T from his notes. It was all I could do to help. We missed you both."

"But where's my brother? I miss him...where's Seto?"

"Kaiba...he's not here," Noah answered. There was the sound of a 'tap', probably from the two playing chess. "He hasn't been here for years."

"But you just said he revived you! What do you mean he's not here?"

"Well...his body is here, but his mind isn't. You remember when I trapped you in the Virtual World, right?"

"Uh..." Khonsu began to stutter for some time before he just answered, "Oh yeah! I think so!"

"Are you sure?" There was some silence as Noah asked, "Are you really Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Of course I am!" said Khonsu. "How dare you say that I'm not Mokuba! What type of person are you?" Khonsu began to cry. "I hate you!"

"Wait! I didn't mean that...don't be mad!"

As the voices inside the room continued to talk, the Petalburgh siblings turned to the Defender of the King.

"Khonsu doesn't know that about my life," Mokuba whispered to May and Max. "I haven't had time to explain that, but now's not the time. We have to get inside and take a look around so we can find Seto."

"All right," said Max. "But how do we do that?"

"Don't you have a card that can teleport us inside? What about that Mystic Box trick Arkana yesterday? That could work!"

"Hmmm..." Max pulled out his deck and searched through the cards. He soon found the card he was looking for and activated it in his Duel Disk.

With a puff of smoke, a large box with three ? Panels appeared in front of him.

"Now what do we do with it?" asked May, staring at it. "I mean, if we just pop out of there, they'll know it's us."

"I have an idea!" said Mokuba. "Let's huddle..."

The Chosen huddled and began to whisper their plan to each other. Once they confirmed their mode of action, they stepped into the Mystic Box.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hmm?" Khonsu turned around to see a Mystic Box appearing behind him. "What's that, Noah?"

"I have no idea, Mokuba." Noah answered. He got off of his chair and approached the box. He knocked on it, trying to see if it will open. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

The panel opened, and he was soon face to face with a snarling, angry Vigoroth. Noah stepped back as the Pokémon roared at him.

"W-what the?" Noah cried. "What is that thing?"

Appearing next to Vigoroth's side was a Shiny Absol. The Disaster Pokémon snarled as it took a step forward, its blue eyes glaring at the boy.

"What are those things?" asked Khonsu, feigning shock and disbelief. He took a glance at Banette slowly hovering the Chosen past the scene and smiled. He then turned his gaze back at Noah and the Pokémon. "They're so scary!"

Banette slowly landed the three children on the other side of the room before releasing the Psychic attack. Max smiled and hugged the Marionette Pokémon in reply.

"Thanks," He said. "Now come on, we have to figure out what's going on."

"You said something about a coffin, right?" Mokuba asked May. "Where did you say it was?"

May looked around the room. Now that they were inside, it looked similar to an office. At the far corner being distracted by Vigoroth and Absol were Noah and Khonsu with a small table with a chess game in progress. Next to the three of them, resting on a maroon carpet, was a desk with papers, pens and other sorts of office supplies. Behind her was a bookshelf filled with tomes depicting ancient and arcane symbols on their spines.

"It should be around here," She said. "Lightning Punisher said that a certain book held the key."

"Well, that'll be easy to find." said Max, looking at one of the books. "They're all in old languages."

"It has to relate to what we know about the situation," said Mokuba. "What do we know?"

"Mostly that your brother isn't 'here'," said May, placing the last word in quotation marks. She then noticed a story book and ran a finger down its spine, "_Neverending Story_? What's that?"

"It tells about a boy who reads a story about a world that slowly gets destroyed by darkness," Mokuba explained. "And in the end, the only thing that remains in the world is...a grain of sand! That's it! That's our book!"

May pulled the book out of the shelf and watched it move to the side, revealing a secret passage. Max was the first to enter, seeing what looked like some sort of shrine hidden within the room. There was a glass coffin surrounded by fake flowers and six other figures that resembled mourners.

"Looks like something out of Snow White..." Max noted. "But there's only six mourners; we're missing one."

Mokuba approached the mourners, seeing one that looked like Yugi. He lowered the hands of the mourner and flinched—there was no face on it. He looked at the other five mourners, mentally noting that these were not the people he knew from his present.

"So we have a Yugi, a Joey, a Tristan, a Téa, a Duke and...some girl," said May, pointing to the female mourner with light brown hair. "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's Serenity," Mokuba answered. "That's Joey's little sister."

"That's Joey's sister?" Max exclaimed, looking back at the mourner. "I didn't even know he had one."

"There's a lot you don't know about Yugi and his friends. Likewise, there isn't a lot that they know about you two." Mokuba approached the coffin and saw who was inside the coffin. It was his brother. "Seto..."

"Let's get him out of here!" said May, lifting the lid of the coffin. "We have to before..."

"What are you doing here?"

May, Max and Mokuba turned to see Noah rushing toward them. The son of Gozaburo gasped when he saw Mokuba before doing a double-take.

"Mokuba?" He asked. "What are you...there's two of you?"

"Vigoroth!" cried a voice. Vigoroth tackled Noah onto the ground, pinning the boy's hands behind his back. Absol walked toward the coffin and glared. Khonsu rushed toward the Defender of the King, his body returning to its original form.

"Khonsu!" said Mokuba, seeing the Moon God. "What did you find out? What's going on?"

"From what I understand, your brother's uploaded his mind into a virtual world." Khonsu explained. "Plus, he's been dabbling with different types of magic, and his body has been preserved for a few years with some herbal mixtures and spells."

"What?" asked May. "That's...that's unlike Kaiba! I don't believe he'd do something like that."

"What's going on, Absol?" asked Max. "Do you see anything wrong?"

Absol glared, seeing the calm and serene face of the corpse. Covering one of his eyes were some blue and white flowers. Max noticed this.

"Strange," He said, brushing the flowers away. "Why would flowers would be covering his—oh my god, what happened to his eye?"

Everyone turned around and saw the untouched body of the CEO. Where his left eye used to be was know the symbol of the Millennium Items.

"The Millennium Eye?" said Khonsu. "But...how..."

"Okay, this is getting creepy..." said May, slowly backing away. "What is going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Noah, taking a step forward. "Who are you guys?"

"Noah," said Mokuba, approaching his step-brother. "Before you say anything, I'm the real Mokuba Kaiba and the person you met was the Egyptian Moon God, Khonsu. The other two people with me are my friends May and Max. We've been chosen to save the world from darkness, but then we were transported to this horrible future where everyone we know hates us and wants to murder us with Duel Monsters. I hope that explains everything..."

"...I guess it does," said Noah. "Now can I please stand up?"

"Vigoroth, return." said Max, returning the Normal-type Pokémon into a Poké ball. Noah stood up and dusted himself before approaching the coffin. He frowned.

"Your story can't be as bad as what we had to go through," He noted. "It's been a horrible thing..."

"But it seems as if you had time to talk," said May, noticing more of the room surrounding them. There were computers and different sized monitors that kept track of numerous bits of data from an unrecognizable source. "What's going on?"

"It's a very long story. Sit down and get a snack or two. We'll be here for a while."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Deep within the ancient temple, Yugi Muto frowned. He looked at his hand, recalling the ink-based design Téa drew on his hand and the words that went with it. "Even when the ink fades, it would still represent our friendship."

Friendship...He spat on that word. Friendship was meaningless when you couldn't trust anyone when it came to keeping secrets. He hated it—he hated being kept in the dark. He wanted to know—he wanted to know so much that he wanted to suffocate in it. Perhaps that was the reason he played games—he would like to know what kind of genius behind them, and the mysteries they unlocked. That was also why he went through the Millennium Puzzle for eight years, to figure out the answer to that riddle.

_What is something you can see, but can't see? _Yugi constantly repeated that question in his head. _It's simple_. He replied his mind. _It's the darkness._

"Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi turned around, seeing Yami approach him. Unlike his usual black attire, Yami replaced them with long black robes similar to the white ones Dartz wore long before. Green lines ran down the hood and sleeves, and a medallion depicting the Seal of Orichalcos was around his neck. Yugi, dressed in his Battle City attire with a white cape and chains on his wrists and ankles, shook his head.

"I'm not," He answered. "It's about what the knights said. They've returned."

"I am still unable to find out how they managed to disappear after all this time," said Yami. "I've poured into all of the magic that I can go through, but there's still nothing. If we can get to them, then perhaps we shall know their secrets."

"I'd like that," Yugi smiled wickedly. "I love unlocking a riddle like that. The satisfaction from learning the answer can make one feel so...giddy."

Yami just laughed as he stared at the glass orb in hand, staring at the small sparks of light hovering around it. Juggling it around in his hand, he recalled the feeling of the Orichalcos filling his body with darkness when it was played. That sweet, seductive voice gave him shivers as it let him untap his true potential.

"One more thing, Yugi." said the Pharaoh. "I have a new game for you to play."

"Really?" Yugi's eyes lit up, a stark contrast to the red streaks in his once innocent amethyst eyes. "What type of game is it?"

"It's called 'Mind Crush'," Yami laughed. "I found word on a project Kaiba has been working on for quite some time. He tried to keep it hidden from the world, but I see all."

"I wanna play!" Yugi giggled. "Where's the project?"

"Not far from here, little one." Yami replied, embracing his light. "Let's have some fun there..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"After about two years since the world was in ruins, Kaiba went insane." Noah began. "The loss of the shares of Kaiba Corp. and his brother really took a toll. At the brink of his insanity, he started to delve into black magic to find some closure."

"As if we haven't heard that excuse," said Max. May nodded her head as she took a banana chip into her mouth. "How bad are we talking?"

"He tried Necromancy, for a start." Noah explained. "But this magic—which is to revive the dead—wasn't working. Then, he decided to use it to revive me."

"But your body became unusable," said Mokuba before taking a glance at the Moon God. Khonsu was at the coffin, trying to detect any strange magical anomalies in regards to the Millennium Eye. "So how was he able to revive you? What magic did he use?"

"The same magic he used to make the golems," Noah answered. "He found me deep within the computers and combined that, his memories of me, and the Millennium Eye along with the Golem Magic he learned to bring me back to life."

"And how did he gain the Millennium Eye?" asked May. "That's what I'd like to know."

"That's the difficult part," Noah sighed. "You see, it used to belong to someone known as Bakura. However, Bakura had a bit of a...problem."

"Did it involve having a split personality?" May fiddled with the card containing Kura's soul in it. "Like something to do with spirits or anything?"

"Something like that. You see, Ryou Bakura used to be possessed by the spirit within the Millennium Ring before the Millennium Ring was taken away from him. However, the spirit no longer needed the Ring and could manifest himself _**at will. **_This spirit held the Millennium Eye in his grasp and wanted to know the location of the Millennium Puzzle. Kaiba, after remembering first hand what the Eye did, made a deal with Bakura."

"And it had something to do with finding the Millennium Puzzle, correct?" asked Max. Noah shook his head.

"The Puzzle has been lost ever since the world collapsed." He answered. "Instead, he asked for something...deadly. Seto didn't tell me what exactly, but he once mentioned that it was 'similar' to our current situation. Bakura kept his end of the bargain and gave up the Millennium Eye and left. No one's seen him since then."

"Wait," said May. "How exactly did Kaiba even put the Millennium Eye on him? "Did he have to..."

"Pluck his own eye out? He did, and he gave it to me." Noah removed the eyepatch over his left eye, revealing a blue orb instead of his grey one. Mokuba looked in shock, feeling a sickening feeling in his stomach. "And after he gave me his eye, he started working on this faux Death-T in the hopes that Mokuba would be able to solve it. Once it was completed, he asked me to send his mind into a copy of a Virtual world he created and to preserve his body until he woke up."

"And...how long has this been going on?" asked Mokuba.

"For about the past two years." Noah answered. "And at that time, his sanity is disintegrating. He can't tell what's real or what's fantasy and it's going to affect him when he returns to his body."

"Okay, so Kaiba became a member of the occult, cut his eye off for a Millennium Item and has put himself into a virtual coma," said Max, summarizing the conversation so far. "What do we do now?"

"One of you will have to go dive into the Virtual World and get him to wake up." Noah explained. "I'll help monitor everything from here and make sure all his vitals are up and running. We need to everything in our power to ensure Kaiba's safe return."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Max stood up. "I'll go ahead and talk to him in the Virtual World."

"Are you sure? You don't look like someone capable for the job."

"I'm the Chosen known as the Prince of Wisdom and I use the help of my fellow Magicians in battle. I want to do my part and help out, no matter how small it may be."

"Be careful, Max." said Mokuba. "Who knows what my brother will be like in that world?"

"Hopefully he isn't like those two..." May muttered under her breath. "We already have enough trouble on our hands."

"All right," said Noah. "We'll send Max to the Virtual World at 10 AM. Until then, we all need some rest."

"I guess we do need some sleep," said Max, stifling a yawn. "Just gather some blankets and pillows for us. We'll sleep here until it's time." He pulled out a Poké ball. "Vigoroth, come on out!"

Vigoroth appeared with a roar and nestled near Banette and Absol. The Marionette Pokémon laughed and Absol was already in a deep sleep. May also brought out six Poké balls.

"Come on out, guys," She said. "Time for some dinner."

The spheres opened, revealing Blaziken, Squirtle, Beautifly, Munchlax, Eevee and Altaria. The Pokémon gave a cry of hello as Noah looked at them with curiosity.

"These are interesting creatures," He noted, running a finger down Altaria's cloud-like wings. Altaria just chirped a hello and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And very friendly too."

"Friendlier than our friends outside," said Mokuba. "Mai tried to kill us with six Harpies, Duke used his dice to summon monsters, heck there was even some guy in armor on a Red Eyes Black Dragon trying to incinerate us."

"You don't know the half of it," said Noah. "They've all been affected by some crazy idea that by killing what are 'The Chosen', things will get back to normal. And that will be you three, correct?"

"Yep." said May. Suddenly, she stood up and asked, "Um...Mokuba, can I go somewhere?"

"Go where?" asked Mokuba. "Where do you need to go?"

"I have to go back to Petalburgh City and see my parents. They were supposed to see me after a week of vacation...now they've waited that week and an additional four years for their children to come home."

"I'll go with you then. I want to see your parents also."

"Hold on, Mokuba." said Khonsu, looking toward his Vessel. "I sense the power of three other Millennium Items in this city. We need to retrieve them before someone else does."

"Two more?" asked Max. "How many are there?"

"Seven. Each of them created to hold back the darkness and shadows, but the cost to create them was high." Khonsu shook his head and shuddered. "It was a horrible, horrible sacrifice..."

"I'll go then," said Mokuba, running his fingers onto the moon pendant on his neck. "I need to learn about my powers anyway. Are you ready, Khonsu?"

"I will always guide you, my Vessel." said Khonsu. "Let us get going when the sun rises. We have no time to lose."

The Moon God became a being of pure light before leaping into the Defender of the King's body. Mokuba embraced the power as a white aura surrounded his body. He soon let out a yawn, covering a hand with his mouth.

"We should get some rest," He noted. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

May nodded her head as she lied down, surrounded by her Pokémon. Max did the same, curling near Absol. Mokuba smiled as he sat down, turning to the coffin holding his brother's body.

"Hold on, Seto." He whispered. "We'll get you soon."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

At dawn's early light, May and Mokuba left Death-T and headed toward their respective destinations. In front of what was once Kaiba Corp., Max hugged his sister goodbye and wished her the best of luck while Noah did the same to Mokuba.

"We'll be back by sunset," said May. "I promise you that."

"And if we note anything suspicious, we'll come back here." Mokuba noted. "I just hope that no one else wants our heads. Well, we're heading off."

"Bye then," said Max, waving his hand as he saw his sister and friend walk off. When he could no longer see them, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Noah, turning to the boy. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm a bit worried," said Max. "I mean, who knows what types of people will be trying to hurt them? I don't want to lose anyone to the darkness..."

"It'll be alright," said Noah. "All we can do is believe in them and get things done. We have to get Seto back to the real world, and you're the only one you can do so. Are you ready? This will be dangerous."

"I'll do it. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while the world collapses. I'm here to fight."

"Then let's get going," Noah took Max's hand into his. "I'll set everything up and get you ready for the data transfer. After that, you're on your own."

Max nodded his head as he stared at the wishing tag in his hand. Somehow, he knew that the tag heard his cry to let him escape his death at the hands of Yugi...but why it brought him here at this horrible future...he shook his head. There was no time to think about it. Right now, he could only think about what he needed to do.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Let's stop at the Game Shop," said Mokuba, approaching the bedsheet rope from the night before. "That'll be a great place to start."

"Good idea," said May, climbing the rope. When she reached the top, she added, "I'm sure there won't be..." She looked up. "Oh no..."

"Well, well, well..." said a voice. "What do we have here? Is this the little girl that came to Domino for her vacation?"

May saw a man dressed in black and wielding a long, metal pipe in hand. He also had a Duel Disk on his left arm that looked similar to a machine gun, but what made her gasp was that face and hair.

"Tristan?" She asked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Tristan?" Mokuba repeated, a few inches below May. "He's on the roof? What's he doing there?"

"I'm here because I got word that you returned," Tristan replied. He pulled May onto the rooftop and placed the pipe onto her chest. "Say hello to the leader of the toughest motorcycle gang in town: Tristan Taylor of the Cyber Commanders. I heard there's a good bounty for your head specifically, little girl."

"Sorry," said May, drawing a card from her Duel Disk. "You'll have to wait in line with the other people I met. I've got something very important to do."

"Is that a challenge? Very well. What are your rules?"

"I call it the Union Monster match," said May. "You have one monster that aids you in battle and only one monster. Any and all Magic and Trap cards you have in your deck can be used to your advantage. The winner is the one who can push their opponent off of the roof." She drew a card from her deck. "Are you ready?"

"May, are you crazy?" asked Mokuba. "You have to get to your parents—they're waiting for you!"

"Go in my place!" May answered. "Get to the Game Shop and then run to Petalburgh! I'll hold Tristan off as much as I can."

"But-"

"Just go!" May turned to Mokuba as she said it. "We have no time to waste!"

Mokuba nodded his head and climbed down the rope. He looked at May one last time before running off, praying that no one was going to chase after him while he ran. The last thing he needed was someone trying to get in his way once more.

"You ready?" asked May, turning to Tristan. "I summon Lightning Punisher onto the field. Give me your strength, my friend!"

A bolt of lightning struck the card as May felt her body transform once more. Replacing her main outfit was Lightning Punisher's black and grey-lined shirt and pants, and her brown hair was now white. Her face was covered by a mask save for her eyes.

"A Weapon Vessel?" asked Tristan. He grinned as he drew a card. "This will be interesting. I fuse with Blowback Dragon! Let's rock!"

He let out a roar as parts of his body was replaced with mechanical parts. His hands were sharp dragon claws, and his torso was covered in red metallic plates. His head was covered by a red metallic dragon head with sharp teeth at the mouth piece. He smirked, his eyes two pinpoints of light.

"Let's see who's the better warrior," He said to May. "I'm going to pulverize you and sacrifice you to the gods!"

"You're a delusional nitwit, you know that?" May replied, electricity dancing on her fingertips. "Bring it on!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Mokuba rushed toward the Game Shop as fast as he could. Thankfully, there was no one coming after him, so it made it easier to slip into the Game Shop, lock it up and sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness everyone's out for breakfast," He said to himself. "What do you think, Khonsu? Khonsu?"

_Mokuba..._said the Moon God. _I sense something...the Millennium Items are upstairs!_

_That's Yugi's room then!_ Mokuba raised upstairs and opened a door. Standing in the room was a man wearing a long cream robe and a turban covering his head. Worn around his neck was an ankh. _W-what the..._

The man noticed Mokuba's presence and walked toward him. Mokuba slowly stepped back, his heart pounding against his chest. His eyes widened in terror when the man took the ankh into his hands.

"W-who are you?" asked Mokuba. "What do you want?"

"Are you the one who seeks the Millennium Items?" said the man, his blue eyes staring into Mokuba's own. "If you are, then you must be of worth to them."

"But that didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"My name shall be revealed in due time." The man turned around as he noted three items on a desk. They were the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring. "These items await for a master to use them once more. Have you arrived to be worthy of their power?"

"I'm here to stop the world's destruction and to return to my own time to correct these mistakes." Mokuba answered, putting up a mask of bravery. "My friends and I are the Chosen to save the world, but we failed to stop it the first time. I can't let that happen again. I want to save the world no matter what!"

The man stood in thought, taking in the boy's words before nodding his head. He then turned to the boy once more, the ankh still in his hand.

"Let us see if you truly desire that power," He said. "I must test you myself."

He began to approach the young boy, slowly stepping toward him. The Defender of the King tried to step back, but was soon pinned to the wall. He looked up, seeing himself trapped in the powerful claws of a humongous monster with large eyes and snarling teeth. Saliva fell onto his head and shoulders, making the whole scene wishing that Mokuba was in a nightmare rather than the future.

_W-what's going on? _Mokuba asked. _What is this monster? _

_That is Ammit, the devourer of souls!_ Khonsu answered._ My power is useless against her! And this man wields the Millennium Key!_ _Be careful, it works similar to the Millennium Rod!_

_You mean...he can control my mind? _Mokuba gasped, recalling when Marik once used the Rod in Battle City. He saw the Millennium Key approach his forehead, his heart pounding against his chest. _Oh god, no. Please don't...don't do this, don't do this, don't do this! Don't take over my mind! DON'T!_

Before the Defender of the King could vocalize his fear, he felt the key on his forehead. With a 'click', everything went white.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Tristan: You caused the world to be destroyed! This is all your fault!**

**May: Stop blaming all your problems on me, sharkfin! I hate being your scapegoat!**

**Tristan: You'll be more than that when I kick your ass and get that reward for your bounty!**

**Max: Kaiba, you have to escape this world before you lose everything!**

**Kaiba: What's the point? The world is nothing but lies anyhow!**

**Max: That's not true!**

**Khonsu: The Defender of the King is now a pawn to the Key, and my powers are tied to him!**

**Noah: Next time, "Chapter 5: When the World Fought Senselessly"**

**Yami: Come Yugi, let's play a game...**

**Yugi: Yes, let us watch the world fall down like a stack of dominoes...**


	6. V: When the World Fought Senselessly

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 5-**When the World Fought Senselessly

_If people weren't doing insane rituals to appease gods, they were fighting. It was if they cold only express their outrage and disdain over the situation through violence. This violence continued to spread, causing people to turn against each other to deem themselves the strongest of them all._

_War, chaos, destruction...the world would never feel peace and harmony while everyone threatened to slit everyone else's throats. As long as there were negative feelings and misunderstanding, there would always be conflict._

_When will the world know that there was once a time there was never fighting? It would probably know that when there are no longer any people who had the will or power to fight. Until then, it could only sustain the wounds of bloodshed, tears, pain, and sorrow for centuries to come._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yugi giggled and laughed and kicked his feet in the air at the thought of playing a game after so long. He was getting bored with all of the other toys that he and Yami would get so easily, but now there was something to keep him interested. He was already in their bedroom, choosing the right outfit to make him blend in with everyone else. After all, people still believed that he was of doing dueling tournaments and all of that boring stuff.

"Are you ready, Yami?" He asked, dressing himself in a dark blue jacket and making innocent faces in the mirror. "We have to get going!"

"Patience, little one." Yami chuckled, walking into the bedroom. "You've waited for those three to return, and here you are acting like a little child."

"I'm so excited!" Yugi giggled, the laughter a stark contrast to his crimson tinted eyes. "I love having a new puzzle to play with."

"Then you'll be excited to know that there's a new toy that you can play with that will keep you occupied for quite some time," Yugi turned around, seeing the Pharaoh replacing the black robes for a black tunic with gold lining. On his right wrist was a chain bracelet with half of a black heart as a charm, and the Orichalcos appeared on his left eye as well. In the Pharaoh's hand was a steel scimitar etched with hieroglyphs. "He will make an excellent addition to the collection."

"Goody!" Yugi hopped toward Yami and hugged him. "I love you!"

"I love you too, little one." Yami smiled in reply. "Our knights should be scouring for Kaiba's little project and will report back here in due time. Until then, how about a game?"

"A game? Like what?"

"It's called Sennet," With a wave of a hand, shadows appeared between the two of them. There, a table with two chairs and a game board with pieces and five sticks appeared. "It was a game that the Gods played to pass the time—a game worthy for the two of us."

"I get to go first, right?"

Yami just laughed and patted his partner on the head. Yugi took this sign as a yes and tossed the sticks into the air.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Are you ready for this, Max?" asked Noah. "This is going to be very dangerous. I don't want you hurt in anyway."

"I'll be fine," said Max, sitting in one of the Virtual Game Pods. He pressed a button near the armrest, revealing a compartment for his deck. He slipped it inside as he added, "I've been through a lot worse."

"Well, okay then." Noah began to type in some numbers on the computer. "I won't be able to help you out in anyway. Once you're in the virtual world, you'll have to navigate on your own."

"Can you at least teleport me to where Kaiba is at? I mean...I'd love to see what's in the game, but my sister and Mokuba might be in trouble. I have to get to Kaiba ASAP!"

"I'll do my best, but you'll have to reach Kaiba's heart in anyway you can. Think you can do that?"

"I know I can. Now, let's get going!"

Noah nodded his head as he pressed a button. Max closed his eyes and felt his vision become engulfed in white light...

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Shadi found himself in the Soul Room of Mokuba Kaiba. It was pretty plain, with the four-poster bed, the stuffed animals and desk with the picture on it. For someone so keen on using the Millennium Items, the soul reflected a simple outlook on life...

_The stuffed animals must represent his spirit companions..._Shadi thought to himself, picking up a stuffed animal version of Celestial Spirit-Leo Minor. He smiled as he placed it onto the bed and added, _Despite being the brother of one of the richest men in the world, he does not care for them at all. He rather have people to play with..._

When Shadi turned to the desk, he noticed the picture of the Kaiba brothers playing chess. He also noticed something new: there was a picture frame depicting a girl dressed in blue with brown hair, and the other a young boy with glasses. On the desk, there was a chessboard with only four white pieces: a king, a bishop, a rook and a knight. Next to that was a cartouche engraved with hieroglyphs.

_He has photos of people he cares about, and items that represents his past also._ Shadi noted. _I do not see anything that holds evil here. He is pure of heart, without any malice in his soul. He truly wishes to use the Millennium Items for good. However..._

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Shadi turned to see Khonsu sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around the Leo Minor toy. "Shadi, why are you here after 5,000 years? Has your soul never found peace, Priest of the Millennium Key?"

"I have come to help reunite the Millennium Items and end this suffering once and for all." Shadi answered. "However, I am not sure whether or not you made the right choice in lying to your Vessel about the key's abilities."

"I'm not lying; you have the ability to make anyone your puppet once you enter their minds." Khonsu sighed as he stood up, placing the toy back onto the bed. "I don't want you to hurt my Vessel—you know about Moka."

"I am eternally sorry for your loss. But even you know that the dead can never come back to life. Moka will never return to the living as long as you live. Mokuba Kaiba will never be able to reach the potential Moka might've been able to reach."

"But Mokuba might become something even more powerful. Which begs the question...is it possible for him to become a Vessel to _other_ gods?"

"That is a question that I cannot answer, Child of the Moon. However, I can answer the other question on your mind." Shadi gave a small smile as he said, "Your Vessel is worthy of the Millennium Items. They sensed his pure heart and uncorrupted wish and will grant him the power of one item."

"Really?" asked Khonsu, his eyes lighting up. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive. However," Shadi raised the Millennium Key into the air. "I must make sure that his friends are worthy. To do that, I will need you and your Vessel's cooperation for this project."

"Anything to stop this future from getting worse," said the Moon God. "Take us back to the real world, Shadi. We can formulate our plan there."

There was a flash of white light as Millennium Key began to glow. Soon enough, Shadi was back in the real world, lowering the Millennium Key from his hand. At the same time, Ammit vanished back into the pits of the Underworld, the Defender of the King getting on his knees in shock.

"Are you alright?" asked Shadi, extending a hand. "Do not worry, I did not tamper with anything in your mind."

"T-that's good..." Mokuba stammered, taking the hand. "What did you find out?"

"You are chosen to use the Millennium Items. They have deemed you worthy of their power. However..." Mokuba gulped as Shadi picked up one of the Millennium Items in his hand. "But I must see if your friends are also worthy of this power. Will you help me?"

"As long as no one gets hurt, I'll go with it." Mokuba answered. "What do you think, Khonsu?"

_I will help out as much as I can._ The Moon God answered back. _If we must do this, we must._

"Very well," said Shadi, the Millennium Item in his hand. "Close your eyes. Do not worry, this will not hurt you."

Mokuba saw the glow of the Millennium Item before he felt everything grow black.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

When Max woke up, he found himself at the gates of an enormous castle. He stood up, seeing him dressed in a green tunic, blue shorts, white leggings and brown shoes. On his head was an orange and yellow hat while he was also adorned with a matching cape. He looked at his Duel Disk, relieved to see his deck still there.

"This is amazing," He said, looking up. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with a few clouds passing his vision. The smell of something sweet filled the air, making the boy laugh.

Suddenly, the gates opened. Max turned around to see a couple of knights rushing toward him, brandishing spears. The Prince of Wisdom raised his hands up into the air.

"I'm innocent!" He said as the knights circled him. "I've come to find Seto Kaiba! He's here, right?"

"Kaiba?" said one of the knights. "You mean...you are the chosen one?"

"I am the Prince of Wisdom where I come from," Max explained. "I have been chosen to save my world from evil, and to do that I need to speak to Kaiba himself. Please take me to him...his brother has returned."

The knights stared at the boy before talking to himself. Max gulped and crossed his fingers in reply.

"Wait!" cried a voice. "This is the one that we've been waiting for!"

Max turned to see a young girl rushing toward him dressed in a frilly pink dress and a silver tiara on her head. But that wasn't what caught his eye...if one removed the tiara and dress and replaced it with other clothes, the princess looked just like...

"Mokuba?" asked the Prince of Wisdom. Suddenly, he started to stifle a laugh. Then, he burst into uncontrollable hysterics as the princess reached the knights. Max was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach as the laughter continued to escape.

"Are you alright, dear Prince?" asked the young girl. "I am Princess Adena of the Monster Kingdom. Are you the prince of legend?"

"Of course I am," Max chuckled. "I'm...here to..." He began to laugh once more.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Max!" Noah exclaimed, seeing the boy rolling across the ground. "This isn't funny! This Princess knows where Kaiba is located!" When he didn't receive a reply, he let out a sigh in defeat. "This isn't good..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Die, you punk!"

"Eat this, little rat!"

May and Tristan continued to duke it out on the rooftop, the two of them not stopping since their fight. May would channel lightning attacks at Tristan, while Tristan would fire balls of flame at May. None of them had resorted to their mosnters' special abilities or Magic and Trap Cards, so they were mostly trying to see who could outlast a punch or kick against one another.

"You caused the world to end!" Tristan snarled, punching May in the face. "You were the cause of all our suffering!"

"That's because you believe that's true!" May retorted, driving a knee into Tristan's stomach. "I'm not the cause of all your troubles! You accused us of keeping secrets, and it's _**you**_ who won't say anything at all!"

"That's because I don't have to say anything! I know what I need to know, and that's all you need to know!" Tristan slapped May across the face before lifting her up by her collar. He glared at the girl as he said, "This is the end for you."

Just as May was about to draw a card, a handcuff clamped onto her wrist. Tristan felt one around his wrist, staring at it in confusion.

"What the?" He said, looking at the cuff. "What's going on?"

May turned to the side and gasped. "Mokuba?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

Tristan followed May's gaze and saw the younger Kaiba standing at the edge of the rooftop, both hands shackled by the cuffs. However, the Defender of the King didn't respond—he just stood there in a daze.

"This isn't funny, Mokuba!" said May. "Why are you here? You need to be at Petalburgh and—AGH!"

Tristan tackled her close to the edge of the roof. May groaned as she felt the metal pipe Tristan held earlier close to her throat. He let out an evil smile at her.

"I didn't even need to use my special ability," He sneered. "This will be the end of you, once and for all. My gang will get the signal to come over here so they can beat your little girly ass and give you the pounding that you deserve!"

"Don't do it!" said May. "If you attack me, the cuff attached to me will also drag Mokuba down to his death. And I don't think he's himself! Listen to me, Tri-"

"No. You listen to ME! I am sick of you giving me your crap about 'We're just here for a vacation cause of our parents' because it is NOT TRUE! You came here to fuck up our lives and you know what? You succeeded!" Tristan placed a boot on May's chest. "Domino and the rest of the world is a living Hell on Earth because of you and your brother. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...I'm sorry," said May, closing her eyes. "I didn't tell you everything about why Max and I needed to come here. You see...Max and I knew what happened to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle five millennia ago. I know you're not going to believe me but it's true. We know what happened that made him forget who he was, and if we told you that, you wouldn't believe us. You'd accuse us of lying and make us your enemy. So we kept it silent.

"And it's true that our parents told us to come here—we only learned about the Spirit's past the day after they told us about Domino. We did come to Domino for rest and relaxation...only to find ourselves dragged into this mess with the monsters and Orichalcos. All I ask now is forgiveness. I'm sorry if Max, Mokuba or I caused is. If you want to take me down, do so. Mokuba and I...we can be together in death...and..." May felt tears pouring out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Tristan saw the young, rebellious girl sob. Something in him hesitated. This...this wasn't him. He was the Tristan Taylor that bullied innocents, not the Tristan Taylor that would cheer his friends on and rally them against bad guys. He took a step back as May got on her knees. The tears fell down her mask as she continued to cry. Seeing this, the biker pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Dry your eyes," He said. "This used to belong to an old friend of mine. Keep it."

May took the handkerchief and wiped the tears away. She then placed it into her waist pack before saying, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Not yet," said Tristan, staring at the handcuff on his wrist. "But I know I won't be able to forgive myself if we don't do anything about this battle. If either of us falls, we're dragging Mokuba with us. How do we make this an even match?"

"It is very simple," said a voice. "You must obtain the key to win."

May and Tristan turned around, seeing Shadi behind Mokuba. On his neck was a golden ankh that shone in the sun.

"You again?" Tristan exclaimed. "You're the one who saved me and Duke back in on that Battle City Blimp!"

"You know him?" asked May, turning to Tristan. "You never told me that!"

"I remember what he looked like, but he never gave me his name." Tristan turned Shadi. "What do you want with us?"

"I only wish to give you a test," Shadi replied, his expression never changing. "In my hand is the Key that will free your friend from my control. However, this can only work if one of you sacrifices yourselves to the Gods. Observe."

May and Tristan looked down at their handcuffs, seeing a key inserted into the cuff. They turned to Shadi once more.

"The winner goes free and the loser drags this young boy with them," He continued. "So continue with your fight. I will not interfere at all."

There was some silence as Tristan and May stared at the site. Mokuba didn't speak nor move nor look up. He just stared at something that wasn't there at all. May tried to sense for the Moon God's presence, but it was also gone.

"This isn't good," She said to herself. "There has to be a way to cause a draw."

"A draw?" asked Tristan. His eyes lit up. "A draw! If we can somehow destroy both of our monsters and cause the both of us to fall off the roof, maybe we can get Mokuba free from the mind control! That's what this guy is testing us for, right?"

"I don't know," May narrowed her eyes when she saw Shadi's blue ones. "It seems too easy."

"We don't know until we try, right?" asked Tristan. "So I'll make the first move and you follow me if you can. You ready?"

May took a glance at Mokuba before turning to Tristan. She then nodded her head as lightning crackled in her hands once more.

"Bring it on." She said, charging toward her opponent.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"The creator of our world has locked himself in this tower for years," said Adena, leading Max up the stairs of a tall, tall tower. "He spends all his time reading books about magic and sorcery, something unlike him when we last met."

"Noah told me that," said Max, climbing up the spiraling staircase. "So it's my turn to help convince him that it's time to come back to reality."

"Be careful, though. He has created many walls around his heart." Adena saw the door and pulled out a key she wore around her neck. "Please be very careful."

Max nodded his head as Adena unlocked the door. She opened it with a creak and nodded her head. The Prince of Wisdom stepped inside, seeing the room completely covered in shadow. The windows were blocked with dark curtains, but there was enough light to make out some details. For one thing, the room was scattered with hundreds and hundreds of tome. There were shelves on the walls that were dedicated to books and potions of sorts. There was also a four-poster bed with red sheets, and a figure asleep under the blankets. This must be where Seto Kaiba was sleeping, and this was where Max would start.

Max took a few steps into the room before he heard the door slam shut. He heard Adena lock the door behind him and began to panic—a panic that did not help when Kaiba slowly started to wake up.

"Who's there?" asked the CEO. "Who is disturbing my slumber?" He turned his gaze toward Max. "You..."

"Kaiba," Max began. "You have to listen to me. You can-"

CRASH!

Max ducked as a vial of red liquid was thrown into a wall. There, he saw Kaiba's only eye glowing as books levitating into the air. The Prince of Wisdom activated his Duel Disk and drew a card, preparing to dodge another attack.

"You figment," Kaiba snarled. "What are you doing? No one is to disturb my sleep!"

"You have to wake up!" Max exclaimed. "You're not yourself! Mokuba is here and-"

"Mokuba?" The CEO snarled. "He's gone..." Kaiba let out a bitter laugh. "He's disappeared...I haven't seen him in so long...he doesn't exist. He doesn't exist...he doesn't exist!"

With a mighty roar, the CEO began to levitate everything in the room. Max summoned a monster onto his Duel Disk.

"Go, Miracle Flipper!" He said. "Protect me!"

A small boy dressed in dark blue armor appeared, looking like a young Dark Magician. He wielded his orange staff, preparing to cast a spell.

"You think that will stop me?" Kaiba roared. "I have studied the arcane magic longer than you have. What makes you think that you can defeat me?"

"It's because I'm actually sane," Max snarled. "Go ahead, attack me! Or better yet, I play Ring of Magnetism!"

An Equip Magic Card depicting a wrinkled hand with a green band of energy on the ring finger appeared. Miracle Flipper was wrapped by a ring of electromagnetic energy and nodded his head. Kaiba laughed.

"That's your strategy?" He asked. "I'll defeat him easily! Then you'll disappear along with him! Then, I'll go back to sleeping once more."

"Sleeping isn't the option!" said Max. "If you fight with me, you're just going to get yourself even more and more delusional. You have to wake up, not just for you, but for your brother! Mokuba's waiting for you; he passed all of the Death-T trials that you and Noah set up and he's determined to save the world just like May and I are."

"Lies...all you speak to me are lies!" Kaiba hurled more stuff at Max, but Miracle Flipper drew all the attacks onto him, still casting a spell to protect him and his master. "I hate lies—I hate them! I HATE THEM!"

"But I'm not lying!" Max exclaimed. "I just want to talk; so stop assuming that I'm something your mind conjured up and let me speak!"

"You can speak, but that does not mean I hear your words!"

"Then see my actions!" said Max, drawing a hand of five cards. "I play Millennium Comet!"

A Ritual Magic Card appeared, depicting a star streaking across the sky. Replacing the card was a black meteorite.

"I just sacrifice two Light-type Monsters in my hand like Silent Magician LV 8 and Magician's Valkyria," Max placed the two cards into his graveyard. "And here it comes!"

The meteorite cracked, revealing Jirachi, the Wish Granter. The tags dangling on the points of its star-shaped head began to glow as it opened its eyes.

"That's your action?" Kaiba laughed. "A fairy? That monster is useless."

"Take that back!" Max growled. "Jirachi, attack with Doom Desire! Knock some sense into him!"

Jirachi was washed in silvery light as it flew toward Kaiba. The CEO placed his hands into the air, making books wrap around him in a make-shift barricade. The Wish Pokémon's eyes narrowed as it collided with the sphere.

Then, there was a blast of white light that enveloped the entire castle.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Alright, are you ready? Follow my lead!"

"Fine then! Go!"

Tristan tossed three coins into the air as May drew a card from her Duel Disk. Shadi just stood there, a smile on his face as he saw the two combatants preparing their final showdown.

"I activate Blowback Dragon's effect!" said Tristan. "I toss three coins and if I get two heads, I destroy a monster on the field. What do you have?"

"The beginning of a chain," said May, showing a card. "Part 1: I play Card of Sanctity!"

Coins rained from the heavens as both May and Tristan drew six cards from their Duel Disks. They looked at their hands and then nodded.

"Part 2," May continued. "I play Lucky Iron Axe to increase my power!"

The Iron Axe with its red ribbon appeared in May's hands once more. The Goddess of Joy rushed toward her opponent, preparing to cleave Tristan's head straight off with the axe."

"Ah, I see." said Tristan, clapping his hands. "But it's not enough! Now I activate my Magic Drain Trap Card to destroy your axe. Unless you have a Magic Card to counter it, your axe goes bye bye."

A Trap Card appeared, depicting a blue fiend sucking the life out of a person. May smirked as she played another card on her Duel Disk.

"Part 3," She said, rushing toward Tristan. "Go, Counter Counter!"

A Trap Card depicting a blue symbol of the Counter Trap Cards appeared. A chain connected the Magic and Trap Cards on the field while May became wrapped in an aura of lightning.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan. "What is that thing?"

"Lightning Punisher's special ability," May explained. "Once I get a chain of 3 cards or more, I get to destroy you! Take this!"

Lightning wrapped around the axe as May jumped into the air. Tristan glared and tossed three golden coins into the air.

"Time to see if Lady Luck still loves me," He said. "Heads up!"

The coins fell with a clatter. The first coin depicted heads. The second coin depicted tails. The third one kept spinning as May descended onto the ground. Tristan began to sweat as he saw the coin stop its spinning...and landed on heads.

"Yes!" He cried. "Now it's time for you to go!"

Tristan opened his mouth as a fireball escaped his mouth. The two attacks collided and both May and Tristan were sent falling back, no longer fused with their respective monsters. The keys in their handcuffs shattered as they began to descend. Mokuba's body also teetered around the edge before it began to fall with them. May pulled out an item from her waistpack and mouthed out a word to Tristan. The biker took this as his cue.

"Go Gravity Bind!" He cried, tossing the card into the air. "Halt our descent!"

May tossed the item into the air and felt her body floating in air. She looked up, seeing a Continuous Trap Card of a green energy field over a blue orb of energy appear. Tristan also started to hover in the air, grabbing onto the chain connecting to his handcuff. Mokuba's body just dangled in the air, but it looked like he would be alright.

"Man, that was one crazy plan." Tristan noted, pulling more of the chain. "You're crazier than I expected."

"We're not out of the woods yet," said May. "We just need that key..."

Shadi looked down and saw Tristan and May continue to talk. Then, he sensed something behind him. Turning around, he saw May's Beautifly fluttering toward him, its blue eyes staring at the Millennium Key. Shadi just laughed as he handed the key to it.

"Take it," He said. "Your owner has earned the right to use it. She is truly the reincarnation of the Goddess of Joy."

"Beau?" Beautifly tilted its head in confusion. "Beau!" The Butterfly Pokémon's eyes began to glow blue as the Millennium Key hovered in the air. It flew down toward its master and handed her the key. May took it into her hand and nodded.

"Thank you, Beautifly." She said. The Goddess of Joy pointed the key toward Mokuba's hand and closed an eye. "Mokuba, catch!"

With all of her strength, she threw the key straight into the Defender of the King's open palm. When the Millennium Item slightly brushed against his hand, Mokuba blinked and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. "What's going on?" He looked down and gasped. "Why am I floating at least 20 feet off the ground?"

"Apparently the dude with the turban was trying to kill you!" Tristan explained, his hand gripping onto the thrown Millennium Key. "What's going on?"

"It's a very long story," Mokuba explained. "If you can get me down onto the ground, I'll explain it to you..."

"Better do it quick," Tristan muttered under his breath. "My gang is about to arrive..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Max! Max, wake up!"

Max moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Noah sigh in relief and wipe sweat off of his brow.

"Thank goodness you're safe," said Noah. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Max replied, standing up. "What just happened?"

"After you summoned your monster, it let out massive waves of energy that nearly destroyed the castle," Noah explained. "I'm amazed that you made it back alive; you could've been killed from the onslaught."

"Really? I didn't think that Jirachi's Doom Desire would be that powerful." Max pressed the button to reveal the deck compartment. He then took the deck into his hand and stared at Jirachi's card. "Even after all this time..."

"Ugh, my head..." said a voice. Max and Noah turned around, seeing Seto Kaiba sit up from the glass coffin, the plastic flowers landing on his shoulders. "What happened to me?"

"Kaiba!" Noah exclaimed, rushing toward his step-brother. "You're alright! You're not insane and babbling magical nonsense like you used to. That attack must've knocked some sense into your head!"

"Used to? How long have I been out?"

"About three to four years after Mokuba's disappearance. But he's back! He's really back and..."

"Where? Where's my brother?" Kaiba looked around, but he didn't see anyone. "Is it another one of your lies, Noah?"

"He's back, Kaiba." said Max, stepping out of the pod. "He's at the Game Shop and he'll be back with the Millennium Items and you can be together again."

"The items..." Kaiba felt the Millennium Eye that replaced his left eye. "That's right. We need the items to stop those two."

"You mean Yugi and Yami? Yeah, we know. They're causing the world to be destroyed and such."

"It's worse than that. It's much, much worse than that." Kaiba got out of the coffin and stared at the replicates of the six mourners. He specifically took a glance at the one that looked like Yugi. "We're dealing with two psychopaths who don't know the meaning of the words 'conscience'. At the rate this is going, the world will be enshrouded by all sorts of dark entities that will want to bask in their power. The world will fall down into chaos and destruction!"

"As if we need anything else to worry about." said Max.

"As long as those two don't hit our special project, we're safe." said Noah. "I mean...there's no way they know about the Academy, right?"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Your majesty, we have arrived."

Yami turned to see the two knights enter the room, both of them kneeling in fealty. Yugi just moved his Senet piece over Yami's before turning toward them.

"Have you found our next toy?" asked the Pharaoh. "Where is he?"

"In the island, his power untapped." said the knight with the claymore. "All it needs is the right...push. Then, we'll be able to strike."

"But how?" asked the spiky-armored knight. "With all due respect, masters...How will we give that right push?"

"Simple," Yami replied, juggling the crystal orb in his hand. "We'll get everyone riled up in a frenzy, and it will surely draw his attention. Observe..." He tossed the crystal into the air as it was wrapped in shadows. When it was caught in the Pharaoh's hand, it became a deck of cards. "We'll lure him out with these."

"Goody!" Yugi giggled, jumping out of his seat. "Can I help? Please? I'll be good! I promise not to play with my toys until they've been wrapped up in pretty ribbon!"

"Patience, litle one." Yami laughed. "This is where you come in. You'll be the focal point of this plan and if this goes well, our pawn will come straight to us."

Yugi took the deck into his hand and smiled, all while the Seal of Orichalcos shone bright on his forehead.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**May: Four Millennium Items for us...that's amazing.**

**Mokuba: And there's more power where that came from. We'll need all we can get.**

**Max: I hope mom and dad are relieved to see us again. I bet they miss us.**

**Noah: But they're the least of our problems. Those two Lords are heading toward the Island.**

**Kaiba: But that's impossible! How did they find out about it?**

**Tristan: Looks like there's more trouble on our hands. Next time, "Chapter 6-When the World Lead Heroically"**

**Yugi: Oh, come to us little kitten...we have lots of cream and milk for you to drink...**

**Yami: It is time for chaos to reign once more...**


	7. VI: When the World Lead Heroically

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 6-**When the World Lead Heroically

_The world always needed heroes, but it never needed them as much as now. The people who weren't killing for gods or violence prayed for a savior to take their sorrows away. These people, risking life and limb for people they never knew, would come dressed in rags with food, water and hope._

_However, some heroes were only doing these deeds for the rewards. Who wouldn't want to be given free food for their charity and generosity? Certainly not a greedy and heartless person, that's for sure. So hidden beneath masks of justice were the hearts of the wicked._

_Still, the weak and meek looked up to these people, having no choice not to. And the heroes and villains continued their goals of self-satisfaction without any consequence to the world around them._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And that's the story," said Mokuba, finishing the tale. "That's why I was on the rooftop."

"It would've been nice to warn us first, you now." Tristan noted, hands gripping onto the handles of his motorcycle. "So now what?"

"We get the Millennium Items and then you'll take us back to Kaiba Corp.," May explained, sitting in the side cart of Tristan's motorcycle with Mokuba. "Then, Max and I will go to Petalburgh and see our parents."

"The same ones who told you to come here?"

"The very same."

"All right, then." Tristan pressed on the brakes of his motorcycle as they neared the Game Shop. "Hurry up, then. I'm going to make a few calls."

May and Mokuba nodded their heads as they rushed toward the Game Shop. When they reached Yugi's room, they found the other Millennium Items waiting for them.

"There they are," said May, lightly grasping onto the Millennium Key worn around her neck. "They're safe."

Mokuba went to a pillow and removed its pillow case. Then, he started to place the items into it. When he reached for the Millennium Rod, he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" asked May. "What do you sense?"

"This item..." Mokuba murmured. "It wants me to be its owner."

"Cool. What type of things does it do?"

"Um...nothing special," Mokuba lied, taking the rod into his hand. "Now come on, let's get outside. I bet Seto is waiting for me."

May nodded her head as she and Mokuba went downstairs, to the Game Shop, and opened the door. They saw bikers talking to each other, laughing and having a good time. To May, it was a startling contrast to the bikers that chased her and Max in Death Valley.

"Hey!" said a biker. Approaching May and Mokuba was a young woman with long violet hair tied back with a blue ribbon. Despite being dressed in black, the female biker smiled at them sweetly. "I'm Miho Nosaka, it's nice to meet you!"

"I'm May," said the Pokémon Coordinator. "Are you a friend of Tristan's?"

"Yep! I'm his second-in-command. Or I was, until you inherited his title."

"Yeah, once I...WHAT?" May looked around, seeing the other bikers before pointing to herself. "I inherited...a bike gang? How?"

"It's because I'm off," said Tristan, walking toward May. "Once I take you and your brother to Petalburgh, I'm leaving Domino for a while. Also, I need one of the Millennium Items from you. The Ring."

"What for?" asked Mokuba, digging into the pillow case.

"The Ring locates Millennium Items," Tristan explained, lighting a cigarette. "I'm off to find the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle in the hopes of reuniting the gang together."

"The Millennium Puzzle was shattered by Yugi back at Death Valley," said May. "How will that reunite the gang?"

"Sometime after Yugi turned evil, he mailed the broken puzzle to us." Tristan explained, taking a deep swag of cigarette smoke. He exhaled before continuing. "He said that if we fixed the puzzle, then we'd get him back. But that thing mocked us as we were unable to solve it—it wasn't long until we started arguing against one another, taking the pieces of the puzzle with us and going our separate ways. Well, _almost_ separate ways."

"And the biker gang?" asked Mokuba, handing Tristan the Millennium Ring.

"Tristan said he made it to band people who wanted to protect the town," said Miho. "He also said that whomever beat him in a Monster Match earns the title of leader and gains his motorcycle: Guardian St. Joan."

"Sounds interesting enough," said May. "But I'm going to need to learn how to...control one of those things."

"That's why I'm here to help you," Miho replied with a smile. "Isn't that right, Tristan?"

"Yeah," Tristan turned to his Duel Disk and pulled out two cards. "Catch."

He tossed May a card, the Coordinator catching it with her hand. They depicted a warrior wielding a giant shield for protection, the other a man in large silver armor with swords on his back.

"Big Shield Gardna and Total Defense Shogun?" She asked. "What are these for?"

"You're a Weapon Vessel, right? They're for your protection. You'll need it against Yugi and his psychopathic spirit. Now come on; I'm gonna teach you how to control St. Joan...just like I taught her..."

"Her?" asked Mokuba.

"Serenity Wheeler," Tristan answered, looking up to the sky. "Before she left my life forever..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"How psychopathic has Yugi become since we were gone?" asked Max,staring at the Kaibas. "How bad is it?"

"It's horrible," said Kaiba, walking toward one of the monitors. He began to type stuff down, not even looking at the keys that his fingers nimbly typed on. "Take a look."

Max looked in horror as he saw people living in fear. There were people fighting against each other, others in rituals of the occult...but the thing that worried him were that these people had red eyes and stones around their necks.

"Orichalcos Stones?" He exclaimed. "But how?"

"An event known as 'The Collapse' happened when Yugi went into power," Noah explained. "Fragments of the Orichalcos stone were found all around the world, and the people began to fight over them. Soon, they began to act crazy and not like themselves. The stones fed on the evil and negative feelings from the people who obtained them, slowly transforming them into monsters."

"That's insane..." Max took a step back. "It's madness..."

"And with the Legendary Dragons gone, our defense lies on the Academy," Kaiba continued, pointing to one of the monitors. It depicted a large school with three different colored domes: one yellow, one blue and one red. "The students here are trained to become exceptional duelists, ones that can stand up to the challenge of the Orichalcos and to stop this threat once and for all. Of course...they don't know that _**last**_ part."

"How long did it take to make the Academy? I mean...it's been four years since the incident, right?"

"Four years?" Kaiba hesitated then let out a laugh. "Four years! I don't know who's outdated calendar you've been seeing, but it's been _**at least**_ ten years since the event happened."

"T-ten years?" Max's eyes widened. "So...it's not 2008. It's 2014?"

"You catch on so easily," said Noah. "Congratulations."

"This isn't funny!" said Max. "Mom and dad have been waiting for May and I for ten years and one week! This can't be right! It just can't be..."

"It is, Max. We're in a future where the world hates us..."

Max turned around to see May, Mokuba and Tristan approach them. Mokuba held the Millennium Necklace in hand and the Millennium Rod in another.

"Take this," He said, tossing the necklace to Max. "It's yours."

"A necklace?" asked Max, staring at it. "What's so useful about it?"

"You can see a glimpse into the future. However, it's not always predictable as to when you can see it." The Defender of the King turned to see his brother. "Seto...you're old..."

Kaiba smiled sadly as he felt his younger brother hug him. With a gentle hand, the CEO began to stroke his younger brother's head.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Mokie?" Mokuba hesitated at that nickname. He hadn't heard it in such a long time. The Defender of the King began to sob and tugged onto Kaiba's duster tighter.

"I missed you so much..." Mokuba hiccuped. "I wanted to see you again...and now..."

"It's alright," Kaiba said in a soothing tone. "I'm here. Everything will be alright."

"No it won't..." Mokuba replied. "It'll never be alright..."

As the young boy continued to sob, Tristan motioned for May and Max to follow him. Max looked on in confusion, but May just nodded her head.

"We have to get going," She said to Max. "We're heading home."

"To mom and dad? But...after all these years..."

May turned to her brother and smiled. "They'll always welcome us with open arms," She told him. "It'll be nice to have the town cheering for us when we set foot, right?"

"I guess so..." Max placed the Millennium Necklace around his neck as he spoke. "I just hope Mom and Dad will be there when that happens..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yugi shuffled the deck in his hands and hummed a song to himself. The plan to get the Academy riled up was near completion, and he couldn't wait. He continued to hum the song as the cards became tainted with shadow magic.

"Come, child of darkness," Yugi sang. "Come to us and play dead forever...we'll have cream and sugar for you all if you're welcome..."

He laughed and stood up, dancing around like he was Cinderella at the ball. He was so excited—another toy was going to be his! He was bored with the so-called "Legendary Knights" that helped him and Yami defeat Dartz. Now they were just life-size dolls that did his bidding when the world became too quiet. Timaeus was his favorite though; oh how he loved running a finger down the scar that blinded the turquoise-armored knight. It made him feel happy. Critias and Hermos were also fun...if fun was beating them until they were black and blue and breaking every bone in their body, just to see them regenerate and do it again.

"It's done!" Yugi cried, showing the deck to Yami. "Can I go now? Please? I'll be good!"

Yami just chuckled, manipulating the glass orb in his hand with a flick of the wrist. Then he hesitated...he grasped his head in pain as the symbol of the Millennium Items shone on his forehead.

"No!" He gasped. "The Items...I sense them!"

"Are you alright?" asked Yugi, going to the Pharaoh and hugging him. "It's alright, the Items can't hurt you. The Orichalcos is stronger than they are."

"But why do I sense them now? Why after all this time? Unless..." Yami lowered his hands when the pain disappeared. "They have found new owners..."

"But who would want those stupid pieces of gold anyway?" Yugi tapped his chin with a finger. Then he gasped and growled. "Those three...they want to get rid of our power! I won't let them!"

At that thought, the Vessel of the Pharaoh growled and gnashed his teeth. His teeth grew into sharp fangs and his nails became sharp talons at the mere thought of the Chosen using one of the Millennium Items against them. Black markings tattooed his skin as he spoke.

"I will devour them piece by piece," Yugi snarled. "I will have them as my toys forever! But first..." He stared at the deck in hand and smiled. "I have some chaos to create..."

With a snap of his fingers, the shadows swallowed him up. Then, he disappeared. Yami grabbed the glass orb in hand, the grip he had on it making it crack.

"We need more soldiers," Yami murmured to himself. "That boy shall be the first one we've had in a long time..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The trip to Petalburgh City was pretty quiet...except for the parts of May riding on the Guardian St. Joan motorcycle and Tristan telling her to be careful on it. Unlike most motorcycles that were black with red trimming, St. Joan was white and gold with angelic wings on the side. May was having a hard time maintaining a good grip on the cycle, mostly having Miho sitting behind her to help guide it. Following May were the rest of the bikers, some of them comforting Max and telling him that they weren't going to attack him with chains or pipes.

"Look!" said Miho, raising a hand over her eyes. "I think that's Petalburgh!"

May looked up, seeing the city as she remembered it. There were the people talking to themselves and their Pokémon. There were children at play in the park. And there were the emotions and memories that made her remember that this was her home.

"We're home..." She whispered, leaning into the motorcycle. "We're home!"

At the roar of the engine, the citizens of Petalburgh turned to see a band of motorcycles coming toward them. The leader stepped on the brakes and waited until the motorcycle came to a complete halt. Then, she got off.

"It's me, May!" She said. "How are you?"

The citizens looked at each other before looking back at May. Max also got off the motorcycle and made his introductions. In an instant, the town began to cheer, huddling around the children of Norman.

"You're pretty popular around here!" Miho noted.

"Tell me about it," May said to herself over the adoring crowd. She looked around and asked, "Has anyone seen our parents? Where are they?"

"May? Is that you?"

May turned around, seeing someone hand her a single red rose. Taking it into her hand, she looked up, seeing a person with green hair and a handsome face looking at her in shock.

"Do...I know you?" May asked. "You're...so familiar."

"It's me, Drew! You know, you're Pokémon Coordinator rival?"

"Drew? Oh my god, it is you! What are you doing here?"

"Well," said another voice. "He's here since this is one of the only remaining refuges ever since this whole Collapse affected us." May noted a person walking up to her, the person having their purple hair tied into a long ponytail and was dressed in a dark green ensemble. "And here you are, waltzing in and all you can say is 'What are you doing here?'"

"Harley!" Max exclaimed. "You're here also?"

"Aw, look at you..." said Harley, bending down to Max's eye level. "Even after all this time, you're still such a cute little child..."

"Who happens to be a Duelist," Max retorted, showing off his Duel Disk. "Now if you excuse me...where's my mom and dad?"

"They're back at the Petalburgh Gym," said Drew. "Just go there and you'll see them. Although, I doubt you'll be able to leave so soon. What with you coming back after you went missing for a single decade and all."

"Thanks for the advice," said May. "Now if you'll excuse me..." She and Max squeezed through the circle of townsfolk before getting back on the motorcycles. "We have to get going."

"Bye then!" said Max, waving to Harley and Drew. "We're going to save the world and turn everything back to normal! We promise!"

May nodded her head as she and her brother went back onto the motorcycles. Miho smiled and waved goodbye as she help lead the bikers toward the Petalburgh City Gym. The crowd of people gave their wishes toward their saviors, none of them even thinking a negative thought toward them.

"I truly hope they can save the world," said Drew. "It's been so long..."

"Well, they have to." Harley noted,crossing his arms. "The Pokémon World hasn't been holding on well since that event either. It's only a matter of time before we're targeted by our own Pokémon tainted by the 'Collapse'."

"Do you think we should tell them about..."

"No." Drew shook his head. "They already have a lot of trouble on their hands..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"So, what exactly is a Gym here?" Tristan asked Max. "Is it some special place for people to work out?"

"Trainers come to these gyms to battle the Gym Leaders," Max answered. "They do so in order to be qualified for the Pokémon League. You need eight badges in order to qualify and—OH NO!"

Tristan immediately put on the brakes as he saw a Slaking guarding the path to the Petalburgh Gym. It opened its eyes and growled at the trespassers.

"What is that thing?" asked Tristan.

"That's a Slaking!" said May. She pressed the brakes onto the motorcycle and hopped off. "Slaking, hold your fire! It's us, May and—"

Slaking roared and began to charge toward them, its feet pounding against the ground with every step it took. May took out a card and closed her eyes.

"Go, Big Shield Gardna!" She cried. "Combine with me and let me protect my friends!"

A burst of light covered May before it dimmed. The Goddess of Joy was dressed in a purple tunic and orange pants, her brown hair shaggy and down to her waist with a large shield in her hands. When Slaking brought down a fist, the shield absorbed the attack.

"Calm down, Slaking..." May grunted. "It's us! May and Max...we're here!"

Slaking stared into May's eyes, as if trying to understand her words. It snarled and then opened its mouth in preparation of a Hyper Beam.

"Go Banette!" said Max, tossing a Pokéball at Slaking. "Attack with Sucker Punch!"

The Pokéball opened as Banette rushed toward the larger Normal-type Pokémon as it landed a powerful punch in the stomach. Slaking gasped and fell on his back, the Hyper Beam dissipating.

"That was close," Tristan sighed. "Now what?"

"Who's there? Put your hands up!"

The bikers raised their hands in the air as the elder Gym Leader of Petalburgh City approached them. May gasped when she saw her father...even if he had aged, she knew that face and voice anywhere.

"Dad!" May cried, rushing toward Norman. "Dad, it's me!"

"...May?" asked Norman, seeing his daughter. "May, you...you look like you've grown in the jungle. And Max..." He looked up to his son. "You haven't aged a day..."

"Dad..." Max felt tears well in his eyes as he got off the motorcycle. "DAD!"

Max rushed toward Norman and hugged him, sobbing his eyes out. Norman smiled and patted the heads of his children, a smile on his wizened face.

"Where have you been?" asked the Gym Leader. "We waited for so long and you never came back...but now you're here. Come inside...your mother would want to see you again. And please...won't you stay with us for a while?

"We don't know about the staying part, Dad." May shook her head. "We have to save the world from destruction. It's suffering because we weren't there to save it. We just came to make sure you are alright and then we need to go back to Domino..."

"At least have lunch with us. Please? Your mom will make your favorite foods. She hasn't made those in quite some time."

"Well, I guess that's fine." said Max. He turned to Tristan and Miho. "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Tristan. "I'll lead the gang to get something to eat and we'll come back here in an hour. You better be ready back then."

"Promise," said May. "We'll be here. See you in a while."

Tristan gave them a two-fingered salute before nodding at the other bikers. The motorcyclists revved their engines and left toward the city, leaving the Petalburgh siblings alone with their father.

"So," Norman began. "Tell me about what happened while you were supposedly gone for that week."

"It all started when we entered Domino City," Max began as the three walked toward the Gym. "We found this Game Shop that gave us Duel Disks and decks before being attacked by a giant monster..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Mokuba looked at the Millennium Rod in his hand as his brother and step-brother began to talk. He only heard parts relating to the world collapsing while he was gone, and that Yugi was a complete psychopath, but the rest of the time was mostly spent talking to Khonsu. His hands slid up and down the handle of the Rod, tempting him to use its power on some unsuspecting victim.

"Mokuba," Kaiba began, noticing the bored look in his brother's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Seto." Mokuba replied. "I'm just...uneasy when it comes to holding this thing. This thing created so many casualties back at Battle City, and now it wants me to be its owner. What if I become evil like Marik did? What happens when I get my own dark side that tries to kill everyone I love?"

"You're stronger than that," said Noah. "And from what that man told you, you have no darkness in your heart. Even if the Millennium Rod tried to tempt you into becoming evil, the chances of that becoming true is equal to the chance of Gozaburo coming back to ruin our lives."

"But still...I can't be careless. I'll only use the Millennium Rod when I feel threatened and nothing more." Mokuba took a good look into the eye on the Millennium Rod and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a monster...and I'm sure that I'll never be one."

Suddenly there was the sound of a phone ringing. Kaiba picked it up.

"What is it?" He asked. There was some silence as the CEO heard the voice speak. "Yes. Wait...he what? What do you mean he's at the island? And he WHAT? No! This can't be happening! Do something about it, alright?"

Kaiba hung up after that. He began to pace back and forth, swearing underneath his breath and pulling his hair. Mokuba turned to Noah as if to ask, "What's going on?", but Noah just shrugged his shoulders. Kaiba punched the wall in anger as he let out a scream.

"What's going on, Seto?" asked Mokuba. "What's happening?"

"Yugi was spotted at the Academy," Kaiba snarled. "He _**knows**_ about the project!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Thank you for everything, Counselor!" said Yugi, walking out of Counselor Sheppard's office. With the door closed, the King of Games smiled at how the plan was working. The Counselor didn't have a single clue about what Yugi Muto really is; Kaiba was getting sloppy.

"Wow! It's really you!" cried a voice. Yugi turned around and saw a boy with brown hair, a black shirt, red jacket and white pants rush up to him. "Oh my god, it's you! Yugi Muto!"

"That's me," Yugi said with a smile. "It's nice to see an energetic duelist like you. What's your name?"

"Me?" The duelist pointed to himself. "I'm Jaden Yuki, and I'm gonna be the next King of Games!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jaden: Yugi's deck is going to be shown in the academy? Sweet!**

**May: Not sweet; Yugi is planning something...something bad...**

**Max: We have to get the Book of Secret Arts and figure out what to do next.**

**Tristan: And I have to head out to find the others.**

**Mokuba: We need to go to the Academy and stop Yugi's plan from going to fruition.**

**Noah: We have to plan our next step.**

**Kaiba: Next time, "Chapter 7-When the World Plot Strategically"**

**Yugi: Oh, pretty little Jaden...step up and become our new toy for us...**


	8. VII: When the World Plot Strategically

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 7-**When the World Plot Strategically

_The only way for the world to survive was to have a long-term plan. That way, the citizens of Earth could withstand anything that would slap them in the face._

_Unfortunately, strategies are never without their flaws. And with the world in its chaotic state, it was difficult to get everyone to agree to a plan. Some people wanted to hide from the monsters, but that was considered cowardly. Some said that they should fight the monsters, but that was considered stupid. No group could come to an equal compromise on how to solve their problems. Instead, they just kept fighting and arguing without reaching a solution._

_The chaos that was in everyone's hearts began to grow, and no plan could stop a human's mind from deciding what was right and what was wrong._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Caroline was overjoyed to see her beloved children enter the house after so many years. She cried and cried and cried for ten minutes—one for each year that May and Max had been gone—saying how she never forgot them and how she always waited for their return. She then made a large feast for the two of them as May and Max entered the greenhouse where all of the Pokémon rested.

"Skitty!" May exclaimed, looking around. "Skitty, where are you?"

Something rustled in the bushes. Soon, a Delcatty appeared. It let out a meow and rushed toward its trainer, tears in its eyes.

"A Delcatty?" said Max. "That means Skitty found a Moonstone while we left.."

As May hugged the Prim Pokémon, a vine came out of nowhere! It wrapped around May's waist and lifted her into the air. May looked down, seeing a Venusaur staring at her. At first, the Goddess of Joy was confused...until she saw the heart-shaped mark on the Seed Pokémon's forehead.

"Bulbasaur?" She gasped. "Is that you?"

"Venasaur!" said Venasaur, bringing May close to her. The large Seed Pokémon smiled as she rubbed her face near May's.

"It's nice to see you too!" said May. "In fact...why not meet everyone again?"

She tossed six Pokéballs into the air, revealing her six partners from the present. Altaria, the newest member of the group, flew toward Venusaur's flower and chirped a friendly hello.

"My turn!" said Max, tossing his Pokéballs into the air. "Go Vigoroth! Come out Banette! Say hello, Absol!"

The Wild Monkey Pokémon, the Marionette Pokémon and the Disaster Pokémon appeared, each of them saying hello. It was at that moment that Max thought of something.

"Wait," He said. "Wasn't Venasaur back at Professor Oak's lab?"

"That's right!" said May. "But if that's the case...why is she back in Petalburgh?"

"Maybe something happened back in Pallet Town and thus she had to be sent here. Does this mean that even the Pokémon have been corrupted by the Orichalcos?" Max gasped. "That means..."

May pulled out the half of the Terracotta Town ribbon out of her pocket and stared at it in worry. The last time she saw Ash and Brock, it was before she and Max left for home.

_Please be alright..._She said to herself. _Oh please be alright..._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"This is amazing," said Jaden, walking alongside Yugi. "I mean, you're really here! Last I heard, you were off doing some dueling around the world! It's amazing that you're here and I can't stop talking about it!"

"Well, it's nice to have a break every once in a while," said Yugi, a normal smile on his face. He placed an arm around Jaden's shoulders and added, "I can see you as my potential rival one day."

"Really? That's amazing!"

As Jaden continued to babble away—and as many of the other Academy Students realized who was walking around campus—Yugi pulled something from his pocket and slipped it into Jaden's pants pocket. If one could pay attention, they would've seen the red tint in his innocent eyes and the evil grin on his face that accompanied it.

"I'm showing off one of my decks to the Academy in two days," said Yugi. "That way, the duelists of tomorrow know about how the King of Games duels. Isn't that cool?"

"Hell yeah!" said Jaden, pumping a fist into the air. "I'm so excited, I doubt I will be able to sleep tonight!"

_You'll sleep well tonight..._Yugi thought to himself. _You'll drift off to a happy wonderland while Yami and I take you into our care forever..._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May and Max's lunch was filled with some of their favorite foods as their parents discussed what happened to the world while they were gone. The Legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon went berserk—in an event that made the time Team Aqua and Team Magma controlling them a complete joke—and other Legendaries around Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh—the area where Ash and Brock were headed for—started to berserk for no apparent reason. Max knew what this event was, but he didn't want to worry his parents about the trouble they had to go through.

"We were so worried when you didn't return," said Norman. "We didn't know where you went, who you stayed with...I was so powerless."

"It's alright, Dad." said May, eating some curry in front of her. "We're fine and that's all that matters."

"I just want you to stay a little longer though," said Caroline. "You'll be leaving in half an hour to Domino...and we may never see you again." Tears fell from her eyes. "Oh I missed you so much!"

Max and May looked at each other as they saw their mother sob. They didn't want to do this; they'd rather have a normal lunch with their parents as if there was nothing to worry about. But that was only a fantasy—the reality was that they were in the future and they had to fix it. Then, there would be a chance that they could return home.

"We missed you too," said Max. "But we're not going to go away forever. We'll return home once everything has been solved. I'll become the next Gym Leader and May can continue being a Pokémon Coordinator. So please don't cry..."

Caroline nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She drank from a glass of water as Norman sighed.

"Please be careful out there," He said. "The world is a dangerous place, and it's getting even more dangerous by the minute. I don't know how you survived it for this long, but it means that it's going to get tougher out there."

"We know what's at stake." said May. "We know..."

No one said anything after that. While Caroline and Norman washed the dishes, May lead Max downstairs to the basement. There, waiting for them amongst antiques and old memories, was the Book of Secret Arts. It sat on the boxes, waiting for someone to read its empty pages once more.

"This is it," said Max, taking the book into his hands. He felt magic at his fingertips when he felt the cover. It was if it was trying to speak to him. He thought he could hear voices whispering to him in the dark, but he shrugged those off as he put the book in his backpack.

"Tristan and Miho must be waiting for us by now," said May. "It'll be sad to say goodbye to Mom and Dad so soon though. But...we'll be back in no time once we stop this madness."

"We will," said Max. "No doubt about that..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

After saying goodbye to their parents and the other citizens, May and Max drove back to Domino City. May was getting used to riding St. Joan, but she still had a question on her mind.

"Tristan," She began. "What was your relationship with Joey's sister? What happened?"

"It all started sometime after we split up," Tristan began. "You see, Joey's parents split up and Joey went with the dad. The father was a big alcoholic and gambler, so Joey had to do jobs to pay back all the money the father spent. And at that time, Serenity was about to go blind..."

"That's terrible..." said Max.

"So Joey went to Duelist Kingdom, worked his ass off to be runner-up and got the money needed to pay for the surgery. Then at Battle City, the surgery was finished and he got himself brainwashed by Marik Ishtar. Serenity didn't know about that since the bandages were on her, but even after they were off she went to save him from a watery grave."

"But that doesn't answer my question," said May. "What's your relationship?"

"...After the whole puzzle affair, Joey went off in search for him. He came back around four years later. I think you've seen him in the sky riding that dragon..."

"We have!" Max exclaimed. "But how..."

"He found a weapon known as the Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword. But he became corrupted by it and the armor controls him now. The old Joey vanished when Yugi did. And when Serenity found out, she wanted to teach her how to fight. So I taught her everything I knew about self-defense, motorcycle maintenance, Duel Monsters...she caught on pretty quick. She suggested that I create the Cyber Commanders to help protect the town, and she was the one who built St. Joan."

"Then...where is she?" asked Max.

"...One day, she just left." Tristan answered. "We...made love the night before she left. When I woke up, she was gone. She left me a note and took off on a motorcycle without any intention on coming back to Domino. I assume that she left so she can find a cure for Joey, but that's all I can do."

"Does she have any of the Millennium Puzzle pieces?" asked May.

"Yeah, she stole mine. I guess she did it as a way to say, 'Follow me'. But I never followed her...I stayed in Domino fighting Duke over who had control over the city. Serenity never set foot since then."

"And that's why you need the Millennium Ring, to hunt her down." Max whispered.

"And to get my friends back," Tristan added. "I'll do whatever I can to bring them back. I'd swim an entire ocean just to see them reunited..."

May nodded her head as she revved the engine of St. Joan once more. Miho grasped onto May's hand as if to calm her down as the bikers made their way toward Kaiba Corp.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Tristan waved a goodbye once he fulfilled his duty. He drove toward an unknown location, the Millennium Ring glowing at his touch.

May, Max and Miho made it back to the secret compartment of the office where the Kaiba Brothers were talking. Mokuba, still gripping onto the Millennium Rod, just turned to them and nodded his head.

"We're discussing about what to do about Yugi," He explained. "Seto built a Dueling Academy for future duelists to help fight off this menace. But Yugi was spotted there and the students have no idea what's going on."

"Why is he even there in the first place?" asked Max. "Shouldn't he be attacking Kaiba Corp.?"

"It's in ruins, and there's nothing that he wants here." said Noah. "No, he wants fresh minds to use as his personal soldiers and slaves. The Academy is supposed to be the utopia away from the collapsing world...now it's going to be a breeding ground for brainwashed soldiers."

"Not unless we get to him first," said Kaiba. "I talked to the employees there and they say that Yugi is 'displaying' one of his decks for the students to gawk at. The display will happen in two days—we only have to prepare our mode of action."

"Someone should go in and say they're a new student," said Miho. "Someone who's really smart and can pick up the rules and concepts of the game real well."

"I'll do it," said Max, raising a hand. "I mean, Mokuba will cause suspicion and May has a bike gang to run. I'll say that I'm really short for my age and then show off my dueling smarts."

"Are you sure?" asked May. "Max, this is dangerous. Your soul is on the line if you mess this up. I can't lose you, you know that."

"We can't afford to lose anyone to the darkness," said Kaiba. "Too many people have died and gone crazy thanks to them. If we want to stop these monsters, we'll have to be two steps ahead of them."

"I'll bring May to the Cyber Commanders' hideout so she can get acquainted with them," said Miho. "Once we make an alliance with Duke, we'll go about and see if we can gather more duelists to Domino. They'll help lead a resistance."

"I'll talk to Khonsu so we can formulate our next step," said Mokuba. "I'll probably be honing my powers so those dark knights don't come and trap me so easily."

"And I'll start preparing my deck for the academy," said Max, standing up. "I want to make it perfect for tomorrow. I can't waste any more time."

"That's good to hear," said Kaiba, noddng his head. "Now, here's the rest of the plan..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

After the six talked about their plan, Miho took May to the Cyber Commanders' hideaway so she could be properly initiated as the leader. Mokuba was meditating in his Soul Room, not letting anyone distract him when it came to the Moon God. Max was in one of the empty rooms, reading from the Book of Secret Arts. Unlike May, he couldn't translate the book. But it didn't matter—he was more interested in the pictures.

"These stories are so interesting," He said, flipping a page. "They're like mini-biographies for the dead. I wonder what it'd be like to live their lives..."

Suddenly, a flash of light caught his attention. Max looked down as he saw the Millennium Necklace glow. Then...he was trapped in light...

_The figure turned to the young boy, those eyes they held full of sorrow and sadness. When they spoke, the voice was sad and lonely._

"_Please," The voice said. "I must be by his side once more...will you let my spirit take over? Will you become my Vessel?"_

_The boy stared into those eyes and felt that person's sorrow. The boy nodded his head._

"_I'll do what I can to help you," He said. "I'll let you use my body...just don't hurt me, alright?"_

"_I will not harm the one who shall be my Vessel for the time being." The figure smiled and ran a clawed hand through the boy's hair. "Thank you..."_

"_You're welcome. Now...what was your name again?"_

"_My name," The figure gave a small smile and said, "It's Yubel."_

Max blinked and looked around. That vision of the future...the figure...it was going to happen. The figure wasn't what scared him, no...

It was the fact that he was the boy that let this 'Yubel' possess him. He didn't know how to react to that at all.

"This...this is just a warning," Max said to himself. "I'm not going to get possessed. Nope, not at all. It's all in my head...it's all just a dream."

Just as he kept chanting this mantra over and over again, a hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yugi was given a special room in the Obelisk Blue Dormitory. Many of the girls wished to make him comfortable, but he declined. This only made the female students swoon in delight before squealing to their friends on how they met the King of Games.

Yugi closed the door and smiled. The first phase of the plan was already complete. All he had to do was wait until the right moment and the prize would be his.

"Well, aren't we having fun?" said a voice. The King of Games looked up to see Yami sitting on the bed, dressed in his black tunic. "How about we have some more fun tonight?"

Yugi giggled as he leapt toward his dark counterpart. Yami chuckled as he stroked his partner's hair in delight, feeling his Vessel relax at the touch. It reminded him of that day long, long ago...He closed his eyes as he recollected that day in his mind.

It was on that day, in the span of 24 hours, that he had become the Lord over the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan, and all it took was just one person to help him realize his potential.

"Raphael," said Yami, as if calling to the shadows themselves. "I need a favor from you...a very important favor. If you succeed,then you'll be rewarded handsomely. Fail, and the consequences will be high for your incompetence."

"Don't be mean to him," Yugi pouted. "He deserves something for bringing us together...The least you can do is say 'please'."

"All right then," Yami turned to the shadows once more. "Raphael, _**please**_ succeed in this favor or else I'll have to punish you severely for your failure."

There was some silence, but Yami took that as a "Yes". Then he went to Yugi and hugged him tight. The Orichalcos shone on his eye as he began to plan out the next phase of attack. Once he had the Winged Dragon of Ra and the rest of his memories, he'll let the Earth burn just like Egypt did 5000 years ago.

And this time, there would be no Chosen to protect it from his wrath.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Max: I had the strangest dream, and I wish it didn't come true.**

**Mokuba: No time to think about that now. It's time for you to blend with the crowd.**

**May: We're all working on the plan to stop Yugi and Yami from causing more trouble, and we better do it soon.**

**Jaden: Something's...wrong with me, I feel so weak...**

**Kaiba: Yugi, what the hell are you planning?**

**Yugi: You'll have to wait and see. Next chapter, "Chapter 8-When the World Mimicked the Dark"**

**Yami: It is time for us to prepare our plan. Ra will be ours once more...**


	9. VIII: When the World Mimicked the Dark

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 8**-When the World Mimicked the Dark

_People have always wanted to become Gods. It is because Gods are all-powerful, all-seeing, and all-knowing. Throughout their trials, they try to emulate their power, but the Gods punish them for their stupidity or because they felt like doing so._

_Still, the Gods do not know of the term 'perseverance'. People continue to fight and stand up, determined to get what they want. With their willpower and creativity, they are able to create buildings that reach to the sky, the ability to fly and talk to anyone within seconds, and to create images that baffle the mind._

_However, people want to use these creations for their own twisted desires. Instead of using it to benefit mankind, they wish to use it to make themselves seem even more important. And these greedy desires twisted them to become omnicidal, transforming them into heartless monsters with no remorse for their fellow man._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

During the plane trip toward Duel Academy, Max kept looking back at his deck and at the Book of Secret Arts. Mokuba, who decided to tag along so Max wouldn't feel so out of place, helped read some of the passages in the book. He couldn't do much—seeing as Khonsu needed to help him brush up on hieroglyphics—but they were able to piece some stuff together.

"Look at this," said Max, pointing at the pages of the Book. "There's a page that have drawings that looks like Raphael and May. And the ones on the right look like you and Alister."

"I think those must've been our ancestors," said Mokuba. "I wonder what type of story those two had..."

"Hopefully it doesn't involve Alister trying to kill Seth in revenge for killing his little brother. Speaking of which," Max looked up from his book. "Have you noticed that we haven't heard word from the spirits since we entered the future? I mean, wouldn't they have given us warning on what was going on?"

"Maybe they're looking into it. I mean, they have more knowledge about this whole dark and magic thing than we do."

"Yeah..." Max looked back at his deck and stared at one of the cards, recalling what happened to him yesterday.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

_Max turned around at the touch of the hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't touch me!" He cried. "Or I'll...Dark Magician?"_

_The red Dark Magician stood in front of the Prince of Wisdom, slowly nodding his head. Max gulped and slowly stepped back, activating his Duel Disk. He began to draw cards in preparation of an attack._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked. "What do you want with me? I'll scream if you-" Dark Magician covered the boy's mouth with a hand before placing a finger near his lips._

"_I have waited for your return, Prince of Wisdom." Dark Magician explained. "Ever since you bested my original master in that duel, I knew you would be the one." He lowered his hand. "Then you disappeared and I had to wait much longer than anticipated."_

"_What do you mean 'I would be the one?' What's going on?"_

"_Please allow me to explain." Dark Magician brought out a hand. Then, with a swirl of white and black magic, a deck of cards appeared out of thin air. "I am the leader of a band of magicians known as 'The Mages of History', which represent some of the most powerful magicians in all of time. They are known to be very picky on who they choose as their master, so I was sent to be on the lookout for someone who would be worthy. I belonged to Arkana and I once thought he would be a good candidate..."_

"_And then he states that you're useless, right?" asked Max. "Then why did you stick with him?"_

"_Because it is my duty to search until I found the right person. I once met with the Pharaoh, but I sensed that he was not the right person for the monsters. Thus, I stuck with Arkana until he dueled you."_

"_But what makes me so special and worthy for these magicians? I mean...I don't see myself as worthy."_

"_It is because of your kind and gentle heart." Dark Magician handed the deck to Max as he continued, "You care for your monsters, no matter their level or their abilities. You believe in them and that puts you in a league above Arkana."_

"_Speaking of which, how did Arkana return? I thought his soul was taken by the Orichalcos." _

"_I cannot tell you that right now, but it shall be revealed in due time. Until then, take this deck and use it well. You have earned it."_

"_Thank you, then." said Max. He took the deck into his hands and nodded. "I won't let you down. I promise."_

"_I know you won't," Dark Magician smiled at him. It wasn't one of his maniacal wicked grins, it was human. It was one filled with relief and happiness. "I know you won't, Master."_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"That's still amazing," said Mokuba. "I mean, May and I were given our decks off the bat. But you had to duel for it. I guess those Mages think you're something special."

"I am special," said Max, looking through the cards. "And apparently, there's someone special in the island that intrigues Yugi. Why else would he be in the academy?"

"You have a point," said Mokuba. "But..." He took a glance at himself and then at Max. "How are we going to go into the Island without casting suspicion? Yugi knows what we look like—he'll figure out the plan in a heartbeat!"

_That can be arranged..._said a voice. Max and Mokuba turned to see Khonsu appear to them, a magic staff in hand. _I'll cast an illusion under my guiding light. You'll no longer look like yourselves to anyone except a few. My powers will protect you from the darkness and their prying eyes. _

"Great idea," said Max. "What do we have to do?"

_Close your eyes and imagine yourself as someone else..._Max and Mokuba closed their eyes as the Moon God laughed. _Now, watch as I use my magic._

The Moon God waved his wand and began to chant something in Ancient Egyptian. Soon, sparks of light covered the two Chosen.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May looked in awe as she saw the other bikers observing her. Miho explained that many of the bikers were fellow classmates of theirs who wanted to do something to help the town. She even told about a story about Tristan trying to ask her out in the past and how their teacher tried to expel him from school, even noticing how the teacher's make-up fell off unexpectedly.

_Must've been Yugi—or Yami—who pulled that off..._May thought to herself. She looked at her deck with worry. _I hope that we could do something about this._

"Attention, everyone!" said Miho, standing on a make-shift stage in front of the ruins of Domino City High. "Our leader is about to speak. Please let us listen to what she has to say."

May stood on the stage, seeing the faces of everyone else in front of her. These people were at least three times her age at most, and she was leading them in a resistance force against the other monsters in Domino City. They didn't seem angry or in disbelief that she was leading them—perhaps Tristan told them to go easy on her.

"Um," She began. "Thank you for coming here and letting me lead you in battle. I know it's short-notice, but Tristan trust me enough to let me lead you into battle. I want to let you know that I'm going to do my best to help Domino City return to its former glory. We'll bring more allies into our wing and we'll lead an army of duelists that will fight against this darkness. It will take some time, but you have worked long and hard for the past ten years in order to protect your home. So, let us continue our plan to protect Domino City from evil! Who's with me?"

The bikers gave a unanimous cheer as Miho smiled. May looked on and nodded her head. She looked into the crowd and past the gate of Domino City High. Her look of relief turned into a look of horror when she saw him. It was for a second, but she knew that face anywhere.

Staring at the gates to Domino High, surrounded by shadows and evil, was Raphael.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jaden arrived to class earlier than usual. He took his seat amongst the other students as Counselor Sheppard made his announcement. Standing next to him were two new duelists, each of them no younger than the Slifer Red himself. One had red hair down to his waist, dressed in a black coat, grey shirt, black pants and boots. The other was shorter, but had white hair down to his shoulders, a black jacket, a green shirt, white pants, a yellow backpack and a pair of glasses over his eyes. They didn't react to the eyes staring at them, but rather stayed silent.

"Your attention, please." said Counselor Sheppard. "First off, I'd like to announce that famous duelist Yugi Muto will be displaying his deck on tour for the Academy."

There were excited whispers from the students in their seats. The new students didn't even bat an eye on the remark.

"And second," the Counselor continued. "I'd like you to meet our new students. Hailing from the Rustboro Academy for Dueling, I give you..." He turned to the boys. "I'm sorry, but I never caught your names."

"I'm Aliastro," said the red-haired duelist. "My partner here is Rael. We're not here to make friends—we're here to duel."

"And don't you forget it," said the white-haired duelist.

"They look scary," said Syrus, turning to Jaden. "I wouldn't want to get on their bad sides."

"I'd rather have a chance in dueling them!" Jaden replied. "This day just keeps getting better and better! Yugi staying in the Academy, new students...it's almost like Christmas! I love it!"

As Counselor Sheppard continued to talk, he didn't notice the new duelists staring at each other. The red-haired one closed his eyes in thought.

_Alright, Khonsu..._said the red-haired duelist (who was really Mokuba in disguise). _Do you sense anything weird in this room?_

_I do. _The Moon God replied. _I sense the power of the Orichalcos somewhere in this room. Keep an eye on the student in the red jacket._

_You're going to have to be more specific, Khonsu. **Which** student in the red jacket do I have to watch out for? _

_The one near the blue-haired boy. I think he's the special project._

Mokuba took a glance at Jaden Yuki and made a mental note about it. Clearly, he had to get close to him. He handed a message to Max from behind his back and nodded a head. Max just shook his head once in reply.

_Here's hoping that Yugi can't figure out our identities..._Mokuba thought to himself. _At least he doesn't know what our decks are made of._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Once classes were over, students were heading off to Dorothy's Card Shop to buy tickets to see Yugi's deck. Max and Mokuba didn't get in line, but were rather having lunch to themselves. None of the students bothered them, so it gave the two some time to chat.

"Well," said Max, adjusting his pair of glasses. "I'm glad you could slightly read hieroglyphs, Mokuba. I would've never thought of using the spirits from the Book of Secret Arts as aliases."

"As long as they don't mind that we're using their names." Mokuba replied, running a hand through his hair. "Khonsu said that we should keep short on the student with brown hair and red jacket. I think he's called Jaden Yuki."

"Well, at least we know where to start." Max bit deep into a rice ball before continuing. "So, about the whole deck thing...why does he want to put it on display?"

"He's trying to lure people toward him, like honey does to flies." Mokuba answered. "And since he's tainted with the power of the Orichalcos, he's using the deck as bait. That means we're going to have to sneak into the exhibit where the deck will be on display and make sure no one gets it."

"All right." Max took a look around the area. It was quiet and still, yet he kept remembering what the Millennium Necklace told him. He placed a hand over the Millennium Item, hoping and praying that he wouldn't fall victim to the prediction.

The last thing he needed was a psychopathic spirit trying to use his body for evil.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Night came too soon for Duel Academy. Jaden was too excited about the exhibit—and also about seeing Yugi. Yugi was so kind and caring, so motivating and he knew just what to say. It made his heart skip a beat—he was getting advice from the King of Games himself!

Just as he was about to rest on bed, he felt something in his pants. Rummaging into his pocket, he pulled out the item. It was a chain that held a green stone at the end. It was very pretty, how it began to glow in the dark. Jaden placed it around his neck and took a good look at it.

Just then, the necklace began to glow. Jaden looked at the stone, his eyes drowning in its light. Syrus and Chumley were in a deep discussion about how Syrus defeated a duelist named Dimitri, so they didn't notice Jaden walking out of the Slifer Red Dormitory with a glazed look in his eyes as he followed a voice that only he could hear. That voice, soft and seductive, lured him out into the night.

That was where Max and Mokuba were waiting for him. They saw the glowing light around his neck and knew it was the work of the Orichalcos.

"Let's follow him," Max whispered. "I don't think he's paying attention to us."

"Good thing too," Mokuba noted. "And I think I know where he's going..."

The two followed the Slifer Red all across the Academy, making sure that no one was on watch that night. The coast was clear as they continued to the exhibit hall. Surrounding the walls were posters of the King of Games himself alongside many posters of his trademark monsters. The irony of it all made Max and Mokuba shake their heads in disgust.

Jaden stood in the center of the room, his hands slowly above the display case that held Yugi's deck. Max and Mokuba stepped closer, preparing to land attack at the brainwashed Slifer Red. He was about to reach for the deck and take it for his own...

Or he would've, if the display case wasn't broken and if the deck wasn't missing.

"What?" Max hissed. "The deck is gone?"

"Oh, dear, dear." said a voice. "That is such a pity...What a pity."

Max and Mokuba looked up, seeing Yugi descend from the ceiling, retracting his demonic wings before bowing toward the Chosen. That smile on the King of Games's face was set into a mocking sneer as he stroked Jaden's head as if the boy was a kitten.

"Nice to meet you again after all these years," said Yugi. "Where has the time gone?"

"You monster!" Max growled. "You've been causing the world to fall into destruction! What more do you want?"

"I want someone to play with," Yugi answered, hands wrapping around Jaden's neck. Jaden didn't respond to the arms, his mind slowly corrupted by the Orichalcos stone around his neck. "And I found my perfect playmate...isn't that right?"

"..." Jaden didn't say anything, but his brown eyes were replaced with a green color.

"Then what's the point of the deck on display?" asked Mokuba. "As a matter of fact, where is it?"

"It looks like some idiot wanted to believe he was the King of Games and probably stole it while no one was looking," Yugi giggled. "You better get it back before those delusions of grandeur take over his mind and make this man...no longer himself."

"Mokuba," said Max. "I'll head off and find the duelist who took the deck. Try and get Jaden out from Yugi's grasp and get that stone away from his neck."

"I'm one step ahead of you," said Mokuba. "Get going!"

Max nodded his head as he rushed out of the exhibit hall. The Defender of the King's eyes began to glow a bright silver as he summoned his crescent blade weapon in hand.

"I'm going to knock some sense into you," He growled. "Yugi Muto, prepare to die!"

"Ooh, a fight!" Yugi giggled. "But I'm not for those things. Jaden, be a dear and take him on..."

Jaden nodded his head as he drew three cards from his deck. These were his Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix along with the Magic Card Polymerization. The two fused to reveal a green hero with a red dragon for a right arm and a pair of feathery wings.

"I'm not going to let you use people like they were your toys, Yugi." said the Defender of the King. "Let's battle!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Max searched far and wide for the deck, but he couldn't find a trace for Yugi's deck at all. He grasped onto the Millennium Necklace in worry—he was afraid for the worst.

Suddenly, a scream caught his attention. He saw Syrus falling onto his back and moaning in pain amongst a structure of rocks. He slid down the cliff and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Rael," said Syrus. "Yugi's deck...it's...overwhelming..."

As Syrus closed his eyes, Chumley and Bastion arrived, also alerted by the scream. Max turned his gaze toward the duelist standing with his back turned toward them. He narrowed his eyes as he activated his Duel Disk.

"All right, then." He said. "Who are you and where's Yugi's deck?"

"That must be Dimitri!" said Bastion, noticing the Ra Yellow Jacket, the turquoise scarf, and the red and black hair.

"Yeah, but why did he take Yugi's deck in the first place?" asked Chumley. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It does make sense," Dimitri answered, his voice sounding similar to Yami. "That's because this deck belongs to me!"

He turned around, his eyes a dark amethyst color and the smile similar to the one Yami gave when he was corrupted by the Orichalcos. Dimitri laughed as he pointed to Max.

"Are you my next victim?" He asked. "I'll take down anyone who stands in my way! I am the King of Games!"

"Yeah, and I'm a member of Team Rocket," said Max, activating his Duel Disk. "Come on, Dimitri! It's time to wake up from your delusions and taste the Tamato Berries. Let's duel!"

"Play time is over!" Dimitri exclaimed. "It's time to duel!"

**(Dimitri: 4000)**

**(Max: 4000)**

"I'll start," said Max, drawing his hand. "And for my first move, I'll summon **Sorcerer's Assistant-Miey** in Defense Mode!"

In a puff of smoke, a little girl with black hair set into two buns and dressed in a red robe appeared. She waved hello to the adoring crowd. (1400/800)

"She's...she's so adorable," said Bastion. "I wonder where one can get a card like that."

"I'll end my turn with two cards face down," Max continued, placing two cards into his Duel Disk. "It's your turn."

"Very well," said Dimitri, drawing a card. "For my move, I'll fuse Berfomet with Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Berfomet and Gazelle emerged, alongside the famous Polymerization Magic Card. Replacing them was a four-legged creature with two heads, wings and a serpent for a tail. (2100/1800)

"Now Chimera," Dimitri cried. "Attack his monster with Pulverizing Pounce!"

Chimera leapt and pounced onto Miey, the young spellcaster screaming in pain as she was destroyed. Then, in a puff of smoke, two copies of Miey appeared dressed in white. (0/0 x2)

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Max. "But when Miey is sent to the graveyard, I can summon two 'Miey Tokens' to replace her."

"Those monster will not stop me." said Dimitri. "I will defeat you in the end."

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking." Max drew a card and smiled. "And now I present, the Escape Artist himself! With the sacrifice of one token, here he is!"

One Miey token vanished in a puff of smoke—after giving the audience a wink—before a drumroll began.

"What's going on?" asked Chumley. "What type of monster is being summoned?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Max. "Feast your eyes on this prize! He'll astound and amaze you all! He is **Masked Enchanter Houdini**!"

The smoke dissipated as a fanfare of trumpets blared. This magician was dressed in a black suit, top hat and silver mask covering his eyes. In his hand was a staff topped with a crescent and blue orb. (2900/2100)

"Wait, how is that even possible?" asked Syrus. "It's attack score is too high to be summoned by just one token."

"That's because Houdini can be sacrificed easily for the cost of one Spellcaster on the field," Max explained. "And he's strong enough to take care of Chimear! Ready Houdini?"

_I am ready, Prince of Wisdom._ Houdini answered. _Oh I have longed to make my appearance in a stage once more._

"Then let's get rid of Chimera with a Hocus Focus Blast!" said Max, pointing at the Fusion Monster.

Houdini raised his staff in the air. With a puff of smoke, Chimera left the field. When the smoke disappeared, Befomet took its place. (1400/1800)

"Not bad," said Dimitri. "But when Chimera is sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one of the materials I used for the Fusion. It looks like you'll have to end your turn now."

"I'm not a kid, you know." Max muttered under his breath, signaling the end of his turn.

**(Dimitri: 3200)**

**(Max: 4000)**

"It's my move," said Dimitri, drawing a card. "And now I play my Dark Magic Curtain!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting the upper half of a skeleton draped with a dark purple cape. The skeleton and cape materialized onto the field.

"What does that card do?" asked Chumley.

"It means Dimitri can sacrifice half of his life points to summon the Dark Magician onto the field," Bastion explained. "However, he can't summon another monster until his next turn."

"Exactly!" Dimitri laughed. "Rise my faithful friend! Dark Magician, appear onto the field!"

Emerging from the curtain was the fabled Dark Magician. However, unlike the famous purple robed Spellcaster, this Dark Magician was in black armor with white lining, his hair white as snow and the look on his face was full of insane glee. (2500/2100)

_This reminds me of Arkana..._ Max thought to himself. _I think I know what might happen next..._

"I'm not done," Dimitri continued. "I play Swords of Revealing Light to ensnare you! Now you won't be able to attack for three turns!"

A rain of swords fell from the heavens, surrounding Max's side of the field. Dimitri let out a laugh. The Prince of Wisdom frowned.

**(Dimitri: 1600)**

**(Max: 4000)**

"You're not the only one who can Special Summon like that," said Max, drawing a card. "I play **Witch's Cauldron**!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting three witches encircling a cauldron of green, bubbling goo. A similar cauldron appeared next to Max.

"What does that do?" asked Dimitri.

"It's simple," Max explained. "I toss two cards to the grave and I get to summon a Spellcaster from my deck onto the field. The only downside is that I can't summon any other monster for the rest of my turn. But that's not a problem—I know what I'm going to do."

Two cards were tossed into the cauldron. A wooden spoon magically appeared and began to stir the mixture until it began to glow. Then, emerging from the cauldron was the red and gold Dark Magician, a grin on his face. (2500/2100)

"No way!" said Syrus. "That kid has a Dark Magician too?"

"Interesting," said Bastion. "Very interesting."

"Since I can't attack, I'll end my turn." said Max. "Ready to make your move, you fake?"

"Me? The fake?" Dimitri let out a laugh. "I'm the real King of Games and don't you forget it! Now..." He drew a card and smirked. "I'll start by sacrificing Dark Magician for my Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

_No! _Max thought to himself. _That's the same move Arkana pulled on me—I'm going to lose 1,000 life points for every Normal Magic Card played when he's around!_

Dark Magician was replaced by a purple-robed version of him, wielding a trident with a crystal in the middle. (3000/2500)

"And that's not all!" Dimitri continued. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!"

Dark Eradicator Warlock raised his staff in the air as the original Dark Magician appeared by Dimitri's side. Max felt a bolt of darkness strike his body, but otherwise didn't scream.

**(Dimitri: 1600)**

**(Max: 3000)**

"And I'm not done!" Dimitri continued. "I activate the Magic Card, Knight's Title! This let me trade my Dark Magician for the all powerful Dark Magician Knight!"

A magic card appeared, depicting a blue coat of arms. Dark Magician began to glow before he was replaced with a monster with light purple knight's armor. Meanwhile, Max took another hit to his lifepoints.

**(Dimitri: 1600)**

**(Max: 2000)**

"Are you done?" Max panted. "I'm starting to think that you're just some cheap knock-off."

"How dare you say that!" Dimitri growled, his dark violet eyes glowing. "I AM YUGI MUTO!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"I activate Dark Magician Knight's special ability!" Dimitri exclaimed. "When he's summoned, I get to destroy one card on the field. And I'll go for your Trap Card!"

Dark Magician Knight pointed to one of facedown cards. Then he tossed his sword at it, slicing the card in half. Max took a note of the card and just shook his head.

"And now I attack! Dark Eradicator Warlock, destroy his Dark Magician with Dark Magic Blast!"

Dark Eradicator Warlock raised his staff into the air, chanting a spell under his breath. He then fired a powerful orb of magic at the Spellcaster.

"Hold on just a moment, 'Yugi'," said Max. "I activate my facedown card, **Rabbit Hat**!"

A Trap Card appeared, depicting a white bunny rabbit popping its head out of a Top Hat, while a hand grasped onto a magic wand. Soon, Dark Magician held a top hat in his hand, the bunny twitching its ears in delight.

"HA HA HA HA!" Dimitri laughed. "A rabbit? What good will that do against my all powerful Magicians?"

"A lot actually," Max said with a smile. "You see, when one of my Spellcasters is the target of an attack, I can activate this card. This lets me Special Summon a Spellcaster on my side of the field."

"If you want that little girly girl, fine. She's useless against my monsters, though."

"Who said it was Miey? I bring back **Tarot Arcane Magus** into Defense Mode!"

The rabbit pulled out a Monster Card from the hat before disappearing. Appearing on Max's side was a man dressed in a white tunic, red cape and some sandals. Along with a head of brown hair and a pair of blue eyes, he also had the infinity symbol floating on his forehead. Surrounding him were a wand, a cup, a sword and a coin. (100/100)

"All that for a card with 100 Attack Points?" asked Syrus. "I would've gone for the token spawning monster."

"If you forgot about this monster, remember when I played Witch's Cauldron?" asked Max. "I sent my Arcane Magus to the grave and now I can activate his effect! I call Heads!"

Tarot Arcane Magus took the coin and flipped it into the air. Everyone watched as the coin fell onto the field with a clink. It span round and round until the face of the coin showed a pentacle.

"All right!" said Max. "Now that I called it right, your attack is negated! Sorry, but history won't repeat itself for me!"

Dark Eradicator Warlock's attack was deflected while Tarot Arcane Magus brought his want. A barrier appeared, neutralizing the attack. Dimitri snarled.

"I end my turn," He said. "Do your worst."

Max smiled as he drew his card. "Gladly." He replied.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Mokuba snarled as he saw Yugi watching him and Jaden fight. How dare the King of Games take fun in using an innocent duelist for his sick and perverted means!"

"Jaden, you have to wake up!" said Mokuba, drawing a card. "If you don't, you'll lose your mind to the Orichalcos forever!"

"..." Jaden still didn't say a word as he summoned a monster onto the field. It had golden armor and stood at least six feet tall, glaring at the Defender of the King underneath its golden helm.

"Ooh, this is interesting." said Yugi. "I wonder what you'll do now, Mokie?"

"Don't you call me that!" Mokuba growled. "Khonsu, combine with me! Let's take this monster down!"

_I'm with you, Mokuba!_ Khonsu replied. The Moon Good stood by his Vessel's side before transforming into an orb of light. Mokuba felt his body change—no longer needing the illusion, he was dressed in a white tunic with silver armor and sandals. The crescent blade was marked with hieroglyphics that radiated with energy.

"I will make sure you are defeated, Yugi." said Mokuba, his voice combined with Khonsu's. "You will perish!"

"Perish? Me?" Yugi just laughed. "I'm not the one who's manipulating people—you're the one with the Millennium Rod after all."

"I'd never use it for evil means! I know what it does—I know what it did to your friends!"

"My friends? They're not my friends at all! Where were they as I had to scour through Battle City and defeat Marik's Rare Hunters? Huh? They were all on their merry way doing bull shit, that's what! I was all by my lonesome self when Joey was being used. He wanted to become brainwashed because he desired to defeat me in battle. But I showed him..." He laughed. "That poor idiot's probably stuck in India with that sword slowly erasing all of his memories and the only thing he has left is that stupid dragon of his!"

"You were the one who gave him the Sword of the Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Mokuba snarled. "You monster!"

The Defender of the King threw his crescent blade at the King of Games. It would've sliced Yugi's head clean off, had it not been for Yami stepping in and catching it with his hand. The blade shattered into pieces before disappearing into motes of light.

"Well, well, well..." said the Pharaoh. "What's the little mouse doing here all by his lonesome self? Perhaps he wants the cat to play with him before he gets devoured? Hmm?"

"This isn't any of your business, Yami!" said Mokuba. "You're not welcome."

"Oh, but I am." Yami laughed. "It seems you don't understand what's going on. Jaden isn't the only pawn that's gunning for you."

"If you're talking about the one who stole your deck, Max has that covered. I bet he's already defeated the lunatic."

"Oh you naïve fool." Yami laughed. "Here's a question for the ages: How many Chosen are out there? Three, correct?"

Mokuba hesitated as Elemental Hero-Bladedge rushed toward him. The Defender of the King drew a card.

"Go Celestial Spirit-Triangulum!" He cried. "Protect me!"

The green robed warrior with his shield appeared, blocking the Elemental Hero's attack. Bladedge snarled and tried to attack Triangulum again and again. This gave Mokuba enough time to reach Jaden, shaking the Slifer Red as best as he could.

"Wake up!" Mokuba cried. "You have to wake up—whatever Yugi and Yami need from you, you can't let them have it! Please, open your eyes!"

"He can't hear you," Yugi sang. "The Orichalcos sings louder and sweeter than your harsh words of anger and despair. It knows what is right in the world, isn't that right Jaden?"

"Yes..." Jaden murmured, his hand clutching onto the Orichalcos stone. Yugi just laughed in reply.

"He responds so well to questioning!" He said. "Oh, he'll be a perfect toy for us! And that power I sense inside him...it'll be perfect."

"Come on, Jaden!" Mokuba cried. "Please, wake up!"

"He can't wake up unless a blast of magical energy is used," said Yami. "You know what we're talking about, Mokuba. You have the Millennium Rod on you after all."

Mokuba hesitated when Yami said those words. The Millennium Rod had the possibility of canceling the Orichalcos-indused brainwashing...but wouldn't that make him like Marik? He didn't want to be a monster...

"Clock is ticking," said Yami, wagging a finger at the Defender of the King. "Clock is ticking!"

Bladedge destroyed Triangulum before turning around. Mokuba tried to activate his Duel Disk, but Jaden wrapped his arms around the boy, preventing him from moving. Bladedge slowly approached its target, preparing to slice the boy into pieces.

_Concentrate, Mokuba!_ Khonsu said in his Vessel's mind. _We're going to exorcise the Orichalcos out of Jaden's body. Place your hand on his forehead and—AGH!_

Mokuba felt a pain in his forehead, his hands on his head in pain. Yugi laughed as he held the Seal of Orichalcos in his hand.

"Jaden," said the King of Games. "Be a dear and give our guest the stone around your neck. We're going to make a good slave out of him."

"Yes, your majesty." Jaden replied, reaching for the necklace. "At your command, I obey."

Mokuba felt his heart pounding out of his chest—this wasn't supposed to be the plan! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Tendrils of shadows swallowed Bladedge into the ground, soon replacing it with a figure with black wings and a tall scythe in hand.

"Who are you?" asked Mokuba, seeing the figure. "Are you friend...or foe?"

"I...am neither." The person said. "I am a monster."

The figure ascended into the sky and threw his scythe at both Yami and Yugi. The two grabbed onto the scythe as Mokuba jabbed his elbow into Jaden's gut. The Slifer Red student staggered back Yugi snarled.

"Enough!" He cried. "Orichalcos, transport Jaden to our sanctuary!"

"No!" Mokuba cried, trying to grab Jaden's hand. But in a blink of an eye, the Orichalcos appeared beneath the Slifer's feet and he vanished.

"Oh, tough luck." said Yami, manipulating his crystal orb. "Better luck next time. Bye bye, then."

The two vanished as Mokuba stood in shock—he had failed in his mission. He failed in doing such a simple task.

"Are you alright?" said the figure. Mokuba shook his head in reply.

"I'm not," He said. "I'm not alright at all. But thank you for helping me..." The Defender of the King turned around and gasped. "You..."

The figure was dressed in a white tunic and sandals and held onto a scythe. But there were also the demonic wings, the spikes trailing down his arms, the slit-like pupils and that red hair...this was a monster.

"Are you alright?" asked the figure. "Are you...disgusted by my looks?"

"Um, no." Mokuba lied. "It's just...you remind me of someone I met. I've never caught your name, by the way. Who are you?"

"My name is Aliastro, the Demon of Egypt." The figure replied. "And I am the Guardian to the Vessel of the Moon God."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"It's my turn, you Yugi-wannabe," said Max, drawing his card. "First, I'll sacrifice my Tarot Arcane Magus and my Miey Token for a new monster!"

The two monsters vanished and were replaced by a woman in a blue and green dress with her white hair set in a braid. In her hands was an oak staff with a black orb inset in it. (2300/2400)

"She looks pretty," said Syrus. "I wonder what she can do."

"Glad you asked," said Max. "But before I say what it is, let's get some cards! I play Card of Sanctity!"

Dark Eradicator Warlock fired another blast of energy from his staff as both duelists drew till they had six cards.

**(Dimitri: 1600)**

**(Max: 2000)**

Suddenly, Morgana began to glow. She then pointed her staff at the Swords of Revealing Light card.

"What's going on?" asked Dimitri. "What is she doing?"

"It's her special ability," Max explained. "When I draw cards outside my Draw Phase, Morgana can destroy one Magic Card onto the field. Guess what I choose?"

Morgana fired a blast of magic at the Swords of Revealing Light Magic Card. It shattered into pieces while the swords soon vanished from the field.

"Excellent strategy," said Bastion. "Rael now has a new hand to fight off against those Dark Magicians thanks to Card of Sanctity and is now able to fight back. Dimitri is in a world of trouble now."

"I now play Poison of the Old Man to increase my Life Points by 1200," Max continued. "And the best part is that this is a Quickplay Magic Card, so I don't lose lifepoints!"

An old man wielding two vials of medicine appeared. He handed the green one to Max who drank it all down.

"Mm!" He said. "Tastes like apples!"

**(Dimitri: 1600)**

**(Max: 2200)**

"And here's the next step!" said Max. "I play the Equip Magic Cards **Mirror Handcuffs** and **Secrets of Arcane Magic**!"

Two Equip Magic Cards appeared on the field: One depicted a pair of handcuffs in a box with velvet lining, the other a red box with magic pouring out of it.

"And what do those cards do?" asked Dimitri.

"It's simple," Max explained. "Mirror Handcuffs can only work when Houdini is on the field. When he is, these latch onto a monster and negates its special ability! Meanwhile, Secrets of Arcane Magic can be given to either Dark Magician, Masked Enchanter Houdini or Sorcerer of Dark Magic to increase their Attack Points by 100 times the number of Magic Cards in both duelists' graveyards!"

Houdini took the handcuffs and tossed it toward Dark Eradicator Warlock. The powerful Magician's wrists were cuffed and he was unable to break free. Meanwhile, black and white magic poured around Dark Magician as he began to glow with power.

"Wait," said Chumley. "How many Magic Cards are in the graveyard?"

"Nine," Max answered. "And that's enough to overpower all of Yugi's monsters."

Dark Magician laughed as his Attack Score went from 2,500 to 3,400. Dimitri just gulped.

"Ready everyone?" asked Max. "Morgana, destroy Berfomet with your Cry of the Fey! Houdini, destroy Dark Magician Knight with Hocus Pocus Blast! Dark Magician, use Dark Magic Attack on Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

The three Magicians prepared their staffs, each of them chanting a spell in their own tongue. Morgana fired a blast of magic that destroyed Berfomet, Dark Magician let an orb of darkness destroy Dark Eradicator Warlock, Houdini summoned a puff of smoke that swallowed Dark Magician Knight whole while leaving his sword behind. Dimitri just grunted as he took all the attacks.

**(Dimitri: 800)**

**(Max: 2200)**

"And that's that," said Max. "Let's see what you got."

"Very well," said Dimitri, drawing his card. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

_He's going on the defensive? That's unlike Yugi at all._ Max thought to himself, drawing a card. He looked at the facedown card and thought, _Very well then. This shall be fun._

"Go Houdini!" He cried. "Destroy that monster!"

Houdini waved his staff into the air and the puff of smoke appeared once more. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a marshmallow like creature with a smiling face. (1000/1000)

"What is that?" asked Max.

"That's Marshmallon!" said Bastion. "And when you attack it, you lose 1,000 lifepoints!"

Marshmallon weaved through Max's monsters before attacking the Prince of Wisdom in the stomach. Max grunted in pain as the Fairy-type monster returned to Dimitri's side of the field.

**(Dimitri: 800)**

**(Max: 1200)**

"Foolish little boy," said Dimitri. "Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle. And I know you have nothing in your hand to stop me."

"I'll just play two cards facedown then," Max replied, placing cards into his Duel Disk. "Then I'll place Morgana into Defense Mode to end my turn."

As the female Spellcaster knelt in Defense, Dimitri drew his card. He stared at it before letting out a laugh.

"The Heart of the Cards is by my side," He said. "I shall be able to summon my most powerful monster! First, I'll sacrifice Marshmallon for my Dark Magician Girl."

Marshmallon was replaced with the female Dark Magician. However, this Dark Magician Girl was in black armor with pink lining, an evil smirk on her face. (2000/1700) -) (2300/1700)

"And I'm not done," Dimitri continued. "I remove both Dark Magician Knight and Marshmallon from my graveyard to summon my strongest monster!"

"What type of monster would need that type of summoning condition?" asked Syrus.

"I've never heard of a card like that," said Chumley.

"I have," Bastion gasped. "It's one of two powerful monsters that people have searched the world over. One of them, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, has been deemed so powerful that it's been banned from dueling tournaments. The other..."

"The other?" asked Max.

"The other is the legendary Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" Dimitri announced, playing the card onto the field. "And now, feast your eyes on his almighty power!"

The Light and Dark monsters vanished as they were replaced with the black and gold armored warrior. In his hand was a powerful scimitar, ready to slice any and all monsters into pieces.

"That's nothing," said Max. "My Dark Magician is still stronger than your monster."

"For now," Dimitri laughed. "Now, watch as I activate the power of Gift of the Martyr!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting Dunames Dark Witch's ghost protecting a fallen warrior. Dark Magician Girl closed her eyes as she became a mote of light.

_No! _Max thought to himself. _With Dark Magician Girl's boost, Black Luster Soldier has 5300 Attack Points! I'm a sitting duck!_

Black Luster Soldier grinned as he felt energy pour into his being. (3000/2500) -) (5300/2500) At the same time, Dark Magician's attack went to 3500.

"And now I attack!" Dimitri cried. "Black Luster Soldier, attack with Luster Sword attack!"

"But before you do that," said Max. "I activate my second Poison of the Old Man to regain 1200 lifepoints!"

The old man appeared once more as Max chugged down the green potion.

**(Dimitri: 800)**

**(Max: 2400)**

Black Luster Soldier fired a rain of swords at Dark Magician, who's Attack score was now at 3600. The red Dark Magician could only scream as he took almost all of Max's lifepoints with him.

**(Dimitri: 800)**

**(Max: 700)**

"Rael's about to lose the duel!" said Syrus. "Not good!"

"And now I activate my soldier's special ability!" Dimitri continued. "When I successfully destroy a monster, Black Luster Soldier attacks again! So now, your Houdini is about to make a vanishing act!"

Black Luster Soldier rushed toward the Dark Spellcaster, preparing his sword to make an attack. Instead, he was blocked by three people dressed in blue, who created a barrier that deflected the attack.

"Sorry," said Max. "But thanks to Waboku, your attack is useless. And with that, I doubt you have any cards to deflect any of my attacks. Am I right?"

Dimitri snarled and looked in his hand—there were no cards that could be used against his opponent's. He just signaled the end of his turn with a wave of his hand.

"I knew you'd see things my way," said Max, drawing a card. "You may have Yugi's deck, but the Heart of the Cards is only for those who believe in their monsters, and not someone else's. And speaking of using a monster for their own...I play Magic Gate of Miracles!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting two red gates with brown and gold decorations amongst a field of flowers. A similar gate appeared on both duelists' sides of the field.

"What is that thing?" asked Dimitri. "What does it do?"

"It does this," said Max. "When I have 2 Spellcasters on the field, I control one of your monsters. And since you only have one..."

Dimitri looked in horror as Black Luster Soldier leapt onto Max's side of the field, the warrior glaring at the Ra Yellow Student.

"It's time we part," said Max. "Black Luster Soldier, do the honors!"

Black Luster Soldier rushed toward Dimitri and landed a powerful slash at his opponent. Dimitri let out a scream as he got on his knees and his lifepoints dropped to 0.

**(Dimitri: 0)**

**(Max: 700)**

"Game over," said the Prince of Wisdom, seeing the holograms turn off. "Now, give me back Yugi's deck and no one gets hurt."

"How could I lose?" asked Dimitri, his voice back to normal. "I had the deck, I had the cards...how could I lose? Why can't I win?"

"It's because you didn't have heart," said Max. "It was never your deck to begin with. If you want to be a good duelist, try and figure out what deck you want. It has to be something that you can call your own, something that no one can take from you."

"But..." Dimitri's eyes began to become their regular shade of blue. "I don't know..."

"You have a way with Spellcasters, Dimitri." said a voice. "Why don't you do something based on that?"

Max turned around, seeing Zane Trusedale of the Obelisk Blue Dormitory approaching the dueling site. Alongside him was the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Chumley. "You here to see Yugi's deck?"

"We were, but then we found you guys dueling and decided to watch." said Alexis. "And we weren't the only ones that saw it."

Max turned around, seeing Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students applauding in amazement of the duel. He couldn't help but blush.

"But, I still lost..." Dimitri muttered. "I'm still a failure..."

"You didn't fail, but the part of your mind that said, 'I'm Yugi Muto, King of Games' did." said Max. "You're good with those Spellcasters, so why don't you try this?"

Dimitri saw Max toss a card to him. He picked it up and saw the words "Dark Valkyria" on top of it.

"Since you like mimicry so much and are good at magicians, build a deck revolving around cards like these." said Max. "I'm sure that in no time, you'll have a deck that I'd like to duel against."

"Really?"

"Really." Max smiled as he saw the shadowy aura around the cards vanish. "Just don't let yourself be possessed by your desire to become someone else that you don't become yourself. Alright?"

Dimitri smiled and nodded his head. Everyone else continued to applaud as the two duelists shook hands. For that moment in time, everything was at peace.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Well," said Yami, seeing the scene of Dimitri and Max shaking hands in his crystal ball. "It seems our little distraction wasn't successful."

"His heart wasn't in it," said Yugi, stroking Jaden's head in delight. "But we got what we came for...our prize..."

Jaden didn't pay attention to the words, but just gazed off into the distance. The only thing he heard was the voice of the Orichalcos whispering in his ears, taking him deeper and deeper into a trance. His now Orichalcos-green eyes showed no sign of emotion as he just sat there, doing absolutely nothing.

"All we have to do is get rid of those 'bonds' he has with those monsters," said Yugi. "I know how..."

Yugi took Jaden's Duel Disk and pulled out the deck. Suddenly, it began to disintegrate in a burst of flames. The cries of the spirits could be heard, but Jaden was unable to hear them. Only the Orichalcos mattered to him now.

"Now," said Yami, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. "Let's continue our little game with that so-called Goddess of Joy. I hope she's having fun with our little friend..."

As he said that, he drew a card from his deck. It was the card that depicted Guardian Eatos.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sorcerer's Assistant-Miey (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Attribute: Light

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 900

Description: When this card is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon two 'Miey Tokens' onto the field. (Spellcaster/Token/Level 1/0/0) These tokens cannot be used for a Tribute Summon unless it is for a Spellcaster monster.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Masked Enchanter Houdini (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

Attack: 2,900

Defense: 2,100

Description: This can be summoned with one monster if you tribute a Spellcaster monster. When your opponent activates a Trap Card that targets this card, destroy the card and inflict 800 life points of damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one monster with 'Magician' in its name from your deck.

**0**

**0**

**Witch's Cauldron (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Three witches surrounding a cauldron filled with bubbling goo.

Description: Discard two cards in your hand to Special Summon a Spellcaster in your hand. You cannot Normal Summon, Flip Summon or Special Summon this turn.

**0**

**0**

**Rabbit Hat (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A rabbit in a top hat while a hand grasps onto a wand.

Description: Activate only when a Spellcaster on your side of the field is the attack target of your opponent. Special Summon one Spellcaster from your graveyard onto the field. Any effects it has can be activated once summoned.

**0**

**0**

**Tarot Arcane Magus (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Attribute: 1

Level: Light

Attack: 100

Defense: 100

Description: If your opponent attacks, flip a coin and call it. If you call it right, the attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends.

**0  
**

**0**

**Avalon's Enchantress Morgana (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Attribute: Light

Level: 7

Attack: 2,300

Defense: 2,400

Description: When you draw cards out of your Draw Phase, destroy one face-up Magic Card on the field.

**0**

**0**

**Mirror Handcuffs (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Equip

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A set of handcuffs in a wooden box lined with red velvet.

Description: This card can only be activated if you a "Masked Enchanter Houdini" on the field. Equip this to an opponent's monster. The monster cannot attack and cannot change battle positions. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of your opponent's Monster, Trap or Magic Cards. If the monster equipped to this card is an Effect Monster, negate its effect as long as it's on the field.

**0**

**0**

**Source of Ancient Magic (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Equip

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A red magic trunk that is open with white and black magic swirling around it.

Description: Equip this card to a monster whose name is "Dark Magician", "Sorcerer of Dark Magic" or "Masked Enchanter Houdini". Increase the Attack Points of the equipped monster by 100 for every Magic Card in the players' graveyards.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Mokuba: I failed in saving Jaden. Now he's been taken.**

**Max: Just be glad you weren't taken with him, but now we have other problems on our hands.**

**May: Raphael is here? But he can't be; he was taken by the Orichalcos last we met.**

**Duke: He's not the only one you should worry about.**

**Mai: Agreed; you're going to pay for what you did to us.**

**May: But I don't even know what we did wrong!**

**Max: Next time, "Chapter 9-When the World Remembered Pain"**

**Aliastro: Defender of the King, we must make haste. The fate of the world depends on it.**

**Mokuba: I can agree on that.**


	10. IX: When the World Remembered Pain

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 9-**When the World Remembered Pain

_The world suffered like never before. People were feeling pain and suffering and were unable to cope with it. The pain they felt was unlike anything they experienced. _

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger". That idiom was mocking them. How could they become stronger when the world was falling apart? It didn't make any sense at all._

_People would hole themselves up to block out any type of influence—influences that would hurt them even more than they already had. They were afraid to ask for help, and it only made the pain they suffer even worse._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Max was on the top of the world as he talked to Syrus, Chumley and Bastion about his duel with Dimitri. Max tried to hide the blush he got from everyone praising him, but these guys were just so very modest that it didn't matter.

"Those magicians were pretty 'licious," said Chumley. "Where did you even get those?"

"They're...special cards found in my Academy," Max replied. "They're pretty picky on who uses them and...what the heck?"

Max saw a figure descend onto the ground, Mokuba wrapped in his arms. Syrus, Chumley and Bastion stepped back when they saw the figure. Those spikes down his arms, the slit-pupils, the black wings and scythe...the all screamed one word.

"DEMON!" Syrus screamed. "Run to the dorms!"

Bastion and Chumley also began to run, not even noticing Max slowly approaching the monster. Mokuba had an expression of sorrow on his face as he approached the Prince of Wisdom.

"What happened back there?" asked Max. "Where's Jaden?"

"He got captured by Yugi and Yami," Mokuba explained. "I tried to fight back, but I ended up nearly being brainwashed by the Orichalcos."

"That's not good," Max took a glance at the winged being next to Mokuba. "Um, who is he?"

"I am Aliastro, Guardian of the Vessel for the Moon God." The being explained, bowing to Max. "It is nice to meet you at long last, Prince of Wisdom."

"You're the real Aliastro?" asked Max. "How did you appear?"

"My soul was sealed within the pages of the Book of Secret Arts. When you went to the page that kept my soul and said my name, I was able to wake up for the first time in years. I gathered my strength and then came to protect the Defender of the King before he was taken away."

"But we lost Jaden," said Mokuba. "And Yami told me something during the fight."

"What was that?" asked Max.

"He said there are more Chosen out there and we have to find them. Apparently, the Chosen are a group of beings descended from the original who fought different aspects of darkness throughout time. You, May and I are the descendants of the one who saved Egypt from destruction..."

"But now Yugi must be looking for other Chosen to fight against us!" said Max. "What else did you find out?"

"He _**really**_ hates his friends—he was the one who made Joey become that dragon rider we saw in the sky, and was responsible for causing the rift between everyone. I bet he's causing Mai and Duke back in Domino City to become crazed psychos by feeding on their negative thoughts."

"That's not good! May's in trouble!"

"We must plan out our next move," said Aliastro. "The world is already in trouble now that they have their first prize."

"Something's bugging me, though." said Mokuba. "Why is Jaden the first victim? What type of power does he have that they want to exploit?"

"He is the savior against the Light of Destruction," Aliastro answered. "He is the Supreme King of Darkness..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Look at him, Yami!" said Yugi, dressing Jaden up in a black coat and red shirt. "He is so cute!"

Jaden, now sitting on a chair as the King of Games started dressing up, didn't even move an inch. He was just sitting there, letting his mind absorb the programming from the stone. Yami was sitting at the table with the Senet board, tossing the sticks into the air.

"The Orichalcos told me about the Supreme King of Darkness," said the Pharaoh. "However, his power was too weak when I gained power. But now," Yami just laughed as he kept an eye on the crystal in his hand. "He's ours for the taking..."

Yugi continued to laugh as someone entered the room. It was the knight wielding the claymore, his helm no longer covering his face.

"My Lords," He said. "I have sensed a power that you must be wary of."

"What is it?" asked Yugi, turning around. "What have you found?"

"The Book of Secret Arts has been discovered. The spirits locked within those pages are waiting to be unleashed. They might contain the answer to defeating us."

"That can't happen!" said Yugi, shaking his head. "I won't let it happen! No!"

"That explains where that monster came from," Yami said to himself, looking at the orb. "That red-haired bastard..."

"Pardon?" asked the knight.

"He wasn't talking about you, Alister." Yugi laughed. "But you have grown since our time together."

The claymore-wielding knight just nodded his head. His once grey eyes were empty and lifeless, his short red hair past his shoulders and frayed at the edges. Aside from the black knight's armor, shining on his forehead was a shard of the Orichalcos stone that fueled his body with its dark energy.

"It is all because of you, my Lords." Alister replied. "I shall get Valon and we will prepare for the next phase of attack."

"Not yet, Alister." said Yami. "We'll get our new pawn all dressed up and let him toy with the Chosen for a while. Once we know that he's perfect, we'll start unlocking his powers. For now, try and see if you can find where the owner of the Millennium Ring is going."

"As you wish, my Lord." said Alister. "I obey."

As the claymore-wielding knight walked off, Yugi laughed once more as he hugged onto Jaden. The Slifer Red was still off in space, still ignorant of the voices of his beloved Duel Spirits crying out for help.

"This is so much fun!" said Yugi. "Tomorrow, everyone will see the new you and will love it! They'll be our servants to the Supreme King of Darkness!"

"Supreme King..." Jaden murmured, his eyes slowly becoming gold.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

While Max and Mokuba were in Duel Academy, May was riding St. Joan all across the empty streets of Domino. Miho explained that Tristan would do a nightly patrol to make sure no one was abusing the power of the darkness to harm innocent townsfolk. As Miho talked, May began to ask questions.

"How did Tristan become a Weapons Vessel?" She asked, leaning towards the right. The motorcycle made a sharp right turn into an empty street.

"He said that it happened once he touched the Millennium Puzzle pieces," Miho explained. "It was tainted with the magic of the Orichalcos, but his willpower was stronger than it. With his power, he had monsters drawn toward him so they could kill him, but at the same time he could use them to fight. I don't know whether or not Serenity has that power, though."

"She probably does," said May. "Now, what say we-"

Before she could finish the sentence, a blast of fire struck a building. May pressed on the brakes on the motorcycle and looked up. Standing on a building top was Mai Valentine and Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"Mai..." Miho hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting the bounty on your new leader's head," Mai answered coolly. "You better go home to your mommy and wait for your prince charming to send you a letter. This is for big girls only."

"I have no time for this," said May, revving the motorcycle. "Now get going before I feed you to Dark Horus."

"I'm so scared..." said Mai. "Well, it looks like you need a lesson in respecting your elders. Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy her!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon swooped down, its wings ready to slice anything in half. Miho brought out a Duel Disk that was colored bronze and the trey looking similar to a copper sword.

"Go, Amazon Fighter!" She cried. "Stop the attack!"

A woman with her black hair in a ponytail and dressed in a green bikini with belts appeared. She grasped onto the Harpie's Pet Dragon and gave it a mighty punch, sending it flying back to its owner.

"How dare you..." Mai snarled, seeing Miho smirk at her. "HOW DARE YOU!"

The Harpie Duelist let out a terrible roar as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared underneath her feet. Mai's amethyst eyes were completely awash with green of the Orichalcos.

"You are going to die, bitch!" Mai screeched. "How dare you use that monster against me!"

"What does she mean by that?" May asked Miho. "Mai used to play that type of monster?"

"These are the Amazoness monsters of legend," Miho explained. "At first, Mai used to be their leader. But then, I stepped in and beat her."

"Really? How so?"

"I stole her deck." Miho smiled. "My first assignment when I entered the Cyber Commanders was to get information from Mai. Mai accepted me into her wing and taught me everything I needed to know about being a biker. She looked to me like I was her little sister, probably the closest thing she had to a female companion in a long time. But she was still a ruthless soldier of the Orichalcos, so I did what I had to do. I stole her Amazoness deck and have used it ever since."

"Wow..." May whispered. "That's amazing."

"That was cheap," Mai snarled. "I trusted you, Miho Nosaka. I trusted you!"

"You lost trust with everyone else, though." said Miho. "Now come down here so we can fight!"

"Fine!" said Mai, climbing onto her dragon's neck. "Let's go!"

"May," Miho whispered. "Get out of here and get the other bikers back at Domino High. I'll distract Mai before she takes the chance to seal more souls."

"What?" said May.

"Just go!" Miho activated her Duel Disk as she drew three more cards from her deck. May revved the motorcycle up once more and sped off, praying that her new friend would be fine. Miho looked into her cards and smiled.

"I play Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Scouts!" She cried. "Let's go!"

Three bursts of light appeared, showing off Miho's monsters. One was a woman with blond hair and dressed in a white cotton dress with a hood. Another was a large tiger with a spike collar linked to a golden chain. The last were two young girls—one in yellow with red hair and wielding a sword, the other one in black with blue hair wielding a bow—who nodded their heads.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mai roared, activating her Chaos Duel Disk. "Time for you to DIE!"

"Bring it on!" said Miho.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May drove down the streets, remembering the route that would lead her straight to Domino High. As she did, she recalled seeing Raphael at the gates of the school...but it wasn't possible. Raphael was last seen in Death Valley, his soul taken by the Orichalcos. So how was he there? What made him come back to life?

As she entered the gates of Domino High, she didn't see many of the bikers camping out. They were probably on patrol, just like Miho was.

"May!" cried a voice. "Over here!"

May turned to see a man in his twenties with a pair of red frames and light blond hair approach her. He panted for breath once he reached the Goddess of Joy.

"Hanasaki, was it?" She said. "What's going on?"

"There's this thug that's been beating people up in the shadows," Hanasaki explained. "I escaped just in time, but we have to stop that monster before innocent people are in danger."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Around the same time the thug appeared, monsters sightings tripled! Everyone's out trying to stop the monsters from doing anymore damage."

"And this thug? Was there anything special about him?"

"He keeps trying to say something, as if he's looking for someone." Hanasaki climbed onto St. Joan and added, "I can show you where he's at, but we need to hurry."

"Got your Duel Disk ready?"

"It's ready for action!"

"Then let's ride!" May screamed. "WAHOO!"

The two sped off into the night, hoping to catch their prey before it was too late.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Max and Mokuba made a small fire for themselves outside the Slifer Red Dormitory. Aliastro stood guard, smiling to himself as he saw the two boys prepare blankets and pillows for themselves from Max's backpack. Once the two set up camp, Max spoke up.

"Aliastro," He began. "Why do you have that appearance? And what is your relationship to Mokuba?"

"It all happened when I was born," Aliastro explained. "My mother wished to Khonsu that I would be blessed with power in any shape or form. But somehow, Khonsu—or whomever was listening to my mother—decided that being a human child wasn't enough. When I was at least five, I saw my appearance change. I was no longer a boy...I was becoming a monster. My skin was paler than my mother's. I started to grow claws and my eyes were similar to a snake's. In no time, I was shunned for my appearance."

"That doesn't make sense," said Max. "What's wrong with pale skin and grey eyes?"

"The citizens believed that it was a bad omen," Aliastro answered back. "And they shunned me all the same. Then, when I was at least ten years old, I saved someone from being run over by a chariot."

"You did?" asked Mokuba. "Who did you save?"

"I saved the boy who would eventually become the Priest of Dragons. I saved Seth, cousin to Pharaoh Atem himself."

"No way," said Max. He then opened his backpack and pulled out the Book of Secret Arts. He flipped through the pages until he found a picture of Aliastro and Seth. "That's so cool..."

"I became Seth's loyal guard, despite the harsh criticisms of everyone in the Royal Palace. Those were the happiest days of my life," Aliastro closed his eyes as he recalled the memory. "Thanks to Seth, he introduced me to Moka and I swore to protect him from harm. Then...that happened."

"Pharaoh Atem came and killed Moka," Mokuba muttered, recalling Khonsu's story as he and Kaiba flew to Industrial Illusions. "He wanted Khonsu's power for his own, but got my ancestor instead."

"When I found Moka's body dead...I snapped. I went on a rampage as my demon powers were unleashed. I transformed and slaughtered anyone who were in my way, going to Seth to see if he can help heal his wounds. I found Jouno instead."

"Why was Jouno there?" asked Max. "He's only good for prophecies that come true..."

"He told me that I could see Moka again, but I would have to go to the City of the Dead and wait for resurrection." said Aliastro. "But in order to do so...I would have to die. Wanting to reunite with Moka as soon as I can, I took the dagger Jouno gave me and killed myself. Then, my soul waited in Hamunaptra, where the King of the Afterlife waited for me."

"Osiris?" asked Mokuba.

"No. The King doesn't have a name—but he was a kind, benevolent ruler to all souls who were going to be given a second chance in life. I reunited with Moka and we played games until it was time. My soul was split into two parts—my dark side and my light. I, the light, was sealed into the Book of Secret Arts. And my dark.."

"He became Alister," said Max, finishing the sentence. "Speaking of which...whatever happened to him?"

"...I think I figured it out," said Mokuba. "He's one of those knights that we met up with. The other one must've been Valon. But...that doesn't make any sense. The last time we saw them, the helicopter they piloted exploded!"

"Anything is possible with the Orichalcos," said Aliastro. "And that is why we must stop this madness before it spreads."

"Then let's go find these Chosen and help them out!" said Max. "Where do we start?"

"We start here." Aliastro looked behind him, seeing the majestic Duel Academy building under the moonlight. "I sense the power of some ancient beast slumbering here. We'll start our investigation tomorrow."

"Great!"

Mokuba nodded his head before he sensed something. He looked down as the crescent pendant began to glow. Appearing by his side was Khonsu, the Moon God.

"Khonsu," said the Defender of the King. "What's wrong?"

"The Supreme King of Darkness," Khonsu began. He turned to Aliastro and said, "If the Supreme King has been taken, wouldn't that mean..."

Aliastro nodded his head. "The Supreme King's spiritual guide is closeby. She will be wanting to take control of a person so she can be reunited with her beloved King."

"W-what's the spirit's name?" asked Max, a look on fear on his face.

"The spirit is named Yubel," Aliastro answered. "Otherwise known as the 'Maiden of Dreams'."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"There he is!" said Hanasaki, pointing to an alley. "That's where the thug's at!"

May made a sharp to the left and placed the kickstand down. The motorcycle's engine purred as she and Hanasaki got off, stepping into the darkness. There was the sound of a moan that seemed to come from the shadows themselves.

"Who's there?" asked Hanasaki, drawing a card. "Where are you?"

Someone approached them. It was a being made out of shadows themselves, tall and imposing. Its 'eyes' turned toward May, and it had an 'expression' of relief.

"Guardian of the Sea..." It moaned, slowly approaching her. "You returned..."

"Oh no!" said May. "I was right! It's really him!"

"It's who?" asked Hanasaki.

"One of the original Swordsmen of the Orichalcos...Raphael."

"What?" Hanasaki looked at May then back at the shadows. "But how is that possible? That can't be a human!"

"I don't know what Yugi did but we have to do stop this." said May. "Are you ready?"

"Ready! Go Zombyra the Dark! Fuse with me!"

Hanasaki became wrapped in shadows before being covered in a purple and red cape. He was covered in a dark blue suit combined with the skeleton of a horned fiend, his eyes two pinpoints of light.

"Not bad," said May. "You look like a real superhero, Hanasaki."

"I've been called that a few times in my youth." Hanasaki replied with a laugh.

Raphael didn't understand what was going on—he took a few more steps forward as shadowy hands seemed to rise from the darkness.

"May," said Hanaaki, turning to the Goddess of Joy. "What's the battle plan?"

May looked a Raphael before looking at the Millennium Key dangling on her neck. As much as she hated to do this, what she had to do needed to be done.

"Try to pin him into submission," She said. "I'm going to do something reckless while that happens and...OW!"

Something clattered onto the ground. May picked it up. It was a blue die. It was followed by a familiar laugh.

"Duke?" She exclaimed, looking at the emergency staircase. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what all the fuss was about." Duke replied, tossing some die into the air. "And lo and behold, I found the blond brute himself. I thought I smelled something fishy around here."

"Are you with him?" asked Hanasaki. "If you are, we'll beat you too."

"Oh, heavens no. If anyone's going to rule this town, it's me. I'll help you out this time, but..." Duke turned to May and added, "I'll need you for a favor in the future. All you have to do is accept my offer, and you can do whatever you want with this monster. What do you say?"

May grasped onto the Millennium Key and thought. She didn't like the condition for the aid, but it was the best that Duke would offer right now. She nodded her head.

"Do what you want," She said. "I'm not stopping you."

"Good choice," said Duke, throwing his dice onto the ground. "Go Dice Roll!"

The dice fell to the ground with a clatter. Then, they opened up, revealing Orgoth the Relentless prepared for battle.

"I'm up!" said Hanasaki, glowing with power. "He who tears apart the dark knight...He who rises up out of the urban canyon and vanquishes evil...I am Zombyra the Dark!"

He rushed toward Raphael and gave him a powerful kick. Raphael sensed the attack and pulled a knife out of his boot, blocking the kick.

"Orgoth!" said Duke, pointing at the shadow man. "Diamond Blade Strike!"

The large knight rushed toward Raphael, sword in hand. Raphael caught the sword with his hand, the blade slicing through his palm.

"It...hurts..." Raphael gasped out. "Stop it...I...hate this..."

"Go, May!" said Hanasaki, grasping onto Raphael's knife. "Do what you need to do! We'll hold him off until you're done!"

May nodded her head as she brought out the Millennium Key. She slowly walked toward the Swordsman, ignoring the shadow hands that tried to grab onto her ankles. She ignored them as she tried to place the key on his forehead.

"No!" cried a voice. "Don't do it!"

May turned around, seeing someone approaching her. This person looked like Raphael—a look of fear and worry on his face as he grabbed onto her wrist.

"Don't do this!" He cried. "If you do, you'll hurt me!"

"Get off of me!" May exclaimed. "Don't make me use the Millennium Key on you!"

"You don't understand; that's my shadow! If you use the key on him, then you'll make me disappear!"

"Two Raphaels?" asked Duke, seeing the one that held onto May and the one composed of shadows. "What's going on?"

Hanasaki released his grip on the knife and placed a hand on the wrist; when it phased through, he gasped. "He's right...What do we do now?"

"I'm not believing in your lies, Raphael!" said May, placing a foot against Raphael's chest. "Not after you what you did to cause all of this to happen! Hanasaki, help me out! Duke, make sure Orgoth pins Raphael's shadow!"

"Right!" Hanasaki grabbed onto Raphael's free hand and rushed toward him, bringing an arm out to clothesline the taller man. Raphael fell to the ground as Hanasaki wrapped his arms around his neck, locking one of his legs around the older man's. "Go for it! I've locked him a submission hold!"

"Orgoth, pin that shadow down!" said Duke. "Keep him from escaping!"

The warrior monster brought his sword down on the shadow's foot. The shadow tried to pull away, but found himself immobilized. May approached Raphael and placed the Millennium Key on his forehead.

"Don't do this..." Raphael gasped, looking at the Goddess of Joy. "Please don't...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry, Raphael." She said. "This hurts me more than it should hurt you."

With a 'click', May found herself slowly entering Raphael's soul room.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"I activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" Mai cried, playing the Magic Card. "Harpies, destroy that bitch!"

Six Harpie Ladies flew into the air as Mai and Miho's fight escalated to the town square. Mai had her six Cyber Harpie Ladies while Miho still had her original brigade of Amazoness monsters. Miho smirked as she pointed a finger at the blue phoenix.

"Amazoness Scounts, take the blow!" She cried.

The young girls jumped into the air and rushed toward the blue phoenix. The monsters collided as the phoenix disappeared. The Harpies flew to the ground, snarling in anger.

"How did that happen?" asked Mai. "Why is my phoenix gone?"

"Amazoness Scouts' special ability kicked in when I sacrificed them." Miho explained. "During the turn I sacrifice them, my monsters can't be destroyed by your Phoenix Formation. And now," She drew a card and said, "I play Amazoness Fighting Spirit!"

A continuous Magic Card appeared, showing Amazoness Fighter surrounded by a yellow aura of power. The Amazoness monsters began to glow with that power also.

"That's not going to stop me!" said Mai. "I'm going to prove I'm the best and that no one can stop me! You little brat..."

"You lost sight of yourself when you gave up on everyone." said Miho. "Tristan told me all about you, how you were weak and helpless...now you're just pathetic. You turned your back on the people you loved."

"Loved? Ha! What do you know about love? You dumped Tristan after all he did to confess his feelings for you. I bet you did have feelings for him, and now you're jealous that he's going off for some skank after they had sex."

Miho grit her teeth in anger; it was true. When Tristan confessed, she felt like having the relationship was too soon and rejected it. As the world collapsed, she had to watch as Tristan slowly got close to Serenity and saw the two act like boyfriend and girlfriend. Then they made love, then Serenity left...she thought she could fill Tristan's heart but it was no use. Tristan loved Serenity Wheeler with all of his heart.

"How dare you..." She hissed. "HOW DARE YOU! Amazoness Tiger, eat one of those bird ladies now!"

Amazoness Tiger rushed toward a Harpie Lady biting down on it with its powerful fangs. The Winged-Beast gasped as she was destroyed.

"Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Fighter, attack them too!" Miho drew more cards. "Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Blowpiper, help me out!"

A woman with long blue hair, a fur bikini with blue stripes, leg wrappings and a sword in hand appeared. Next to her was a young girl with violet hair in a ponytail, a green bikini with a green bamboo pipe in hand. The Queen pointed her sword as Blowpiper fired poisoned darts at the Cyber Harpies. Meanwhile, Amazoness Fighter and Amazoness Paladin slashed away at the Harpies.

"You'll regret that you made me remember that night," Miho snarled, her eyes burning with energy. "I'll destroy you and everything you hold dear! I'll make you wish you never said that!"

"And you thought I had problems," said Mai, drawing a card. "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation! Come forth!"

The remaining Harpies transformed into a fiery bird that blocked any oncoming attacks. It exploded as smoke filled the area. Miho covered her eyes as the smoke filled the area. When it cleared, Mai was gone.

"Damn her," She snarled. "How dare she remind me about that night..." She felt the ribbon that tied her hair back and grit her teeth once more. She then raised her hand as her Amazoness monsters transformed into cards once more. Miho Nosaka walked off, returning to Domino High while trying not let the tears fall from her eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May opened her eyes as she found herself in a room filled with statues and fancy furniture. Surrounding the wall were five statues that represented Raphael's Guardian monsters: Guardian Eatos, Guardian Grarl, Guardian Kay'est, Guardian Elba and Backup Gardna. She then saw a picture on the wall, depicting Raphael and what looked like the members of his family. The only problem with the picture was that it was covered with soot.

"It's so lonely..." She said, sitting down on a chair. "I...really feel bad about doing this..."

_Goddess..._said a voice. _You must do what is right to save the world..._

May looked at her deck and pulled out a card. Emerging by her side was Seth, Priest of Dragons.

"You mean," She said. "I have to brainwash him?"

_I know it is a difficult decision, but you must do what you need to do. I felt horrible for sealing my cousin into the Book of Secret Arts, but it was for the good of the kingdom of Egypt. _Seth turned to May and placed a hand on her shoulder. _It is a painful situation that must be done, for the good mankind._

May nodded her head as she stared at the room. For some reason, despite his nonsense about the Guardian of the Sea, there was nothing that would reflect that 'love' for her in his soul. She brushed the thought aside as she held the key to her heart and closed her eyes.

"Memory Makeover," She chanted. "Let me take over this man's mind for my own!"

Seth nodded his head as he grasped onto May's hand in comfort. The picture frame and statues began to erode until there was nothing left.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May stepped back from the mind-wiped Swordsman. Noticing that Raphael was no longer struggling, Hanasaki let go of his submission hold and stepped back. Duke commanded Orgoth to removed the sword as the shadow disappeared. There was nothing but silence as May lightly tapped Raphael with her shoe. When there was no response, she nodded her head.

"Raphael," She said. "Stand up."

The Swordsman immediately stood up, his face empty of emotion. Hanasaki waved a hand over Raphael's face, but there was no reaction.

"What did you do?" He asked May.

"I wiped his mind clean," May answered, clutching onto the Millennium Key. "As long as he's like this, he won't do any harm. It's reversible; all he has to do is touch the Millennium Key and he'll be back to normal. Of course, I don't want him to be back to normal after what he caused."

"He's the one who made Yugi play the Orichalcos," Duke snarled. "That guy deserves this fate."

"Still, that's kinda harsh." said Hanasaki. "I hope it'll be temporary."

"Raphael," said May. "Call off the monster attacks and you'll follow us to Domino City High. That's all for now."

"And that's it for me," said Duke, calling Orgoth away. "I'll be going on my rounds and make sure that none of those stupid monsters hurt my citizens. But I'll have your head eventually; see you again soon..."

He laughed as he teleported away, his laugh echoing in the night sky. May ignored the laugh as she went back to the motorcycle. Hanasaki, still fused with Zombyra the Dark followed her onto the motorcycle.

"What good is Raphael going to do with us?" He asked May. "I mean...he's just an empty shell."

"Not anymore..." May and Hanasaki turned around, seeing a figure emerged from the wall, covered in a pair of white wings. The figure saw Raphael's body and nodded his head. "I have found a Vessel for my own."

The figure transformed into an orb of light before being absorbed into Raphael's body. The Swordsmen's clothing changed; he was now wearing a grey cloak over a light blue tunic, and his face was calm and relaxed. Hanasaki and May looked in awe as the figure bowed at the waist.

"Greetings, Goddess of Joy." said the figure. "My name is Rael, the Regent of the Ocean. I have waited to be by your side once more."

"This wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" asked Hanasaki.

"Not at all," May answered. "Not at all..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"This is so boring!" Yugi whined, seeing May and Hanasaki confronting Rael in the crystal ball. "I thought she'd use Raphael as her living doll for some fun!"

"Fate is always very fickle and tricky, little one." said Yami, stroking Yugi's chin like he was a kitten. "But...that spirit can only exist in that body as long as he doesn't touch the Millennium Key, so she's still a puppet master to that buffoon."

"Just like we're the masters of our new Supreme King!" Yugi squealed, turning to Jaden. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes...my Lords." Jaden replied, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "As you wish."

"Goody! Now, tomorrow morning you'll appear in your Academy and act like nothing's changed. But at night, you'll wander off to the deepest, darkest part of the island and absorb all of the dark magic you can hold. You'll be our Vessel of Darkness. Cool, huh?"

"Don't give him too much darkness," Yami laughed. "We'll need some left to fool those Chosen in the end."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Yugi, staring at their room in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. "I feel so bored!"

"How about we dress Jaden up some more?" asked Yami. "We need a better look to tell those students of the Academy to prepare for their new king. I know you've been wanting to play with your new doll."

"Yay!" Yugi cheered, jumping out of the bed. "Let's get started. Jaden, we're going to make you the next King of Games. Isn't that exciting?"

Deep within Jaden's mind, a part of him felt happy that he would reach his dream. For the first time since the Orichalcos took over his mind, he smiled...

And he began to plot his rule over the simple-minded students of the Academy.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**May: This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.**

**Max: You're telling me; we don't have time to mess around now. We have to find the Chosen.**

**Mokuba: We don't know where to begin or who we have to save.**

**Kaiba: You better start searching though; there's evil afoot.**

**Yugi: This is so exciting! Today, everyone will know who you are, Jaden!**

**Jaden: Yes, my Lord. I am the Supreme King of Darkness!**

**Noah: And it looks like we're on thin ice. Next time, "Chapter 10-When the World Forgot Love"**

**Yubel: Jaden, why have you left me again? I must find you!**

**May: And we must find our next miracle.**


	11. X: When the World Forgot Love

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 10**-When the World Forgot Love

"_All you need is love..." The world needed that love and compassion in order for it to heal. But everyone was so angry at each other, that hatred bled through their souls. _

_That was want the Lords wanted; the more anger and hatred in people's hearts, the more power they gained. They thrived on the darkness, they lived on it._

_But as long as there is a glimmer of hope and love in one's heart, there is still a chance for the world to have hope within her. As long as someone is there with an act of kindness toward his fellow man, then there is a chance to fight the darkness._

_But if one forgot the meaning of love, or the embrace of someone saying that they loved you, or if they forgot the memories associated with that happiness, would it be possible for them to regain that love at all?_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May stared in shock as she saw Rael approach her. The Regent of the Ocean took her hand and kissed it, his expression gentle and calm.

"Do...I know you?" asked the Goddess of Joy. "And...what happened to Raphael?"

"Raphael is incapacitated by the Millennium Key, just like you commanded." Rael answered. "Now I can use him to walk around without trouble."

"That doesn't answer my question, though. Do I know you?"

"5,000 years ago you did." Rael sighed and looked up at the sky. "I was a stranger that washed up on the banks of the Nile River. You were a girl of such beauty and grace. You called yourself the Guardian of the Sea in a land of pretend, and you called me your loyal guard."

"That's totally different than what your descendant is giving me," May noted. "What happened next?"

"The two of us had so many adventures, each more exciting than the last. But then...I asked her about love." Rael sighed as he clenched a fist. "I should've taken those words back before I realized what I had done. Your ancestor, Hara, said that she loved the Pharaoh. She did not know about the Pharaoh's anger and hatred due to the Heart of Chaos so when she confronted him on the Day that Egypt Burned...she died."

"Died?" asked Hanasaki. "How? What happened?"

"Pharaoh Atem stabbed her heart while he tried to combat against the Heart of Chaos, but the heart was too powerful. Hara died in his arms, and that was where I found her. I wanted to save her, but a dagger slit my throat before I could move. I failed in saving my Guardian of the Sea...but now..." Rael looked up to May. "I have been given a second chance. Please, Goddess of Joy...let me guard you once again."

May hesitated, trying to let the story sink in. She wanted to know the truth about the past, and now she learned it, but what now? She couldn't keep the spell on Raphael forever, and at the same time she couldn't just say no to Rael's request. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before giving out her answer.

"Welcome to the team, Rael." She said, placing a hand on the Ocean Regent's shoulder. "Just one question...how exactly did you find me out here in the first place?"

"Thank you, Goddess of Joy." said Rael. "I shall explain the story while you head to your destination. It is a rather marvelous story to hear."

"I'm just excited hearing you say it," Hanasaki laughed. "Lead on!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Miho sat at the make-shift stage as she took a head count on the other bikers that were entering the gates. They all reported that the monster disappearances came away as soon as they appeared. The type of monsters differed from the report—some found just one or two Key Maces, another had to face with an Il Blud—but the monsters all had the red eyed look from the Orichalcos. Miho narrowed her eyes; something was wrong.

Suddenly, the revving of a motorcycle caught everyone's attention. Heads turned to see May and Hanasaki pass the gate, the two of them not looking as if they went through the struggle. Flying close to them was Rael, who was a bit curious at the motorcycles and the helmeted stares of everyone else. Miho stood up and waved a hand.

"Over here!" She cried. "What happened?"

"You won't believe it!" said Hanasaki, reverting to his human form. "There was this shadow man that was the source of the monsters then May brainwashed him and then this spirit comes and possesses him and...and..." He began to speak faster than normal, trying to explain everything to his friend before collapsing in shock. Miho just nodded her head after every four words.

"Tell me," said Rael, seeing the bikers. "Do you lead these people?"

"Well, I just started this morning." May replied. "It's...not that big of a deal, Rael and...huh?"

A card from her Duel Disk began to glow. Drawing it, she gasped at the image; it was Atem's card. The Pharaoh appeared, taking a look at May before shifting his gaze toward Rael. Rael's expression wasn't that of anger or sorrow, it was of...gratitude.

"Have you been keeping an eye on her?" asked the Ocean Regent. "Please tell me that you have."

"I have, Rael." Atem answered. "I will always protect my Goddess of Joy no matter what. The Goddess of Joy is showing great potential for her powers."

May saw the spirits talk on and on in their ancient language, trying to understand them but unable to. She smiled; she could feel that the two of them were having a wonderful conversation. A cold wind began to blow, waking her up from her daydream. She looked around, trying to sense where it came from, but was unable to follow it. She knew that felt very sad though.

"May," said Miho, walking toward the Goddess of Joy along with Hanasaki. "What do you suggest we do now? The monster sightings have never been this big."

"Let's keep a tally on the monsters," said May. "I'll contact Kaiba so he can figure out what's going on and for our next plan of action against them."

"I'm on the case," said Hanasaki, pulling out a laptop from his backpack. He opened it up and began to rapidly type something down. "I'm going to contact someone I've been in touch with so they could spread the news. In the meantime, we should get some rest. It's been a tough night."

"I guess it has," May replied, sitting down. She turned to Atem and Rael speaking before lying down on the ground. "I hope things get better tomorrow..."

"Things can only get better or worse," said Miho, pulling a blanket from a pile. She covered the Goddess of Joy's body with it and added, "Sweet dreams, leader."

"My name is May," May replied with a smile. "Always remember that."

Miho smiled in reply as she saw the Coordinator slowly close her eyes. She then touched the ribbon around her hair and frowned, recalling Mai's words. The Harpie Lady Duelist had no right to bring up those horrible memories; she rather not remember the failed romance between her and Tristan right now. Tristan had his priorities, and she had her own. The world didn't need her to be a lovey-dovey woman right now; it needed her to be a strong, independent woman without these feelings of compassion to weigh her down.

Once the world was freed of the monsters' tyrannical reign, she would pursue a lover for her own. Until then, she would wait.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The next morning, all of the students in the Duel Academy were up and about at the exhibit hall. Mokuba and Max just stepped back, seeing all of the ignorant students oblivious to what truly happened last night. Next to them were Chumley and Syrus, both of them filling the Chosen on the news.

"I saw Dimitri at the Card Shop, looking for these Gemini Monsters." said Syrus. "I think you did a good job in convincing him to not copy people again, Rael."

"All in a day's work, I guess." Max replied, trying to keep the stoic image of 'Rael' and not his own. "As long as he doesn't have anymore delusions, then it's fine."

"Speaking of fine," Chumley noted. "Where's Jaden? He'd be rushing toward the Exhibit Hall in excitement to see Yugi's deck on display."

"Maybe he's not coming," said Mokuba, narrowing his eyes at one of the posters. "I wouldn't want him to come anyway."

Suddenly, the air became cold. Syrus was the first to turn around, seeing Jaden standing in front of the entrance, his optimistic face now cold and full of anger. Instead of his Slifer Red coat, he was wearing a long black coat with a red shirt and white pants. One of his eyes was a bright green, the other a deep gold while a green crystal was embedded to his forehead. His Duel Academy Duel Disk was black with red trimmings, the tray resembling a demon's wing.

"Jaden?" asked the Vechroid Duelist. "Is that...you?"

Jaden didn't hear—or chose to simply ignore the question—he walked off. With each step he took, shadows seemed to gather close to him, as if worshiping the very ground he stepped on. Max and Mokuba both took a glance at the Slifer Red student, a look of worry on their faces.

"Thinking they have something to do with this?" asked Max.

"I don't think, I know." Mokuba replied. "And I definitely know that we'll be seeing those two in a short while."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The morning after meeting with Rael, May drove herself to Kaiba Corp., Rael sitting behind her. It took a while for May to explain what happened to him—having her dream of Samiya's destruction, heading to Domino City, learning about the Seal of Orichalcos and Dartz—but the Regent of the Ocean just nodded his head in understanding. He would ask a question about some stuff that she had to explain before—like her Pokémon or where San Francisco was—but it was pretty quiet.

Once the Goddess of Joy entered the office where both Kaiba and Noah were working, she was surprised to see something on top of the chessboard. It was a blue biker jacket with a white Poéball design along with matching pants, helmet and gloves. Aside from that, she found two Pokéballs, a dark blue backpack and a small note next to these items. Picking up the note, May began to read.

_Dear May,_

_After hearing what you were going to be doing, we have decided to give you our blessings. Your mother prepared you this outfit for when you go out on your motorcycle and let you hold onto both Delcatty and Venusaur for the time being. Next to this letter are a few gifts for you and your brother to share once you have the time. It's not much, but we want to give everything we have to keep you safe._

_We wish you the best of luck. Save our world and come home safely._

_Sincerely, _

_Mom and Dad_

May looked at the jacket and slipped it on. It was very comfy and warm, and it even had pockets to hold lots of stuff. Next to that was a box tied with green ribbon. Lifting it up, she found a bouquet of roses, a tin of homemade cookies and a few more clothes for she and Max to wear. She opened the cookie tin and took a bite from one of the cookies. She smiled softly.

"They're not half-bad, Harley." She replied. "Not at all."

"Are they from people you know, Goddess of Joy?" asked Rael, taking one of the roses into his hand.

"They are," May answered. "I haven't seen them for so long...it hurts to know that they still remember me after what happened."

"People always hold memories of the people they care about the most in their hearts. That is their 'love' for them. They care enough to remember them always."

May nodded her head as she turned to see Kaiba and Noah approach them. She smiled at them in reply, but neither of them returned it.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Max and Mokuba called us," said Noah. "They were unable to stop Yugi and Yami from claiming their victim."

"What?" May looked on in disbelief. "But that's impossible! The plan..."

"They knew all along that we were coming," Kaiba snarled, the Millennium Eye glowing as if to respond to its owner's anger. "They were one step ahead of us this whole time."

"The Supreme King of Darkness has allied with our enemy," said Rael. "We must retrieve him."

"Supreme King of Darkness?" asked May. "Is he good or evil?"

"The Supreme King of Darkness was destined to slay the malicious Light of Destruction when it would come to attack our world," Rael explained. "To this, he had a guardian by his side to protect him at all costs. However, the Guardian was taken away when the King was young and she is looking to go back to him."

"That's terrible. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"There is. Goddess of Joy, you must reunite with the Chosen and see if you can help them on their mission. We must reunite all Chosen to prevent the world from collapsing even further."

"If I'm going, then I better tell Miho and Hanasaki to keep patrolling around the area and to check on any more monster sightings." said May, looking down at her biker jacket and nodded her head. "After all, it's my duty as the head of the Cyber Commanders to make sure the city is safe."

"All right then," said Noah. "You'll head off to Duel Academy in about an hour. You'll be there by around late afternoon, so you better take care of any unfinished business until then. Alright?"

"Alright," said May, nodding her head. She then took a look at her reflection on the motorcycle helmet and said, "Say, is it possible to bring St. Joan to the island? I don't want to part with her just yet."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The lecture hall was whispering with excitement; Yugi Muto was going to talk to them about dueling! Max and Mokuba glared; Yugi would act so sweet and innocent, but he was just really there to find something.

Syrus took a glance at Jaden, the Slifer Red looking bored at the chatter. Chumley also took a glance at Jaden before turning to Max and Mokuba.

"Um, listen." He said to them in a whisper. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course we can," said Mokuba. "If you're willing to pay us."

"Well, ever since you came here...I think I've been seeing things." Chumley showed them a Des Koala card. "I can see this guy trying to tell me something, but I can't speak Koala. Do you know what he wants?"

Max picked up the card and stared at it; it was just a regular koala eating eucalyptus leaves. He closed his eyes, trying to picture himself speaking with the koala, but there was no such luck.

"Sorry," He said, returning the card to Chumley. "I'm not good at talking to other people's decks."

"Well, thanks for trying." Chumley said, taking the card into his hands. "But still...it's like he needs to tell me something..."

_Maybe it has something to do with your friend..._Mokuba thought, glaring at Jaden. Jaden noticed the glare and returned it with his own. _I'm not liking where this is going._

There was the sound of squeals from girls seeing Yugi appear at the podium. He gave a smile and wave as he began to speak in the microphone.

"Thank you all," He said. "I'm glad to be welcomed here by everyone in the Academy. It makes me feel at home."

There were more cheers as Max and Mokuba took another glance at each other; everything that came out of Yugi's mouth was a big fat lie. The King of Games just smiled and continued to give words of encouragement to the duelists. As he spoke, the audience was mesmerized by what he was saying. They couldn't keep their eyes off of him. With each word, it felt like the students were at peace with themselves.

"Isn't his voice so dreamy?" asked Jasmine to Alexis.

"I could listen to it forever," Mindy added. "Forever and ever..."

"It's just a voice," said Alexis, turning to her friends. "It's not like he's some sort of siren or anything."

What the Obelisk Queen failed to notice were her fellow students listening more and more intently to the lecture. Max and Mokuba did, seeing many of the students having red sparks shown in their eyes. Syrus and Chumley looked in confusion, neither of them having the red tint in their eyes.

"What's going on with everyone else?" Syrus whispered to Max. "Do you know?"

Max took out a piece of paper and began to hastily scribble out a note. He passed it to Syrus and nodded his head. The Slifer Red hastily pocketed the note before staring back at Jaden, eyes full of concern for his best friend.

_What happened to you?_ He asked. _Why are you like this?_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Did you hear what Yugi said to us?"

"He always says the truth! I wanna worship him.."

"There's that Slifer Red student over there, talking as if he and Yugi were friends. What are they up to?"

Max and Mokuba heard students speak about the lecture once classes were over, ranging from fangirl crushes on Yugi, to repeating most of that brainwashing lecture that he gave the students. Syrus and Chumley approached the Chosen with trays of food before sitting down at the table.

"You wanted to tell us something, right?" asked Syrus. "What's up?"

"It's about your friend," said Mokuba, taking a glance to see if Jaden was around. When there was no sign of the Slifer Red, he continued. "He's...no longer himself."

"Yeah, that's what Des Koala told me." said Chumley. "During the time Yugi was talking, I could hear a voice. It was Des Koala, and I focused on his words...he told me stuff."

"Are you sure you haven't gone crazy?" asked Syrus. "I mean, maybe it's all those grilled cheese sandwiches and..."

"Let me see that card," said Mokuba, bringing out a hand. "I want to have a go at it."

"Well, alright then." Chumley gave the Defender of the King his Des Koala card. "What do you see?"

Mokuba closed his eyes and concentrated. Unlike Max, he was able to see a vision of a normal koala eating eucalyptus leaves. Even though the koala didn't speak, he could sense what the Beast-type monster wanted to say. The beast's 'voice' was calm and soothing, it reminded him of a mother soothing her child...

He opened his eyes and handed the card back to Chumley and smiled. "Des Koala is glad you're safe." said the Defender of the King. "He's glad you didn't turn up like everyone else."

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't have red eyes like those photographs do sometimes." Chumley replied.

"What's everyone talking about?" asked Syrus, looking in confusion. "I'm confused."

"This is why we're having this talk," said Max. "Now, let's get down to business."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"We're nearing the Academy," said Kaiba, adjusting the switches on the plane. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this," said May, placing a black bike helmet over her head. She was standing over a ramp from the plane, preparing for the drop. She hated falling from tall heights, but this was the only way to safely get St. Joan onto the ground without docking. She gripped onto the handles tightly.

_You'll be alright, Goddess._ Atem's voice said in her mind. May felt his presence and relaxed, her shoulders no longer feeling tense. _You can do it._

The Goddess of Joy nodded her head as she saw the ramp open up. She revved the motorcycle up and stepped on the gas, feeling herself descend at a rapid pace. As she neared the water, the 'wings' of the motorcycle began to glow and extend. May saw the wings flap and help slow her descent onto the ground. She was flying...how it was happening, she had no idea.

The wings shrunk once the motorcycle landed on the island. She began to drive around the island, loving the thrill of riding around without care. She drove past the Slifer Red Dormitory and began to ride toward Obelisk Blue. When she neared the blue and white castle, she noticed someone trying to enter one of the rooms by climbing up a tree.

"Strange," She said to herself. "People usually enter into buildings like that when they want to steal something. Better get close."

She slowed to a stop and parked the motorcycle. Then person didn't notice her and just entered the room, looking around in awe. May quickly climbed the tree and stood on the branch, getting a better look at the person. The person was short, wearing a red jacket and white pants and a large pageboy hat on his head. The person began searching through a cabinet, opening it up to see what was inside.

"Aha!" He cried, taking the item in the cabinet. May saw that it was a deck. "It's really Yugi's deck! I found it at last!" He gave it a kiss and said, "Now, we'll be married."

"Sorry," said May from the tree. "I don't think you want to be married to him just yet, girl."

The person turned around, seeing May's helmeted appearance and looked in horror. May just pulled out a Pokéball and pressed the button to enlarge it.

"Uh..." The person stuttered. "That's...it's not...oh no!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Entering the room were Zane Truesdale and Yugi Muto. The person gasped, their hands trembling as all of the cards fell onto the ground.

"Oh my god..." The person whispered. "It's Yugi Muto and Zane Truesdale! I knew it; I so knew they were going to be here!"

"And who are you?" asked Zane, raising an eyebrow.

"She's just an overexcited fan, that's all." Yugi replied with a smile. He extended a hand out to the girl. "Your name?"

"B-blair Flannigan," The girl answered, taking the hand. "Oh this is so embarrassing...I dropped your deck and everything..."

"That's alright. Here," Yugi pulled out a small ring with a green stone. "Take it. It's yours."

Blair felt her eyes light up when the King of Games slid the ring onto her finger. May noticed the ring glowing and Blair's eyes quickly shining green before turning to their original brown. Yugi smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're such a pretty girl, you know." He said. "I'd love to have you for my bride?"

"Really?" Blair blushed. "I...I'd love to! I love you, Yugi!"

_Eww..._May thought to herself, seeing the scene. _This is too disgusting for words..._

_Goddess! _said Kura. _I sense darkness in that girl; he's trying to corrupt her. We have to get her out of here!_

May nodded her head as she leapt onto the balcony. She then grabbed onto Blair's hand, the young girl struggling with all her might to get out of the grip before the Goddess of Joy leapt out of the balcony where her motorcycle was waiting for her. She brought out the Pokéball in her hand.

"Venusaur," She said. "Keep her still with Vine Whip!"

The large Grass/Poison Pokémon appeared, immediately wrapping the young girl with her vines. Blair struggled and squirmed, but it was no use. She was trapped.

"Put me down!" She exclaimed. "How dare you do this!"

"Trust me," said May, revving her motorcycle. "I'm doing this for your own good."

As she sped off with Venusaur following her, Yugi took a note of this situation. He frowned; now he had three brats to deal with.

"Do you want to report this to Dr. Crowler?" asked Zane. "We'll get those two out of the island in no time."

"No, let them have their fun." said the King of Games. He turned to Zane and pulled something out of his pocket. "Can you keep a secret? I need you to hold something for me. It's very powerful and deadly, and I don't want just anyone to keep it for their own. I trust you, Zane Truesdale. I trust you with this secret."

"What exactly is this 'secret'?" Zane asked, suspicious of the King of Games.

"This."

Yugi pulled out a chain necklace with a glowing green stone dangling at the end.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"That's insane..." Syrus whispered, once Max and Mokuba finished the story. "And all of this is true?"

"Yes," said Max. "Everything you heard us say is 100% true. You have to keep this secret."

"And you must _**never**_ repeat it to anyone else," said Mokuba, brandishing his crescent blade. "Got that?"

"We promise," said Chumley. "It's just...so weird. So the world's been going into a decay while we learn about dueling?"

"And the teachers are keeping this up as a masquerade?" said Syrus. "That's...that's insane..."

"That's why this is a secret," said Max. "And now that Jaden's gone crazy, who knows what will happen?"

The sound of a motorcycle got everyone's attention. Someone kicked the door open while dragging a young girl by the collar of her red jacket. The girl struggled but it was no use. The person was dressed in a blue biker jacket, pants, gloves, boots and backpack with white accessories. The girl had long violet hair and a red jacket on.

"Someone please keep an eye on this girl," said the person, their face covered by the helmet. "Oh, and take these."

The person tossed a small tin from her bag, Max catching it. He opened it, revealing a small batch of cookies and a note. He took the note and read it before looking at the person.

"May?" He said. "Is that you? I thought you were back with the Cyber Commanders."

"I was," May replied, sitting Blair on the floor before closing the door with a foot. She then removed her helmet and sighed. "I got a message from a guy with blond hair who suggested I take a trip to the Academy. As I took St. Joan for a drive around the island, I saw this little girl named Blair Flannigan sneaking into Yugi's room and then Yugi entered along with some guy with dark blue hair and a stoic demeanor. I grabbed the girl after Yugi gave her a ring with the shard of of the Orichalcos Stone on it, but she won't let me get near it. And she keeps spouting this."

"How dare you take me away from my true love, you witch!" Blair snarled, her eyes slightly glowing red. "I need to be with my beloved King of Games! We're going to marry and rule the world side by side!"

"Yugi has a power to corrupt people's souls, right?" asked Syrus. "But why does he do that?"

"He wants soldiers, Sy." said Chumley. "That's why he gave that lecture. The only reason we're not affected because you were so worried about Jaden to focus, and I tried to communicate with Des Koala. Since everyone else was so focused on seeing the King of Games, then that meant they were being manipulated."

"Wow," said May. "That's a big brain for a guy like you."

"Aw, shucks."

Mokuba locked the door to the room as Blair got onto her feet. She activated her Duel Disk and pointed a finger at the group.

"You are going to get me to my king now!" She announced. "I'll take you all down if I have to. Yugi and I will be the best power couple the world has ever seen!"

"Calm down," said Syrus, gulping. "Let's not get to hasty here..."

"Silence!" Blair snapped. "Who wants to duel me?! I'll take on any challenger!"

"That's what I've been wanting to hear," said May, activating her Duel Disk. "Alright, Blair Flannigan. Ready to get yourself beaten like the little spoiled brat that you are?"

"You're one to talk, acting big with that motorcycle you have. I'll cut you down to size with my deck!"

"Fine then," said May. "Let's take this outside right now. I wanna wipe that stupid little grin on your face."

"Agreed!"

"This should be interesting," said Mokuba. "I'd love to see how this works out."

"I'm more worried about what Yugi is up to right now," said Max. "I mean, that thing with Dimitri was just a distraction but it had to be dealt with. He's toying with us right now."

"We have to focus on what's in front of us. Blair's brainwashed by Yugi and so she needs to be defeated in this duel before anything bad happens. Besides," Mokuba took a glance at the window, seeing the sun slowly setting. "Even the great King of Games needs his beauty sleep."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"AGGH!"

Zane panted for breath as he felt the Seal of Orichalcos trying to corrupt his mind. Whatever Yugi did to give him this stone, he wasn't going to let it take over him. He would not let the King of Games win; he couldn't let the King of Games win.

_**Submit to your darkness...**_The Seal hissed in his mind. **_SUBMIT!_**

"Never!" Zane yelled, hands on his head. "I won't let you!"

Yugi watched at his beside while Zane was writhing on the floor, trying to get the darkness to leave him alone. It was gnawing at his soul, trying to change his heart to a twisted and dark empty vessel. Zane looked up, seeing Jaden standing against the wall, his multi-colored eyes glaring at the Obelisk Blue.

"Give it up, Truesdale." He hissed. "You'll love what the Orichalcos will give you. I've learn to accept it."

"And he has!" Yugi laughed, a mischievous grin on his face. "Come on, Zane...give in."

"I said I will never do so!" Zane screamed. "You won't hurt me."

"But," Jaden stared at the stone around his neck. "If we can't hurt you, we'll just get someone else to be your scapegoat. How about...Syrus Truesdale?"

"You stay away from him!" Zane hissed. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

"Is that a threat?" Yugi asked mockingly. "Well...maybe I'll ask my dear friend to make sure he does the hurting for me."

With a snap of his fingers, there was the sound of a gun cocking. Zane looked up, seeing a man with short red hair in a long black jacket, black pants, red boots and grey shirt staring at him. He looked human, but Zane noticed a few differences. First, one of his eyes was grey, the other had a eye piece covering it. Second, one half of his face was human, the other was made out of mechanical parts.

"Meet Penumbral Gunner," said Yugi. "It took a while to make a few 'modifications' but I think he'll do the job."

"This is..." Zane whispered. "This gunner is a human being! What did you do to him?"

"He deserved it," Yugi replied, staring at the chain around his neck. "He needed a tune-up very very badly."

"And what 'job' is this...monster, going to be doing?"

"If you don't accept the Orichalcos into your heart, my little sniper friend will shoot your brother's brains out." Yugi grinned. "Then we'll probably take his itty bitty soul and use him as fuel for..."

"NO!" Zane yelled, tears in his eyes. "Don't you hurt him!"

"Then accept the Orichalcos," said Penumbral Gunner, his voice devoid of emotion. "Take it and let it be yours."

Zane shuddered as a tear fell down his eye. He gripped onto the stone in a tight grip.

"Forgive me, Syrus." He whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Then, the Seal of Orichalcos was on his forehead.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Outside the Slifer Red Dormitory, Blair and May were shuffling their decks. Max, Mokuba, Syrus and Chumley were watching the females draw five cards and glare at each other. That was when Syrus spoke.

"Um, Max was it?" He whispered. "This girl, who is she?"

"She's my older sister," Max answered. "And before you explain, she has an 'Ancient Pharaoh' Deck. Why it's call that, well you'll learn in a few minutes."

"Duel!" May and Blair cried.

**(Blair: 4000)**

**(May: 4000)**

"I'll start things off!" said Blair, drawing a card. "And now, prepare to fall in love! I summon Maiden in Love!"

A young girl with brown hair in a lacy yellow dress with pink bows appeared on the field. She gave a small curtsey. (400/300)

"How cute," May replied with some sarcasm.

"And that's not all!" Blair continued. "I play the Field Magic Card known as Luminous Spark! And with it, my Maiden in Love gets even stronger!"

A Magic Card was played, depicting a monster covered by light. Maiden of Love began to glow with radiance (400/300) -) (900/0)

"I'll end my turn at that," said Blair. "Your move!"

"Thanks," May said, drawing a card. She smiled as she added, "Well, hope you weren't attached to that Maiden. I summon **Kura, The Thief Lord** in Attack Mode!"

A deep laugh was heard as the thief lord appeared, his white hair billowing in the wind. He was dressed in tan pants and a long red coat with gold lining. A scar ran down an eye as he pulled out his dagger, licking the blade in delight. (1800/1600)

"Eesh," said Syrus. "I don't wanna be on this guy's bad side."

"Ready, Kura?" askd May. "Attack Maiden in Love straight through her lovey-dovey heart with Dark Puncture!"

Kura smirked as he rushed toward Maiden in Love, the dagger poised to stab her heart. Maiden in Love looked in horror when the dagger stabbed her chest, but otherwise she wasn't destroyed.

**(Blair: 3100)**

**(May: 4000)**

"You may have crushed her heart, but my Maiden lives to love another day!" said Blair. "As long as I keep her in Attack Mode, she can't be destroyed. Plus, her special ability kicks in."

"What does she do? Does she create lambs that fall from the—Kura, what are you doing?!"

May saw her Thief Lord kneel by Maiden in Love's side. The Thief Lord had fallen in...love with the young girl.

_Please forgive me, my Maiden..._said Kura, helping Maiden in Love stand up. _Are you alright?_

_Maybe...maybe not..._Maiden in Love answered, blushing.

"Kura!" May exclaimed. "You don't fall in love with your enemy! What are you doing?!"

"What's going on down there?" asked Syrus, seeing May's flustered face. "What's she angry about?"

"She sees her friend being caught in a love spell by that monster," Max explained. "If my sister's opponent wasn't brainwashed by the Orichalcos Stone, this would actually be pretty funny."

"This isn't funny!" May exclaimed, turning to the audience. "This is serious!"

_My heart feels so weird..._She thought to herself. _I know this is a duel but why does seeing Kura like this make me feel..so odd?_

"My Maiden in Love also has another ability," said Blair. "Any monster that attacks her gets a Maiden Counter attached to them. Don't worry, you'll find out what it does in due time."

Maiden in Love blew a kiss at Kura. The Thief Lord was struck by the kiss as a small pink heart was on his chest. May felt like she was going to throw up.

"I'm ending my turn with a card facedown," said the Goddess of Joy, placing a card in her Duel Disk. "Make your move."

"I shall!" said Blair, drawing a card. "And now, I play Cupid's Kiss!"

An Equip Magic Card depicting a cupid surrounded by hearts appeared. Then, a cupid emerged and kissed Maiden in Love on the cheek.

"And now," Blair continued. "Attack that Thief, Maiden in Love!"

_Don't be shy, Mr. Kura! _Maiden in Love cried, slowly running to the Dark-type monster. _I just want to hug you!_

Kura just stared as Maiden in Love tripped over her feet, taking some of Blair's lifepoints with it.

**(Blair: 2200)**

**(May: 4000)**

Maiden in Love looked at Kura with tears in her eyes. _Why didn't you catch me? _She asked. _You're such a meanie!_

The girl began to cry as the Thief Lord went on one knee, a hand on the girl's shoulder. May couldn't decide whether to look in shock or to scream in anger.

_Please accept my apology._ said Kura. _I had no intention on hurting you._

_Well, that's alright._ Maiden in Love gave a wink and blew Kura another kiss.

"It's too cute," May replied, sticking her tongue out.

_Can you do me just one, teeny little favor?_ Maiden in Love asked Kura. She pointed a finger at May. _Take her down—she plans on hurting me and stealing you away from me!_

_As you wish._ said Kura, brandishing his dagger. _I will serve you, my lady!_

The Thief Lord rushed to his former master's side. May snarled as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

"Go, Command Silencer!" She said. "Now the attack is negated and I draw a card from my deck!"

The totem pole with speakers emerged as Kura was thrown back by the feedback of supersonic sound. May just drew a card from her deck.

"Care to explain why my monster is a lovestruck fool?" She asked Blair.

"It's very simple," Blair explained. "When Maiden in Love attacks a monster that has a Maiden Counter on it, Cupid's Kiss activates. Now, I get control of the monster she attacked!"

When Maiden in Love placed a hand over Kura's, the beating in May's heart was louder. She ignored it as she saw Blair place a card facedown on the field.

"My turn!" said the Goddess of Joy, drawing a card. "Now, I activate my Ritual Magic Card, **Pharaoh's Prophecy**!"

A Ritual Card appeared, depicting the ancient Tablet of the Pharaoh being observed by a spiky-haired silhouette. Then, the tablet emerged onto the field.

"My special monster needs one of three specific cards to be summoned," May explained. "But with the help of Ritual Raven, my monster can be easily summoned onto the field."

"I don't get it," said Chumley. "Why does she use Ritual Raven to be the cost of her Ritual Card?"

"The Ritual Monster in question is a Dark-Attribute," said Mokuba. "And Ritual Raven's effect substitutes it as the monsters used for the Ritual as long as the Ritual Monster is Dark."

The bird with smiley-face eyes appeared before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Replacing it was the Ancient Pharaoh, dressed in a white tunic and purple cape. Shadows flared around his body as his eyes were awash with a crimson glow. (2400/1700)

"This is **Atem, The Ancient Pharaoh**!" May announced. "And now, I'll equip him with the Magic Card known as United We Stand! With it, he gains an additional 800 Attack Points for every face-up monster on my side of the field!"

An Equip Magic Card depicting two hands reaching toward each other appeared. Atem felt energy being absorbed into his body as he smiled. (2400/1700) → (3200/1700)

"Alright, Atem." said May. "We need to wake your friend from this love-induced trance. A trip to the graveyard should knock some sense into him. Do you mind?"

_Not at all, Goddess._ Atem replied, brandishing his kopesh sword. _I never want to see a heart of any shade corrupting him ever again._

"Then, let's go! Atem, attack Kura with Shadow Slash!"

Atem rushed toward Blair's side of the field, his sword wrapped in darkness. Just as he was about to defeat Kura, Maiden in Love stood in between them, taking the blow.

"What?!" asked May. "Why did my attack not work?!"

"Simple," Blair smirked. "I activated my Defense Maiden Trap Card which redirects your attack to my Maiden in Love! I also activated Enchanted Javelin which gives me lifepoints equal to the Attack Points of the monster attacking me!"

The two facedown cards flipped over, revealing a young girl dressed in knight's armor with a large red and yellow shield in hand the other a fancy javelin with wings. Blair took the javelin and felt life points rising back again.

**(Blair: 5400)**

**(May: 4000)**

Meanwhile, Maiden in Love gasped as she was once again stabbed in the heart before getting on her knees.

**(Blair: 3100)**

**(May: 4000)**

_How dare you strike an innocent girl, Pharaoh! _Kura growled, turning to his friend. _What do you have to say for yourself?!_

_I...I'm so sorry..._Atem got on his knees and bowed at Maiden in Love. _Please forgive me, my Maiden! I'll do anything you ask!_

_Well...I don't have anything in mind._ said Maiden in Love. _But I'm sure something will come up sooner or later..._

"Not again!" May exclaimed, seeing Maiden in Love blow a kiss to Atem. A pink heart appeared on his chest. "Atem, don't listen to her!"

But the Pharaoh ignored those cries, his cheeks tinted pink with love. May felt her heart was about to explode, so she took some deep breaths. She could also feel tears swelling in her eyes at the sight of Maiden in Love laughing while Atem and Kura fawned over her.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card," May growled, placing a card facedown. "Do your worst."

"Goody!" said Blair, drawing a card. "And I've just drawn my special Happy Marriage Equip Magic Card!"

An Equip Magic Card depicting wedding bells tied with pink ribbon appeared and confetti showered the field. Then, Maiden in Love's yellow dress was transformed into a wedding dress with a matching veil and a bouquet of orange flowers in her hand.

"Oh boy," said Mokuba. "That's eerily similar to my Hand in Marriage Magic Card, only this time this card works for her Maiden."

"Now my Maiden in Love gains the attack strength of one monster on the field!" said Blair. "That is, if Kura says 'I do'."

_Anything for my Maiden in Love._ Kura replied.

_Hooray!_ Maiden in Love cheered, her Attack Strength now at 2700.

"And let's take a visit to the Pharaoh!" said Blair. "Maiden in Love, do the honors!"

Maiden in Love giggled as she rushed toward Atem. Just like before, she tripped.

**(Blair: 2700)**

**(May: 4000)**

_Atem, how could you do that?! _Maiden in Love cried, covering her face with her hands. _You said you'd do anything for me..._

_Please forgive me, my Maiden..._said Atem, kneeling by Maiden in Love's side. _Command me, and I shall obey._

_Really? Then I have one request: take that girl out!_

_As you wish._ Atem's strength decreased to 2400 as he rushed toward the Goddess of Joy. She frowned.

"Not so fast!" May snarled. "I activate my facedown card, Fires of Doomsday!"

The Quickplay Magic Card appeared then was replaced by two tokens made of black fire that had arms and one eye. They crouched in Defense Mode. (0/0 x2)

"That won't stop me!" said Blair. "Atem and Kura, take them out!"

_How dare she treat them like that!_ May thought to herself. _I'm going to murder her if it's the last thing I do!_

Both Dark Warriors rushed toward the tokens and sliced them in half with their swords, leaving May's field empty again. Blair just smiled.

"I think it'll be a good time to end things off for now," She said. "Your move!"

_This girl is getting on my nerves! _May thought to herself. _I'm going to show her what it's like to mess with me._

"My move!" She said, drawing a card. "And I think I'll start with Emperor Sem in Defense Mode!"

A swarm of clouds appeared before a purple winged jackal emerged. He had a tail of wispy smoke and wore a jeweled necklace around his neck. (1300/2200) -) (1800/1800) At the same time, Atem's Attack went back up to 3200.

"I'm not done!" May continued. "Next, I play Emergency Provisions to sacrifice my United We Stand for 1000 lifepoints!"

A Quickplay Magic Card depicting tin packs of food, crackers and such appeared. Then, United We Stand disappeared when a mouth swallowed it whole.

**(Blair: 2700)**

**(May: 5000)**

"Next, I equip Emperor Sem with the Horn of Light Magic Card! This increases his Defense by 800 Points."

A blue horn decorated with beads appeared on Emperor Sem's forehead. (1800/1800) -) (1800/2600)

"I end my turn with that," May said. "You're up."

"That's it?" Blair asked mockingly while she drew a card. "Well, wait till you get a load of this! I play The Unhappy Girl in Attack Mode!"

A young girl with orange hair and a blue dress appeared with a basket full of red flowers in hand. Like the card stated, she looked rather solemn. (400/300) -) (900/0)

"And that's not all!" Blair continued. "I equip her with Raregold Armor! From now on, she'll be your attack target! Not only that, she can't be destroyed in battle while in Attack Mode and any monster that attacks her can't attack or change positions. Cool huh?"

White armor with golden trim replaced The Unhappy Girl's blue dress. She smiled a bit.

"That's it." said Blair. "You're up."

May drew a card and felt a headache come up. She shrugged it off and said, "I pass for this turn."

"Really?" asked Blair, drawing her card. "You're such an idiot! Oh well, there was bound to be one ditzy girl on this island. Maiden in Love, attack Emperor Sem!"

Maiden in Love tossed her bouquet at the Fiend-type monster. Emperor Sem was smacked in the face by the flowers before being sent to the graveyard.

"Not good!" said Chumley. "Now May's defenseless!"

"Precisely!" said Blair. "Atem and Kura, do the honors!"

"No!" said May. "You're brainwashed! Stop!"

Atem and Kura nodded their heads as they rushed toward their previous master. With their attack strength of 4200, May felt the attacks hit even as she crossed her arms over her face to soften the blow.

**(Blair: 2700)**

**(May: 800)**

"And this is where it ends!" Blair continued. "The Unhappy Girl, send her away!"

The Unhappy Girl tossed her basket into the air, the flowers being thrown at May's face. Instead, a wall of Kuribohs blocked the attack before vanishing.

"Kuriboh!" said Syrus. "By discarding it from your hand, all damage is reduced to 0! But, why didn't she use it earlier against her warriors?"

"It's...a long story," said Max. "But basically, my sister is willing to dish out the punishment that she has to take in order to succeed. She won't back down from anyone at all."

"You saved yourself for an extra turn, but that's all." said Blair. "Make your move."

"Fine!" said May, drawing a card. "And now I play Card of Sanctity! With it, we'll draw until we each have a hand of six cards!"

Coins fell from the heavens as the duelists drew their cards. May now had a new hand of six, Blair just drew four more to make six. May frowned when she saw her hand.

_These cards won't do much for attacking._ She thought. _But...I think I can use them for defense and destruction._

"I'll end my turn with three cards facedown," said the Goddess of Joy. "You're up."

"Three facedown cards?" asked Max. "Guess I noticed the fatal flaw with my sister's deck."

"What's that?" asked Mokuba.

"What I gathered in your duel with her, she relies heavily on the effects of her Monsters when they're on the field. Unfortunately, she doesn't have cards that she can use to retrieve cards from the graveyard if they're destroyed. Plus, her Magic and Trap Cards require quick distractions but not enough to stop long-term damage."

"Ah, I see..."

"Is that all?" asked Blair, drawing a card. "Well, I'm just getting started! I summon Hoshiningen!"

A star with shoes and a face appeared, giving May a smile. (500/700) -) (1000/300)

"It's...cute," May said, narrowing her eyes. "What's next, 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?'"

"My little star has a neat effect!" Blair giggled. "Now, all Light monsters get a 500 Attack Boost and all Dark Monsters lose 400 Attack Points!"

Hoshiningen sparkled with lights as Kura's Attack went down to 1400 and Atem went down to 2800. Maiden in Love's Attack went down to 2300 before shooting back to 2800 while The Unhappy Girl was now at 1400. Hoshiningen was at 1500.

"All right." Blair continued. "Atem, do the honors! Destroy her!"

_As you wish!_ said the Pharaoh, brandishing his sword. _I shall serve you forever!_

"Not good!" said Mokuba. "May can't stand another attack for very long!"

"Activate Trap Card Number 1," said May. "Go, Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

A Trap Card flipped over, revealing Mystical Elf surrounded by orbs of light. Five of these orbs circled May.

"With this," She explained. "I gain 300 Lifepoints for every monsters on the field. I see 5 so that gives me 1500 Lifepoints!

**(Blair: 2700)**

**(May: 2300)**

"But that's still not enough!" said Syrus.

"Trap Card Number 2!" May continued. "Go, **Element Eruption**!"

A Trap Card depicting Rapid-Fire Magician surrounded by six different colored orbs appeared. Then, May placed a card in her graveyard as a barrier was erected. Atem hit the barrier dead on and was soon thrown back to Kura, both monsters turning into dust!

"W-what?!" Blair stuttered. "Where are my monsters?!"

"In the graveyard," May explained. "When I activate Element Eruption, I get to sacrifice one monster card from my hand. Depending on that monster's attribute, all monsters on the field with said attribute go bye-bye. With that, Maiden in Love loses all of those Attack Points!"

Happy Marriage shattered into pieces as Maiden in Love returned to her regular dress. (2800/0) -) (1400/0)

"I can still attack you!" Blair snarled. "Everyone, get her!"

The three Light monsters rushed toward May, preparing to take all of her lifepoints with her. May smirked.

"Go, Trap Card Number 3!" She cried. "I play Elemental Absorber!"

The third Trap Card appeared, revealing four pieces of metal shaped into diamonds struck by a blast of lightning.

"With this card I get to remove from play one monster from my hand to prevent all monsters with the same Attribute from attacking. And guess what? The monster I discarded for Element Eruption's effect was this!"

May showed a card, revealing a young girl with blond hair and a circlet over her head and dressed in white. What was interesting was that her lower torso was a long, black snake tail.

"This is **Wadjet, Guard of the Gods**!" She explained. "And when she's sent to the graveyard as the cost of a Magic or Trap card, I get to bring back one monster from my graveyard back to my hand. And tell me, Blair...what was Emperor Sem's Attribute again?"

Blair snarled as Emperor Sem's ghostly form appeared before vanishing. The Elemental Absorber card began to glow before it paralyzed her monsters.

"I'll skip my attack and use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Trap!" She said. "Then, I end my turn with two facedown cards. Come next turn, and it's the end for you!"

"Keep telling yourself that," said May, seeing a blue tornado destroy Elemental Absorber. As she saw the two facedown cards appeared, she also realized her heartbeat wasn't as rapid as it was before. She drew a card and looked at it. This was the card she was looking for.

"All right!" said the Goddess of Joy. "I summon a new monster onto the field. Go, **Seth-Priest of Dragons**!"

In a flash of light, the Spellcaster appeared, dressed in his blue robes lined with gold. Golden shoulder pads rested over a white cape, an ankh dangled from his neck, and his chestnut hair was covered by a large blue hat adorned with a golden cobra. In his hands was a winged staff. (1700/1600) -) (2700/1200)

"Next," May continued. "I think I'll sacrifice 1500 lifepoints for his special ability. Seth, do the honors!"

Seth raised his staff into the air as three pillars of light emerged. Then, three baby Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared, opening their wide blue eyes. (0/0) -) (1000/0 x3) Seth's Attck went all the way up to 3200.

**(Blair: 2700)**

**(May: 800)**

"T-they're so cute!" Blair gasped. "Oh my gosh, I want one of those!"

"They're only for show," May smirked. "When I sacrifice 500 lifepoints, I gain an adorable little White Dragon Token that increases Seth's Attack by 500. Of course, I'm only limited to three tokens, but it's enough for what's coming next!"

"If it's an attack, then forget it! I activate my Trap Card, Spirit Barrier!"

The Trap Card flipped over, revealing a blue spirit blocking an attack for a human.

"Oh man!" said Syrus. "Even if May can attack, Blair won't lose any lifepoints! All of that for nothing!"

"Fine," May shrugged her shoulders as she saw the card. "If that's how you want to play, I'll follow!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting a hand drawing cards from a deck. Next to the hand were the Scapegoat Tokens.

"This is **Token Draw**!" said the Goddess of Joy. "Now I sacrifices all three of these tokens to gain three new cards!"

The White Dragon tokens let out small roars as they disintegrated into light and Seth returned to having 1700  
Attack Points. May drew until she had a hand of four.

_This is new..._She said to herself as she saw the cards. _With these three new cards, my old one won't stand out anymore! Now I can win! I hope..._She felt an image form in her mind as if to soothe her but she shook her head before nodding.

"I play Double Summon!" May announced. "With this, I'll bring out the monster known as **Kisara the White Dragon Tamer** onto the field in Attack Mode!"

A Magic Card depicting a sorcerer summoning Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts appeared. Replacing it was a young woman dressed in a white dress that depicted a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Her long hair was in a shade of light blue, and she also had a pair of mighty dragon wings that matched that hue. When she opened her eyes, they were mystical pools of blue light. (1500/1250) -) (2000/850)

Seth turned to the new monster in shock. _Kisara? _He asked. _Is it you? After all these years?_

_Seth..._Tears fell down Kisara's eyes as she hugged him. _I missed you so much..._

_I have missed you too, my love..._Seth replied, returning the hug. _The Goddess of Joy has finally reunited us at long last..._

"I have?" May asked with confusion. "I was just...wanting to summon her for this fusion."

"Fusion?" asked Blair, gulping. "What fusion?"

"...Before I say what it is, I just have one question." May looked to Maiden in Love then back to the ring on Blair's finger and asked, "How much do you love Yugi Muto?"

"A whole lot! I'd do anything for him!"

"Anything? Would you even...die for him?"

"I...what?" The red tint on Blair's eyes disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"Love means that you'd do anything for your beloved. If you can't give up your life for that person, he is not worthy for your love!" May replied. "And you'll see what I mean when I play Polymeraization!"

The Magic Card appeared as Kisara's blue wings grew. They wrapped both Light Monsters together in a cocoon of light.

"What is that?" asked Syrus.

"I dunno, but it looks beautiful." said Chumley. "Maybe I'll start sketching it out..."

The wings retracted revealing the new fusion. It looked similar to Seth, except his hair was white and so was his tunic. The tunic was still decorated with gold, but he also had large Blue Eyes White Dragon wings growing from his back. His eyes were also a glowing shade of light blue as he smiled. (2500/2500) -) (3500/2100)

_Thank you, Goddess of Joy._ said the Fusion Monster. _You have summoned me after so long...You have my eternal gratitude._

"W-who is that?" asked Blair, seeing the monster flap its wings.

"This is the Fusion of Love and Light," May answered. "This is **White Dragon King**! And with that, I'll activate his effect! I'll just discard the top three cards from my deck and..."

White Dragon King raised his hands into the air. Suddenly, three White Dragon Tokens emerged and flew toward their master. The King smiled and stroked the chin of a token with a finger. (0/0) -) (1000/0 x3)

"So...so cute!" Blair squealed. "I really want one of those..."

"Sorry, but you'll start regretting it in the end." said May, seeing her last card. "First off, when I activate this effect, White Dragon King gets 800 Attack Points for every White Dragon Token on the field."

White Dragon King nodded his head as a white aura surrounded his body. (3500/2100) -) (5900/2100)

"That's almost 6000 Attack Points!" Max exclaimed. "That thing's powerful!"

"Indeed it is, Max." May said with a smile. "And now I play my last card, **Token Bomb**!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting a hand clutching onto a Kuriboh with a wick on top of its head. Soon the White Dragon Tokens opened their mouths.

"What are they doing?" asked Blair, eyes wide with fear. "Why are they opening their mouths?"

"It's simple," May answered. "For every token on my side of the field, one of your Magic/Trap cards goes bye-bye. And I think I know what I want..."

One token destroyed the Raregold Armor equipped to The Unhappy Girl. The other two struck Spirit Barrier and the facedown card (which was Gravity Bind).

"Oh no!" Blair exclaimed, tears falling out of her eyes. "I'm going to lose..."

"You got that right!" said May, a fire shown in her eyes. "You fight for love yet you aren't able to put yourself for it! I fight for hope and light! I fight to save people from the darkness inside them! You are no match for me! This duel is mine!

"White Dragon King, attack Maiden in Love with WHITE LIGHTNING BLITZ!"

White Dragon King flew into the air and began to chant a spell. Bolts of lightning wrapped around his arms as he raised his hands. He fired the attack at Maiden in Love, the lightning transforming into a lightning version of Blue Eyes White Dragon. Maiden in Love looked in horror as she was attacked dead on, taking all of Blair's lifepoints with her.

**(Blair: 0)**

**(May: 800)**

"NOOOOO!" Blair screamed as the ring on her finger shattered. Then, everything else was swallowed up by light.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Damn it!"

Yugi kicked the table that contained the Senet game onto the ground, the board, sticks and game pieces flying everywhere. He lost the game, and that meant only one thing...

"That stupid girl won!" He snarled, crushing the sticks ins his hands. "She won! With a Light monster nonetheless!"

"It seems as if we underestimated her," said Yami, seeing the duel within the crystal ball. "We shall not make that mistake again."

"No, we won't." Yugi turned to the wall. "Isn't that right, you two?"

Jaden nodded his head in reply before turning to Zane. It took a while for the Orichalcos to finally enter his mind, but the Obelisk Blue was now corrupted with its dark energy. His uniform was now replaced with a black coat lined with a shade of Orichalcos green. His eyes were empty and emotionless, and he also had a shard of the Orichalcos stone on his forehead. In his hands were a pair of butterfly knives.

"Well?" asked Jaden. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"...Let me make this clear," Zane said with a snarl to Yugi. "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for myself. So I'll go along with your plan...just leave my brother out of this."

"We promise not to hurt one itty bitty hair on your brother's head," Yugi said, leaning back until his head was touching the floor. "We keep our promises."

Zane narrowed his eyes as the stone on his forehead began to shine. The King of Games giggled.

"But you have to keep quiet about this whole thing," Yugi continued. "Yami and I leave tomorrow evening, so that gives us time to recruit one more person who will keep an eye on this island while we work on some stuff. And more importantly, you are going to go for her."

"You mean, Alexis Rhodes?" Zane gasped.

"Exactly," said Yami. "Brains, beauty and power. As the queen of Obelisk Blue, she must be pretty powerful. Zane, you are going to go give her this and you will lead her to us. We shall crown her our Queen of the Orichalcos."

Yami tossed a necklace with an Orichalcos Stone toward Zane. The Obelisk Blue student caught it in his hands and gripped onto it. He wanted to not do this, but he had to...his brother would be in trouble.

_**Forget your brother...**_The Orichalcos hissed. **_He hates you and you hate him...you don't need him for power. Cast him aside and embrace the hate..._**

Zane growled as he stuffed the necklace into his pocket. He walked out of the dorm room and closed it shut. Jaden turned to Yugi and Yami.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"We rest and we wait," said Yami. "Yugi will be giving another speech to the school, and with them already excited to have us, it'll be easy to get servants who would die for you, Supreme King."

"But you have to do us a favor," said Yugi. "Go to the darkest part of the Island and absorb as much darkness as you can. We will fashion you a heart made of darkness, one so dark that no light could penetrate it. Do you understand?"

"I obey," Jaden said with a bow. "I shall make haste right now."

Yugi just laughed as Jaden vanished in a portal of shadows. He then sat up and picked up the fallen Senet board and game pieces before setting the table back to normal.

"This shall be good!" He said. "I'm so glad that everyone loves us, Yami. It makes it easier to get an army other than violence and death."

"Indeed," Yami chuckled. "Even after we're gone, we'll gain more and more soldiers to do our bidding. Those Chosen will have nowhere to run. We'll even get their little golden trinkets for the taking."

"Yay!" Yugi let out a yawn and plopped onto the bed. "This has been such a day..."

"Indeed it has..." Yami manipulated the crystal ball in his hand and smiled. "It has been such a day..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Once getting Blair calm down, and May slowly walking back to the Slifer Dorm before collapsing on a couch, Max went to Jaden's room to sleep for the night. Not surprising, the former Slifer Red wasn't there.

However, when he opened the door, the Prince of Wisdom saw a figure rising from the shadows. It was feminine, with light purple skin and a black outfit and her hair spiky with part of it white, the other black. What frightened him the most were those eyes: one was orange, one was green, and the one in the middle was yellow with a red iris.

"You..." Max whispered. "Y-yubel!"

"Yes, that is my name." Yubel replied. "Are you the Prince of Wisdom?"

"Y-yes..." Max slowly went to his Duel Disk. "What do you want with me?"

"This."

Suddenly, shadowy hands grabbed onto the boy's ankles. Max tried to grab for the door, but he was sinking at a rapid pace. He tried to scream, but a hand covered it for him. The young boy could only see darkness before he disappeared.

"Please," Yubel whispered, closing her eyes. "You must help us...you must help them..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Kura, The Thief Lord (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1600

Effect: You can remove from play up to three Trap Cards in your graveyard to discard one card from your opponent's hand.

**0**

**0**

**Pharaoh's Prophecy (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Ritual

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: The Tablet of the Pharaoh being observed by a spiky-haired silhouette

Effect: This card can be used to Special Summon "Atem-The Ancient Pharaoh". You must sacrifice either, "Kura, the Thief Lord, Seth-Priest of Dragons or Jouno-Sorcerer of Dreams" from your hand or on the field to summon this monster.

**0**

**0**

**Atem, The Ancient Pharaoh (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1700

Effect: This card can only be summoned through "Pharaoh's Prophecy" When this card is destroyed in battle with a Monster, send one Dark monster from your hand to the graveyard to Special Summon him. Sacrifice two cards from the top of the deck to Special Summon one Dark Monster from your graveyard. The monster is destroyed at the end of the turn it was summoned.

**0**

**0**

**Element Eruption (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Rapid-Fire Magician surrounded by six different colored orbs.

Effect: Discard one monster from your hand. All attacking monsters who have the same attribute as the monster are destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

**0**

**0**

**Wadjet, Guard of the Gods (Monster Card)**

Type: Reptile/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1050

Effect: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard as a cost for a Magic or Trap card, you can add one monster from your graveyard into your hand.

**0**

**0**

**Seth-Priest of Dragons (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1600

Effect: Sacrifice 500 lifepoints to Special Summon one 'White Dragon Token' onto the field (White Dragon Token: Type: Dragon/Token, Level: 1, Attribute: Light, Attack: 0, Defense: 0). You can only summon up to three tokens. For each Token on the field, increase his Attack by 500.

**0**

**0**

**Token Draw** **(Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A hand drawing cards from a deck while Scapegoat Sheep tokens look on.

Effect: Sacrifice all Tokens on your side of the field. Draw cards equal to the amount of tokens destroyed.

**0**

**0**

**Kisara, the White Dragon Tamer (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1250

Effect: When this card is summoned, when "Seth-Priest of Dragons" is in play, add one Light Monster from your deck to your hand. If not, Special Summon "Seth-Priest of Dragons" or "Jouno-Sorcerer of Dreams" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

**0**

**0**

**White Dragon Card (Fusion Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

Level: 7

Attribute: Light

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2500

Fusion: _Seth-Priest of Dragons + Kisara the White Dragon Tamer_

Effect: When this monster is on the field, remove from play one Light monster in your graveyard to summon one "Blue Eyes White Dragon" onto the field. If not, send sacrifice up to three cards from your hand or deck to Special Summon up to three "White Dragon Tokens" onto the field. For every "White Dragon Token" on the field, increase this monster's Attack Points by 800.

**0**

**0**

**Token Bomb (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Quickplay

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A hand holding to a Kuriboh with a wick above its head.

Effect: For every Token on your side of the field, you can destroy an equal amount of Magic/Trap cards that your opponent controls.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Max: Where am I? Where is everybody?**

**May: What's happened to you Max? You aren't yourself.**

**Syrus: Maybe he has a Mr. Hyde**

**Chumley: I don't think that's accurate...**

**Yubel: He has been chosen to be the savior.**

**Mokuba: But of what? Next time: Chapter 11-"When the World Danced with the Devil"**

**Zane: Forgive me brother, but I must give myself into darkness.**

**Jaden: And that is where he'll stay. Forever.**


	12. XI: When the World Danced with the Devil

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 11**-When the World Danced with the Devil

_The world cried out for the forces of heaven and hell to guide them away. Unfortunately, God didn't answer their cries. The Devil was happy to oblige though._

_The people in the world fell to the world of sin, darkness and demons. They searched for the darkness to drag them in, to the place where the wild things lived and thrived. It was in these times that the people traded their lives for a thrill to escape their horrible lives for a place that they could be kings of whatever they wanted to be, and didn't have to pay for those consequences._

_However, there comes a time where even a king tires of his subjects. They had to leave and return to their posts, even as the devil within them continue to ponder and walk around..._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

In the Slifer Dorm, Blair was on a bed asleep. Meanwhile, May was resting on a couch, exhausted from today's events.

"That was an awesome duel," said Chumley, pulling out a sketchbook from under his bed. "I still can remember that monster of yours coming in and saving the day."

"Ah, shucks." said May, removing her bike jacket. "It was good, but there was something bugging me this whole time."

"You mean when Blair used her monster to make your Pharaoh and Thief Lord lovey-dovey saps?" asked Mokuba.

"It's more than that; this feeling I had in my heart when I saw them with that Maiden in Love...It's like this isn't the first time I met them." May went to her brother's backpack and pulled out the Book of Secret Arts. "No, I met them long before I returned to Petalburgh..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Syrus. "Are they...Duel Spirits?"

"Sort of," said Mokuba. "It's sort of a long story...I think."

As May flipped through the pages of the book, she sensed something. She turned around from the chair she sat on, seeing the shadows beginning to move.

"Guys..." She said. "We have company..."

A figure phased through the shadows, revealing a pair of black demonic wings and a scythe in hand. Syrus and Chumley looked in horror, Mokuba just nodded his head.

"Aliastro," He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I did surveillance around the island," Aliastro replied, getting on one knee. "And..." He turned to see May. "The Goddess of Joy..."

"Do I...know you?" asked May, seeing the warrior's appearance. She took a good look into his demonic eyes and said. "I...um, your..."

Aliastro stood up and hugged May in a gentle embrace. Tears fell down his eyes.

"Oh, Goddess of Joy..." He said. "You came back for us..."

"Came back?" May narrowed her eyes, pushing Aliastro away. "So this isn't the first time we met, has it?"

"No, it has not." A plume of flames emerged as a figure stepped out. At first glance, one would confuse him for famous duelist Joey Wheeler, except this person was dressed in a red tunic with gold lining and wielded an orb of fire in his hands. His eyes were a dull amber that seemed to show remorse and sadness. "We met five years ago, when you were a little girl."

"You did?" asked Chumley and Syrus.

"What do you mean by that, Jouno?" asked Mokuba. "Are you saying that May unleashed the power of the Book of Secret Arts before?"

"Yes," Jouno answered. "Five years ago, our Goddess was nothing more than a scared, timid girl afraid of monsters in the dark. Then, she found the book and read from its passages. At first, she shunned us." He smiled softly as he continued. "But then she grew attached to all of us."

"_**All**_ of you?" May repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, as many as you were able to free from the book" Jouno explained. "Aside from me, Seth, Atem and Kura, you were also able to free two more spirits before...that incident."

"Which spirits?" asked Syurs. "And what incident?"

"The incident in which caused us to seal her memory of us forever..." said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Atem and Kura emerge from the darkness. Atem sighed before continuing. "When you turned seven, we all decided that we wanted more of the spirits to be free. So we enacted a ritual that would let you free those spirits. In exchange for one thing."

"What was that...thing?" asked May.

"...Your life," Kura answered. "We aren't proud for what we did back then, but we needed to be free and not bound by that cursed book. Fortunately for you, your mother stopped the ceremony and you from killing yourself."

"You were going to kill me?!" May exclaimed, her eyes wide. "But...but that can't be right..."

"It is, and we are so sorry..." Tears filled Atem's eyes. "I am ashamed for bringing up that decision in the first place, but we just wanted to be with you again...those years of waiting in the dark to find someone who could hear us were unbearable. I had to live with that scene of killing your ancestor while being corrupted by that awful heart..."

The proud Pharaoh got on his knees, his mind replaying the memories over and over again. At this, May got up and approached the spirit. She instantly gave him a hug.

"It's alright," She said. "That's it, don't cry anymore..."

But the Pharaoh continued to weep all the same, his heart wracked with so much guilt over his past actions. The Thief Lord sighed before turning to Jouno and said, "What is our next move?"

"We follow up from Aliastro's surveillance," Jouno explained. "We'll need everyone here to formulate our plan."

"Speakning of which," said Syrus. "Where's Rael, I mean, Max?"

"Max said he was going to get some stuff in Jaden's old room," Mokuba answered. "But it doesn't take that long to get them."

Chumley walked toward the door and opened it. "Um, he's not here at all..." He said.

"What?!" asked May. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

_Please..._ said a voice. _Let me out...I have to be with him..._

Everyone turned to the Book of Secret Arts turning to a page. There, it depicted three figures: a teenager with a tunic and brown hair, a young boy with blond hair, and a smaller boy with black hair. Jouno picked it up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You..." He said. "Why should you be free?"

_I need to be with him! He is my bond to this world! _

"Wrong answer..." Jouno hissed, the orb of flame in his hand growing larger. "You just want to get out because both Rael and Aliastro got out first, don't you?"

Mokuba went to the book and took it out of Jouno's hands. He traced a finger over the hieroglyphs over brown haired figure's head. He slowly began to say the name.

"Valaeon..." He whispered. "That's your name, right?"

A bolt of light escaped the book before transforming into a human. It looked similar to Valon, but he was dressed in a white tunic and had two silver bracelets around his arms. His eyes weren't a shade of blue, but were rather a fierce gold.

"Valaeon," said Aliastro, preparing his scythe. "How dare you come out after how you treated the Oracle. Should I behead you like he did?"

"No!" said Valaeon, standing up. "I came to give you a warning."

"Don't test my patience," Aliastro hissed. "You were the reason that Jouno rarely speaks now. You beat him within an inch of his life in front of his apprentice, Maat!"

"Maat?" asked Mokuba. "The Goddess of Truth?"

"It was not uncommon to name children after the gods," Kura explained. "Atem was named for the Sun God himself and Seth was named as the God of the Storms."

"I'm sorry," said Valaeon. "But now, I want to make things right with him. His reincarnation is being hostage...by her."

"Max is a hostage?!" asked May. "By who?! What happened?"

"Yubel has kidnapped him, taken him into the deepest parts of the shadows," Valaeon explained. "What she wants to do with him, I don't know. But we need to do something before it's too late."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Max opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by darkness. He found his Duel Disk on his arm, along with his deck. At least he wasn't alone.

"Where am I?" He asked. "It's so...empty..."

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. A spectral being emerged, his expression soft and full of sorrow. Max looked into the specter's eyes and only said one word.

"Alister..." He whispered.

The spirit just nodded his head at the name. Then, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Max felt a slight chill crawl down his spine.

"Please..." Alister whispered. "We need help..."

"What kind of help?" asked Max. "What do you want?"

"This spirit is the only remaining remnant of the person known as 'Alister'," said a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Max. "Wait...Yubel?!"

Yubel rose from the shadows, her dark appearance at home with the darkness itself. She smiled sadly.

"Yes," She said. "I brought you here to help him and his kindred spirit from disappearing. The darkness that has taken most of their souls is sapping what is left of the goodness in their hearts."

"As if they had goodness to begin with..." Max muttered under his breath.

"I am also a spirit that has been lost in the darkness." Yubel explained. "I was formed to protect my beloved Jaden, before he sent me into space. I have finally arrived and have wanted to reunite with him after so long, but the darkness has claimed his heart. That is why I have found you, the Prince of Wisdom. You would now what to do, right?"

"Um...I think so...What do you want me to do?"

"We need a Soul Vessel," Yubel explained. "Your sister is a Weapons Vessel who can combine with Duel Monsters and fight. Your friend is a Deity Vessel, which lets him connect with certain gods. You are a Soul Vessel which is similar to a 'spirit medium' of sorts. You commune with the good in the corrupted souls and help them until they are able to return to their bodies."

"That's...unbelievable." said Max. "What do I do?"

"For now, take the remnants of Valon and Alister and let them take over. We'll find suitable vessels to keep them they can reunite. Will that suffice?"

"Um...I guess so. But what about you?"

Yubel just laughed and floated near Max. She took his hand into hers and said, "I'll be your guide if you'll let me."

Suddenly, there was a beacon of light as Max closed his eyes. Yubel just smiled.

"And now," She said. "Let the wild rumpus start."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

While Valaeon explained his story, Chumley sketching something out and Syrus trying to absorb everything the spirit said, the door to Jaden's room opened.

"Max!" said May, seeing her brother emerge. "Max, you're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Max replied. "Yubel's pretty nice, actually."

"Nice?!" Valaeon exclaimed. "Prince of Wisdom, what are you implying?"

"Ah! Who are you?"

"This is Valaeon, your guardian." said Mokuba. "Or at least, he claims to be. I don't buy into his story yet."

"Ah..."

Aliastro took a glance at Max before looking away. Atem and Kura were looking out of a window, seeing nothing but the island and the night sky in front of them.

"What's wrong, Atem?" asked May. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not, Goddess." Atem answered. "I feel like something is terribly wrong...the darkness on this island is being funneled somewhere."

"You mean Yugi and Yami, correct?" asked Mokuba.

"Those two don't know what they're messing with," said Kura. "This has to stop before the darkness takes over."

"Wait a minute!" said Syrus, his eyes wide. "May, did you say that Yugi was last seen with someone with blue hair in the Obelisk Dorm?"

"Yeah, I did." May replied, looking through the Book of Secret Arts. "Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Syrus gulped. "I think that Yugi just brainwashed my brother..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Zane was asleep in bed, or at least he was trying to. The Orichalcos was trying to make him submit, trying to weaken him so he would be tainted by its dark forces. He accepted part of the Orichalcos to fuse him, but he wouldn't let the seal corrupt him.

_**You are a fool, Zane Truesdale...you will be ours...**_

"Shut up," Zane growled, sitting up. "I accepted you already, isn't that enough?"

_**It is never enough! You are mine, and you will submit...I know who you are, Truesdale. I know what lies ahead of you...you are...**_

"Enough! Get out of my mind if you know what's good for you!"

There was no more voice. Zane heard nothing at all. With that, he closed his eyes and settled into slumber, knowing that this was only the beginning of the war he chose to create.

While he slept, he didn't take heed of the figure that stood by his bedside. The figure placed its hands over his eyes, chanted a spell, and then vanished.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Chumley kept sketching in his notepad while everyone else stayed silent. Syrus kept worrying about his brother, Mokuba was working on some meditation, May was reading the Book of Secret Arts and Max was just sitting and staring at the table. It was after May turned another page before she spoke.

"Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" She asked. "We have a girl too young to be here, a King of Games gone mad, a student turned to the dark side and worse."

"I just can't stand here while my brother gets corrupted!" said Syrus, standing up. "I'm going to go out there and save him!"

"But what will you do if he's fully corrupted?" asked Mokuba. "There's no way you could tackle him straight on!"

"But he's my brother! I have to do something!"

Chumley just kept silent and continued to sketch, his hands making quick strokes on the paper.

"Chumley, this is no time for art class!" said May. "Can't you think of a plan?"

"Sorry," said Chumley. "But I just really need to get the shade of grey on your brother's eyes. Then I'll probably get the red pencils and..."

"Wait, my brother doesn't have red hair or grey eyes. Where are you getting that?"

"Well, isn't that is reflection on the mirror?"

When Chumley pointed to a mirror behind Max's head, May followed that gaze. She saw the glimpse of red hair and grey eyes. Red hair and grey eyes that were similar to...

"What are you doing in my brother's body, Alister?!" May snarled. Before Max had a chance to react, he was tackled onto the ground by his sister. He tried to move, but he was too small compared to his taller sister.

"Where is my brother?" said May. "What are you doing to him?"

"Stop it!" Max hissed. "It hurts! I don't want to be tied up! It hurts!"

"It sounds like a spirit possession," said Mokuba. "Alister's soul is possessing him!"

"But how is that even possible?" said Syrus. "I mean, didn't you say he was still alive?"

"Well, we're about to find out." Mokuba's eyes began to glow and his hand was shrouded in light. "Hold him still, May. I'm about to do something cool."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to be an exorcist."

Max—or rather Alister—looked in shock as a hand penetrated his heart. He began to scream in terror, commenting on how much pain he was in as Mokuba began to pull and pull and pull.

"I need some help!" He said. "This spirit...doesn't want to let go!"

Syrus and Chumley wrapped their arms around each other's waistin a chain, the three pulling back as May prevented her brother from running away.

"Stop, it hurts!" Max cried out. "I hate the pain! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it! I don't like it!"

"It's going to be fine," said May. "Just calm down..."

With one last pull, Alister's spirit was pulled from Max's body. Max moaned and fell unconscious as Mokuba, Syrus and Chumley fell onto their bottoms.

"Wow," said the Defender of the King. "I didn't know that would work."

Alister opened his eyes and noticed where he was. He got on his knees as his eyes widened with terror.

"No..." He whispered. "I don't wanna get out. Let me go back, please let me go back..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mokuba, inching toward Max's backpack. "Please tell us."

"The pain, it hurts...So much, I can't take it...I hate it...No...!"

"This guy is freaking me out..." said Syrus. "What's wrong with him?"

"Alister," Mokuba slowly unzipped the backpack. "You have to tell us what's going on. We can't help you if you're...babbling like an asylum inmate."

"Don't make me go back!" Alister pleaded. "Please, don't. I can't takeit...they sap everything away, please, please, please, please..."

"Will you be quiet?!" Mokuba roared as he pulled out the item from the backpack. It was the Millennium Rod. He approached the spirit and said, "Will you talk or no?!"

Alister saw the Millennium Rod and began to panic, his breathing shallow and his eyes bugging out. He began to laugh.

"It's so funny, so much pain...ha ha ha...the pain, it hurts so much, yet...ha ha...you..."

"Shut up!" Mokuba roared, placing the symbol of the Millennium Rod onto Alister's forehead. "I said SHUT UP!"

There was a flash of gold light before it dimmed. Branded on Alister's forehead was the symbol of the Millennium Items. Alister was completely silent, no longer talking or babbling nonsense. He just sat there, completely silent.

"Mokuba," said May. "Is that...mind control?"

"It is," said the Defender of the King. "I don't like doing this, but this is probably the only way to shut him up. Now what do we do?"

"Perhaps, I can be of some assistance." Everyone looked up, seeing Aliastro descend from the ceiling upside down before flipping and landing on the ground. "I need him to be whole again."

"Whole?" asked May. "You mean like with Rael?"

"Yes," said Aliastro. "This man is half of my soul and to be real I must have both halves within me." He smiled. "Speaking of which, where is Rael?"

"Back in Domino City," May answered. "Miho and Hanasaki are helping him get adjusted to life here and his new body while I stay here."

"Wait," said Mokuba. "Doesn't that mean that Raphael came back to life? I mean, that's the only person Rael could possess."

"It's a long story. I don't like talking about it."

"And if we are done talking," said Aliastro. "Defender of the King, release your hold on my other half so I can truly reunite."

"Alright then," said Mokuba. The eye on the Rod began to glow as he said, "Release."

The eye vanished from Alister's head. Before he could say anything, Aliastro thrusted his hand into his dark half's heart.

"What...?" Alister asked, trying to comprehend what was happening. "Why...?"

"Oh please don't go," Aliastro cooed. "I'll eat you up, I love you so..."

There was a scream as Aliastro's wings grew and cocooned the two. Then, there was the sounds of bones crunching, blood curdling screams, the sounds of teeth tearing through muscle...

"Eww!" said Syrus. "I'm going to be sick."

"Cool," said May, sitting down and seeing the show.

Max slowly began to wake up and rubbed his head. He moaned as he saw his reflection before sighing in relief.

"What happened?" He asked. "What's going on?"

Aliastro's wings shrunk before the demonic spirit revealed himself. He looked...human. Aside from the wings and talons, it didn't seem as if he couldn't fit along humankind. His hair fell past his shoulders and he wore a large grey turtle neck sweater and black pants. His eyes were still slits and he still gripped onto the scythe, yet he kept an aura of darkness around him.

"I am human again," He said. "Yes...I haven't felt this alive in quite some time."

"T-that's good..." said Chumley. He turned to the mirror and said, "We've got another spirit..."

May turned around, seeing a reflection with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. She sighed.

"Mokuba," She said. "Let's get to exorcising."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Jaden walked into the Abandoned Dorm and smiled. He felt the darkness and felt at home. He heard the voices of the darkness talk to him, soothing him. He smiled.

"I have come to take you in," He said. "Come to me, and let the darkness take away my compassion and love. Let it be replaced by hatred and let it blind me from compassion so that my mind does not scream 'Hold! Hold!'"

The shadows rushed toward Jaden, clinging onto him like he was a magnet. They continued to whisper into his ear, sending him his praise.

"Yes," He said. "My masters will enjoy this feast of the dark. They will reward me for my pleasure..." He suppressed a shudder of the darkness worming their way into his heart. "I will come for more tomorrow evening...I promise."

His eyes began to glow as he continued to absorb the shadows.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Valaeon stared at the new body he had and nodded his head. Max was sitting on a chair, drinking some hot cocoa as he was being told what was happened to him. It didn't occur to him that he had two spirits possess him.

"That's unbelievable," He said. "When I accepted it, I didn't now this was what Yubel wanted."

"Did she give you an incantation to follow?" asked Mokuba. "If she didn't, then she was wanting to cause you harm. May and I had to follow an incantation before we got our powers, so she most likely was using you to help herself."

"That's not true!" cried a voice.

Yubel emerged from the darkness with a look of anger and hurt on her face. "I would never harm my Vessel! Never!"

"Then can you care to explain why you let two maniacal spirits were possessing him?" asked Valaeon. "What were you trying to do?"

"In order for this plan to work, we needed the Guardians of the Chosen to become one. Rael was already human, but now so are you and Aliastro. Think of it as a 'gift'."

"And it was a good show," May noted. "I liked the gore..."

"Yubel," said Max, staring at the spirit. "Do you really want me to become a Soul Vessel? I mean, for real?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart..." Yubel replied, planting a kiss on Max's forehead. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Then, do you have an incantation for me? I really want to help..."

"Yes, I do. Stand up and I'll give it to you."

Syrus and Chumley moved out of the way as Max stood up. Yubel took his hands and smiled.

"Repeat after me," She said. "I ask to commune with all lost souls trapped in the darkness. I wish to let them see the light and to bring them peace and hope."

"I ask to commune with all lost souls trapped in the darkness," Max repeated. "I wish to let them see the light... and to bring them peace and hope!"

Yubel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Max. Her wings enveloped the boy as he began to change. Half of his hair was now white and it went down to his back. His outfit changed to a black shirt and grey pants along with buckles around his wrist. His eyes were yellow with red irises and his Duel Disk was now colored orange and green.

"Whoa..." said Syrus and Chumley.

Max let out a sigh as he turned to his friends. May and Mokuba just nodded their heads.

"We have to prepare for war," He said. "Tomorrow, we become the saviors of the world."

"I'm with you all the way." said Chumley. "Anything to save my friend."

"I'm not going down without a fight," said Syrus. "You can count on me."

"Great," said May with a smile. "That's just what we wanted to hear.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Tristan relaxed in the airplane he was boarding in. He was all alone, with only his deck, his motorcycle and a yellow wallet keeping him company. Inside the wallet was a picture of a girl with light brown hair and a bright smile on her face. This was the girl he had loved.

"Serenity," He said. "I'm going to rescue you and your brother. Just wait a little longer."

"Attention," said a voice. "We are now arriving toward our destination. "Welcome to New York City."

Tristan looked out the window and saw the Statue of Liberty standing on Ellis Island. Even after all these years the green woman still held her torch as a symbol of freedom and hope, something that the world definitely needed.

"Téa," He whispered. "I hope you're dancing hasn't gotten you into any trouble..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Téa: I'm not coming back, end of story.**

**Tristan: We need you; we need your help.**

**May: Don't we all?**

**Max: If we're going to stop Yugi and Yami we'll need to think and act like they do.**

**Mokuba: I don't want to become a psychopath just for the sake of living in this dystopia.**

**Jaden: You have no choice. Next time, "Chapter 12-When the World Saw Hell"**

**Zane: My eyes...I can't see! What's going on?!**

**Yugi: It's time for you to become one with the darkness, Truesdale.**


	13. XII: When the World Saw Hell

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 12**-When the World Saw Hell

_The people of the world saw nothing but danger. The monsters, whether they be big or small, cute or evil, were all the same. They couldn't be trusted. The world was a war zone and all war zones were complete hell. There was no way around it; everyone had to struggle to survive before they became a monster's lunch tomorrow._

_When the world saw hell, people would see only the negative. They would forget their optimistic and worry-free lives only to recall days or even weeks filled with despair. And it is there that the jaded and cynical rise, and the hopeful innocent dreams of the future fade from existence._

_Who are these people that can live with this collapsing world? These are the cynicals, the hopeless and the fallen. These are the ones who live in lands that most people would have no idea how to survive._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Zane heard the sound of birds chirping. He sat out of bed and opened his eyes. However, he could only see darkness.

"What?" He said, blinking a few times. "I've gone blind?!"

There was a laugh as he felt someone sit on his bed. Even if he didn't see, he know who it was.

"Yugi?" Zane snarled. "Did you do this?"

"If you're asking why your blue eyes look so dark and empty like Kaiba's, then no." Yugi just laughed. "But you have lost sight of what really matters to you...maybe if you learned what it is, then you'll be free."

"I told you, I want to protect my brother! That's why I chose to accept the Orichalcos!"

"Really? Or is there something more? Isn't there something inside you that you hate? Something that you tried to shun yourself from your brother? Something that you kept to yourself because no one could believe you. Well, I know what you are..."

"You do." Zane narrowed his eyes. "Well, what is it?"

"You are a Chosen," Yugi answered. "You have been Chosen to save the world and make it a paradise. I shall lead you and your brethren into a new ear."

"I don't want anything that you're offering me."

"You have no choice; it's your destiny..." Yugi crawled toward Zane and whispered, "It's time to reveal your true self..."

Zane's eyes widened when he felt a hand on his forehead. Then, a dark voice whispered close to his ear. He couldn't say anything as he felt a dark force wrap around his body, trying to swallow him whole.

"I see," said Yugi, a cat-like smile on his face. "You have a darkness, a tyrant that begs to be loose. Wouldn't you agree...Kaiser?"

"K-Kaiser?!" Zane choked out. "You mean..."

"Oh, so you _**do**_ know about him." Yugi's grin stretched wider. "Let me just probe into your memories a bit..."

"NO!" Zane yelled. "Someone! Anyone...help!"

"No one is going to hear you scream...and my friend is taking your place today so he can give that queen some jewelery. We knew that you weren't going to work with us willingly, so we made sure to blind you so you had no choice but to stay here..." Yugi's eyes began to glow with a crimson light. "And now you'll be new toy just like Jaden was."

"You son of a bitch!" Zane roared, trying to grab for his pillow. "I won't allow it!"

"You will." Yugi placed a hand over the Orichalcos stone. "I call upon the spirit of the Orichalcos. Bring forth the darkness in this man's heart and let the light and dark fuse. Let the darkness take over his mind and heart and let the original Zane Truesdale be no more! Now, the new being known as Kaiser...no, Hell Kaiser, shall emerge!"

The necklace on Zane's neck began to glow. Then, pain racked his body and washed all over his nerves. Before he knew it, the mighty Obelisk Blue was knocked unconscious.

Yugi giggled in delight as he saw Zane's unconscious form. He then pulled out a strip of cloth from his pocket and tied it around Zane's eyes. The unconscious Duel Academy student was unable to stop what would happen next.

"You belong with us forever," Yugi sang. "No one can ever take you away from us..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May wanted to be anywhere but where she was currently at.

Dr. Crowler found out about her coming to the Academy uninvited—and on her motorcycle nonetheless—so she was dragged out of bed and into the Chancellor's office since the good doctor didn't want a 'biker ruffian' to ruin the Duel Academy's reputation. She snarled—even if she spat out the name 'Seto Kaiba', the man wouldn't believe her.

Counselor Sheppard took a good look at May before staring at the backpack that she brought along with her. The items were all laid out one by one: the clothes, the letter, packets of cards, and the tin of cookies that Harley made. May just motioned for the Counselor to take one of the cookies to eat.

"They're not half bad," She stated. "They're pretty good, actually."

"Are you just going to listen to a girl who just waltzes in here for no odd reason than to disturb us?" asked Crowler. "I say she be booted off the island and go face what's going on right now."

"I know what's going on. I know that you're not telling your students also," said May, resting her legs against the Counselor's desk. "So let's make a deal: you keep me here, and I don't go out with a giant bullhorn and tell the whole school what's _**really**_ going on."

"You have such a cheek, young lady." Crowler snarled. "Don't you know what this is?"

"It's a facility to make duelists into trained soldiers to fight off against the horrors of the world ever since an event called 'The Collapse' made the world grow crazy a decade ago." May answered. "That good for you?"

Crowler was seething, wanting to strangle the girl in front of her. Counselor Sheppard, after eating a cookie, spoke.

"Now, Miss..." She looked at the name on the backpack. "May. I want to know who you are and how you know all of this information. This information is only know to the staff and..."

"Seto Kaiba himself. I know him. He sent me here, drove his fancy jet all the way to the island and let me nearly drown in the ocean."

"Do you have proof?" asked Crowler. "If not, we'll send you on your own way back to mainland."

"No, I don't have proof. But...why don't you just call Kaiba himself? That is," May smiled. "If you're too afraid."

"How about this?" asked Crowler. "You take on one of our best duelists tonight at sunset. If you win, you get to stay at the island as a Slifer Red-"

"No, I want one of those white and blue outfits," May interrupted. "It looks good with my biker jacket. Don't you agree? And if I lose, I'll give up my deck, dismantle my motorcycle and I'll row myself all the way back to dry land. You'll never see me ever again."

"It's a deal!" said Crowler. "Sunset at Obelisk Arena you face Alexis Rhodes one-on-one."

"Thanks," said May, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a call to make. Good day, sirs."

The Goddess of Joy walked off with a smile on her face. But once she closed the door behind her she sighed.

"I cannot be a hardcore biker, can I?" She said. She pulled out the Lightning Punisher card and asked, "What do you think?"

_It was a good effort._ He said. _Although I'd try not to push too many buttons if I were you._

"I hope Miho and the others are alright back at Domino City," said May. "I don't want them to be attacked by too many monsters."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Rael was amazed at what he was seeing in front of his eyes. Miho and Hanasaki agreed to take care of the spirit—and also because May didn't want to accidentally touch him with the Millennium Key in fear of Raphael taking over—so they were giving him the time to catch up on modern times. Hanasaki would always ponder the adventures Rael had with the Guardian of the Sea, while Miho tended to the spirit like she was her younger brother. The bikers were also welcoming to the spirit—the more people on their side, the better—and it felt like everything was at peace.

"I still can't believe all of this, though." said Hanasaki, typing away on his laptop. "This is...oh look, I have a message from my friend."

"That Shadow Ghoul guy?" asked Miho. "What does he say?"

"Not a lot, actually. He says that he went through some old archaeologist notes regarding these live monsters and it talks about the 'Dominion of the Beasts'."

"That is where all Duel Monsters originate," said Rael. "They are born in the shadows, and they die in the shadows as well."

"Do you think we'll be able to seal the monsters away if we can find this Dominon?" asked Miho.

"Probably. But we'll need lots of help to do so. For example, we need the three legendary dragons."

"Legendary dragons?"

"Timaeus, Critias and Hermos. They were there when Atlantis sank to the depths of the ocean, but they have not been seen since."

"Atlantis was real?!" Hanasaki gasped. "I thought that was all just a myth! That's amazing."

"So if we can find these Legendary Knights, find the Dominion of the Beasts and somehow stop this Orichalcos, will the world turn back to normal?" asked Miho.

"Most likely," said Rael. "Until then, we need to protect the city from threats."

"You mean...like that?"

Rael looked up to see a black-armored warrior riding a dragon descend onto the ground. The bikers all looked up, sensing a challenge. The warrior got off of the dragon and approached the group, his sword in hand.

"My sword seeks for blood," said the warrior. "The monsters in this town are not good enough for my blade. Who is willing to fight me?"

"Joey," said Miho, staring into the eyes of the once-proud "Godfather of Duels". "Why approach us now? You left us alone in the skies above!"

"Like I said," Joey narrowed his eyes. "My sword seeks blood. Who is willing to die for it?"

"I am," said Rael, walking toward the warrior. "I shall protect these people, these people who are precious to my Goddess of Joy! You will not hurt them!"

"Your little goddess of happiness and sugar cubes won't be enough against me!" A pair of dark draconic wings spread from Joey's back. "Bring it on."

"I shall," Rael replied, drawing his dagger. "Prepare to be devoured."

The two rushed toward each other, weapons in hand.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yugi was up on the podium once more as everyone else cheered him on. Yami, disguised as Zane Truesdale just nodded his head while he kept an eye out on Alexis Rhodes. Max, Mokuba, Syrus and Chumley just looked behind and took a glance at the Obelisk Blue students.

"Well, it looks like everything is clear." said Max. "But I have a bad feeling it isn't."

"Khonsu senses a dark force around here," said Mokuba, closing his eyes. "And it's coming from your brother, Syrus."

"I know that," said Syrus. "I just want to help him out, that's all."

"And how are we going to help Jaden?" asked Chumley, taking a glance at the Slifer Red student's stoic expression. "He's got that stone on him, right?"

"If we defeat him in a duel, then he'll come back to us." said Max. "I fought Dimitri and he went back to normal. And May got Blair back to her senses with her duel."

"Well," said Chumley. "There _**is**_ that 'thing'."

"There's what?" asked Mokuba.

"Every year, North Academy comes in and they have someone duel one of us. If their representative can duel Jaden and win, maybe they can knock some sense into him and we'll have our friend back in no time."

"That's a great idea," said Max. "All we have to do is make sure Jaden loses his duel and he'll be back to normal in no time."

"It's not going to be that easy," said Mokuba. "Who knows how the Orichalcos affected him mentally. For all we know, Jaden might become as crafty and cunning as Dartz was."

"...And that is why everyone should strive hard," Yugi finished with a bow. "Thank you."

The school cheered as Yugi sat down a chair and smiled. Counselor Sheppard took the stage.

"May I have your attention please," He announced. "As you know, Duel Academy holds an annual duel against its rival North Academy every year. I have recently heard that North Academy's representative is a first-year student. For this, we shall have a duel tomorrow which will consist of the top two First-year students pitted against each other."

"Jaden has to be one of them, that's for sure." said Mokuba.

"And who would be the other one be?" asked Max.

"I'm guessing Bastion would be the perfect candidate," said Syrus. "And then if he wins, maybe Jaden will get back to normal."

"So that only gives us a few days to prepare," said Chumley. "Anyway, why exactly would Yugi go after Zane in the first place? If Jaden is some ancient king of darkness, what's Zane's role in this?"

"Well," Syrus began. "I remember this one time that something happened to him...I was bullied one time and Zane defended me. Then, he snapped."

"He snapped?" asked Max.

"Snapped and became someone known as 'Kaiser'. Then after that, he became distant with me..." Syrus bowed his head. "I can never forget that day...never..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

After getting his suitcases, Tristan drove his motorcycle over the empty streets of New York. New York, usually bustling with cars trying to get someplace, was no longer joyful. Monsters big and small perched up on the skyscrapers and called them home, and the alleyways had one less drunkard than usual. Still, this is where he was and this was where he was going to find his friend.

He found a phone booth close by and dialed the operator. After a few rings, a voice spoke.

"Hello?" said the operator. "Is anyone out there?"

"Um, yeah." Tristan said, staring at the Millennium Ring. "I need to find a couple of dance studios for my little sister. Do you know any good ones?"

"Absolutely. I suggest you go to the Plum Blossom School for Elegance and Grace for starters."

The two of the three cones of the Millennium Ring pointed North. Tristan nodded his head.

"Thanks," He said. "That's all I need to know." He hung up and got back on his motorcycle. With a roar of the engine, Tristan sped away into the night.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Alexis stood at the pier, watching the clouds roll by. Her expression was one of sorrow as she looked at the card in her hand.

"Swing of Memories..." She said. "The swing that brought me joy and happiness because you were around...Atticus..."

"Alexis?" said a voice. "Are you alright?"

Alexis turned around, seeing Zane approach her. She just nodded her head.

"I'm fine," She said. "I...want to get my mind cleared up before I go to my duel in a few hours. That's all."

"I see." Zane took a good look at the card in Alexis's hands. "Is it..."

"Yeah," Alexis nodded her head. "I miss him very much..."

"He'll be back," Zane replied, placing an arm around Alexis's shoulders. "I promise. Until then, keep this for good luck."

In his hand was a charm bracelet with many ancient symbols and a glowing green stone. Alexis took it into her hands and inspected it.

"It's really nice," She said, slipping it onto her wrist. "Thank you, Zane."

"It's my pleasure," Zane replied, his voice changing. His eyes gained a tint of red as he said. "After all, the Queen of the Orichalcos should be adorned with its light and beauty..."

"Wha-?" Suddenly, Alexis felt pain in her head. She got on her knees, hands on her head as she tried to suppress a scream. "Zane...what's going..."

Her eyes widened when she saw Zane transform. Instead of the Obelisk Blue, it was Yami. The Pharaoh sneered at the girl and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You belong to us now," He said, his eyes glowing. "Do not fight it...it is your destiny to bring paradise."

"Destiny..." Alexis murmured, her eyes slowly closing. "Paradise..."

Yami just grinned as he continued to stare into the empty eyes of the Obelisk Queen.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Rael and Jouno's duel lasted for hours. The sword and dagger clashed constantly, but there were no signs of stopping from the competitors. The bikers just watched as the two pushed each other back with everything they got.

"This is so exciting!" said Hanasaki, typing away at his laptop. "I'm giving Shadow Ghoul the update as we speak."

"Something's bugging me though," said Miho. "Why is Joey back here in Domino City of all places? If he was truly corrupted by that sword, wouldn't you think he'd be gone somewhere else?"

"Yeah, that is strange." Hanasaki looked up as Joey's sword became wrapped in flames. "Maybe Joey's just unconscious?"

"I can't say for sure, seeing as I'm not him at the moment."

"I did lots of research regarding the sword, but there's nothing on it." Hanasaki sighed. "It's like it just appeared out of nowhere. The last I heard is that Joey won this trip to India and said something about 'toppling the King'."

"That's it!" said Miho. "Hanasaki, can you cross-reference India to your search?"

"I've tried that hundreds of times. But I got nothing."

"No, India is the birthplace of chess." Miho explained. "Wasn't there an old rumor about Alexander the Great finding this ancient civilization which involved Duel Monsters?"

"Ah! That's right! I think you're onto something," Hanasaki began to type something down. "I think that's our missing clue! We have a chance to save Joey yet!"

"I don't want to be saved!" Joey roared, his teeth now a pair of fangs. "I am fine just the way I am! No one is going to stop me! I am invincible!"

"You need to be freed from the darkness," said Rael, soaring into the air. "Come, I shall set you free."

Joey soared into the air, his wings flapping as he glared as his opponent.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" He cried as he swiped his sword into the air. An arc of fire escaped and sped toward Rael. The Guardian shielded himself with his angelic wings, blocking the attack as feathers began to rain down.

"I'm going to murder all monsters in my sight," Joey snarled. "Starting with you!"

"Is that why you come to this city of all places?" asked Rael. "There are other places that need your duties."

"No...I choose to stay because this is where everything happened. This is where the monsters appeared and this is where you will die!"

"You better hurry it up, Hanasaki." said Miho, activating her Duel Disk. She turned to the bikers. "Everyone, if it gets serious we must jump into battle! The Dominion of the Beasts is our goal!"

The bikers pumped a fist into the air and shouted. Hanasaki just laughed.

"This is going to be good," He said to himself.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Well," said Yugi, seeing Jaden enter the dorm. "Are you excited for your duel?"

"I am, my lord." said Jaden. "But I sense that someone is trying to prevent me from reaching my true destiny. We must put a stop to it."

"We shall, Supreme King." said Yami. "What do you think of that...Kaiser?"

Jaden took a look at Zane, dressed in his black and green coat. However, he noticed something odd about the Obelisk Blue. For one thing, his hair was a few shades darker than usual. His eyes were a dark shade of violet, and his mouth had markings to resemble stitches. The shard of the Orichalcos Stone rested above his heart where the Seal encircled it like a tattoo. Kaiser just laughed.

"I think it is a thought-out plan," He answered. "Yes, this will be fun."

"And tonight, our third member shall arise." said Jaden. "Alexis, Queen of the Orichalcos, will be by our side once more."

"We must keep the others busy during the duel," said Yami. "Yugi, call out our three Shadow Warriors and prevent them from interrupting our fun."

"Goody!" Yugi giggled, drawing three cards from his deck. "This time, Ebony Guard. This way, Penumbral Gunner, This hour, Eclipse Knight. Do you see? Do you see?!"

As three figures emerged from the darkness, Jaden and Hell Kaiser both smirked. All would be according to plan.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Téa Gardener opened the door to her apartment and sighed. Today was a busy day and all she wanted to do was rest and relax. She turned on the light to her apartment, only to find someone greeting her by sitting on her couch.

"Yo," said the person. "How have you been?"

"Who are you?" said Téa, pulling out something from her jacket. "Get out before I kill you and...Tristan?"

"Téa," said Tristan, standing up. "It's been a long time. How have you..."

"Sakura Slash!"

Tristan stepped back as five throwing stars shaped like flowers hit the wall. He looked at them before turning to his friend.

"Get out." Téa snarled. "I never want to see your face again!"

"I'm not leaving," said Tristan. "I need your help and the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle you carry. Those three kids have returned, and they need all the help they can get."

"Save your breath. I'm not bringing them back. Besides, I have a life in New York. I'm not just a dancer anymore; I work for the Plum Blossom Dancers, an assassins group for all the vile monsters in this world."

"That explains those dummies being tossed out in the back." Tristan muttered under his breath.

"I made an oath to Madam Lycoris to continue working here until it's time for me to leave," Téa continued. "I'm never returning to Domino. That's an order."

"This is no time to be so thick headed. The world is in danger; Joey's been brainwashed, Duke thinks he's the king of Domino, Serenity's left for parts unknown...we've fallen apart and we have to stop this!"

"Like how you ran away like a coward?" Téa asked. "You left because you were afraid, and now you think that by coming to me after all this time then everything is fixed?! Let me tell you something, Taylor..." She pulled out a few shuriken from her purse. "You're wrong."

"If it's a fight you want, I'll give it to you." said Tristan. "Name your time, place and type."

"Midnight, the Plum Blossom School of Elegance and Grace's rooftop. Weapon Vessel."

"Oh," Tristan smiled. "You're also one of those, huh? Well, I'd like to see how it works."

"And there's one more stipulation involved," said Téa. "If you lose, I kill you. If you win, you can kill me. That's how it goes. So I'll see you in a few hours; may the Goddess of Fate be by your side."

The dancer walked out and closed the door behind her. Tristan stared at the Millennium Ring around his neck and frowned. Getting those puzzle pieces was going to be hard, but he would do anything to get them back.

Even if he had to resort to killing.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**May: It's sunset, the time where light and dark merge.**

**Alexis: But the night shall win, just like it always does.**

**Kaiser: It is time for you to see what you really are. Monsters who need to be shown their place.**

**Max: We're not going down without a fight!**

**Mokuba: We'll stop you and bring you down.**

**Jaden: Oh really? We'll have to wait and see. Next time, "Chapter 13-When the World Slaughtered Innocents"**

**Yugi: Go my servants of the Orichalcos! Let's draw out some fresh blood!**

**Téa: I will die with the honor I have gained, Taylor.**

**Taylor: Your honor for killing innocents?! I don't think I'm buying that excuse.**


	14. XII: When the World Slaughters Innocents

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 13-**When the World Slaughtered Innocents

**0-0-0-0-0-**

_The innocent were killed quickly. The meek could not survive in this world. The strong and the violent survived._

_The innocent could not comprehend what was going on. They lived in a care-free world, free of sin and evil. The evil and wicked were the ones who obtained the fruits of their work. You couldn't live by being nice; you had to survive by being heartless._

_However, these cruel and evil people were also innocent. And given time, the innocent could also become corrupted and full of malice. There are no such thing as an innocent person, then. Everyone will eventually give into the evil inside._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

May closed her eyes and concentrated. Floating in the air was the Book of Secret Arts, its pages depicting scenes of souls in ancient ruins in a desert. The images became cards that flew around the room before becoming a pile on the table. The Goddess of Joy opened her eyes and saw the cards.

"There," She said. "These cards will help my deck out. And the story they told me was interesting."

_The story that you read is very important to us. s_aid a voice. May turned around to see Jouno appear by her side. _Hamunaptra is a special land for all souls, and the king is very benevolent to our kind._

"I can tell. Anyway," May began to shuffle the new cards into her deck. "I have to prepare for this battle."

_Yes, you..._Jouno got on his kness and gasped. _No...a vision?! It...hurts! _

The oracle opened his mouth to let out a silent scream. May saw the scene change. It depicted her duel against Alexis. From the looks of it, the Obelisk Queen was about to lose to her. May only watched as her future self pointed a finger at her opponent.

"This is the end," She said. "I win."

"Please..." said Alexis, slowly raising a hand in the air. "Help me...I..."

"Help you? If you're the so-called 'Queen' of Obelisk Blue, you help yourself before you help others. It is how you grow. It is how you become strong. And now," The future May smiled. "End this directly and let me earn the right to rule Obelisk now!"

Just as the monster attacked, the vision vanished. Jouno slowly stood up, sweat falling down his forehead.

"Are you alright?" asked May. "What did that vision mean?"

_I don't know._ The oracle answered. _But it could mean something bad is happening._

"Bad? I win my duel against Alexis; I need that victory if I want to stop Yugi and Yami from preventing any more trouble. You know that, right?"

_I do. Either way, please be careful. My visions have caused harm in the past, and I do not want to cause more in the future._

"Speaking of which," May turned the Book of Secret Arts back to the picture of Valaeon, Jouno and Maat. "What's your story with Valaeon? And why does he want to be with my brother so much?"

_It is a sad story...Maat was my apprentice, and Valaeon was a gladiator wanting to win the hand of a woman known as Maia._

"Any relations to Mai Valentine?"

_Not that I know of._ Jouno sighed before continuing. _On the day Valaeon went to me for his fortune, I was off doing a reading for someone else. I did not predict that my own apprentice would attempt a love reading, but he did. Maat stated that Valaeon would never gain Maia's hand. Valaeon, having a quick temper, quickly assaulted him. When I came back, he was close to killing him._

"What?" May looked in shock. "No way..."

_I lied to Valaeon and said that I told him to say that. Valaeon quickly turned his anger to me while Maat ran away, never to return to Egypt. The last I heard of him was him staying in Greece, learning to become a scholar. While I...I became something else._

"Something else? What was this 'something else'?"

Before Jouno could speak, there was the sound of moaning. Blair woke up, a hand on her head.

"What happened?" She said. "Where am I?"

"Well, you're awake." said May. "That's a start."

"Ah!" The young girl turned to the Goddess of Joy. "It's you! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me for all those things I said?"

"Yes, I can." May replied with a smile. "Although your Maiden of Love was an interesting monster. Say, how old are you?"

"Um...8 years old?"

"What?! I'm only 10!"

The two of them stared at each other for a brief moment. Then, they began to laugh before the Goddess of Joy went back to her Duel Disk. She stayed silent as she began to shuffle her deck.

"What's going on?" asked Blair. "Are you alright?"

"My Goddess is troubled by something," said Jouno, bowing to Blair. "Please listen to her story and help her out."

"Well, alright. I owe her for saving me from that evil force." Blair shuddered. "It was so evil and it made my skin crawl..."

"It'll do worse than that, let me tell you." said May. She turned to the younger girl and said, "You might wanna make yourself comfortable; it's a long story."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

At the rooftop of Plum Blossom's School for Grace and Elegance, Tristan saw many young women all dressed in purple and wearing cloths over their nose and mouths. They brandished ninja weapons—a pair a sai, a bo staff, ninjato—and all of them glared at the newcomer. Téa stood near an old woman with grey hair, wrapped in a black kimono with red flowers decorating it. Tristan walked toward the center of the rooftop and got on one knee as if to show his respect.

"I came just like I promised," He said. "I'm ready to give it all I've got."

"If that's all you have, then it won't help you." said Madame Lycoris. "You are either very brave or very foolish to come here all by yourself."

"I know, but that's because I chose to be that way." Tristan stood up and activated his Duel Disk. "Your pupil gave me this challenge and I want to do what I can to win. I have people relying on me."

"You should cut off those ties," said Téa, narrowing her eyes. "Friendship makes you weak."

"No, isolation makes you weak." Tristan, drew a card. "And I'm going to show you what I was taught back at Domino. You see, I lead a group known as the Cyber Commanders and this camaraderie only worked because we knew each other and bonded. I don't know what you've been doing while pursuing your 'dream', but it's made you bitter."

"Really?" Téa stepped forward and activated her Duel Disk. "We'll see about that. Madame Lycoris, what are the stipulations for our battle?"

"Thi s is known as the 'General and Soldier' battle," said Madame Lycoris. "Each of you can summon monsters to aid you in the battle. The loser is the one who falls down the rooftop or admits defeat. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Madam." said Téa, playing a card on her Duel Disk. "Go Beautiful Headhuntress! Fuse with me now!"

A gust of wind emerged as Téa's outfit transformed. She was dressed in a blue kimono with a red obi and her hair was now periwinkle and tied with a hair ribbon. In her hands was a large cleaver.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" asked Tristan, drawing a card. "Well, I'll just go with my Machine King and rock out!"

The Machine-type monster appeared, and Tristan was covered with silver, blue and red armor. A pair of red goggles covered his eyes as he got into a fighting stance.

"Don't screw this up, Téa." said one of the girls. "You know what happens if you lose."

"I never lose," Téa retorted, narrowing her eyes. "I'm going to turn my opponent into a sewing machine!"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." Tristan replied. "Let's go!"

The two rushed toward each other, ready to strike.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Max, Mokuba, Chumley and Syrus entered the room for the Slifer Dorm—after avoiding the careful eye of Professor Banner—and met up with May and Blair. May was getting along with Blair just fine, with Blair even having May's blue bandanna and some of her clothes on, and planned on heading to Obelisk Arena together.

"What about your parents?" asked Syrus. "Aren't they worried about you, Blair?"

"They are, but they sent me here because they didn't want me taken by bad people." Blair explained. "You see, I can see stuff that most people can't. I can see...light."

"Light?" asked Syrus. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can see how much light is in a person, or the goodness in their souls." Blair closed her eyes as she continued. "When I saw Yugi, I felt nothing. There was nothing in his heart..."

"It's been like that for a while," said Max. "Ever since that Orichalcos came, nothing's been the same."

"I'm just glad Yugi hasn't noticed your ability," said Mokuba. "I bet that you can use it to figure out who he wants to corrupt."

"But even if she does, what can we do about it?" said Chumley. "I mean, they wouldn't believe us if we told them about Yugi."

"Well, we have to do something." said May, standing up. "Come on, Blair. We're heading off."

"Goody!" Blair exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"What do we do then?" asked Chumley.

"You said that Bastion's one of the best students of the first-year, right?" asked Max. "We have to warn him about Jaden when they duel. Something tells me that Jaden won't be playing with his main deck."

"Good idea!" said Syrus. "Let's go!"

"Be careful," said May, placing her helmet on. "Yugi is a psychotic monster now—whatever he tells you _**do not**_ believe it."

May opened the door and walked out. Just as she took three steps, a bullet landed at the spot where her foot would've landed. Everyone else stepped back.

"What's going on?" asked Blair. "Who fired that."

"That would be me." said a cybernetic voice. "Woe betide all who would corrupt our masters' reign of peace."

May looked above, seeing a figure standing on the rooftop. It looked similar to Alister, except this figure had half of his face made of machine parts, a robotic eyepiece on one eye and held a sniper rifle in his hand.

"Hello there, little one." said the monster. "I am Penumbral Gunner, and I will be the one to kill you today."

"Not on my watch," said May, drawing a card. "Care to try that again?"

"You're so overconfident," Penumbral Gunner readied his sniper. "Go ahead."

May tossed a card into the air, yelled "Run!" and began to run for her life. The others followed her out just as Penumbral Gunner shot the card. It depicted an Exploder Dragon who tossed a bomb into the air.

"...Damn it," Penumbral Gunner snarled.

Then, there was a large explosion as May turned around. A cloud of smoke filled the air, obscuring the remains of the Slifer Red Dorm. But there was no time to think about it now.

"Syrus, Chumley," said May. "Take Max and Mokuba to where Bastion is and warn him of the news. Blair and I have a duel to settle."

"We're on it!" said Syrus and Chumley.

"Be careful." said Max and Mokuba.

"We'll be fine!" said Blair, waving goodbye. "We'll see you in a while!"

May waved a goodbye to the others. She then stepped on the gas and drove off, not even looking back as the cloud of smoke beginning to die down.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

At the Obelisk Arena, all of the Obelisk Blue students talked to themselves about the duel that Alexis was going to be participating in. Crowler was smiling—he knew that Alexis's opponent stood no chance. Alexis was looking at the bracelet, her head feeling a bit fuzzy as she tried to remember what happened. All she got was a blank.

"That girl is so late," said Jasmine, turning to her friend. "What a loser."

"The biker fad is so lame," Mindy added. "It's just a way for that punk to look cool."

A roar of a motorcycle was heard. Everyone turned to see May and Blair arriving. May got off of her motorcycle and removed her helmet. Blair got off and just smiled.

"You're late," said Crowler. "Another second and you would've been kicked off the island."

"You said come by sunset," said May, placing a deck into her Duel Disk. She stepped onto the dueling area and looked at the Obelisk Blue students staring at her. She felt a bit nervous, but swallowed a lump in her throat as she added, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Blair looked around the arena, seeing auras of either black, white or a mixture of the two outlining everyone. She saw May as an off-white color, but Alexis as grey. She rushed up to May and whispered something in her ear. The Goddess of Joy nodded her head.

"If you're done talking, let's duel." said Alexis, activating her Duel Disk. "I'm here to settle the score with you, biker."

"I have a name, you know." It's...May took a glance at her motorcycle. "St. Joan. That's all."

"Well, hope you weren't too attached to your motorcycle. Game on!"

**(Alexis: 4000)**

**(May: 4000)**

"As the reigning queen of Obelisk Blue, I go first." said Alexis, drawing a card. "And I'll first start with Marauding Captain in Attack Mode!"

With a roar, the knight appeared, wielding two swords. His red cape billowed in the wind. (1200/800)

"And," Alexis continued. "With him on the field, I can summon another Warrior onto the field. So, say hello to Command Knight in Defense Mode! Plus, she gives all Warrior-type monsters 400 Attack Points while on the field."

A female warrior in red armor and a racoon cap appeared, shielded in defense. (1200/1900) She then raised a sword in the air, increase her attack and Marauding Captains' Attack to 1600.

"Oh, and one more thing." said Alexis. "You can't destroy Marauding Captain while there's another warrior on the field, and you can't destroy Command Knight while there's another monster on the field. You're locked, and I'm ending my turn."

"Excellent strategy," said Crowler. "That biker has nowhere to go."

"Not bad," said May, drawing a card. "I'm just going to go with a monster facedown and an another card facedown. That's it."

Crowler tried his hardest not to laugh as he saw the two facedown cards on the field. He was going to enjoy the duel.

"Then it's my turn," said Alexis, drawing her card. "And now, I'll summon Cyber Tutu in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of light, a young girl appeared in a red and blue bodysuit, blue goggles and a powder blue tutu. May paid more attention to the girl's pink bobcut.

"Making it pink makes it worse." She muttered under her breath. Cyber Tutu just pouted.

"It's going to get much worse," said Alexis. "I now play Prima Light!"

A Quickplay Magic Card depicting a woman in silver under a sparkling spotlight emerged. Then Cyber Tutu began to transform.

"With this," Alexis continued. "I sacrifice Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima onto the field!"

In a burst of light, the new warrior emerged. It was a woman in a grey bodysuit and long grey hair with six strands wrapped with blue ribbon. There were two criss-crossed golden rings around her wrists, waist and anklet. A black and red bird-mask decorated with blue feathers covered her eyes. (2300/1600)

"And now, Cyber Prima attack with Prima Light!"

Cyber Prima jumped into the air, did a forward roll and landed a drop kick on May's facedown card. The card revealed a young woman with black hair in a ponytail dressed in black robes. (1200/2000) The monster was destroyed with a scream.

"You just activated and destroyed my Gravekeeper's Spy," said May. "And when she's flipped over, I get to summon a Gravekeeper with 1500 Attack points or less. So now, I'll go for Gravekeeper's Curse in Defense Mode!"

A man in the same Gravekeeper's Robes and a large black shepherd's crook appeared. (800/800) He chanted a spell that caused a bolt of black lightning to hit Alexis's deck.

**(Alexis: 3500)**

**(May: 4000)**

"All right!" said Blair. "Whenever Gravekeeper's Curse is summoned, Alexis will love 500 Life Points!"

"But you still lose a monster," Alexis noted, seeing Command Knight slice Gravekeeper's Curse in half. "And with no monsters, Marauding Captain can attack you directly!"

The male Warrior rushed to May's side of the field. The Goddess of Joy smirked.

"I activate my facedown card, Fires of Doomsday!" She announced. "Now I can bring out to 'Doomsday Tokens' to shield my Life Points."

The Doomsday Tokens appeared, shielding their eyes in defense. (0/0 x2) Marauding Captain destroyed one of them.

"You defended yourself this time," said Alexis. "So I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

As the facedown card appeared, May drew a card. She stared at it before placing it back into her hand.

"This duel is just getting started," She said. "And it's my move!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Just as Max, Mokuba, Syrus and Chumley were about to enter Ra Yellow, five swords stopped them in their tracks.

"What's going on?" asked Syrus. "Are we under attack?"

"Yes you are," A voice laughed. "It's time to play some darts!"

A figure emerged from the shadows, dressed in black knight armor. He looked similar to Valon, but also had three devil horns on his forehead and a forked tail. On the back of his gauntlets were two red crescent moons.

"Who are you?" asked Mokuba.

"I am Eclipse Knight," said the monster. "And I believe that you have something that belongs to us."

"What would we have that you'd want?" asked Chumley.

"Your souls!" Eclipse Knight launched his five swords into the air, the blades spinning around him. "It's time to take them to my master!"

Max began to draw cards, but his drawing speed was no match for the swords speeding toward him. Just as one was about to kill him, two hands grabbed onto them.

"Valaeon!" He gasped.

Valaeon threw the swords back at Eclipse Knight, the dark warrior capturing them with ease. The gladiator snarled.

"Get away from them," He said. "I mean it!"

"Okay," said Eclipse Knight, raising his hands into the air and stepping back. "But, that's only for me..."

A gunshot was heard, and a bullet grazed Valaeon's shoulder. Valaeon turned to the right, seeing Penumbral Gunner emerging from the shadows.

"It's time to destroy you," said the sniper. "I'm going to love this."

A round of bullets were fired, faster than a blink of an eye. Just as the group were about to be filled with lead, a large pair of feathery wings blocked the attack. Standing above them was Aliastro, scythe in hand.

"No one hurts the Defender of the King!" He snarled, pointing his scythe at the sniper. "Prepare to die!"

"I was just going to say that myself," Penumbral Gunner replied. "I'm going to love this!"

"Everyone, leave!" said Valaeon. "We'll take care of this!"

"But we don't have any powers!" said Syrus. "We'll be killed!"

"We're going with you." said Max. "Don't worry."

"Go!" said Aliastro, revealing his demonic wings. "Go before it's too late!"

"All right," said Chumley. "Good luck."

Penumbral Gunner and Eclipse Knight just prepared their weapons.

"Be careful, you two." said Mokuba as he and the others began to run.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Téa and Tristan clashed under the moonlight, neither one giving up their fight. Téa's blade struck against Tristan' metallic gauntlets, and they were sending monster after monster to annihilate the opponent.

"Go, Blast Sphere!" said Tristan, playing a card. "Latch onto her now!"

A red bomb with four metal spikes latched itself onto Téa. The assassin just drew a card.

"Mystical Space Typhoon!" She exclaimed. "Destroy it!"

The blue typhoon destroyed the bomb as Téa once again went for the kill. Tristan pulled out another card.

"Go, Adhesive Explosive!" He cried. "Let's try this again!"

"Not this time!" said Téa. "I play Offerings to the Doomed!"

A set of bandages wrapped around the Machine-type monster, sending it to the graveyard. Téa smirked. Tristan snarled.

"I don't get why you're so intent on staying with these women," He commented. "They're cold and heartless."

"So are you," Téa retorted. "You went on and on about how you didn't trust those little kids and you left them there to die! At least I had the consideration to think about them."

"I know, and I felt foolish and clouded by anger." Tristan lowered his head and frowned. "And that's why I'm here; to atone for those sins."

"You're not sorry for doing the act. You're sorry you were caught. And now..." Téa brought out her cleaver. "I will end you."

She charged toward Tristan once more, continuing their long and drawn out fight.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Valaeon charged toward Eclipse Knight, dodging the five dancing blades before he landed a powerful punch at his opponent.

"You are going to die!" Valaeon snarled, hands grabbing onto Eclipse Knight's throat. "I will kill you and you'll never harm me again!"

Eclipse Knight began to gasp for air, his tail twitching madly. He raised a hand as the five swords encircled them. Valaeon turned around, grabbing one of the swords with a hand. He blocked two more swords coming at him and ducked under a third one. Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge the last sword and it stabbed him in the shoulder. He let his grip slacken as he tried to remove the blade.

"Oh, poor poor thing." said Eclipse Knight, the fingers of his gauntlets glowing into claws. "But it's time I get my reward."

Valaeon winced as he tried to stand up, but Eclipse Knight was quicker. The knight grinned as he stabbed his claw right into the gladiator's heart. The warrior gasped, feeling something tearing him apart. He saw a white orb leave his body and his own body fading.

"No!" He cried, grabbing onto the orb. "Give it back, it's mine!"

"It was never yours to begin with," Eclipse Knight sneered. "Without this little thing, you can't exist as a normal person. Too bad..."

"Valaeon!" Aliastro exclaimed, turning to his partner. "You have to AGH!"

While distracted, Penumbral Gunner fired a bullet straight into the demon's heart. Aliastro fell onto his knees, hand covering where the bullet hit him. Penumbral Gunner smirked as he kicked Aliastro onto his back and forced a hand into his heart.

"Poor, poor soul," The sniper sneered. "I'll be taking back what you rightfully stole from me."

"You monster," Aliastro gasped out. "I won't let you take it!"

"Too late for that." Penumbral Gunner swallowed the orb and licked his fingers. "It was quite tasty."

Eclipse Knight placed the orb near his heart and let out a sigh. He opened his eyes and stared at the fallen monsters and said, "Goodbye for now. Hopefully we'll have another chance to fight you again."

The two warriors disappeared into the shadows, leaving their counterparts behind. Valaeon closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to hit him.

"We failed," He said to his demonic friend. "We couldn't stop them."

"I can't let it end like this," Aliastro snarled. "I won't let the Defender of the King down. I promised to protect him!"

"We're fading...we can't exist unless we have those souls..." Valaeon coughed. "I...don't wanna go like this."

Suddenly a figure descended from the sky. They placed a finger on their lips.

"I can help you out," said the figure. "Will you give me your hands?"

"Who are you?" asked Aliastro.

"I will reveal that in due time. Please, come with me for now."

Valaeon and Aliastro slowly lifted their hands into the air. The figure smiled and took the hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"We made it," Max panted, leaning against the hall. "I'm so exhausted."

"Bastion!" said Syrus, pounding on his friend's door. "Bastion, open up!"

"I'm busy!" Bastion's voice cried. "I have to get this formula right!"

"It's about your duel with Jaden!" asked Chumley. "You have to open up."

"I said I'm busy!" Bastion's voice insisted. "Please go away!"

"This isn't funny!" said Mokuba. "Open up!"

"Go away!" Bastion exclaimed. "Do it before I get Professor Satyr to get you expelled!"

"This isn't good." said Max. "What do we do?"

"Let's just write him a message," Chumley pulled out a piece of paper from his sketchbook and quickly scribbled out a letter. He slipped it under the crack of the door. "Let's hope he gets it."

"I hope Valaeon and Aliastro are alright," said Mokuba. He then fiddled with his pendant and turned to the door. "I hope Bastion's also alright."

Max placed a hand on his forehead and moaned. "I sense something bad," He muttered. "It's like...a dark fog's over my vision."

"We better return to where Valaeon and Aliastro were," said Chumley. "I hope those guys are alright."

As Syrus, Chumley and Max walked off, Mokuba stood still and placed an ear on the door. He began to hear something.

"Well," said a voice. "You played your part well. I expect a good performance from you tomorrow, Bastion."

"Anything you say," Bastion replied, his voice hollow. "I'm glad you were satisfied, Jaden."

"Oh, I'm more than satisfied. Wait...what's this?" Mokuba heard the sounds of foosteps coming close. They stopped. "Well, we can't have this..."

The sound of paper ripping in half caught the Defender of the King's ear. Then, he heard Jaden laugh.

"I'm off, Bastion." Jaden sang. "Good luck tomorrow...not that you'll need it or anything."

Mokuba felt angry; they couldn't do anything to stop Yugi and he was always a step ahead of them. If only there was a way to outwit them.

_Mokuba, _said Khonsu. _I know you're upset, but getting angry won't solve anything. We need to regroup. _

_We need to do something to get Yugi off of our tail! I can't stand it! I'm not strong enough...am I?_

_Mokuba...I should tell you something. My powers are not for combat. They're for healing..._

_I know that. _Mokuba narrowed his eyes. _What are you implying?_

_I never told you this part but Moka...had the potential to be a Vessel to other gods. The only reason he never became a powerful Vessel was because...I was a bit possessive. When Moka came into my life, I wanted to have him forever...but I knew that couldn't last. _

_Oh, I understand...I guess Gods and their Vessels have a spiritual bond. Speaking of which...can I gain the power of another God?_

_First, let's get you up to speed with what you can do with me. _Khonsu chuckled. _I have lots to teach you about healing and guidance._

_All right. _The Defender of the King began to leave the Dorm and grasped onto the pendant around his neck. _That exorcist thing was cool though._

_You are a great learner, my Vessel._ Khonsu replied. _It took Moka two weeks to get that spell right, and the first time he tried it had him accidentally pushing out my brother from another Vessel._

The two began to laugh as they walked back to the Slifer Dorm. Unfortunately, neither were aware of the door slightly opening and seeing them leave.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"I'm up," said May. "And first, I'll start with my **Revenge of the Dark King** Magic Card!"

A Magic Card appeared, revealing Atem sitting on his throne, his draconic wings spread out. The lone Doomsday Token was wrapped in an dark aura.

"What's that card do?" asked Blair.

"Simple," May answered. "All Dark monsters on my side of the field gain 300 Attack points for every Dark Monster I have in play."

"Oh, then it's sort of like The A. Forces then!"

"You can say that. And now," May smiled. "I play a monster in Attack Mode!"

The arena began to shake as a sarcophagus rose from beneath the earth. When it opened, it revealed a bandaged mummy.

"Eww!" said Jasmine. "Mummies!"

"Gross!" Mindy added.

The bandages unraveled, revealing a young boy with black hair, a white tunic and a crown consisting of a white circle under a crescent. He gave a sweet smile. (1200/800)

"Who is that?" asked Alexis, raising an eyebrow.

"This is **Khonsu, Child of the Moon**." May answered. "He may look weak to your eyes, but he's really hungry. And now, with the sacrifice of one Doomsday Token, I can activate his effect!"

The Doomsday Token gulped as Khonsu took it into his hands. Then, he swallowed it whole.

"When I sacrifice a Dark Monster for Khonsu, he gains 2000 Attack Points until the end of my turn." May explained. "And that's more than enough to defeat Cyber Prima, right?"

Khonsu smiled and licked his fingers. (1200/800) -) (3200/800)

"That's true," said Alexis. "But as long as Marauding Captain is in play, you can't touch any other Warrior on the field except him."

"True, true," said May, nodding her head. "That's why I activate my Fissure Magic Card, going for the monster on your side of the field with the lowest Attack! And since both Marauding Captain and Command Knight have the same Attack Score, guess who I choose?"

A Magic Card depicting a hand sticking out of the ground appeared. Then, Marauding Captain screamed as he fell into a fissure.

"And guess what?" asked May. "This leaves Command Knight and Cyber Prima by themselves, and now I'll attack Prima!"

Khonsu smirked, showing a pair of canine fangs. Cyber Prima gulped as she saw the young god slowly saunter over her and then thrust his hand into her chest. When he pulled it out, it revealed her beating heart. The Obelisk Blues began to feel green as Khonsu began to eat the pumping organ.

"Eww!" Jasmine and Mindy chroused. "Gross!"

The rest of Cyber Prima's body was feasted by the Moon God, chewing her arms, legs and feasting on her intestines. Crowler fainted.

"W-what's going on?" asked Alexis. "What is he doing?!"

"Khonsu means 'the Devourer of Hearts' in the Old Kingdom," May explained. "He would use the organs of the fallen enemies of the Pharaoh to make a placenta for him...whatever a placenta means, anyway."

**(Alexis: 3000)**

**(May: 4000)**

"My Cyber Prima was destroyed, but I'll summon one another onto the field!" said Alexis. "I activate **Cyber Girl Backup**!"

A trap card flipped over, revealing Cyber Tutu giving a high-five to Cyber Prima. Then, another Cyber Prima apppeard. (2300/1600) -) (2700/1600)

"When either a Cyber Tutu or Cyber Prima is destroyed, I can summon another one from my deck." Alexis explained. "And you have no monster to work with, do you?"

"Keep telling yourself that," said May, sending one card to the graveyard. "But when you Special summoned your monster, that let me activate the ability of this monster. Now all I have to do is send one card to the grave and..."

A figure emerged from a portal of shadows, dressed in black and red. He had white hair down to his shoulders and a red mask covering his eyes. In his hands was a whip. (2500/1600) -) (2800/1600)

"This is Chaos Hunter," said the Goddess of Joy. "And it's still my turn. Chaos Hunter, attack with Chain Whip Kick!"

Chaos Hunter cracked his whip and then wrapped it around Cyber Prima's waist. He then launched himself into the air and then kicked Cyber Prima in the chest, destroying her.

**(Alexis: 2900)**

**(May: 4000)**

"I end my turn," said May. "You're up."

"Thanks," said Alexis, drawing a card. "Now, I play Card of Sanctity!"

Coins fell from the heavens as the two drew cards. May drew a new hand of six cards, and Alexis drew five more. The Obelisk Queen smirked.

"It's time to show what an Obelisk is made of," She said. "I play Polymeraization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together!"

Two warriors appeared. One was a woman with blue skin, a red body suit decorated with ribbon, long hair and an eyepatch. The other was bald woman in a purple bodysuit and tutu on ice skates. The two merged into the air.

"Presenting my all-powerful Cyber Blader!" Alexis announced.

A new figure emerged, dressed in a red and purple bodysuit with dark blue hair, a purple visor and a periwinkle tutu. She also had a pair of ice skates and two spikes on her shoulders. (2100/800) -) (2500/800)

"She's not so tough." said May.

"Oh really?" asked Alexis. "Then listen to this: depending on how many monsters you have, Cyber Blader gains different abilities. Since you have two cards, her Attack Points are doubled!"

"That's 5,000!" Blair gasped. "Oh no!"

"Cyber Blader," said Alexis. "Destroy Khonsu now!"

Cyber Blader skated toward Khonsu before giving him a powerful kick. The Moon God let out a scream before being destroyed, taking all but a chunk of May's lifepoints with him.

**(Alexis: 2900)**

**(May: 200)**

"Way to go!" said Jasmine. "Beat that girl to the ground!"

"Go Lexi!" said Mindy.

"And now," said Alexis. "I'll place Command Knight in Defense Mode and place a card facedown. And one more thing: now that you only have one monster on the field, Cyber Blader loses her attack points. However, if you try to attack her, she won't be destroyed. Get ready to lose."

Command Knight shielded herself in Defense and a card was played facedown. Cyber Blader's attack went back down to 2500. May snarled and drew a card.

"You'll pay for that." She said, staring at her hand.

_Not good..._May thought to herself. _I need to stall and get some lifepoints back or else I'll lose!_

"First," said the Goddess of Joy. "I'll activate my Magic Card Spell Absorption!"

A Continuous Magic Card appeared, depicting a hand absorbing magic from a weak Dark Magician.

"This Magic Card will give me 500 Lifepoints for every Magic Card that gets played," She explained. "And next, I summon my second Gravekeeper's Curse in Attack Mode!"

A second Gravekeeper's Curse emerged, chanting a spell under his breath. (800/800) -) (1400/800) Then, Alexis felt another bolt of black electricity strike her.

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 200)**

"I'm not finished," May continued. "Next, I'll play Double Summon to bring out Gravekeeper's Descendant in Attack Mode! And since it's a Magic Card, I get 500 Lifepoints!"

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 700)**

As the Magic Card appeared, a new Gravekeeper emerged. He had short blond hair, wore a long black cloak with white lining, a black sleeveless shirt, a gold and blue Egyptian belt and sandals. In his hand was a cobra headed staff. (1500/1200) -) (2400/1200)

"And now," said May. "Time to destroy your Cyber Blader once and for all!"

"Sorry," said Alexis. "But since you have three monsters on the field, Cyber Blader negates all Trap, Magic and Monster effects."

"But you didn't let me finish," May retorted. "To activate the effect of Gravekeeper's Descendant, I must sacrifice another Gravekeeper. Do the math: Three monsters minus one equals two. This means that Cyber Blader's Attack is doubled, but she's also destroyed."

Alexis gasped as Gravekeeper's Curse vanished, reducing Chaos Hunter's and Gravekeeper's Descendant's Attack by 300. Then, Gravekeeper's Descendant began to chant a spell before firing a blast of magic at Cyber Blader. The Fusion monster screamed in agony before disappearing. At that moment, Alexis felt something draining her of her energy. She got on her knees in agony.

"Awesome!" Blair cheered. "You did great, May!"

"Thanks!" May replied, turning to give her friend a thumb's up. "Now," She turned to Alexis. "Gravekeeper's Descendant, do the honors!"

Gravekeeper's Descendant, whose Attack was at 2100. Chanted a second spell that destroyed Command Knight.

"And next, Chaos Hunter! Attack directly and win this duel!"

Chaos Hunter, his Attack at 3100, jumped into the air, spinning his whip. Alexis got onto her feet and snarled.

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!" She cried. "Now with the sacrifice of one card, your attack gets dropped to 0!"

A Trap Card depicting three people in blue robes erecting a large barrier appeared. Chaos Hunter's whip landed at the barrier, but did no damage.

"I'll just end my turn," May snarled. "Your move."

"Yes it is," said Alexis, drawing a card. "I'll just play my Magic Card Scapegoat!"

A Magic Card depicting four sheep appeared. Then, four different colored sheep appeared: one pink, one orange, one yellow and one blue. (0/0 x4) At the same time, May felt her lifepoints recover.

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 1200)**

"You're stalling," said May, drawing a card. She looked at it in shock.

_This card is perfect!_ She thought to herself. _But I need to stall for time. Here goes._

"I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Descendant for Gravekeeper's Visionary in Attack Mode!" May announced.

Gravekeeper's Descendant bowed his head before disappearing. Taking his place was a Gravekeeper's monster sitting on a throne, dressed in a white tunic. His head was covered by a jackal head colored gold, purple and blue, and he had similar shoulder pads and bracers with that same scheme. He also had black upper armor and a golden staff in hand. (2000/1800) -)

"Wait," said Alexis. "Gravekeeper's Visionary is a Level 8 monster; how can you summon it with one monster?"

"As long as the tributed monster is a Gravekeeper, the sacrifice is cut in half." May explained. "Also, Gravekeeper's Visionary gains 200 Attack points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard. That's four, you know."

Gravekeeper's Visionary nodded his head and his eyes began to glow. (2600/1800) -) (3400/1800)

"And now, let's attack! Destroy two of those sheep!"

Chaos Hunter destroyed a Sheep Token with his whip. Gravekeeper's Visionary just fired a blast of magic at another.

"I end my turn at that," said May. "Your move?"

"No facedown card?" asked Alexis, drawing a card. "How tragic. As for me, I play my Card of Demise Magic Card to let me draw a hand of five cards. But I must discard my entire hand on the fifth turn after the card was activated."

A Magic Card depicting a deck of cards in a guillotine appeared. As Alexis drew four more cards, May gained more lifepoints.

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 1700)**

"And it looks like I win." Alexis smirked. "First, I play Fusion Recovery to return one Polymeraization and a monster used for a Fusion Summoning back to my hand."

A Magic Card appeared, depicting an orange ghoul with a claw-like hand escaping a Polymeraization Card. Alexis took two cards from the graveyard into her hand and smiled.

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 2200)**

"And next," Alexis continued. "I use my Polymeraization to fuse my recovered Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader onto the field once more!"

The two monsters merged into the long, blue haired warrior with skates on her feet. (2100/800) -) (4200/800)

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 2700)**

"You do know that you're giving me more lifepoints, right?" asked May.

"That's more lifepoints that I get to deplete once I give Cyber Blader the Fusion weapon!" Alexis retorted. "It gives her an additional 1500 Attack Points and that's enough to get rid of your Chaos Hunter once and for all."

One of Cyber Blader's hands morphed into two pronged weapon with spark running through it. (4200/800) -) (5700/800)

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 3200)**

"Fine," said May. "Attack him! I know you don't have any other monster in your hand that you can summon, right?"

"Who cares if I don't?!" Alexis exclaimed. "All I need is the power to crush you like an insect! Cyber Blader, go!"

Cyber Blader brought out her arm and pressed it against Chaos Hunter's heart. The Fiend screamed in terror before

disappearing. Gravekeeper's Visionary groaned, his Attack score decreasing by 300. Meanwhile, Cyber Blader's attack went down to 3600.

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 300)**

"I'm ending my turn at that," said Alexis. "Make your move."

"Someone's overconfident," May replied, drawing a card. "And someone's going to lose. I have the final piece to the puzzle that I've been waiting for. Behold the power of the **Manacle of Osiris**!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting a golden bracelet etched with a skull and other hieroglyphics with a hand inches away from it. Then, a black fog covered the field.

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 800)**

"Here's how it works," said the Goddess of Joy. "I need at least five Dark Monsters in my graveyard to activate this card, with Chaos Hunter filling in the quota. I get to remove them all from play to summon this!"

The four Gravekeeper's emerged, bowing at Gravekeeper's Visionary before disappearing and decreasing the lone Gravekeeper's Attack all the way down to 2300. Chaos Hunter appeared last, laughing before disappearing. Then, a fissure emerged from the earth and a purple hand wielding a staff stuck out.

"What's going on?!" asked Jasmine. "Is that...a zombie?!"

The figure rose, dressed in a black, tattered longcoat and wielding a book marked with the Eye of Horus. At first glance, one would confuse him with Seto Kaiba—Blair thought he looked similar to Seth, Priest of Dragons—except for one major difference. Part of this monster's face was zombified, its skin purple and his mouth set to a wicked grin. Surrounding him were trails of linen bandages, giving him the image of a mummy who has risen from his tomb. (1000/1000) -) (1300/1000)

_I have been reborn! _The monster cried. _Thank you Goddess. I shall be your servant for all eternity. Command me and I shall obey._

"What the..." Blair whispered, hearing a voice echo in her head. "Who was that?"

"Meet **Set, Overlord of Chaos,**" May answered. "His Attack Points may be low, but I have his special ability. With the

effects of Manacle of Osiris finished, he gains 800 Attack Points for all Dark Monsters I removed from play. I removed all 5 monsters, and guess what that means?"

Set grinned as a dark aura surrounded him. (1300/1000) -) (5300/1000)

"So what?" asked Alexis. "In case you haven't noticed, you have two monsters on the field. And with that, Cyber Blader now has 7200 Attack Points!"

Cyber Blader smirked, feeling her attack score double.

"I'm not done," said May. "I have two cards that will make things go my way. First, that will be Premature Burial. By sacrificing 800 Lifepoints, I can bring back one monster in my graveyard. Guess who makes a comeback?"

The Equip Magic Card appeared, depicting a corpse escaping his grave. Then, a sarcophagus emerged before Khonsu leapt out, laughing in delight. (1200/800)

**(Alexis: 2400)**

**(May: 1300 → 500)**

"You know what this means," said May. "Your monster loses that power boost now that I have three monsters on the field.

Cyber Blader gasped as her attack score went all the way down to 3600.

"I can't be beaten," said Alexis, clenching a fist. "I won't lose to the likes you."

"You did the minute you uttered those words." May stated coolly. "I have one more card to use, and it's name is Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Alexis gasped as the Quickplay Magic Card appeared and destroyed her Ritual Weapon Magic Card. Cyber Blader also

gasped in horror, her Attack points now back at 2100!

"No," The Obelisk Queen whispered. "I've lost."

She got on her knees and clutched her head. It was then when she heard whispers. People were talking about her, mocking her, sneering at her.

"That's our almighty Obelisk Queen?" A voice said. "Pathetic."

"She claims to be the best, but she lost to some punk on a bike and her little sister!" said another. "That is so wrong."

"Can you believe it? Like, she's definitely fallen. What a shame..."

The voices continued to whisper and encircle the Obelisk Queen, frightening her and making her want to pass out in fear. She looked at May with a look of fear and loss.

"Please help me," She said. "The voices...they won't stop!"

"What voices?" asked May. "What's going on?"

"May," Blair whispered. "It's what I've been telling you. Look!"

Blair pointed at Alexis's wrist, showing off the charm bracelet worn around her wrist. May noticed the shard of the Orichalcos Stone glowing. How did she not see it before?

"Alexis," said May. "What you are hearing is nothing more than an illusion. However, I don't know where this arrogance came from. If you are the Queen of the Obelisk Blue, then you should work on making yourself good before parading around like a Madonna. I'm sorry, but I must end this duel. Set, do the honors."

Set opened the book and began chanting the spell. Suddenly, Cyber Blader's skin began to wrinkle, her hair began to grow white. She gasped and got on her knees, becoming nothing more than an old shell before transforming into dust and taking all of Alexis's lifepoints with her.

**(Alexis: 0)**

**(May: 1000)**

"All right!" said Blair, jumping up and down. "She did it! You did it!"

The Obelisk Blues looked in horror. Jasmine and Mindy went to their friend and helped her stand up. They glared at May at what the young girl did to their friend.

"What's your problem?" asked Jasmine. "You hurt her!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" said Mindy.

"I didn't do anything except win," May answered. "And now, I'm a part of Obelisk Blue so I suggest we get along."

"Oh, it's more than that May." said a voice. "You're the new Queen of the Obelisks."

May turned to the seated Obelisk Blue students, trying to find where that voice came from. She then saw him...Yugi.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Didn't you hear what Crowler told you?" Yugi asked, leaning forward from his chair. "Not only was this your duel to see whether or not you had the brains to be in the Academy, but also if you were skilled enough to lead the Obelisks."

"What?! No fair! How dare he!" The voices of very angered Obelisk Blue students rose into the air and woke Crowler from his fainting spell.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did I miss the duel?"

"It was exciting, Crowler." Yugi replied, standing up. "And I must commend on Miss Rhode's comeback. She certainly has what it takes to be one of the best female duelists in the world."

_I know that's one big fat lie._ May thought to herself, glaring at the King of Games.

"If I may have a suggestion," Yugi continued. "Would you mind if I train Alexis as a protegé of mine? Under my guidance, she'll become the new Queen of Games."

There was some excited whispers and murmurs amongst the students. Alexis didn't hear as she was trying to fight the dizziness and black spots swarming her vision.

"T-that's an astounding idea!" said Crowler. "I'll talk to Counselor Sheppard and we'll see if we can cut out a deal."

"I'm sure he'll be very...receptive of my idea," Yugi replied, bowing. He held a hand over his heart as he added. "All hail Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Games!"

The Obelisk Blue students repeated the chant as May and Blair looked on. The Goddess of Joy snarled and clenched her fists.

"Our time in the Academy is far from over," She told Blair. "We have prepare for what's coming next."

"A war?" Blair asked.

"A war." May answered.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Joey and Rael continued their duel without breaks as Miho and Hanasaki created small groups of bikers to lead a patrol throughout the area. One would head off to the museum and check for any ancient artifacts that were being looked after. Another would head to the library for midnight reading in the case that Hanasaki could not find anything on his laptop. Many others would keep an eye on monster sightings and prevent the monsters from doing any more collateral damage. Miho stood guard, waiting for the two warriors to end their fight.

Hanasaki continued typing, seeing letters and numbers flash through his eyes as his fingers danced on the keys. He didn't even notice someone talking to him until someone lifted him onto his feet.

"Hey!" He cried. "What are you-" He looked at the people. "Um, can I help you?"

"My name is Drew and the guy next to me is Harley." He said. "We want to join your group and for you to teach us all about Duel Monsters."

"You're the ones back in Petalburgh, right?" asked Miho. "Why come up with this now?"

"Those little kids' parents told us to come keep an eye on them," Harley explained. "Normally I'd hate charity work, but I'll make this my only exception. So, hand us some cards and let us have a chance to show you what we're made of."

"That's what every candidate of the Cyber Commanders says," said Hanasaki, muttering under his breath. "Well, that means you need to go through initiation."

"Initiation?" asked Drew. "What do you mean?"

"You have to fight against a Duel Monster and make them give you a contract," said Hanasaki. "Most, if not all members, are Weapon Vessels and fuse with different monsters. You have until sunrise to find a monster and beat it in a battle. Failure is through coming back here with no monster or death."

"It shouldn't be that hard," said Harley. "I'll take them all down with one hand tied behind my back."

"That's what they all say," Miho muttered under her breath.

"Well," said Hanasaki, pulling up a window on his laptop. "There's a few monsters at the center of town. If you can beat

them, their powers are yours. Just be back by sunrise."

"Come on then, Harley." said Drew. "We've got work to do."

The two walked off, as Hanasaki let out a sigh. Miho turned around.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"The monsters they're going to get aren't going to be easy kills, let me tell you." He said. "They're going to need a miracle to survive, or else we've put two innocent people in danger."

"They weren't innocent if they said 'yes' and went off without warning. No, they know what they're getting into..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Téa panted for breath as she felt Tristan lift her up by neck close to the edge of the rooftop. It was over. She had lost.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked. "Kill me. I must die."

"No, you're coming with me." Tristan replied, slowly lowering her onto the rooftop. "What you've done in the past is gone, just like I have. We need to move on. We have to go."

"Never," said Téa, pulling out a dagger from pocket. "I'd rather die than admit defeat!"

Tristan growled and slapped Téa right across the face. The other assassins gasped as he shook her.

"Will you forget about your stupid pride for one goddamn minute?!" He said. "We are supposed to do something for the  
good of the world, and you're giving everything away for killing people. These people have lives, and you're ending them for no reason than to just escape the fact that you couldn't do anything. Well, we can do something! Just come back with me to Domino City...please..."

Téa stood up and looked Tristan in the eye. Then, she turned to Madam Lycoris and the other assassins staring at her. She then sighed.

"I'm sorry," She said. "But I have to do this. Goodbye."

Before anyone could say anything, Téa Gardener jumped off of the rooftop.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Revege of the Dark King (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Continuous

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh sitting on a throne with dark draconic wings and a dragon perched behind him.

Effect: Increase the Attack of all Dark Monsters on your side of the field by 300 for every Dark Monster you control.

**0**

**0**

**Khonsu, Child of the Moon** **(Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Attack: 1200

Defense: 800

Effect: During your Main Phase, Battle Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase you can sacrifice one Dark monster you control to give this monster 2000 Attack Points until the end of that turn.

**0  
**

**0**

**Cyber Girl Team Up** **(Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Cyber Tutu and Cyber Prima giving each other a high-five.

Effect: Activate when either "Cyber Tutu" or "Cyber Prima" is sent to the graveyard while on the field. Special summon either "Cyber Tutu" or "Cyber Prima" from your deck onto the field.

**0**

**0**

**Manacle of Osiris (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Ritual

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A bracelet etched with hieroglyphics and skull about to be taken by someone.

Effect: This card is used to Special Summon 'Set, Overlord of Chaos' onto the field. You must remove from play at least five Dark Monsters from your graveyard to activate this card.

**0**

**0**

**Set, Overlord of Chaos (Monster Card)**

Type: Zombie/Ritual/Effect

Level: 7

Attribute: Dark

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Effect: This monster can only be summoned through the card 'Manacle of Osiris'. For every Dark Monster removed from play using 'Manacle of Osiris', increase this monster's Attack by 800. If the controller of this card skips their Battle Phase, special summon one "Atem-the Ancient Pharaoh" and "Kura, the Thief Lord" from their hands or deck.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Yugi: That's our last one; our trinity is complete.**

**May: He's mocking us; picking these people as a mimicry of our powers and alliance.**

**Max: We have to do something; they're just too powerful.**

**Mokuba: All we can do now is rest and prepare for tomorrow; Jaden's up and he has his opponent wrapped around his own finger.**

**Tristan: I'm not losing you Téa! You're coming back with me.**

**Téa: Never!**

**Drew: Our first day as duelists will come to an end.**

**Harley: Hopefully it won't turn out so bad.**

**Blair: Things are about to get worse, aren't they? Next time, "Chapter 14-When the World Battled Evil"**

**Jaden: It's time to show this academy who rules them. I an the Supreme King of Darkness!**


	15. XIV: When the World Battled Evil

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 14-**When the World Battled Evil

_There was evil in this world; everyone could agree on it._

_But the problem was how to defeat it. Did they use words to calm people's minds, or did they use weapons to kill them before anymore damage could be done? Debates about how to deal with these monsters, but the people battled each other than they did the threats._

_The evil inside everyone continued to grow, and the people ignored it. They ignored their inner evil for the monsters outside. No matter what they did, there was no way to permanently rid their lives of these monsters. Instead, they were doomed to a never-ending cycle of killing, being killed and ignorance._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The Obelisk Blue students weren't happy that their resident Obelisk Queen was going to be leaving so soon. Sure, it was nice that Alexis Rhodes would be trained to be a duelist by the famous Yugi Muto, they could care less to her replacement.

And it wasn't that big of a surprise that all members of Obelisk Dorm were angry about a ten-year-old girl replacing their queen. No one spoke to May or Blair during dinner that evening—they did make passing remarks on May's appetite when she asked for thirds and when she brought her Pokémon out to eat—but they mostly saw the drama between May and Dr. Crowler when the head of the Blue Dorm asked to put those 'disgusting and filthy creatures' away. Crowler proceeded to be wrapped in Beautifly's Slingshot, while Blaziken brought him outside, then Eevee dug a pit to keep him in for the time being.

Once dinner was over, the girls had to deal with the fact of Alexis packing up all her belongings and leaving with Yugi that evening, angry and bitter that their friend was going away. So when May, dressed in an Obelisk Blue uniform with her bike jacket over it, first entered the Girls' dorm, the first thing they did was give her the cold shoulder. The next thing they did was compare her to Alexis behind her back ("Alexis has the highest grades in the school!" "Alexis is the prettiest girl out there!") that caused nothing since May her biker helmet on her. Last, they wouldn't allow her to use Alexis's old room, and shoved her into a messy room for her to use. "A queen should learn how to live in rags", is what they said.

Fortunately, Miss Fontaine noticed what was going on and helped May and Blair—Blair was revealed to have some really remarkable test scores for an 8-year-old girl—get settled into Alexis's old room, and even brought a few sets of clothes for the girls. She even made the Obelisk Girls apologize for their harsh treatment—May wasn't too surprised that the girls said their apologies half-heartedly—and then left the Goddess of Joy and her new friend alone in their room. There were still the sound of snickering and whispers outside, but May ignored them to draw a card from her deck.

"Atem," She whispered. "Can you create a barrier to block sound here?"

_As you wish, Goddess._ Blair gasped at the voice in her head once more but stepped aside when she saw the Pharaoh emerge. He placed a hand over the door and chanted a spell in his own tongue. Once he completed it, he nodded his head.

"Um," said Blair, turning to the Pharaoh. "I'm sorry about that whole duel thing the night before...I wasn't myself."

"It's alright, he forgives you." said May, removing her helmet. "He knows you didn't mean it."

_You are very lucky that my Goddess was able to free you in time._ Atem noted. _However, that girl back there couldn't be saved..._

"What do you mean by that?" said Blair. "I thought by winning that duel Alexis would be free."

"We stopped the darkness process from growing, but there might've been stuff already planted in her head." May pointed to her temple. "I have the two names of the people who put them there."

"That'd be Yugi Muto and...who?"

"Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." May went to her bed and sat down. "Take a seat, Blair. I have a long, long story to tell you..."

Blair nodded her head and sat down, waiting in anticipation. Atem just nodded his head.

"It all started five thousand years ago, when the pyramids were young," May started. "There was light and darkness. And there were the Shadow Games..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Max, Mokuba, Syrus and Chumley rested in the Slifer Red Dorm after a light dinner. No one wanted to talk about the failure they had in getting Bastion to listen to them, and Max found no trace of Aliastro or Valaeon at all. He couldn't sense anything at all.

"I can't believe it," He said. "We barely got to know them, and they got defeated..."

"Those dark monsters are just too strong," said Mokuba. "That's too be expected—they've had ten more years of experience over us."

"Well, we can't give up right now." said Syrus. "We just have to think of another plan."

"But what?" asked Max. "What are we supposed to do? It's hopleless..."

_Hope is not lost, young one..._said a voice. Max turned around to see Yubel stand next to him. _We still have some tricks up our sleeves..._

"Like what?" asked Chumley.

"Well," said Mokuba, picking up the Book of Secret Arts. "Khonsu told me about me becoming a Vessel to other Gods. If I can master their skills, then we can have a fighting edge against them."

"Speaking of Gods," said Max. "I wonder what happened to Obelisk and Slifer? I mean, the last time we saw them they were with Dartz..."

_Their powers have been sealed within the Great Leviathan._ Yubel explained, closing her eyes. _They cry to be free, but as long as they are there, they will never be released. _

"Is there a way to free them?" asked Syrus. "And just what exactly are the Egyptian God Cards?"

"They're some of the most powerful cards created based on three gods that, if they are in close proximity of each other, could cause the end of the world." Mokuba explained. "My brother created the Battle City Tournament for the sole purpose in finding them, mostly so he could defeat Yugi with them. Aside from Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon, we're in possession of the Winged Dragon of Ra, or rather, May is in possession of it."

"Whoa..." Syrus and Chumley whispered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yubel vanished as the door opened, revealing Bastion.

"Bastion?!" asked Max. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here as soon as dinner was over," The Ra Yellow explained. "It's about my duel with Jaden."

"You're going to let him win, aren't you?" Mokuba asked suspiciously. "Well?"

"Heavens no!" Bastion answered. "I just came to talk to you regarding to what happened to Jaden in the last day or so. Just before Jaden came to my room, I met up with Dimitri who explained what happened."

"Dimitri?" asked Max. "Why would he explain what was going on?"

"Maybe he began to realize the powers of darkness when he stole Yugi's deck," said Chumley. "Then he told Bastion all about it."

"That's a good theory," said Syrus. "But Bastion, what happened next?"

"Well, he told me all about Yugi and how he was truly evil. Dimitri also told me to be waye of Jaden because he might do some tricks to mess me up. He also gave me this..."

Bastion pulled out a card from his jacket and showed it to them. It depicted a woman with blond hair and white dress, her expression one of shock.

"That's a Remove Brainwashing card!" said Syrus. "You were able to activate it in the real world?"

"But that's not possible!" said Max. "How did...?"

"It was because of me." Everyone turned to see Dimitri enter the room. Although he still had his hair with the red dyed bangs to resemble Yugi, his hair was now down to his shoulders and streaked with yellow. He turned to Max and said, "After you saved me from the shadows, apparently some of them stayed with me. It told me things, one of them being that you're not really from the Rustboro Dueling Academy."

"Well," Max explained. "We had to lie because if anyone else found out, we'd be kicked out for sure. But how did the shadows come to stay with you?"

"I'm not the one who should answer this," Dimitri said, pulling out a card from his deck. "Dark Magician, appear."

In a burst of light, the black armored Dark Magician appeared. He bowed toward the Prince of Wisdom.

"Thank you, Prince of Wisdom." He said. "I am honored to have fought such a wielder of such powerful magic."

"Um, thank you." Max said. "That's what my Dark Magician told me also..."

"I was created from the shadows to be used by whomever took the deck," The black armored Dark Magician explained. "The person who picked up my deck would be my master for eternity. When he," He turned to Dimitri. "Was free from the curse that was created, I knew that I found someone worthy of me."

"The problem was, I'm not worthy of him." said Dimitri. "I mean...the deck was supposed to be a replica of Yugi's own, and I'm not worthy to wield his deck at all."

"But it's not a replica of Yugi's deck at all." said Mokuba. "It was a just a booby trap, used to lure Max and I out in the open while they go in for their real prize."

"And besides," said Syrus. "You can still hold onto the deck—when you feel like you can control it, then use it in a duel. Until then, just hang onto your Gemini deck and learn how to control it."

"An excellent suggestion," said Dark Magician. "I will also be his mentor in controlling the shadows themselves. It will not be on par to what the Prince of Wisdom or the Defender of the King can manage, but it shall suffice."

"But how did you know that the Remove Brainwashing card worked, Bastion?" asked Chumley.

"I didn't," said Dimitri. "I just took a lucky guess. It's also good that Bastion was such a good actor."

"Yeah, he had me fooled." said Mokuba. "I actually thought that Jaden did brainwash him for a moment."

"But he'll eventually figure out that something went wrong," said Max. "So Bastion, you need to be careful on how you duel him tomorrow."

"I've been working on the perfect deck since last night," said Bastion. "Nothing will stop me in dueling a worthy opponent such as Jaden."

"And nothing will stop Yugi and Yami from getting what they want," said Mokuba. "I can tell that they're already planning their next move."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yugi waved goodbye to the gaggle of girls who came to see him off. Next to him was Alexis who had some suitcases on her. She didn't say anything at all, but rather stared off into the distance.

"Bye bye now!" said the King of Games. "See you soon!"

A boat came to the pier as Yugi hopped on. Alexis followed suite, carrying the suitcases behind her. Over the squeals of excited fangirls, the King of Games turned to the Obelisk Queen.

"It's so nice that you'll be joining us," He said. "Don't you agree?"

"...Of course," Alexis replied, her voice sounding distant. "I wish to train under you."

"And you will," Yugi replied. His eyes began to glow as he placed a hand over Alexis's forehead. "Now, we're going to make you our beloved Queen of Monsters. You'll rule over all of the creatures that come out at night and be loved by them all. No one will doubt your power ever, ever again..."

As he continued to drill these commands into the Obelisk Queen's mind, the boat began to sail off toward its destination. No one knew that the boat was an illusion and that Yugi and Alexis were actually on a Skull Mariner, but it didn't matter. For the rest of that trip, it was the two of them all alone. No one would bother them at all.

The King of Games smiled at how simple this acquisition was. Even if Alexis was the Queen of Obelisk, she had her insecurities about herself. That was to be expected: she possessed beauty and brains which made her both awed and feared by all the Obelisks. Now, all he had to do was break her down and mold her in his own creation.

He giggled to himself as he thought about what Yami was up to. Hell Kaiser could easily switch between his appearance and Zane's, so the Pharaoh's disguise was no longer needed. Yami had a head start and instantly teleported himself to the temple ruins, meditating and contemplating his next move. It wouldn't be such a surprise if the Pharaoh came out covered in blood—he was probably having lots of fun with their 'victims'.

The King of Games smiled as he saw Alexis's eyes slowly glazing over. This was going to be a fun trip.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yami , dressed in his ceremonial black and green robes, stared at the empty shells of what used to be Obelisk and Slifer. He snarled—their power wasn't enough. The last Egyptian God was with May, and he knew that a direct assault wouldn't work. He had to figure out a stealthier way in order to retrieve that card.

While he stared at the cards, he didn't notice someone walking toward him. It wasn't until the figure stretched his hand out that he knew who was there.

"Bakura," said the Pharaoh. "I take it your Vessel succeeded in the plan?"

Bakura, otherwise known as the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, smirked. The spirit, dressed in a long black jacket, white pants and a golden necklace adorning his neck pulled out a card and tossed it to the Pharaoh.

"He did a good job in convincing those two idiots that they could be 'saved'." He explained. "They now have a...change of heart."

Yami just laughed as he stared at the Magic Card in hand.

"Those fools thought that they had a chance against my Shadow Guards," He said. "They could do nothing...however," He turned to Bakura and added, "Where is your Vessel at this moment?"

"Let Ryou have his fun, Pharaoh." Bakura explained. "He's been so lonely these past years without friends. I'm assuming he's made little figurines for the next time he and Yugi go off to Monster World for some fun."

"Those two and their games," Yami chuckled. "Some things never change..."

"What is our next step?" asked Bakura. "You have what you came for in that Academy, right?"

"For now." Yami explained. "As for our plan, we shall observe the 'Chosen' and see what they do. Depending on whether they play into our hand, that is to be seen. I cannot predict the future you know."

"But I can," said Bakura, pulling out his Duel Monsters deck. He began to shuffle it in his hands and said, "Will you like me to give you your fortune?"

"Humor me," said Yami. "I'd love to have something to entertain me while I wait for Yugi to return."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Wigglytuff, use Pound!"

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!"

Harley and Drew looked on as their Pokémon tackled two monsters: a Gilford the Lightning and a Fairy King Truesdale. Wigglytuff began to slap Sword Hunter across the face while Roserade threw rainbow-colored leaves at Fairy King Truesdale.

"All right!" said Harley. "Now Wigglytuff, let's end this with Body Slam!"

"Wiggly!" cried the Normal-type Pokémon. It flew into the air before descending, flattening Gilford the Lightning with its stomach. The monster moaned in pain as he collapsed before transforming into a card.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!" said Drew. "Let's finish this!"

"Roserade!" cried the Grass-type Pokémon. In front of it was a ball of green and blue energy. It hurled it toward the Plant-type Monster, the monster letting out a cry when the attack hit. It moaned and transformed into a card.

"All right!" said Harley, grabbing his card. "I'll be taking that."

"Now all we have to do is just go back to that school and this will be over with." said Drew. "But May...I hope she's doing well."

"The two of us know that she's alright." said Harley. "But if she ever knows what happened to Ash..."

"She won't know," said Drew. "We promised him that we'd never tell them."

"She has to know eventually. Her parents aren't the only ones who were affected by her and her brother's vanishing act."

"I'm still having trouble to believe that they're still that young after a decade. I doubt that a Celebi was there to help them out." Drew looked up at the night sky. "And even after all this time, the moon still looks beautiful..."

Wigglytuff and Roserade gave each other a high-five at their victory. But their victory was short lived when they saw a figure on the rooftop.

"Wiggly!" cried the Normal-type Pokémon. "Wigglytuff!"

"What's wrong?" asked Harley. "What do you see?"

Drew looked as the figure leapt down, glaring at them with a pair of crimson eyes. It was dressed in black, with blond spiky hair and a half-mask to make him look sinister. The half of the face that wasn't covered was grey, and its mouth had a pair of beastly fangs. In its hands was a giant silver shield.

"I am Ebony Guard," said the figure. "And I have come for one thing."

"Would that be some nice lotion for that skin of yours?" asked Harley.

"I have come...for your souls!" Ebony Guard roared. "Give them all to me!"

"Sorry, but it's not for sale." said Harley. "Now, let's try this out! Come forth, Gilford the Lightning!"

A bolt of lightning struck down, transforming Harley's green clothes into orange armor and a white helmet. In his hand was a large sword.

"My turn!" said Drew. "Come out, Fairy King Truesdale!"

Drew's outfit transformed into a set of white robes decorated with blue and gold streaks and dazzling gems. Green fairy wings resembling leaves adorned his back while he wielded a scepter topped with a crystal orb.

"Those forms mean nothing to me!" Ebony Guard growled. "I will take your souls to feed my masters' hunger."

"Then guess like he'll have to starve!" said Harley. "Wigglytuff, are you ready?!"

"Wiggly!" cried the Pokémon.

"It's time, Roserade." said Drew. "We can't fail."

"Rose." Roserade replied.

"Pathetic," Ebony Guard spat. "Your friendship and trust with each other makes me sick!"

The dark warrior charged toward its prey, the shield in hand glowing in the moonlight. Drew and Harley prepared their weapons, preparing to strike.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"And that's the story," said May, finishing the tale. "This is what is going on."

"I never would've imagine something like this even in my dreams." said Blair. "But it's made me even more determined to help you out. Mom and Dad sent me here to protect me, but it's only because they knew it was my duty to save the world! Count me in."

"This is dangerous, Blair. Your abilities make you a target. I don't want your parents to know that you...died."

"But I won't die!" Blair stood up put up a fighting stance. "I'll fight till I can't get up. I'm going to become a Vessel of my own and use my powers to get rid of all the darkness in people. I won't stop until the world can finally rest! If Yugi is the one who's causing this, then we'll overthrow him! You'll become the Queen of Games along with being the Goddess of Joy, and I'll be the honorary Princess of Games! We will stop this madness!"

_The young girl has so much energy..._Atem chuckled. _She reminds me of a younger you, Goddess..._

"Really now?" asked May, a tint of red on her cheeks. "And...you can stop calling me Goddess. I have a name, you know..."

"And I wanna have a title!" said Blair. "I see light, and I like princesses...does this make me the Princess of Light? Or maybe the Princess of Souls? That sounds like a better title!"

"We can think about it after a good night's rest," said May. "It's time to sleep...Good night."

"Night," Blair yawned. She got onto the bed and slipped underneath the blankets. May smiled as she turned off the light and removed her shoes before doing the same. She turned to Atem and smiled.

"Good night," She whispered.

_Goodnight, Goddess of Joy._ Said Atem, placing a hand on May's forehead. _Sleep well..._

The Pharaoh returned to his card as May closed her eyes. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Miho looked at her watch before staring at Joey and Rael. They fought all the way until the early morning and they barely showed any sign of fatigue. At the same time, the other motorcycle groups returned with some evidence that Hanasaki was currently analyzing. Other than that, it was an uneventful night.

"Those two are going to be late," She said. "What's taking them so long?"

"Incoming!"

Hanasaki looked up from his computer to see Harley and Drew rush past the Domino High School gate. He looked at his watch.

"Perfect timing," He said.

"There's a monster behind us!" said Harley. "A monster!"

"They're called 'Duel Monsters' for a reason," Miho replied sarcastically.

"No, there was this monster that wants our souls." said Drew. "It had blond hair and was dressed in black."

"Raphael?" asked Hanasaki. "But that's impossible, he's over...huh?"

Just as Joey and Rael were about to deal a final blow, Ebony Guard rose to the air and slammed his shield against the ground, causing it to shake. Joey and Rael were thrown back from the resounding force.

"I have come to harvest souls!" Ebony Guard growled. "No one can escape me!"

"Stay out of our business!" Joey snarled, preparing his lance. "Die beast!"

"You dare and challenge me?" asked the Dark warrior. "Did you forget who gave you that power? Red Eyes Black Dragon, we gave you that body by stealing its soul..."

"What?!" asked Miho.

"That's right," Ebony Guard smirked. "My masters sealed the soul of the person that used to stand here and swapped it with the soul of the Malevolent Red Eyes. If you want that soul back, you'll have to go to where it lives."

"India..." Hanasaki whispered.

"That's inhuman!" Drew exclaimed. "Your master would do that to a person?!"

"That and more," Ebony Guard grinned. "You are too naïve to know of my masters' powers."

"You..." The Red Eyes warrior pointed his lance. "MONSTER!"

"Try all you want, but it won't change the fact that the soul is slowly being swallowed in the shadows. It's amazing how he's last a whole decade without breaking."

"We have to go save him!" said Harley. "Now!"

"You won't have a chance," Ebony Guard replied. "Especially since you're right where I want you...Malevolent Red Eyes...Infernal Fire Blast!"

The eyes on the Red Eyes warrior widened before being replaced with the color of shadows. He opened his mouth and a gout of black fire emerged.

"NO!" Rael shouted, realizing what the plan was. He flew toward the flames as quick as he could. He flapped his wings as fast as he could, using it to reach the stream of fire before it could hit its targets. He closed his eyes.

_Forgive me...Goddess of Joy..._He said to himself. _I'm sorry..._

The last thing that was heard was a scream as the fire scorched his skin.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryou giggled and laughed in delight as he saw the little figurines on the table. His Monster World scenario was getting along splendidly...he just needed a few more pieces to make it complete.

"I guess I can read my fortune to see what's in store for me," He said, taking his Duel Monsters deck into his hand. He shuffled the cards before pulling the three cards out in front of him. "Oh my..." He said to himself. "What do we have here?"

He stared at the three cards before smiling. Then he shuffled them back into the deck once more.

"This prediction is entirely accurate," He said. "All that the world has seen destruction, is seeing destruction, and will see destruction for years to come! They'll understand the evil in this world, and it'll become marvelous! The paradise will be seen once more!"

Ryou took the newest acquisitions of his Monster World game into his hands and kissed them. It was so easy to fool those spirits, he thought to himself...no one could resist his innocent face after all.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The next morning, all of Duel Academy were preparing for the duel that would decide who would represent the school for the annual duel against North Academy. While many of the students were getting off of the high that came with seeing Yugi Muto—and the girls still mad about having their replacement queen being a young, sarcastic biker—the students that knew what was going on were nervous. Jaden was slowly being corrupted by the darkness, and it was hard to tell what was going to happen.

Bastion Misawa stood at one side of the arena, preparing his deck. The Remove Brainwashing card only worked once; he was in trouble if Jaden tried to use mind control on him once more.

That was where the Chosen and their allies came in. Blair was excited to be the "Princess of Souls" and was already surveying the crowd for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Dimitri stayed in the Ra Yellow section, crossing his fingers and praying that the plan that he and the others came up with worked. Max and Mokuba sat in the Slifer Red section with Syrus and Chumley, the four just anticipating Jaden's arrival.

"All we can do is pray for a miracle," said Max. "If Bastion can knock some sense into Jaden, then we're all safe."

"And what if he doesn't?" asked Mokuba. "We're going to have to go with Plan B."

"I just hope we don't have to," said Syrus. "You're asking too much out of all of us."

"I agree," said Chumley. "I mean, even if we can do it, what if it doesn't work? We don't have a lot of experience."

"Then we'll make it up as we go along," said Max. "Until then, all we can do is prepare for the inevitable."

Bastion shuffled his deck as he waited for Jaden to enter. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to realize what was being asked upon him—his fate, and the fate of the school, rested in his hands.

_I need to rely on my skills as a duelist and the trust and bonds of everyone who's helping me out. _He thought to himself. _Those are the variables that create the equation known as the Heart of the Cards. And right now, I'll need that more than ever..._

_If I'm ever going to beat Jaden in this duel, I'll need a miracle._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**May: All we can do now is just hope that this duel will awaken something in Jaden's heart.**

**Max: If not, we move onto Plan B.**

**Syrus: But Plan B is scary and dangerous.**

**Mokuba: So is Jaden and your brother. Syrus, we need you to be brave.**

**Ryou: Bravery is only for those who believe that those feelings can be an indestructible weapon against the darkness.**

**Yugi: It's just like adrenaline: you either fight or run away from your problems.**

**Bastion: I'm ready to keep up my facade for as long as I need to. Jaden Yuki, you're going down.**

**Chumley: Next time, Chapter 15: "When the World Favored the Brave"**

**Jaden: It is time I show you who is the true king!**

**May: Prpeare to fall, Jaden Yuki. **


	16. XV: When the World Favored the Brave

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 15-**When the World Favored the Brave

_The brave were the ones who understood when they needed courage, and when they knew that they were outmatched._

_There were the brave that could counter the odds, and the fools who believed that they could charge ahead._

_There were the vengeful and angry souls who charged ahead with adrenaline, with people mistaking it for courage and being fearless._

_But the world is fickle on who receives its blessing; it favors the brave, but it never rewards them at all._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A dark figure walked through the shadows, dressed in silver armor and a hooded cloak. His face was covered by a similar mask, his eyes glowing like the moon. In his hand was an ankh, glowing with energy.

"Well," He said. "This looks promising; sounds like I should prepare for a confrontation."

The figure pocketed the ankh and began to traverse through the darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

_Strange..._Khonsu thought to himself. _I thought I felt a dark presence here.._

_Are you going to go after it?_ asked Mokuba.

_I believe I shall—the energy readings are similar to mine. I won't be gone long, Mokuba. _Khonsu gentely kissed his Vessel's forehead. _You know what to do if you need me._

Mokuba nodded his head as he grasped onto the necklace once more. He then took a look at May and Blair, the two girls looking a bit bored waiting for Jaden.

"May," said Blair. "What's taking Jaden so long?"

"I don't know," May replied, leaning back and resting her legs on the desk. "And I don't like it at all."

"Are you sure this plan will work? What if we make a mistake?"

"I'm 95% sure that this will work, Blair. All we need is to keep a brave face."

"Just like you did when you noticed that someone wrecked St. Joan?" Blair turned to where Jasmine and Mindy sat, the two talking amongst themselves. "That was your ride out of here; you won't be able to return to Domino City without it."

"My Pokémon and Max's Pokémon are already scouring the island in search of its parts." May crossed her arms. "But I hate that she was destroyed so easily. I should've put a Spell or Trap Card alarm to prevent it from happening."

"It's alright," said Blair. "But still, it's not like there's someone with a deep knowledge of motorcycles on the island..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The dark figure walked amongst the halls of the Duel Academy Library, the ankh in his hand glowing with light. His eyes narrowed.

"I know you're here," He said. "Where are you?"

"You mean me?" said a childish voice. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

The figure walked toward a bookshelf and saw the Moon God standing there, carrying a book in his hand. The God had a cheery smile on his face.

"Hello," He said. "Nice to meet you."

"Don't give me that cheery crap, Moon God." The figure snarled. "I knew you were still alive."

"You can see me?" Khonsu faked astonishment. "But it's rare to find mortals who-"

The Moon God was interrupted by a throwing knife in the shape of a crescent. He caught it in his hand and frowned.

"The name is Moon Knight," said the figure. "And I came for you."

"Sorry, but I have a Vessel that I'm rather attached to." Khonsu's eyes began to glow. "If you want me, fine. I'll devour your body to fill my stomach."

Moon Knight laughed.

"I didn't mean like that, Child of the Moon." He said. "I came for I am your avatar. I was revived by your spirit and it lead me here after all these years. I have a message for you."

"And what is it?" asked Khonsu.

"The Gods are all asleep, a secret that they had to keep." Moon Knight began. "The Gods all need to be awake, their avatars they must make. The souls of these avatars are gone, right before their powers could be bestowed upon. The unity of the avatars must be made soon, or else the world will be on course to its inevitable doom."

"The avatars?" Khonsu gasped. "You mean the other Chosen..."

"You know what to do," said Moon Knight. "Your Vessel needs to awaken the Gods; his body is the key to wake them up. Of course, you know what this means. He must unlock all of their seals and he will obtain their power for his to command. That is...if you will allow it."

"I do. I will enact the ritual on the next full moon when my power is the strongest. The next full moon will be tonight, and I wish for you to be a witness."

"Very well," Moon Knight smirked. "And now we—hmm?"

The doors to the library opened, revealing someone in a Slifer Red jacket. However, the person looked too old to be a student.

"Here it is," The person said. "Now I'll be able to uncover the secrets of the Abandoned Dorm and get myself famous. Gerard, you are a genius."

"Seems as if this mortal cannot see us at all," said Moon Knight. "Tell me, would you like to have some fun with him?"

"In what way?" Khonsu replied with a tilt of his head.

"I was thinking we can show him what happens when you mess with the power of the moon. After all, we are a bunch of lunatics, aren't we?"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Jaden entered the arena swathed in shadows. Instead of his usual Slifer Red jacket, he was dressed in black medieval armor with gold lining and a long red cape. Six black spikes rose from the shoulders and a similar matching helm covered his face. His duel disk was also black with a golden eye as a lifepoint counter. His amber eyes were empty and lifeless.

"It's about time," Max hissed. "Now we need to get that plan into action."

"Is that really him though?" asked Syrus. "He looks...evil."

"That's him, alright." said Chumley. "But now he's been corrupted by Yugi and that Seal, unleashing the darkness in his heart. We're going to need to rely on Bastion beating him to make thiswork."

"Well," said Bastion. "Hope you had time to catch up on your beauty sleep, Jaden."

"Save it," Jaden snarled, activating his Duel Disk. "I'm going to take you down and expand my dark empire. If you are worth enough, I might make you a knight."

"Sorry, but I have more important plans that don't involve rescuing maidens from fire-breathing dragons. I have a duel to win."

"That makes two of us."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" said Crowler. "This duel is about to begin! Our winner shall be decided in this very arena!"

**(Bastion: 4000)**

**(Jaden: 4000)**

"I'll take the first move," said Bastion, drawing a card. "And I'll start by summoning Carboneddon in Defense Mode."

A dinosaur made of metal plates crouched in defense. (900/600)

"That's his opening move?" asked May, raising an eyebrow. "I expected more."

"Well, maybe he's strategizing something," said Blair. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"That all you got?" asked Jaden, drawing a card. "Too bad. I'm summoning Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in Attack Mode!"

The female Elemental Hero emerged in a burst of flames. However, if one looked closely, the eyes of the hero were empty and her face lacked any emotion. (1200/800)

"Now attack!" Jaden cried. "Destroy Carboneddon with Burst Blast!"

Burstinatrix swooped into the air, covered in an aura of fire. Then she landed a powerful drop kick that obliterated Bastion's monster.

"I'm ending my turn with a facedown card," Jaden added. "Your move."

_That's it, Jaden. _Bastion thought to himself. _Act so calm and like you're the king of the __world. While you do that, I'll be preparing my trap._

"Very well then," the Ra Yellow student said out loud. "It's my turn." He drew his card and smirked. "For my move, I'll summon the monster known as Oxygeddon in Attack Mode!"

A dinosaur made out of air appeared, flapping its airy wings. (1800/800)

"Oxygeddon and Carboneddon," said Max. "Sounds like something you'd find in a science class."

"Bastion's all about calculations and analyzing," said Chumley. "That's what makes him a very dangerous opponent. I'm pretty sure he's figured out that Jaden's main game is fusing monsters. If he can disable that, then Jaden's done for."

"Hope he found that strategy," said Mokuba. "We're in trouble if it fails."

"Now Oxygeddon, attack with Oxide blast!" said Bastion.

Oxygeddon let out a blast of air from its mouth as Burstinatrix frowned.

"Not so fast!" said Jaden. "I activate Hero's Barrier!"

A barrier of blue energy shielded Burstinatrix from the attack. The Supreme King smirked.

"Your attack failed," He said coolly. "Too bad."

"I'll end my turn with one card facedown," said Bastion, sliding a card into his Duel Disk. "That's it."

"My move then!" said Jaden, drawing his card. "And I start with Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

The electricity wielding Elemental Hero appeared, his armor a dull bronze and midnight blue. (1600/1400)

"Strange," said Syrus. "His cards don't look so lively."

"And now," Jaden continued. "I equip my warrior with Spark Blaster!"

Sparkman held an orange gun in his hands and pointed it at Oxygeddon.

"Good move," said Chumley. "With that card, Jaden can change the position of a monster to whatever he wants. And since Oxygeddon only has 800 lifepoints, Jaden can easily destroy it and then attack directly."

A blast of electricity hit Oxygeddon in the chest and it crouched into defense. The Slifer Red smirked.

"Let's try this again," He said. "Burstinatrix, attack!"

The female Elemental Hero flew into the air and landed a fiery kick on her opponent. Bastion just shook his head.

"You should've attacked with Sparkman, Jaden." He said. "You see, when Oxygeddon is destroyed by a Fire-attribute monster, we both lose 800 lifepoints."

Jaden snarled as gusts of wind decreased both of their lifepoints.

**(Bastion: 3200)**

**(Jaden: 3200)**

"I still have a spare monster," said the Supreme King. "Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman jumped into the air and fired a pulse of electricity through Bastion. Bastion grit his teeth in pain.

**(Bastion: 1600)**

**(Jaden: 3200)**

"I end my turn at that." said the Supreme King. "Your move."

Bastion drew a card and then stared at his hand.

_This is it!_ He said. _I now have all the cards to shut Jaden's deck for good. If this works, plan A will be going according to plan. I just have to play it cool._

"It's my move!" Bastion announced. "And I'll summon my Hydrogeddon onto the field in Attack Mode!"

A four legged dinosaur made out of brown gas appeared, growling. (1600/1000)

"And now, attack Burstinatrix!"

Hydrogeddon opened its mouth and let out a blast of hydrogen. Burstinatrix exploded in a gulf of flames.

**(Bastion: 1600)**

**(Jaden: 3200)**

"And I'm not done," Bastion continued. "Now that I sent your Elemental Hero to the graveyard, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck."

A second Hydrogeddon emerged with a roar. (1600/1000)

"Now, I play the Equip Magic Card Living Fossil!" Bastion revealed his card. "Now I can bring back my Oxygeddon from my graveyard at the sacrifice of cutting his Attack down to 800 and negating his effect."

The Equip Magic Card was played, depicting a dinosaur dressed in a suit, top hat and cane in a city at night. Then, Oxygeddon emerged. (1800/800) -) (800/800)

"Wait a second," said Max. "What do you create with two hydrogen and an oxygen?"

"Now I can activate Bonding H20!" Bastion exclaimed. "With this, I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon to form my powerful Water Dragon!"

A Magic Card depicting a vial of liquid pouring something into a beaker appeared. Then, the three dinosaurs began to merge before transforming into a dragon, it's body made out of water itself. (2800/2600)

"That's awesome!" said Blair. "Bastion's got the tables turned!"

"I'll end this with one card facedown," said Bastion, slipping a card into his Duel Disk. "I end my turn.

"Is that all you have?" asked Jaden, drawing a card. "You're boring me." He smiled. "Well, I just played my ace! Go, Polymeraization! Fuse Sparkman with Avian and Bubbleman to form Elemental Hero Tempest!"

The fusion Magic Card appeared, preparing to bring out the powerful Fusion Monster. Bastion just smiled.

"I waited for this moment, Jaden Yuki." He said. "I activate the power of Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!"

Bastion's facedown card flipped over, revealing a golden runic seal with lightning surrounding it.

"What's going on?" asked Jaden. "What is that card?"

"This card makes you unable to activate your Polymerization card for the rest of the duel. All I do is discard one card from my hand, and your card is sent to the graveyard."

Jaden gasped as his Polymerization card was sent to the graveyard. He then smiled, his eyes glowing into a fierce yellow.

"That ace is gone, but _**my **_ace is about to be shown!" He said. "I activate Magical Mallet!"

A red mallet with wings appeared. Jaden then took two cards from his hand into his deck.

"What's going on?" asked Blair. "Did Jaden just say 'my' once more? It's like he's possessed..."

"This doesn't look good." said May, narrowing her eyes. "Things are going to get bad."

"With Magical Mallet, I exchange a number of cards from my hand to my deck, shuffle it and draw an equal amount." Jaden answered, shuffling his deck. "I send two cards from hand to exchange the last two cards in my hand for this."

He drew two new cards and smiled.

"I activate the Magic Card Dark Fusion!" He announced. "And with it, I can summon my new Evil Heroes onto the field!"

"What?!" asked Syrus and Chumley.

"This has just gotten bad, hasn't it?" asked Max.

"It definitely has," said Mokuba. "We're doomed..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Spill the beans, Gerard." said Moon Knight, a foot on the older man's chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just doing research for my deck!" Gerard replied, sweat falling down his face. He was tied up to a chair with chains binding him. In front of him were Moon Knight and Khonsu smiling at him. "Please let me go!"

"We can't let you go yet," Khonsu giggled. "Let's play a game of dice!"

"D-dice? Sure. Where's the die?"

"On a poor innocent cow or sheep's knuckle." The Moon God laughed. "We use the bones to see our future."

"N-never mind then."

"Khonsu," said Moon Knight. "Are you feeling...hungry? If you are, we can roast this man's heart on the spit and you can eat it."

"Goody!" Khonsu clapped his hands in glee. "Just make sure it's cooked well; I don't want my Vessel to think that I was a cannibal."

"Okay, okay!" said Gerard. "I'll talk! I heard about this old place called the Abandoned Dorm where people went missing. It involve something called the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm?" Khonsu narrowed his eyes. "What else do you know?"

"That's all I found out, honest! I don't know what happened in there, but whatever's there is pretty big."

"He tells the truth," said Moon Knight. "But this is most peculiar."

"I know," said Khonsu. "Now, is there anyone else that knows about this?"

"N-no," Gerard stammered.

"Good. Because you aren't going to tell about this to anyone. If you do," Khonsu smiled darkly. "We'll chase you and eat you up. You will be great in my belly..."

"I promise!"

"Good." Moon Knight snapped his fingers and the chains vanished. "Now leave."

Gerard nodded his head and ran out of the library. When he left, Moon Knight and Khonsu shared a glance.

"You know what to do," said the black clothed figure. "As for me, I'm going to walk around the island before heading back."

"Thank you for your wisdom," said Khonsu. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I have a niece and nephew who are itching for a job." Moon Knight pulled out a card and handed it to Khonsu. "Ask your Vessel to give them a call and tell them, 'We're in the Danger Zone.' and they'll know what to do."

"Why them?" asked Khonsu, staring at the card.

"Trust me. You'll know in time." Moon Knight bowed and began to fade away. "Good bye for now."

The strange figure disappeared into the darkness. Khonsu just nodded his head and smiled.

"I'll ask Mokuba to call them after the duel." He said. "These people look pretty interesting."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rael felt his body fading away, the pain from the fire burning deep into his skin. Fortunately for him, due to the Mememory Makeover, Raphael wouldn't know about the pain at all but at the same time, Rael felt guilty. Even his reincarnate didn't deserve to die in a fire.

_I...saved them...right?_ He thought to himself. _The precious ones of my Goddess of Joy...I wish I was stronger...strong enough to protect them...please.._

The fire continued to burn as Ebony Guard laughed. Rael's body was charred, his mouth in an open scream. Harley, Drew, Miho and Hanasaki looked in horror.

"You monster!" said Hanasaki. "Why would you do such a thing!"

"I needed my soul back," Ebony Guard answered, approaching Rael's smouldering corpse. "With it, I can walk amongst you pathetic humans without worry." He thrust his hand deep into Rael's chest and pulled out a orb of white smoke. "And thanks to that idiotic Goddess, there won't be any trouble with this one."

"Idiotic Goddess?" asked Harley. "Who are you talking about?"

"He's talking about what May did to Raphael!" said Hanasaki. "She used this ankh to wipe his mind and..."

"She what?!" asked Drew. "That's not May."

"She had no choice," Hanasaki replied. "She had history with him."

"And it's time for you to be history," said Ebony Guard. "Malevolent Red Eyes, att-"

Before the dark monster could finish his sentence, a hand grabbed onto the soul. Ebony Guard gasped as the burnt corpse slowly stood up. The charred skin peeled off, revealing a body in silver armor.

"You..." The armored figure said. "You will not beat me so easily!"

With a roar, the figure was surrounded by a seal with hieroglyphics. His blond hair now fell down to his waist and in his hand was the Millennium Shield. Ebony Guard looked in horror.

"You!" He said. "You can't be real! I killed you, Rael!"

"I am not Rael!" said the knight. "I am Rassilion, the Millennium Knight! I am the protector of my Goddess of Joy and her allies! You will not defeat me!"

"Malevolent Red Eyes!" Ebony Guard snarled. "Destroy him!"

"No!" said Rassilion, the Millennium Eye on his forehead. "Destroy that monster!"

Malevolent Red Eyes hesitated, his lance in the air. Then, he pointed it at Ebony Guard.

"This is the end of you," said the red dragon warrior. "You will pay for what you did to this Vessel!"

"Let us help!" said Hanasaki, pulling out his Zombyra the Dark card. "We all have a bone to pick with this guy."

Miho brought out three cards. Drew and Harley brought out two monsters also.

"Thank you," said Rassilion, nodding his head. "Together, we can cut through this darkness!"

"You cannot defeat me!" Ebony Guard roared. "I am invincible!"

"Wanna try us?" asked Harley. "Come out, Gilford the Lightning!"

"Let's go, Fairy King Truesdale!" said Drew.

"Call out from the dark, Zombyra!" said Hanasaki.

"Rise my Amazons!" said Miho, playing two cards in her Duel Disk.

Ebony Guard looked on as he now found himself fighting against six adversaries. Then, he heard something on the horizon. He grinned.

"Strike me down if you want," He said. "But you won't win! My lords will destroy you!"

"We'll see about that," said Rassilion. "We'll just see."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Everyone in Duel Academy stared at the scene. Jaden brought out a brand new card depicting his fabled Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix accepting the power of a shadowy figure. The Supreme King just laughed.

"Surprised?" He asked. "You should be. Now with this card on the field, I can summon my new Evil Heroes onto the field."

"Evil Heroes?" Bastion repeat. "But, that can't be right."

"Guess you can't always be crunching numbers," Jaden replied. "And now, I think I'll destroy your dragon. I fuse Sparkman on the field and Clayman in my hand to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

The two Elemental Heroes fused into a new monster with turquois armor and lightning bolt jutting from his shoulders. Red orbs emblazened his chest and the back of his hands, and he had a set of purple spikes on his arms. (2400/1500)

"2400 Attack Points?" asked Bastion. "It's too weak against my Dragon."

"Well, Lightning Golem's special ability makes up for it." Jaden replied. "Once per turn, I can destroy one Monster on the field. Guess who's the target?'

Lightning Golem raised his hand into the air before hurling a bolt of lightning at the dragon. Water Dragon let out a roar before it evaporated into steam.

"Oh no!" said Syrus. "Jaden's won the duel."

"I win," said Jaden. "Lightning Golem, end this duel!"

Lightning Golem grasped onto a bolt of lightning and hurled it at Bastion. Bastion just snarled.

"I activate the facedown card, Nutrient Z!" He cried. "Now, I'll be getting 4000 lifepoints when I lose more than 2000! Hate to say this, but I'm not done yet."

A tube of medicine with a winged skull topper and the number 4000 appeared. Bastion drank the contents down just as Lightning Golem's attack hit.

**(Bastion: 5600 - 3200)**

**(Jaden: 3200)**

"Their lifepoints are tied again!" said Blair. "That's amazing."

"Not bad," said May.

"I end my turn then," said Jaden. "Your move."

_I wasn't planned for this. _Bastion thought to himself. _But I can't think about that now; I have a duel to win._

"My turn!" said Bastion, drawing a card. "I play Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have six cards!"

Coins fell from the sky as they drew cards. Bastion drew four more cards, and Jaden drew five more. The Ra Yellow smiled.

"I start by summoning Mathemetician in Defense Mode." He said.

An elderly scholar holding a staff appeared, reading a book. (1500/500)

"When he's on the field, I must send the top card of my deck to the graveyard." Bastion explained. "And next, I play Double Summon to play The Calculator in Attack Mode!"

A red robot emerged with some beeps. (?/0)

"My monster has a special ability," said Bastion. "I take the levels of all the monsters on my side of the field field and times it by 300. And that becomes The Calculator's Attac Score!"

A math problem that read 5 x 300 appeared oon The Calculator's face. It then read 1500. (?/0) -) (1500/0)

"I'm not done!" said Bastion. "I activate Carboneddon's special ability: when there are at least ten cards on top of it, I can Special Summon one Hyozanryu from my deck onto the field!"

In a burst of light, a white dragon appeared. Its body was made out of diamonds, and it had a horn protruding from his snout. (2100/2800)

Meanwhile, The Calculator noticed the monster and had the formula + (7x300) = 3600 on its face. (1500/0) -) (3600)

"All right!" said Chumley. "That's enough points to defeat Jaden's Golem!"

"Alright, The Calculator!" said Bastion. "Let's attack!"

The Calculator raised its hands and blasted electricity straight at Lightning Golem's heart. The Evil Hero screamed as it took most all of Jaden's lifepoints with it.

**(Bastion: 3200)**

**(Jaden: 2400)**

At that moment, Jaden's eyes turned to their original brown. Then they began to glow yellow once more.

"And now Hyozanryu!" said Bastion. "Attack with Diamond Cutter!"

Hyozanryu flew into the air, flapping its mighty wings. Just as it was about to hit Jaden head on, it was stopped by a wall of Kuribohs!

"No!" said Max. "Kuriboh reduces damage to 0! That gives Jaden another turn."

"But why play it now?" asked Mokuba. "It makes no sense if you ask me."

"I place one card facedown," Bastion placed a facedown card behind Hyozanryu. "And that's it."

Jaden stared at the field before smiling. He clapped his hands.

"Well, well." He said. "I may have underestimated you. I respect you a lot, Misawa. You have the skill to become a knight in my army you know." He drew a card. "But you'll first have to survive this!"

A dark blue winged monster appeard with red eyes and a maniacal grin on his face. (300/600)

"Since I have no monster on the field, I can Special Summon my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy onto the field." said the Supreme King. "And now I'll sacrifice him for Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

Infernal Prodigy laughed before vanishing. Taking its place was a dark blue monster with spikes covering his body and three razor-sharp claws on his hand. (2600/1800)

"That monster is powerful," said Bastion. "But how did you summon it so easily?"

"Since you control one monster, I could sacrifice my Infernal Prodigy as its cost." Jaden explained. "But that's not all I'm going to do. I play the Magic Card Dark Calling!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting a hand wrapped in smoke."

"This card lets me Special Summon one of my Evil Heroes to the field as long as I send its Fusion Material to the graveyard. So now, I send Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the grave so I can bring out Elemental Hero Inferno Wing!"

The fusion materials for Elemental Hero Wingman emerged before disappearing. Appearing in their place was a grey skinned winged woman dressed in red. Its eyes were covered with blue triangular shades and its hands had sharp talons. (2100/1200)

"And my monsters will only be getting stronger." Jaden continued. "I activate The Gates of Dark World to increase the Attack and Defense of all Fiend Monsters I own by 300!"

The scenery changed, revealing the marble door with darkness and shadows leaking out. Malicious Edge's stats read (2900/2100) while Inferno Wing was at (2400/1500)

"Not for long," said Jaden. "You see, these Evil Heroes have very special abilities. But, let me show you. Malicioius Edge, attack Mathmetician!"

Malicious Edge ran toward Mathmetician slicing the old man into pieces.

"Not so fast!" said Bastion. "Go, Spirit Barrier! As long as I have a monster on the field, all battle damage goes to 0! Plus, I get to draw a card when Mathmetician is sent to the graveyard."

Jaden snarled as Mathmetician was destroyed.

"Inferno Wing, destroy Hyozanryu now!" He cried.

Inferno Wing flew into the air and hurled a tornado of fire at the diamond dragon. Hyozanryu screeched in pain before disappearing.

"Nice try, Jaden." said Bastion. "But I don't lose any damage in battle."

"I know," Jaden replied. "That's why I'm using my Inferno Wing's special ability: when she destroys a monster in battle and it's sent to the graveyard, you lose lifepoints equal to whether the Attack or Defense of that monster was stronger."

"Bastion lost 2800 lifepoints since that's how many Defense Points Hyozanru had!" said Syrus.

Bastion saw Inferno Wing swipe his claws at him before flying back to her master's side.

**(Bastion: 400)**

**(Jaden: 2400)**

The Calculator noticed the lack of monsters on the field and its face soon read 600. (3600/0) -) (600/0)

"This is my move," said Jaden. "And with it, I get to draw one card since I used Infernal Prodigy as sacrifice for Malicious Edge." He drew one card and added, "What do you have Bastion?"

"My power in the Heart of the Cards," said Bastion, drawing his card. He looked at it and smirked. "It seems that I get to stay a little while longer. I have the perfect formula to defeat you Jaden. It starts by bringing back Hyozanryu from the graveyard with Monster Reborn!"

Hyozanryu rose from the grave. (2100/2800) The Caluclator's screen read +2100 = 2700. (600/0) -) (2700/0)

"Then, I play my Ritual Card known as Ritual of Lithmus. All I have to do is sacrifice monsters whose combined levels are 8 or higher." Bastion continued. "With this I can summon the monster known as Swordsman of Doom Lithmus!"

A ritual card appeared, depicting a bolt of lightning striking an altar as a vortex swirled in the sky. The two monsters disappeared only to be replaced with aswordsman dressed in white with a magenta cape and a golden headpiece. In his hands were two swords. (0/0)

"A monster with 0 Attack Points?" asked Syrus. "Something's up..."

"My Swordsman gains 3000 Attack and Defense Points when there's a face-up card on the field," Bastion explained. "And since Spirit Barrier is up, my Swordsman is stronger than ever."

The Swordsman smirked. (0/0) -) (3000/3000)

"It's still not strong enough to defeat Malicious Fiend," Jaden hissed. "You lose."

"On the contrary," said Bastion. "My Swordsman cannot be defeated in battle. First, I play Demotion to decrease his level by 2. And then, I'll bring out the power of my Ritual Weapon to increase the Attack and Defense of Doom Lithmus by 1500!"

Two Equip Magic Cards appeared, one with Dark Ruler Has Des pointing to a weaker fiend, and an armored warrior equipped with a crossbow. A fancy crossbow replaced the weapons in Swordsman of Doom Lithmus's hands. (3000/3000) -) (4500/4500)

"Now, I attack!" said Bastion. "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus, destroy Inferno Wing now!"

"This is getting good!" said Blair. "Bastion's retaliating!"

Doom Lithmus smiled as he pierced Inferno Wing with a rain of arrows. Jaden grunted as he lost almost all of his lifepoints.

**(Bastion: 400)**

**(Jaden: 300)**

"I end my turn at that, Jaden." said Bastion. "It's your move."

"Excellent strategy you had," Jaden noted, drawing his card. "It's too bad I have to end it this way. I equip Shooting Star Bow-Ceal to my Malicious Edge."

A bow made out of silver appeared in Malicious Edge's hands. (2900/2100) -) (1900/2100)

"What does that card do?" asked Bastion. "I've never seen it before."

"It's pretty simple actually," said Jaden. "At the sacrifice of a thousand Attack Points, he can attack you directly. Game over."

"What?!" said Dimitri.

"No!" said Max.

"Jaden's won the duel!" said Mokuba.

Malicious Edge pulled back the string and fired and arrow straight into Bastion's heart, a complete reversal to Bastion's last, and final, move.

**(Bastion: 0)**

**(Jaden: 300)**

"There you have it folks!" said Crowler. "Jaden Yuki is our representative against North Academy!"

As the holograms disappeared, Jaden walked toward Bastion. Bastion was on his knees, panting for breath.

"Well done," He said. "You make a worthy adversary and ally to my cause. What say you join me and help me create my Dark Empire?"

Bastion swallowed a lump his throat as he went into a position of fealty, holding his Duel Disk to the Supreme King.

"I am at your mercy, my lord." He said. "Command me and I shall obey."

"Very well." Jaden placed a finger on Bastion's forehead, his eyes glowing a dark gold. "From the depths of the darkness, I fuse the power of the shadows with this vessel. Give him the power to serve me forever!"

Bastion felt darkness wrap around his body, trying to change his mind by replacing it with evil and malicious thoughts. He grasped onto his heart in pain as his eyes began to glow black and his mouth turned to a twisted grin.

"Thank you , my king." He said. "I shall always obey you."

"I know you'd never betray me," Jaden replied. "Now, let's get going."

Jaden walked off as the Chosen looked at each other with a worried glance. They knew that things were going to get more difficult from there.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Ebony Guard used his shield to deflect the attacks; all he had to do was stall for some more time. He summoned Scapegoats, Stray Lambs, multiple Dandylions and Fires of Doomsday to keep him busy while he heard the sound of roaring comng ahead."

"We have to hurry!" said Hanasaki. "I can't last as Zombyra for very long."

"We're trying!" said Drew, whacking a token with his staff. "These monsters won't go away."

"We shall have to defeat them either way!" said Malevolent Red Eyes."Anything to get to that monster!"

Miho heard the sound of a roar and looked up. "Look! It's the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Everyone looked up to see the three headed Blue Eyes White Dragon descend onto the ground, flapping its wings. The ead in the middle looked at everyone before growling.

"I hope it's on our side," Harley muttered.

Suddenly, the other two heads roared. They opened their mouths and prepared for a Neutron Blast.

"Or maybe not!" said Hanasaki. "But what's going on? Kaiba isn't outside at all! Those are his monsters, right?"

"No," Miho answered. "Those _**were**_ his monsters..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

All of the dorms talked about Bastion and Jaden's epic clash and how Bastion was able to turn it around. May didn't hear it as she went back to the dismantled St. Joan.

Or at least, she would've had the motorcycle not been fixed completely. St. Joan sparkled in the light and nothing was out of place. The Goddess of Joy looked in awe as she hugged the bike in relief. That's when she noticed a small envelope with the words, "From Steven Danger" on it taped to a handlbar. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Saw this motorcycle and thought she needed a tune-up. Don't thank me, I was just doing my job._

The signature ended with a crescent moon and glowing ankh. May smiled as she sat on her motorcycle and placed the helmet back on. Then, she began to drive along the island.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"You want me to do what?!" asked Mokuba to Khonsu.

_That is the plan. _Khonsu replied. _You will call upon the other Gods under the Full Moon and we shall free them. _

"But what if I can't do it? What if I fail?"

"You won't know until you try." said Max. "And besides, what harm will it do?"

"It was an amazing match," said Dimitri. He picked up the card that Moon Knight gave to Khonsu. It had a phone number and a silver cross fused with an x as a background. "But what about this number? Should we use it?"

"That Moon Knight guy is suspicious," said Chumley. "We don't know if we can trust him."

"We have no choice," said Syrus. "We need all the help we can get now that Bastion is a servant to the Supreme King."

"Then I better call this number," said Mokuba, going to the phone. He immediately dialed the number from memory and waited for it to ring. "Hopefully, they aren't all bad."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

In a small apartment in Domino City, a brother and sister were resting. The brother was on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. The sister was shuffling a deck of cards. Then, a cellphone began to ring. The brother picked it up.

"Who is this?" He said. "Oh, you know the password. What do you want? Yes...uh-huh...alright...good. Thanks." He hung up.

"Who is it, Craig?" asked the sister, not even looking up from her cards.

"Looks like Uncle Moon Knight gave us our card again, Ali." Craig replied, sitting up. "You ready?"

"First off, stop calling me 'Ali.' It's Alice," The girl answered. She then slipped her deck into her Duel Disk and turned to her brother. "And yeah, I'm ready."

"How should we teleport to the area? By shadows or by ring of fire?"

"Ring of Fire. It's much more dramatic that way." Alice stood up and pulled up her purple scarf over her nose and mouth. "You bringing them?"

"The Undertaker and his Ministry?" Craig grinned. "Of course. And you?"

"My Circus deck will be fine. Fleuric—the original Nature Boy himself—and his circus of amazing performers. They bring back memories."

"We'll be making more when we see these kids." Craig kicked the door open. "Let's welcome them, sister. Let's welcome them all into the Danger Zone."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Rassilion: I will destroy you, Ebony Guard! Just you wait.**

**Max: And now we have to worry about Jaden fighting the opponent.**

**Mokuba: But did we reach out to him?**

**Bastion: The Supreme King reigns over all; the man you know as Jaden is gone.**

**Blair: This is worrying me; what do we do now?**

**May: We wait for backup and hatch a plan.**

**Dimitri: And soon; who knows how long it'll take before Jaden figures something out?**

**Khonsu: The night of the Full Moon is here. Next time, Chapter 16: "When the World Called in Favors"**

**Craig: Well, it's time for us to do what we do best.**

**Alice: Agreed. Time to see what the little kids want.**


	17. XVI: When the World Called in Favors

Between My Brother and Me: When the World Falls Down

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: What would have happened if Yami won the duel against Raphael? The Chosen are soon warped to a future where the Pharaoh rules with an iron fist, and their allies have turned against them. Their only hope is their reliance to each other and their determination to return to old times past.

- - – – – – -

**Chapter 16-**When the World Called in Favors

_People only cared for themselves. They didn't do things to help others, they did it so that they would get paid back eventually. They only want things done for them to make sure they were even._

_So why do the deeds in the first place? Why risk one's neck for someone else's well being?_

_When it comes down to it, something had to be done. And if something had to be done, __someone__ had to be willing to do it._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wow!" said Blair, staring at May's Pokémon. "They're so cute."

"They're very special to me," said May, petting Delcatty's fur. "They're my friends."

Blair sat on the bed as she saw Venusaur, Delcatty, Altaria, Blaziken, Squirtle, Munchlax, and Eevee munching on their dinner. May—having asked Miss Fontaine to bring food to their room—was already on a second serving of curry, eating it in silence.

"I wanna have one when I grow up!" Blair continued, stroking Altaria's fluffy wings. "I promise to take care of them and always love them!"

"You can start by being friends with mine. I'm sure that—huh?"

The lights began to flicker and glow red. Blair hid behind May as May took out her duel disk.

"Who's out there?" She cried. "Show yourself!"

In a corner of the room, a ring of fire emerged. Rising from the flames were three figures. They all wore sunglasses and had long blond hair, two of them were in long white blouses and black pants, the other had no shirt, blue pants and a long black coat. Their necks were adorned with silver crosses and they all had a set of powerful fangs that could rip through human flesh. The one in the middle had a goblet of red liquid in his hands. The flames dispersed and the lights turn on, the Pokémon prepared to strike.

"V-vampires!" Blair exclaimed. "W-what are they doing here?"

"What do you want?!" asked May, drawing a card. "I'm warning you, if you're with Yugi or Yami I'm going to send you back to them!"

"We mean you know harm," said one of the vampires, removing his sunglasses. He bowed toward May and Blair saying, "We were summoned to speak with you."

"You want our souls, don't you?! Set, rise from the Underworld!"

A vicious laugh echoed across the room as the Overlord of Chaos rose from a plume of shadows. He grinned at the three vampires before turning to the Goddess of Joy.

"My Goddess," He said. "What do you wish of me?"

"Send these three to the Underworld," May answered. "Suck out their powers to feed your magic."

"As you wish," Seth laughed as he opened the book in his hand. "Oh Book of the Dead, I ask to use your undead magic to drain these pathetic souls of their-"

"Wait!" said the vampire in black, getting in front of Seth. "What right do you have to do this without giving us a chance to speak. I mean, isn't that a bit rude of the God of Chaos and Storms to-"

Seth grabbed onto the vampire's neck with a hand, a vice-like grip squeezing him of any oxygen.

"Anyone who harms the one who freed me will be punished!" The Overlord roared. "Now speak! Who are you?!"

"E-edge..." The vampire answered. "Let me go..."

Seth dropped the vampire and turned to the others. The one with the goblet stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Gangrel, the Lord of Vampires." He said. "My master summoned Edge, Christian and I so we could inform you of our...benefits."

"My master does not want to speak with those who ally themselves with the fallen Pharaoh." Seth snarled. "I will make sure to that."

"Our master does not ally himself with this 'Pharaoh'," said Christian. "We were given the call to come here, but we don't even know what's going on."

"Really?" May approached the vampires with the Millennium Key in hand. "Let me take a look inside."

She placed the ankh onto Christian's forehead and a 'click' was heard. Blair and the other Pokémon watched as Christian stood still and emotionless. Edge snarled.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing to my brother?!" He said. "What are you?"

Christian gasped and stepped back as May nodded her head.

"Your mind is clear," She said. "You aren't allied with Yugi Muto or the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. But that begs the question, who is your master?"

"It's a long story," said Gangrel. He took a sip from his goblet before speaking. "Listen to our tale, and you shall know who we are. We were once innocent villagers in a town filled with despair. An evil dictator burned our land for power, and we fled. We were all trapped within the forest of darkness, unable to survive. I wounded up in a graveyard, dying of thirst and hunger. When all was lost, I found it...an angel statue with a book in her hands. I ended up reading the spell, causing myself to become undead...a vampire."

"That's horrible," said May. "But...what about Edge and Christian?"

"Christian found me in the graveyard some time after I read the spell," Gangrel continued. "With my new transformation, I was hungry for blood. I attacked him and drained him of blood until he was near death. I chanted the spell that brought him back to life."

"And Edge?" asked Blair, turning to the long-coat wearing vampire.

"He was dead in the forest," Christian answered. "His body was riddled with arrows. We brought him back to life and gave him our blood. Then, we traveled. We searched for food at night and slept at day until we met the two that we have been serving ever since."

"And who, if I may ask, are those two that you speak of?" asked May.

"The Undertaker and his brother Kane," Edge answered. "The Brothers of Destruction."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"Those two are really freaking me out."

The Defender of the King nodded his head. Just a few minutes after the phone call, there was an explosion of fire before two beings appeared in the room. The first one had brown hair to his shoulders, dressed in a black coat, pants, boots, gloves and a large-wide brim hat who rolled his eyes to the back of his head. The other also had dark brown hair, but was dressed in red and black with a similar looking mask covering his face. Syrus, Chumley and Dimitri stayed quiet, not wanting to be on either of their bad sides.

"Um," said Max. "Who are you? And, what do you want?"

"They're the Brothers of the Destruction." said a voice. "As long as you're not obnoxious idiots, then you won't have to be worried about being buried alive, being stuck in a casket, being taken to the Underworld and all that stuff."

Max and Mokuba turned to see someone emerge from the shadows. It was a teenage boy with short brown hair, dressed in a black coat, pants and boots. On the back of his coat was a silver cross with an x crossed over it, and he had a similar marking on his duel disk. He smiled.

"Yo," He said. "Are you the ones who called the number?"

"I'm the one," said Mokuba. "And, who are you?"

"Craig Danger, and this is..." Craig turned to his left. "Uh, Alice? Where are you?"

"Oh my god, you're so cute!" Craig turned to see his sister hugging Max. Unlike him, Alice had long red hair and was dressed in a purple version of his outfit, except her Duel Disk was in the shape of a silver and black rocket. "Ooh, I just want you as my little brother!"

"Um, please get off of me." Max replied. "I don't think my sister—or the possessive spirit in me—would like the hug."

"Alice!" said Craig. "Not in front of our customers..."

"Customers?" asked Syrus. "What are you?"

"You mean Uncle Moon Knight didn't explain?" asked Alice. "It's just like him—big defender of the night one minute, mindless mechanic another..."

"We're what you call 'extra help'," Craig explained. "Only people who know the number—mostly from our uncle—get our services. We specialize in training potential Vessels and/or brutalizing corrupt shadows."

"Okay then," said Chumley. He picked up a Des Koala card and handed it to Alice. "Can you see this spirit?"

"Hmm..." Alice took the card and looked at it, tilting her head to the side, turning the card upside down and even resting upside down on the chair. "I sense something, but not a lot...it's not the card, it's me. But what I can get is that the card is connected to you Mr...uh..."

"Chumley. Chumley Huffington."

"And I'm Syrus Truesdale," Syrus replied. "And our friend to the left is Dimitri."

"Nice to meet you," said Craig. "Now, what else did our Uncle tell you?"

"He said that I have to enact a special ritual underneath the Full Moon," said Mokuba. "Or rather, he told Khonsu about it."

"Did you say 'Khonsu'?" Alice repeated. "The Moon God walks the earth?"

"Yeah," The Defender of the King nodded his head. "You can talk to him if you want...I'll call him out and..."

"No, no we believe you." said Craig. "But what's the special ritual?"

"It's to unleash the power of all the Egyptian Gods," Max answered. "We need it to fight against the Great Leviathan and Yugi and the Orichalcos and the Supreme King and..."

"Wait a minute," said Alice, sitting up. "This talking thing won't get us anywhere. We need action. We need to duel!"

"At a time like this?" said Dimitri. "But we need your help!"

"You do," said Craig. "But there's a difference between people who ask for our help, and people who _**truly**_ need our help. Are you worthy of it?"

"Then let's duel!" said Alice, standing up. "Whoo-hoo! I feel so excited, I'll duel against two people! Who wants some of me?!"

"Is she that crazy?" Max asked Craig.

"Only when it's a full moon," Craig answered back. "But she is serious about a duel; who'll duel her?"

"I'm going to," said Mokuba. "I was the one who called after all."

"And I'll go too," said Syrus, standing up. "I can't sit back when there's evil afoot. That same evil has my brother and I can't stand still. I have to be stronger...strong enough to save him!"

"Then it's settled!" Alice jumped out of her seat and bent her knees and kept her arms close to her chest. "Dueling KITA!"

"Oh boy," Craig pinched his nose. "Not _**that**_ deck..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Kaiba," said Noah, sitting on a chair. "There's something that's been bugging me. What did you give away so you can use the Millennium Eye?"

"..." Kaiba just turned to his monitors, sitting there with his elbows resting against a desk. On his screen were hundreds of hieroglyphics that he was deciphering, trying to make sense of what was going on. This angered Noah.

"Are you even listening to me?!" He exclaimed. "What did you do?! Did you give away your soul? Your life? What?! What did you do?!"

"You don't need to know." The CEO replied, standing up. The Millennium Eye began to flicker as he stood up. "It's nothing important."

"It _**is**_important! It had to be of some importance to you if you needed it to revive me! What did you give away? Answer me!"

"I said—" Kaiba turned around, only to hesitate. Noah watched in worry as the expression on the CEO's face slackened, his blue eye becoming dull and lifeless. He turned around. "I have to go somewhere."

"What-?" Noah turned to see his step-brother walk away. "Come back here! What are you doing?!"

Kaiba disappeared in a portal of shadows, oblivious to Noah following him into the shadows and to whomever was calling him.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Outside the Slifer Dorm, Alice activated her Duel Disk while Mokuba and Syrus did the same. Dimitri, Chumley, Max and Craig just watched before they heard the sound of a motorcycle coming toward them. May appeared on St. Joan, Blair sitting beside her.

"What's going on?" asked the Goddess of Joy. "We're having a duel?"

"Yeah, there's these twins who want to help us with this ritual we're doing." said Chumley. "But we have to prove that we're worthy of their help and so now Mokuba and Syrus are dueling."

"What type of deck are they going to face?" asked Blair.

"We don't know," said Dimitri. "But Alice here is just jumping around and singing something about...Hayabusa."

"It's a long story," Craig replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And it could be explained if she would JUST START THE DUEL!"

"Alright, alright." said Alice, drawing her cards. She then bent her knees and cried, "Yosha! UCHU KITA!" before jumping in the air.

"Get your game on!" said Syrus.

"Taste the power of the stars!" said Mokuba.

**(Alice: 8000)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 8000)**

"Ladies first!" said Alice, drawing a card. "And now, it's time for the Kamen Rider Club Rolecall!"

"Ugh," said Craig. "It _**is**_ that deck."

"Member No. 1," Alice continued. "**Kamen Rider Club Member-Gentaro Kisaragi**, the hotblooded delinquent!"

In a flash of light the first monster appeared. It was...a normal teenage boy with a black jacket, pants and red shirt. His hair was styled in a pompadour (1700/1200)

"That's your monster?" asked Syrus. "It's so...not a monster."

_I am Gentaro Kisaragi, _said the Duel Monster. _And I'm going to befriend all Duel Monsters!_ He bumped his chest with a fist twice before extending the hand out.

"That's not all," Alice continued. "I play Double Summon to bring out another member. So, I bring out Member No. 2, **Kamen Rider Club Member-Kengo Utahoshi**, the King of the Infirmary!"

Appearing in front of the Double Summon card was another teenager, dressed in a white blouse, a blue jacket, magenta tie, plaid pants and brown flats. He also had short brown hair and carried a briefcase. (1700/1600)

"Please tell me you're not serious," said Mokuba. "Are you sure those two can even fight?"

"It gets better, trust me, trust me." said Alice. "I end my turn at that."

"I'll start mine then," said Mokuba, drawing a card. "And I'll start with **Celestial ****Spirit-Leo** in attack mode!"

A plume of white fire emerged as a lion with the fur the color of the stars stepped out. He let out a powerful roar. (1700/1100)

_What a big kitty! _said Gentaro, seeing Leo. Kengo just shook his head.

"I'm not done," said the Defender of the King. "When Leo is summoned, I can summon his little brother onto the field. Go, **Celestial Spirit-Leo Minor**! I summon you!"

With a squeal, a roly-poly lion cub appeared, the same color as Leo. It stared at its opponents with wide periwinkle eyes. (1100/600)

_What a cute kitty!_ Gentaro exclaimed.

"Careful," Mokuba replied. "These cats are pretty ferocious when motivated. But you'll have to wait until later. I'll place one card facedown, and that's it."

"My turn then," said Syrus, drawing a card. "I'll summon Steamroid onto the field in Attack Mode!"

With the sound of a train whistle, a locomotive of a train appeared with eyes replacing headlights. It stood on its rear wheels, its front wheels stretched out like arms. (1800/1800)

"And now," Syrus continued. "When Steamroid attacks, he gains an extra 500 Attack Points which will be used to destroy your monsters. Attack!"

Steamroid blew out steam. (1800/1800) -) (2300/1800) Then he charged toward Kengo. Alice discarded a card to her graveyard as an orange snowboard appeared on Kengo's foot. He jumped into the air and blocked the attack with the board before spinning down.

"W-what the?" asked Syrus. "How did he block the attack?"

"It was due to one of the 40 Astroswitches," Alice explained before revealing a Trap Card. It depicted a similar board with someone riding it down a snowy hill. "This one is known as **Switch 34-Board** and it lets me block an attack if I discard the card from my hand. So sad; bet you wanted to damage my lifepoints, right?"

"Yeah," Syrus sighed. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

As the Slifer Red placed his facedown card onto his Duel Disk, the Goddess of Joy spoke.

"So, Craig," said May, turning to the male Danger twin. "Care to explain why three blond vampires were nearly killed by the Overlord of Chaos?"

"They sensed some powerful magic on the island and wished to investigate it," Craig answered. "So they teleported here while Alice and I went for your friends. Were they nice to you?"

"Well yeah, it was nice once they realized I had an Overlord who could drain out their lifeforce with the Book of the Dead. Then they became more receptive."

"Oh...never mind."

"My draw!" said Alice, drawing a card. "Since I don't have any monsters in my hand, I think I'll call in help. I activate **Switch 04-Radar**!"

A Continuous Magic Card appeared, depicting a communicator with a satellite dish and keypad connected to someone's wrist.. A similar one attached itself to Gentaro's wrist.

"And what does that do?" asked Chumley.

"It's simple, my koala-loving friend." Alice answered. "I can summon up to four KRC Members onto the field. So, I'll bring out Members No. 3 and 4! I present **Kamen Rider Club Member-Yuki Jojima **and **Kamen Rider Club Member-Miu Kazashiro** the Space Otaku and Queen Club President."

Gentaro punched some numbers into the radar. Then with a ring, two new monsters appeared, having the appearance of two teenage girls: One had long black hair down to her waist and wore a similar uniform to Kengo except that she had a plaid skirt and long black stockings in place of pants. (1400/1800) The other had short brown hair and was dressed in a red and black cheerleading outfit with two pom poms in hand. (1600/1200)

_Hooray!_ Yuki cried, turning to Alice. _The moon is out tonight! Let's make mochi!_

_Yuki, we have to focus!_Said Miu. _We __can make__ mochi later!_

_Don't tell me what to do! _The two glared at each other, arms across their chests.

"Guys," said Alice. "We're in a duel. We can save your arguments for later."

The two girls turned away as Alice gave another sigh.

"These monsters of hers are...energetic." Dimitri noted.

"It gets worse from here," Craig sighed. "Much, much worse."

"I activate Miu's effect," Alice continued. "Once per turn, I can bring in another Kamen Rider Club Member from my deck into my hand, but I have to skip my next draw phase for it. So..."

With a 'ding!', a card popped out of the deck. She took it into her hand and played it onto her Duel Disk.

"Member No. 4," She announced. "**Kamen Rider Club Member-JK**, the Gossip Broker, arise!"

A fifth monster appeared, a teenage boy with light blond hair and the front pulled back by a rubber band. He had similar attire to Kengo, except his jacket had been modified into a hooded jacket. The new monster crossed his hands into an 'X', his hands forming the letters 'J' and 'K'. (1300/1100)

_Well,_ JK noted. _These are our opponents? At least it's better than dueling your brother all the time._

"Oh come on," said Alice. "Craig's monsters aren't that scary; they've been giving you some good tips on how to make you stronger and able to deal pretty good kicks."

_At the expense of giving me choke slam after choke slam..._ JK muttered under his breath. He then looked at the two facedown cards. _What do we have here?_

JK went toward one of the cards and lifted it into the air, seeing what it was. Then, he went back to Alice and whispered into her ear.

"What did he just do?" asked Max.

"He just gave me the info on one of the facedown cards," Alice explained. "But it won't do much: Miu, attack Leo Minor with Pom Pom Pummel!"

Miu cartwheeled toward Leo Minor before being blocked by a shield in the shape of an orange star. She was thrown back onto Alice's side of the field.

_Oops._ She said.

"That attack won't work," said Mokuba. "I activated my **Ultra Nova Shield** to negate the attack of one monster."

A Trap Card appeared, depicting a warrior with a giant orange star shield protecting him from a blow. Leo Minor sighed in relief.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Alice. "Yuki, attack with Armstrong Kick!"

_Roger! _Yuki replied, giving Alice a salute. _Armstrong Kick!_

The girl jumped into the air before landing a kick at Leo Minor. The cub squealed in pain as it vanished from the field.

**(Alice: 8000)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 7900)**

"And now," Alice continued. "Kengo, attack Steamroid now!"

_No! _Syrus thought. _If Steamroid is attacked, he loses 500 attack points...but I still have my trap._

Steamroid gulped as his Attack went down to 1300. Kengo rushed toward the monster and whacked it with his briefcase.

"Not so fast!" said Syrus. "I activate my Trap Card Emergency Repairs! With this, I discard one Vehicroid from my deck into the graveyard to prevent Steamroid from being destroyed."

A Trap Card appeared, depicting Jetroid going under maintenance by three repairmen. Syrus then sent one card into his graveyard while flinching from the attack.

**(Alice: 8000)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 7500)**

"Then I'll continue," said Alice. "Gentaro, go for a Rider Kick! JK, go for a hurricane kick!"

Gentaro smoothed out his pompadour before he proceeded to do a dropkick on Steamroid, destroying the locomotive.

**(Alice: 8000)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 7100)**

JK crouched down before breakdancing at Syrus and spun around, hitting the Slifer Red with a flurry of kicks.

**(Alice: 8000)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 5800)**

"I end my turn at that," Alice laughed. "Your move!"

_This girl is cuckoo. _Mokuba thought to himself. _What are these monsters anyhow? She thinks she's a great duelist, but I don't see any proof of it here._

"My move," said the Defender of the King, drawing his card. "With no Magic or Trap Cards on the field, I can Special Summon **Celestial Spirit-Triangulum** in Defense Mode!"

A warrior with blond hair and dressed in green appeared. In his hand was a blue shield with three yellow triangles. (1000/3000)

"Ooh, that's not good." Alice winced.

"It gets worse," Mokuba noted. "I equip Triangulum with **Astronomer's Compass**!"

An Equip Magic Card depicting a sextant resting on top of a star chart appeared. A similar sextant was equipped onto Triangulum's free hand.

"This card gives one Celestial Spirit 500 Defense Points," Mokuba explained. "Plus, all attacks are now directed at him. What do you think?

"And now, Celestial Spirit-Leo! Destroy the one who killed your brother with Regal Flame!"

Yuki gulped as Leo snarled at her. The feline roared and incinerated the young girl with a burst of white fire.

**(Alice: 7700)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 5800)**

"I end my turn at that," said the Defender of the King. "Your move."

"I draw," said Syrus. "I summon Jetroid in Defense Mode!"

A red jet with an orange nose and eyes appeared, crouched in Defense. (1400/1800)

"I end my turn at that," He said. "What do you got?"

"This," said Alice. "Since I used Miu's effect last turn, I can't draw cards. But I'll equip Kengo with **The Core Switch**!"

A crystal switch with a golden top appeared. Kengo took it into his hand and pressed it. He was then wrapped in a blue aura, his eyes now empty and lifeless.

_Kengo?_ asked Gentaro. _Are you alright?_

Kengo didn't reply, but just nodded his head.

"Then, I'll put Miu and JK in Defense Mode and end my turn."

"My move then," said Mokuba, drawing a card. "I summon **Celestial Spirit-Orion** in Attack Mode!"

A warrior with his hair in a ponytail and dressed in a tunic appeared. In his hand was a bow and arrow. (1800/500)

"And here's his special ability," Mokuba continued. "Any monster he battles that's in Defense Mode? They're automatically destroyed. And with Celestial Spirit-Leo on the field, I choose to destroy your two defensive monsters."

"I don't get it," said Blair. "Why not destroy either Gentaro or Kengo with Orion? I mean, they have high Attack Points."

"But Miu can bring monsters into Alice's hands and JK can look at any facedown card he wanted." said Max. "With this, there'll be two less monsters that will let Alice have an advantage."

"All right," said Mokuba. "Orion, Leo, attack!"

Leo blew a breath of white fire at JK, the gossip broker screaming in pain. Orion drew an arrow that struck Miu who let out a scream as she too was destroyed.

"I'm ending my turn, Alice." said the Defender of the King. "Syrus, your move."

"You're not really showing us what you're capable of, you know that Alice?" asked Syrus. "I mean, these monsters are weak looking and don't look like they could hurt a fly." He drew a card. "But my monsters can. I summon Submarineroid in Attack Mode!"

A blue submarine with an orange missile appeared. They both glared at Alice. (800/1800)

_I'm so scared! _Gentaro laughed. _Those things can't do anything against us._

"Don't be so sure," said Syrus. "Submarineroid can attack directly when I use him in battle and then I can change him into Defense Position. His Defense Points are higher than you and your blue friend!"

_Now I'm scared..._

Submarineroid fired a missile past the Kamen Rider Club Members and exploded upon contact with Alice's Duel Disk. It then shifted into Defense.

**(Alice: 6900)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 5800)**

"Well," said Alice as she drew a card. "Two can play that game. Radar Rolecall! I bring out Members No. 6 and No. 7 onto the field. Presenting, **Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji** and **Kamen Rider Club Member-Tomoko Nozama**, the flashing Grin and Psychic Goth of the club!"

Gentaro dialed in some more numbers before the Radar disappeared. Appearing next to Kengo were two new members: One was a boy taller than both Gentaro and Kengo, wearing a similar outfit to Kengo except he wore a football jersey in red and black. He gave a two fingered salute to Gentaro and Kengo. (1900/1700) The second one was a girl dressed in a similar outfit to Yuki's, except her skirt was longer than hers, and she had a black bow over her blouse. Her hair was decorated with a black rose and in her hands was a snake skin. (1600/1300)

"They're still not powerful," said Syrus.

"How about this?" asked Alice. "When Shun is on the field, I can bring one special card from my deck into my hand. And when Tomoko is summoned onto the field, I can rearrange the top three cards from my deck."

"Still not good enough," said Mokuba, seeing Alice look at the top cards of her deck before sending them back.

"Did I mention that the card I drew from Shun's effect is known as **Power Dizer**?" Alice replied . "With this Equip Magic Card, Shun's attack score gets increased by his own!"

A giant yellow mecha with wheels as hands appeared. Shun immediately got on board the giant mecha and let out a powerful cry. (1900/1700) -) (3800/1700)

_You hurt my queen! _He roared. _I'll show you no mercy!_

"Okay, now she poses a threat." said Mokuba, gulping.

"I'm not done!" said Alice. "I think I'll play **Switch 35-Giantfoot** to destroy one monster in Defense Mode. Gentaro, do the honors!"

A Magic Card depicting a large purple boot stomping onto the ground appeared. A similar boot covered Gentaro's right foot. He raised his foot into the air and stomped it.

"Um," said Syrus. "What did that—AH!"

A giant spectral boot materialized in the air and crashed down on Submarineroid. The Machine-type monster disintegrated into shrapnel.

"That has got to hurt," said May, cringing at the sight.

"And now," said Alice. "I'll boost my monsters' attack score with my Continuous Magic Card **Kamen Rider Club Banner**!"

A Magic Card depicting a white flag on the moon appeared, depicting what looked like a helmet shaped like a rocket with red eyes along with Japanese characters on the sides and the words "KRC-Kamen Rider Club" underneath the helmet.

"This card gives all Kamen Rider Club members an additional 200 Attack Points for every Club member on my side of the field," Alice explained. "Four times 200 is 800 Attack Points. Am I showing you what I'm capable of now?"

Gentaro and Kengo's attack score was now at 2500, Tomoko sported 2400 and Shun was at 4600!

"We're in trouble," said Mokuba.

"You think?" said Alice. "I should mention that when Shun attacks and destroys a monster in Defense Mode, you lose lifepoints equal to their difference. So Shun, destroy Triangulum now with Power Dizer Punch!"

Shun let out a roar as he walked toward the warrior. Triangulum gulped when the fists of the mecha destroyed him. Mokuba groaned as he felt his lifepoints drain.

**(Alice: 6900)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 4700)**

_No! _Mokuba thought to himself. _Triangulum can't activate his effect if destroyed in battle! I can't bring any tokens onto the field!_

"I'm not done," said Alice. "Gentaro, attack Celestial Spirit-Orion!"

Gentaro smoothed his hair back before running toward the archer. Just as he was about to give his opponent a punch, a silver and blue shield blocked it. (0/500)

_OWWW!_ Gentaro cried, shaking his hand. _That hurt!_

"Of course it did," Mokuba replied, sending a card to the graveyard. "When **Celestial Spirit-Scutum** is discarded from my hand, any and all battle damage this turn drops to 0. Fool me once, shame on me Alice."

"Then," Alice growled. "Tomoko, attack Jetroid with Black Shadow Aura."

Tomoko grinned as a black aura surrounded her. Jetroid gulped in fear as a similar aura surrounded it.

"Not so fast!" said Syrus. "When Jetroid's attacked, I can activate its special ability! I can activate a Trap Card from my hand, and I choose Negate Attack!"

Just as the shadow aura was about to destroy Jetroid, Negate Attack appeared, blocking the attack.

"Come on, Alice." said Craig. "You know that your deck isn't good against two opponents; it takes time to get it up and running!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alice replied. She turned to her opponents and said, "I end my turn."

"And I start mine," said Mokuba, drawing his card. "First, I'llplay Zodiac Wheel to draw some new cards."

The Magic Card depicting the Zodiac appeared. Mokuba drew four cards and sent one to the graveyard. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"And next," The Defender of the King continued. "I sacrifice both Leo and Orion for **Celestial Spirit-Hydra**!"

The two monsters vanished as a new monster appeared. It was a three headed plesiosaur with gentle blue eyes and a shell on its back. It was bright white with blue specks on its flippers. (2800/1200)

"I'm not going to lose a lot of lifepoints due to the attack strength of my monsters," Alice noted. "What's next?"

"This!" said Mokuba. "When I have two light monsters in the graveyard, I remove them so I can Special Summon my all powerful **Sky Emperor Polaris**, the king of the Night Sky!"

Both Leo and Leo Minor appeared in spectral form before letting out roars. They turned into motes of light that flew up into the sky. Then, a monster dressed in black robes and matching hat descended onto the ground, his white hair covering his eyes. In his hand was a silver staff decorated with stars and the front of his robe had an eight-pointed star. (4000/3750)

"Awesome!" said Max. "He's just summoned his most powerful monster!"

"I have, Max." Mokuba replied. "In fact, if I summon him like this, he can attack directly! So first off, I command Hydra to destroy your psychic goth with Alphard Aqua Blast!"

Hydra opened her three mouths and each fired a beam of water at Tomoko. The girl screamed as she was washed away, causing her allies' to have their attack decrease by 200.

**(Alice: 6500)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 4700)**

"And next," said Mokuba. "Sky Emperor Polaris, attack that thug with Aurora Borealis Strike!"

Polaris flew into the air and launched a multi-colored beam of light that obliterated Gentaro. The teen let out an anguished scream before vanishing.

_Kisaragi!_ Kengo cried, seeing his best friend disappear and take most of Alice's lifepoints with him.

**(Alice: 4800)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 4700)**

"They're almost even!" said Blair.

"Not for long," said Mokuba. "Polaris, attack Kengo!"

Polaris swiped his staff as an crescent blade of magic split Kengo in half. Suddenly, Kengo let out a powerful roar and the blue aura surrounding him intensified.

"W-what's going on?" asked Dimitri. "Craig, what is it?!"

"I have no idea," Craig answered. "I never saw my sister use this card before!"

"The Core Switch prevents me from losing lifepoints when equipped to Kengo," Alice explained. "And when the two are sent to the grave, I can summon its avatar. I summon **The Core Child-Kengo Utahoshi** onto the field!"

Kengo's body became corrupted by the blue light, his eyes glowing red and his fingernails growing into talons. His skin became silver and most of his facial features melted off, his head losing all of his hair and his eyes now a pair of red oval lenses. (1700/1200)

_K-Kengo? s_aid Shun from the Power Dizer. _W-what are you...who are you?!_

_I am the avatar of the Core Switch. _Kengo replied in an empty monotone. _I am the __Core Child, the being in which the Presenters have accumulated data about the human species._

"Okay, now he's creeping me out..." said Syrus. "W-what is he?"

"Your worst nightmare," Alice replied. "End your turn, Mokuba."

"I will," Mokuba replied. "I play two cards facedown," Two facedown cards appeared in front of him. "And I end my turn."

_You think you can understimate me? _Alice thought to herself. _You just made a big mistake._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired blast of white lightning everywhere it went. Miho and Hanasaki immediately contacted all of the Cyber Commanders to come to their aid to stop it, but they had to stall it until then.

"What does this thing want with us?!" asked Harley. "Who summoned this thing?!"

"It wasn't Kaiba, I know that." said Hanasaki, equipping a Blast with Chain onto him. "But we have to take it down before someone tries to use a Defusion on it?"

"Would that be bad?" asked Drew.

"It'll be worse." Miho answered.

Ebony Guard laughed as he fought Rassilion head on. The Millennium Guardian snarled when their shields clashed, seeing that he could not pin a weak point against his counterpart.

"You have no chance in defeating me!" Ebony Guard hissed. "Go and save yourself and let your pathetic humans die!"

"I will never let that happen!" Rassilion retaliated. "My Goddess has people to protect and I shall protect them for her!"

"Really? The body you're hosting needs protection from the likes of you. Isn't that right?"

Rassilion hesitated and briefly lowered his shield. He couldn't sense anything with Raphael ever since May used the Millennium Key on him. There was nothing more than a soul who didn't even realize what was happening to him. Was it like this to his brethren? What was going on in their souls?

Seeing the hesitation, Ebony Guard charged forward. Rassilion brought out his shield just in time, but didn't expect needles of darkness to fly from the shield to pierce his armor. The silver knight was thrown back as the needles pierced his armor.

"You need that body to live, don't you?" Ebony Guard laughed. "Fortunately for me, I only need the soul you happen to possess."

Rassilion coughed up blood as he grasped onto his shield.

"I will protect that soul until my Goddess can save him," He said. "I will protect it with all of my might!"

As the two continued to clash, Miho directed her Amazoness monsters to prevent the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon from attacking. Drew and Harley were in the back, preparing Pokéballs to throw at the behemoth.

"Harley!" said Hanasaki. "Gilford the Lightning has a special ability that can help us; if we can get three monsters onto the field, we can sacrifice them to use his ability."

"Great, and how does that help us?" asked Harley.

"The ability lets Gilford destroy all monsters on the field." Miho explained before looking at her monsters. "Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Tiger…will you sacrifice your power for us?"

_Anything for you, Mistress._ Amazoness Paladin answered. _We will follow you till the ends of the world._

"Zombyra," said Hanasaki. "I relinquish your power for this sacrifice. Grant Gilford the Lightning with your power!"

Zombyra's armor vanished from him as Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Tiger transformed into orbs. The three absorbed themselves into Harley's sword which began to glow. Harley narrowed his eyes as he raised his sword into the air.

"Go back to where you came!" He cried. "Lightning Blade!"

He slashed sword as a bolt of lightning struck the heart of the dragon. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a weak roar before it disintegrated, leaving behind the three cards that were used to create it.

"The three Blue Eyes White Dragons," said Hanasaki, picking the cards up. "Whomever wields these will have power beyond their wildest imagination…"

"And they're mine!"

Hanasaki felt tendrils of darkness wrap around his arms and legs, immobilizing him. He struggled to grab onto a card in his deck, but it was no use.

"What's going on?!" said Miho. "Who's there?!"

"That would be me."

Everyone turned to see a person with white hair down to his waist, wearng a white shirt, blue longcoat and black pants. In his hand was a pair of ten-sided dice.

"How do you do?" said the person.

"R-Ryou Bakura?!" said Hanasaki. "You're the owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragons."

"Yes indeed," Ryou laughed, raising a hand in the air. "And I'd like them back."

The cards vanished from Hanasaki's hands into Ryou's own. The white-haired man just laughed all the same.

"The transaction for these beauties was worth it," He said. "In exchange for the Millennium Eye, the person I gave it to is now at my beck and call when I need him. Isn't it right...Seto Kaiba?"

"What?!" asked Miho. "Kaiba gave away his deck for the Eye?!"'

"That explains why he hasn't been dueling a lot actually," said Hanasaki. "But still...you wouldn't think that Kaiba would even give it up; his deck is important to him."

"But his brother was worth more." Ryou laughed once more. "He thought that by seeing an illusion of his brother and working on it would make his life happier, but no...He gave up his soul to us to use when we need it!"

"Why would you need his soul in the first place?!" asked Drew. "What value does it have?"

"You don't know?" Ryou gave a big grin. "He's one of the Legendary Knights that's going to save this world. But with us, he's a Knight of Armageddon who annihilates and desetroys all in his sight!"

A portal of shadows appeared by Ryou's side. When it vanished, two beings stepped out. One was a night in dark purple armor, wielding a rapier in his hand. The other hand held Noah who had been knocked unconscious.

"That can't be..." said Harley. "That's Seto Kaiba?"

"Not anymore," Miho answered. "He's our enemy now, and we have to stop him."

The knight tossed Noah toward his targets and prepared his rapier. The blade became charged with bolts of lightning as he spoke.

"All who trespass against the Orichalcos will be shown no mercy," He said. "You will pay for your crimes."

Ryou tossed his dice into the air before snapping his fingers. Soon, three more copies of the same knight appeared just as he caught the dice in his hands.

"Ta-ta, kiddies!" He said, disappearing into the shadows. "Have fun!"

"I'm beginning to hate the situation more and more," Harley noted.

"We should stall and try to get Gilford's ability up again," said Drew. "I mean, nothing will defend against that, right?"

One of the knights pulled out a Trap Card and cried, "Skill Seal!"

"Not anymore," Miho replied. "That thing negates all Effects!"

"Then we'll just have to muscle our way out," said Hanasaki. "That's all we can do for now."

The four knights prepared their rapiers and prepared for battle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"It's my turn," said Syrus, drawing his card. "And I start by summoning Ambulanceroid onto the field in Defense Mode!"

A blaring alarm was heard as an ambulance with eyes appeared (300/1200)

"Next," He continued. "I play Double Summon to bring out Expressroid onto the field!"

A set of train cars with eyes appeared next to the ambulance. (400/1600)

"And get this," said Syrus. "With Expressroid on the field, I can take up to two Vehicroid monsters from my graveyard into my hand. And when Ambulanceroid is on the field, those monsters can be Special Summoned. So now, I think I'll take back my Submarineroid and Armoroid onto the field."

"Armoroid?" asked Max. "Wait, when was that in the graveyard?"

"Didn't Syrus mention his Emergency Repairs Trap Card from far back?" asked Chumley. "He had to discard a monster from his deck and thus…"

"It's in my graveyard," Syrus smirked. "And here they are!"

The two monsters rose onto the field: one being the blue submarine, the other being a mecha made out of a jet plane (2700/2000)

"And that's not all!" said Syrus. "I double Armoroid's attack with Limiter Removal!"

A broken Speedometer appeared as Armoroid's attack strength went straight to 5400.

_Great…_Alice thought to herself.

"And now I attack!" said Syrus. "Submarineroid, attack directly!"

Submarineroid fired a missile that hit Alice head on.

**(Alice: 4000)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 4700)**

"And Armoroid, go! Attack her mecha with Jetfire punch!"

Armoroid wound his arm and fired a punch at Power Dizer's center. Shun screamed as the yellow mecha was disintegrated.

**(Alice: 2600)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 4700)**

"I activate Power Dizer's special ability," said Alice. "When it's sent to the graveyard, I can bring Shun back to my hand to begin my turn, seeing as you have no cards in your hand."

"This is getting close," said Craig. "When Alice's lifepoints hit low, then that means she's about to fully strike."

"Indeed," Alice hissed, drawing a card. "First, I'll play Card of Sanctity so we all draw till we have six cards."

Coins fell from the sky as all three combatants drew their cards. Mokuba drew an extra three, Alice drew five and Syrus had to draw a new hand. Alice just smiled.

"I'll start by summoning Shun back onto the field," She announced. "Then, I'll use my Core Child's special abilities: first off, he gains the attack strength of the original Kengo Utahoshi when he was sent to the grave!"

The Core Child blinked and crossed his arms over his shoulders as if to resemble a corpse. (1700/1600) - (3800/1600) Next to him came Shun Daimonji who still looked a bit freaked out at his friend's appearance. (1900/1700) -) (2100/1700)

"Then, my Core Child can summon one 'Kamen Rider Club Member' back onto the field at the cost of 1000 lifepoints. So, I'm bringing back Gentaro Kisaragi for one more brawl!"

Gentaro appeared in a burst of light. (1700/1200) -) (2100/1200)

_I'm back for more! _He cried. _And now…Kengo?! What happened to you, buddy?_

_I am the Core Child, the avatar of the Core Switch. _The Core Child replied in his monotone voice._ This 'buddy' you speak of…I do not have the processed data for it._

_But you're not a sample of something, you're my friend! _Gentaro exclaimed. _Alice, what's going on?_

"Long story, will explain later." She said. "But now, it's time to show everyone what you can do. I activate the **Fourze Driver**!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting a person underneath a silver disk of light with a belt with four slots around his waist. A similar looking one wrapped around Gentaro's. Gentaro pulled the switches down as an electronic whirr was heard. He then placed a left arm over his chest.

**3…**

**2…**

**1!**

"Henshin!" He cried as he pulled the lever. A silver disk hovered over his head and poured light and smoke onto him. When the light faded, what stood in his place was a warrior dressed in white and looking similar to an astronaut. There were four different shapes on his arms: an orange circle for the right arm, a blue cross for the right leg, a yellow triangle for the left leg and a black square on the right arm. (2200/1700)

"UCHU KITAAAA!" The warrior screamed, bending his knees and standing up, his arms stretched into the air.

"What the heck is that?" said Blair.

"This is **Kamen Rider Fourze**, the highlight of this deck." Alice answered. "And now that he's on the field, I can give him a new form with **Switch 30/31-N & S Magnet**!"

A Magic Card appeared two switches, one with a red 'N' and one with a blue 'S' formed to create a cellphone. A similar item appeared in front of Fourze.

_Split and insert!_ He said, placing the switches onto the left and right slots, he then pressed a button on top of them.

**N Magnet/S Magnet On**

An image of two magnets appeared over Fourze before his suit changed. It was now bulkier and silver with two cannons representing the halves of a horseshoe magnet mounted on his shoulders. (2900/2600)

"This is **Kamen Rider Fourze-Magnet State**," said Alice. "And like all magnets, they attract metal…or in this case, Magnet State _**crushes them**__!"_

The two halves of the magnet floated in front of Fourze and fused. Then, Fourze took the N/S Magnet Switches and pressed a button on top of them.

"Not good!" said Syrus. "My monsters are toast!"

_Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber!_ He cried, firing a beam of electromagnetism at the monsters. The three monsters looked in horror as they were being compressed by an unseen force. They cried out in pain before being destroyed.

Alice just gave a sadistic grin as she played another card.

"I'm not done!" She said. "I play **Astroswitch Caban** to bring three new Switches into my hand!"

A Magic Card appeared, depicting a suitcase/laptop hybrid with an assortment of ten switches. Alice took three cards into her hand and smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to win," she said. "I start off with **Switch 08-Chainsaw**!"

A Magic Card depicting a chainsaw attached to someone's foot slicing a dummy in half appeared. A similar chainsaw was strapped to Shun's shoe.

"This card can let me halve the Attack or Defense of one monster on the field," Alice explained. "Guess who's going to get cut down to size?"

Shun ran toward Sky Emperor Polaris before landing a side kick at the Spellcaster. Polaris gasped when he felt the chainsaw cut down his attack points. (4000/3750) -) (2000/3750) The chainsaw then disappeared.

"Next, I play **Switch 11-Scissors** to destroy one facedown card you both have," Alice said. "Kengo, do the honors!"

A Magic Card depicting Fourze with a pair of large yellow scissors replacing his left hand appeared. Kengo's arm morphed to show a similar card before he cut one of Mokuba's cards to smithereens and the scissors vanished.

_Well, _Mokuba thought to himself. _I know I won't be powering my monsters with that card._

"I'm not done!" Alice cried. "Now I activate **Switch 33-Claw** and **Switch 13-Chain Array** and equip it to my Core Child and Shun to boost their Attack Points!"

Two more Magic Cards appeared: one depicting a warrior with two purple gloves with claws slicing a tree in half, the other depicting a bronze mace obliterating a wall. Kengo morphed his hands into similar claws and Shun wielded the mace in his hand.

"Then it's time to strike! Fourze, attack Polaris with Rider Electromagnetic Tackle!"

Fourze shifted the N/S Magnet Switches forward and began to rush toward Polaris. The sorcerer gasped as he shattered on impact.

**(Alice: 1600)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 3800)**

"Polaris is gone, but I still can use his special ability." said Mokuba. "When destroyed, I can summon two 'Celestial Spirits' onto the field. So now, I summon **Celestial Spirit-Bo****ö****tes **and **Celestial Spirit-Monoceros** onto the field!"

Two monsters emerged: one was a young shepherd in white and brown clothes wielding a large shepherd's crook. (500/1500) The other was a white unicorn with a flowing blue mane that gave out a whinny. (2500/1800)

"And as long as Boötes is on the field, all Beast Monsters can't be attacked," Mokuba continued. "What's your next move?"

"This!" said Alice. "Kengo, attack Hydra with Spinning Slash!"

The Core Child nodded his head and leapt into the air, twirling his body as the claws sliced Hydra in half.

**(Alice: 1600)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 2700)**

"And when Hydra is destroyed, I can summon her son onto the field." Mokuba retaliated. "I summon **Celestial Spirit-Hydrus**!"

A smaller, one-headed version of Hydra appeared. (1900/400)

"I'm not done with my attack though," said Alice. "Whomever wields Switch 33 can attack twice if they successfully destroy a monster. Kengo, destroy Hydra now!"

Kengo began to spin once more, ready to behead Hydrus. Just as he was about to near the monster, the Defender of the King frowned.

"I activate my Trap Card,** Reverse Polarity**!" He cried. "This card lets me negate the attack of your monster and let me take control of him! I won't be losing any more lifepoints!"

A Trap Card revealing Beta the Magnet Warrior playing around with a globe appeared. Kengo soon landed on Mokuba's side of the field, tilting his head in confusion.

_The Presenters did not anticipate this sudden move. _He said. _Very interesting._

"Interesting indeed," said Alice. "There's a little problem with your scenario, though."

"What's that?" asked Mokuba.

"You've been so occupied about yourself, you forgot that this was a 2 vs 1 duel. Your partner has no monsters."

Mokuba gasped and turned to Syrus before turning back to Alice. "Does that mean..."

"You lose," said Alice. "When Shun has Chain Array in his hands, he gains Attack Points equal to his Defense Points!"

Shun spun the mace in the air, a grin on his face. (2100/1700) -) (3800/1700)

"She tricked them!" said Chumley. "That's why she wanted a handicap duel in the first place—when one person is so busy defending them, they don't think to defend their partner! She used her Magnet State monster to obliterate Syrus's field and then distracted him by attacking all of Mokuba's monsters. And while Mokuba has monsters that can swarm the field, Syrus doesn't."

"Indeed," said Alice. "And it's too bad; if you realized that error sooner, you would've had us helping you. Oh well. Shun, end this with Meteor Hammer Smash!"

Shun spun the mace wildly, the head growing at least three times its own size. He then threw it toward Syrus, the Slifer Red shielding it with his Duel Disk, as he fell back a few feet in pain.

**(Alice: 1600)**

**(Mokuba/Syrus: 0)**

Alice took the cards back into her Duel Disk and shook her head.

"You were doing so well," She noted. "But the thing about a handicap duel is to know how to use your cards together. Alone you were good, but you would've been much better when you teamed up. But this shows that you aren't ready for us to train you"

"But we need your help!" said Dimitri. "We need you to train us."

"You say 'we' as if it was easily said." Alice turned around. "Are all of you willing to commit to us?"

"We are!" said May. "The world is crumbling and we need to make it right. I made a promise to my friends that I'd make the world better."

"My parents gave up everything for me so I can stop this madness!" said Blair.

"Our parents haven't seen us in the last ten years!" said Max.

"My brother's given up everything to save me!" said Mokuba.

"My brother was taken into the darkness!" said Syrus.

"..." Chumley just looked away.

"You don't have a reason as to why you're needed to save the world, koala-boy?" asked Alice, hand to her hip.

"Well, everyone had their own reasons..." Chumley explained. "But...I just don't know what or why I need to. I mean, saving the world is important, but there's nothing that keeps me bonded to the others."

"Your friends need you," said Craig. "You seem to be highly intelligent about stuff despite your appearance. Fight for people that you care about. That's a good way to start."

"To help my friends..." Chumley pulled out two cards in his deck and nodded his head. "That's right. My friend is in trouble, and I have to save him."

"Those are very good reasons to ask us," said Alice. "But the question is, how are you going to do it?"

"Together!" said May. "We won't back down from anyone; we are the saviors of the world. We are their only hope. Even when the world crumbles around us and dies, we will keep fighting for hope. We won't let anyone walk all over us! Never again!"

Alice just stood there for a while and stared into the eyes of these heroes. She then smiled and pulled out a card from out of thin air.

"Then, I guess it's time to tell you why we're both here." She said. "Craig, do you have the card?"

"I do," Craig replied, pulling out a card. "Ready?"

Chumley looked at the cards in both of Alice and Craig's hands. It depicted a giant vortex striking down upon hundreds of houses.

"An End of the World card?" He said. "Then...wait a minute!"

A giant blue and white hexagon hovered above both of Craig and Alice's heads. They descended, shedding off their outfits to reveal two different beings. Alice was a woman with long white hair and a magenta top showing her stomach, along with a black and white skirt. In her hand was a pronged magena staff whlie a dark shadow stood beside her. Craig was now a large silver and white knight with an axe in his hands.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Blair. "Who are these two?"

"Alice is Ruin, Queen of Oblivion and Craig is Demise, King of Armageddon!" said Chumley. "But...that doesn't make any sense."

"It will in no time," said Ruin in a cold voice. She lifted her staff into the air. "Hold on tight, we are going to explain everything in the void of Cosmic Energy."

"It's called the Chaos Zone, Ruin," Demise replied, shaking his head.

Everyone else didn't have time to say anything as a large blue hexagon appeared over their heads. Then, it teleported them out of sight.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Duke Devlin knew that he had to get May back to Domino City soon. Whatever she was doing would just have to wait.

He looked into the item into his hands; it was half of a medal with a bright pink ribbon. This was what was needed to bring her back—it was what was needed for the plan.

As he entered the gates of Domino High, he saw the brawl that was going on—knights with shields charged toward each other, and four knights in purple were attacking their enemies. He saw Noah unconscious on the ground, ignored due to all of the fighting going on, and went up to him.

"Hey!" He said, waking the teen up. "Wake up..."

Noah groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Where...am I?" He asked.

"In the middle ofa battle," Duke said. "Listen, I need you to contact May right now."

"Why? Is it important?"

"It involves a friend of hers," Duke handed Noah the ribbon. "Give this to her and say, 'The one who owned this half needs your help once more.' She'll know what to do."

"But...who is that person?" asked Noah.

"That person...goes by the name of Ash Ketcum."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Gentaro Kisaragi (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1200

Description: He wishes to befriend everyone he meets and will do whatever he can to do so.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Kengo Utahoshi (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1600

Description: Increase the attack of all 'Kamen Rider Fourze' and 'Kamen Rider Meteor' by 300.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Leo (Monster Card)**

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1100

Description: When this card is summoned onto the field, Special Summon "Celestial Spirit-Leo Minor" from your hand or deck onto the field. Send two Light monsters on your field to the graveyard to remove from play two cards in your opponent's hand.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Leo Minor (Monster Card)**

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 3

Attribute: Light

Attack: 1100

Defense: 600

Description: When this card is sent from your field back into your hand, increase your lifepoints by 300 times is level.

**0**

**0**

**Switch 34-Board (Magic Card)**

Type: Spell/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Gentaro on an orange snowboard, sliding down an icy slope.

Description: Sacrifice this card from your hand to negate an attack that would destroy your monster this turn. All Battle Damage is reduced to 0.

**0**

**0**

**Switch 04-Radar (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Continuous

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A communicator with a satellite dish and keypad attached to someone's wrist.

Description: You can Special Summon up to four monsters with the name'Kamen Rider Club Member' onto the field during your Main Phase.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Yuki Jojima (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 3

Attribute: Wind

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1800

Description: During your Standby Phase, increase your lifepoints by 300 times every 'Kamen Rider Club Member' on the field.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Miu Kazashiro (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1400

Description: Once per turn, you can take one 'Kamen Rider Club Member' monster from your deck into your hand. You must skip your Draw Phase if you do so.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-JK (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 3

Attribute: Wind

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1100

Description: Once per turn, you can look at one facedown Magic/Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**0**

**0**

**Ultra Nova Shield (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Counter

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Celestial Spirit-Triangulum wielding an orange star-shaped shield made out of energy.

Description: Activate when your 'Celestial Spirit' is the target of your opponent's attack. End the Battle Phase.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Triangulum (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 5

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 1000

Defense: 3000

Description: You can Special Summon this monster onto the field if you have no Magic or Trap Cards on the field. When this monster is destroyed by Magic or Trap card, Special Summon three 'Triangulum Tokens' (Type: Warrior/Token, Level: 3, Attribute: Earth, Attack: 1000, Defense: 1000) onto the field.

**0**

**0**

**Astronomer's Compass (Magic Cad)**

Type: Magic/Equip

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A sextant resting on one of the corners of a star chart.

Description: Equip this card to one 'Celestial Spirit' and increase its Defense Points by 500. As long as this card is on the field, your opponent must attack the equipped monster.

**0**

**0**

**The Core Switch (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Equip

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A crystaline switch with a golden topper.

Description: Equip this to 'Kamen Rider Club Member-Kengo Utahoshi'. When the equipped monster is destroyed in battle, reduce all damage to 0. You can then Special Summon 'The Core Child-Kengo Utahoshi' onto thefield.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Orion (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 1800

Defense: 500

Description: When this monster battles a Defensive monster whose defense is lower than his attack, destroy that monster without Battle Damage.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1700

Effect: When this monster does battle with a monster in Defense Mode, inflict the difference between their Attack and Defense Points as damage to your opponent's life points. You can also take one "Power Dizer" card from your deck into your hand.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Tomoko Nozama (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1300

Effect: You can look at the top three cards of your deck then rearrange them on the turn that this monster is summoned.

**0**

**0**

**Power Dizer (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Equip

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A large yellow mecha with wheels for hands.

Description: Equip this to one 'Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji' and increase his attack equal to his original attack score. When "Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji" is sent to the graveyard while equipped to this card, you can send it back to your hand.

**0**

**0**

**Switch 35-Giantfoot (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A large boot stomping the ground.

Description: Destroy one faceup Defense Monter on the field.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Club Banner (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Continuous

Level: -

Description: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A white flag with Fouze's helmet depicting the words "Kamen Rider Club" and Japanese characters on the sides.

Description: All "Kamen Rider Club Member" monsteres gain 200 Attack Points for every other "Kamen Rider Club Member" on the field.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Scutum (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 1

Attribute: Light

Attack: 0

Defense: 500

Description: Discard this card from your hand to negate all Battle Damage to 0 during this turn.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Hydra (Monster Card)**

Type: Sea Serpent/Effect

Level: 7

Attribute: Water

Attack: 2800

Defense: 1200

Description: When this monster is sent into the graveyard, Special Summon one 'Celestial Spirit-Hydrus' from your hand or deck onto the field. If this monster is destroyed by the effects of a Magic and Trap Card, Special Summon onto the field, but decrease its Attack and Defense Points by 500.

**0**

**0**

**Sky Emperor Polaris (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 10

Attribute: Light

Attack: 4000

Defense: 3500

Description: This monster can be Special Summoned by removing two Light monsters in your graveyard from play. If this card is summoned by this effect, it can attack twice during your Battle Phase. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon two "Celestial Spirit" monsters from your hand or deck onto the field.

**0**

**0**

**The Core Child-Kengo Utahoshi (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1600

Description: This card can only be summoned if "Kamen Rider Club Member-Kengo Utahoshi" is sent to the graveyard while equipped to "The Core Switch". On your next turn after this card has been summoned, increase its Attack Points equal to the attack score of "Kamen Rider Club Member-Kengo Utahoshi" when it was destroyed in battle. Once per turn, you can sacrifice 1000 lifepoints to Special Summon one "Kamen Rider Club Member" onto the field.

**0**

**0**

**Fourze Driver (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A belt with four slots for switches.

Description: Special Summon "Kamen Rider Fourze" onto the field by sacrificing "Kamen Rider Club Member-Gentaro Kisaragi" on the field.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Fourze (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 6

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 2200

Defense: 1700

Description: This card can only be summoned by sacrificing "Kamen Rider Club Member-Gentaro Kisaragi" by the effect of Fourze Driver.

**0**

**0**

**Switch 30/31-N/S Magnet (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Two switches that make up a cellphone: one has a red 'N', the other has a blue 'S'

Description: Sacrifice one 'Kamen Rider Fourze' to Special Summon "Kamen Rider Fourze-Magnet State" onto the field.

**0**

**0**

**Kamen Rider Fourze-Magnet State (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 8

Attribute: Light

Attack: 2900

Defense: 2600

Description: This monster can only be Summoned by sacrificing "Kamen Rider Fourze" through the effect of "Switch 30/31-N/S Magnet Switch". When this card is successfully summoned, destroy all Machine Monsters on the field.

**0**

**0**

**Astroswitch Caban (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A laptop in a briefcase showcasing ten switches.

Description: Take three 'Switch' cards from your deck into your hand.

**0**

**0**

**Switch 08-Chainsaw (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A blue chansaw strapped to someone's foot slicing a dummy in half.

Description: Half the Attack or Defense of one monster on the field until the end of your turn.

**0**

**0**

**Switch 33-Claw (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Equip

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A warrior with two purple gauntlet with purple claws slicing a tree in half.

Description: If the monster equipped to this card attacks and successfully sends a monster to the graveyard, this monster can attack again.

**0**

**0**

**Switch 13-Chain Array (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Equip

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A bronze mace obliterating a wall.

Description: Increase the Attack of the monster equipped to this card by their base Defense Points.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Boötes (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 3

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 500

Defense: 1500

Description: Your opponent cannot target any Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast monster on your side of the field while this monster is on the field.

**0**

**0**

**Celestial Spirit-Monoceros (Monster Card)**

Type: Beast

Level: 7

Attribute: Light

Attack: 2500

Defense: 1100

Description: A legendary beast of beauty; it is said to be the guardian of the forests.

**0**

**0**

**Celestal Spirit-Hydrus (Monster Card)**

Type: Sea Serpent

Level: 4

Attribute: Water

Attack: 1900

Defense: 400

Description: Said to be the supposed child of the legendary Hydra, messing with this creature brings misfortune upon anyone it crosses with.

**0**

**0**

**Reverse Polarity (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Normal

Level: -

Attribute: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Beta the Magnet Warrior playing with globe and tilting it to its side.

Description: Activate when your opponent attacks. Negate the attack of that monster and take control of it until the end of your turn.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Ruin: The world you see is in danger of falling apart.**

**May: We know; we have to stop it. Yugi and Yami must be stopped.**

**Max: We'll do whatever we can. We won't let the Orichalcos destroy anyone again.**

**Mokuba: The world needs us as its saviors. **

**Demise: But there is more here than meets the eye; this ritual is of utmost importance.**

**Duke: May, you need to come back to Domino City soon...**

**Ryou: Want to play a game? Next time, Chapter 17: "When the World Paid Debts"**

**Jaden: My reign shall begin with the rising of the sun!**

**May: Our rise to power begins at the stroke of midnight.**


End file.
